Return of the Damned Soul
by Bakyuura
Summary: CAPÍTULO 21: Verdades que no quieren ser escuchadas. Un lazo unido por la sangre no significa que sea un lazo de familia. Las promesas de un par de niños inocentes, ¿Serán cumplidas? Vergil tiene su primer recuerdo como hijo de Sparda, en una infancia donde las peleas no eran entre hermanos, sino para protegerlos. Un largo y cansado viaje a DMC se espera para los gemelos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En la oficina Devil May Cry, un impaciente Nero esperaba sentado frente al escritorio de un despreocupado Dante, el cual no sabía de la llegada de este, y permanecía encerrado en el baño. Un fuerte rechinido provino en dirección a la derecha del ex-caballero santo, el cual giró la cabeza para ver al caza demonios salir con una revista en mano. Este, al percatarse de una leve risita, giró bruscamente en dirección al joven, notando su presencia y su cara burlona; entonces se sintió enrojecer y arrojó la revista a lo más lejos y profundo del baño, cerrando después la puerta con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, mocoso? —gruñó el hijo de Sparda, aún con las mejillas rojas.

—Vaya, sabía que te gustaba el rojo, pero ¿No te parece una exageración pintarte la cara también? —dijo para después soltar una fuerte risotada—. Pero de que te sorprendes, si ya todos conocemos tus perversiones.

—Crío insolente… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó todavía mas enfadado.

—Primero baja esa cara de amargado que pusiste, que te podrían salir arrugas… bueno, más.

Nero no podía dejar de reír sin control, golpeándose la rodilla una y otra vez. Dante frunció el ceño con fuerza, entonces se dirigió a su asiento, sacando la silla con un movimiento brusco y ruidoso. Entonces subió los pies a su escritorio, golpeando la cabeza de Nero, el cual la había recargado ahí mientras rompía en carcajadas. Después del golpe lo único que hizo fue dejar de reír y retirar los pies de Dante de su cabeza. Este lo miraba divertido.

—Dulce venganza —murmuró por lo bajo, pero no tanto para que el joven lograra escucharlo—, ¿Sabes? A veces me arrepiento de haberte dado mi dirección.

—No hubiera sido muy difícil encontrarte viejo —contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Solo dime a que has venido.

—Vine para que cumplas con un trabajo muy importante, ya que yo no podré atenderlo, quiero que tú lo hagas.

— ¿De cuanto es la paga?

—No lo se, pero…

—Olvídalo, que lo hagan Lady o Trish.

—No quisieron.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el hombre de rojo, con curiosidad.

—Por la paga —contestó apenado.

Dante no pudo evitar pegar una fuerte carcajada.

—Y si ellas no quisieron, ¿Qué te hace creer que yo si?

—Pues —dijo, apuntando su Red Queen al cuello del cazador—, o es eso, o te doy una paliza.

El mercenario hizo cara de fingida preocupación, entonces volvió a soltar otra risotada.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad crío? Tanto que te costó reconstruir tus armas después de la pelea contra el salvador de juguete que creó Sanctus… ¿Y quieres que te las deje peor que antes? —rió a todo pulmón.

Nero bajó su espada y puso su más tierna cara de cachorrito indefenso.

—Sabes que jamás te haría nada, Dante, pero es solo que no puedo dejar ese asunto sin resolver, ¿podrías hacerte cargo?

Los ojos de Nero parecían engrandecerse, mientras brillaban y centelleaban como luceros. El cazador sabía que todo era una treta, y que en cuanto accediera, ese chico punk volvería con su misma arrogancia de siempre, pero aún así…

—Lo hare chico, pero solo con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó entusiasmado y feliz, ya que se había salido con la suya.

—Quiero que corras en ropa interior por toda la plaza de Fortuna gritando "Me le ofrecí al hijo de Sparda y él me rechazo"

Nero apretó los labios con fuerza, mientras su cabeza parecía echar humo.

—J-O-D-E-T-E —gruñó con enfado.

—Bien —contestó el cazador con indiferencia, tomando una revista y empezando a ojearla—, pues igualmente.

El joven peliblanco tomó un respiro hondo, mientras intentaba volver de rojo a su color.

—Hazlo, por favor, la paga no es muy buena, pero te divertirás un rato.

— ¿A sí? ¿Qué tanto?

—Vas contra una vampiresa de unos 3000 años que parece colegiala de 15, ¿Quieres más?

Una leve sonrisa de perversión se dibujó en los labios del caza demonios, entonces aquella expresión cambió a una de desagrado total.

—Olvídalo, yo paso.

—Pero vale contigo ¿Es acaso que el viejo se está poniendo aún mas viejo? Déjame adivinar lo que piensas "Soy demasiado viejo para ser un héroe, mejor se lo dejo al joven, guapo y simpático Nero" —se mofó.

—Dime donde y cuando, mocoso.

—Cuando quieras, que no pase de mañana, a las afueras de Fortuna, en una cueva cerca del río Lapis.

—Oh, ahí, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Estoy ocupado, Kyrie cumple años.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido— ¿Solo por eso?

—Oye, destrozaras a una guapa contrincante, y serás el héroe de Fortuna otra vez… solo quiero darte buena publicidad, que tienes una reputación que mantener.

—Nadie te lo pidió, además yo no soy un héroe.

—Oh, si, eres un nene asustado, un nene muy viejo y muy asustado.

— ¡Basta! —gruñó el cazador—, soy mas viejo, pero mas fuerte y sabio, mocoso infeliz.

Nero no podía evitar que las risitas se le escaparan.

—Claro, solo hazlo.

El joven se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, entonces se volvió a ver al cazador con mirada burlona.

—Ya, supera lo que esa vieja Nevan te hizo, con tu experiencia ahora será pan comido, solo ten cuidado con sus besos, ¿Vale?

Nero logró salir del local antes de que la espada del caza demonios le atravesara la cabeza, quedando esta clavada en la puerta. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Adiós viejo —entonces el joven peliblanco volvió a cerrar la puerta antes de irse riendo a carcajadas.

—Menudo insolente —murmuró el de ojos azules.

Aquello era algo que se repetía cada vez que el joven peliblanco visitaba la sede principal de Devil May Cry, por lo cual la puerta del cazador estaba llena de parches y mondaduras de madera sobre los antiguos hoyos hechos por Rebellion. Y también, cada vez que el joven iba, este terminaba haciendo trabajos de mas, y todos claro, con poca paga. Solo otro encuentro normal y rutinario entre el par de peliblancos.

Dante se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la entrada del baño. Una vez adentro se sentó en el piso cerca de la puerta, arrastrando sus manos hasta tomar una gastada revista que se encontraba cerca del lavamanos, que al parecer ahí fue a dar. En la portada tenía un par de mujeres pelirrojas y de cabello largo, ambas desnudas y abrazadas. El cazador elevó una tenue sonrisa amarga, entonces abrió la revista exactamente a la mitad, y entre las hojas se encontraba una vieja fotografía, la cual estaba amarillenta y casi destrozada. Parecía como si un incendio hubiera tratado de consumirla, pero lo mas importante que contenía aún era visible. Tomó la pieza y arrojó la revista a un lado de él. En la foto se veía a una mujer aparentemente rubia, pero su rostro no era visible, mientras que detrás de ella había una mesa con un pastel de cumpleaños. La mujer parecía acariciar la cabeza de dos pequeños niños frente a ella. Esos niños eran de cabello largo y plateado, tenían las mejillas rosadas y ambos sonreían pícaramente. Los dos llevaban un colgante con una piedra roja, pero no en el cuello, sino que lo sostenían en una mano. Uno de los pequeños, el de cara más risueña y playera roja, rodeaba al pequeño a su lado en un efusivo abrazo, mientras que el otro pequeño, de playera azul, recargaba su cabeza en la de este y lo tomaba por el cuello. Ambos se veían felices, y uno de ellos, el pequeño de rojo, tenía parte de una de sus mejillas manchada con merengue blanco, mientras que el otro tenía la punta de la nariz manchada con merengue rojo.

Dante deslizó la punta de sus dedos por encima de la vieja fotografía, dibujando las sonrisas de ambos pequeños en una curva imaginaria, algo que hacía una y otra vez cada que entraba al baño sin intenciones de usarlo. Aquel lugar donde nadie sospecharía que guardaba su pequeño tesoro. Eran tantas las veces que había visto esa foto que las lágrimas ya eran innecesarias para explicar lo que sentía cuando la veía. Felicidad, frustración, culpa, rabia, tristeza, todo en ese orden.

El cazador tomó la revista a su lado y la abrió justo a la mitad, donde se veían las grapas, y entonces guardó la fotografía con cuidado. Se puso de pie y acomodó cuidadosamente la revista en un estante al lado del lavamanos, para después salir con desgana. Una vez en la estancia de la oficina, Dante pasó su mirada desde su escritorio, hasta un estante en la pared detrás de este. Las miradas pasaban desde el retrato de su madre sobre su escritorio, hasta la espada de su padre en la pared. Entonces sus nostálgicos ojos se posaron sobre su medallón regalado por su madre. Lo único que conservaba de su hermano, yacía fundido con lo único que él verdaderamente conservaba de su familia. Los recuerdos, aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que había tratado de dejar atrás con huidas, cambios de nombre, de actitud… en realidad jamás lo habían abandonado, ni lo harían.

Pero entonces el amuleto empezó a brillar tenuemente. La vista de Dante empezó a nublarse por completo. El aire le faltaba. De repente se encontraba solo en una habitación vacía, oscura. Un par de ojos luminosos y azules lo miraban a lo lejos. Estaban llenos de ira, pero a la vez eran suplicantes. Entonces todo volvió a la luz. Dante estaba sentado en el suelo de su agencia, ya no era más la misma habitación oscura, pero se preguntaba como es que cayó al suelo. Se puso de pie y decidió ignorar lo sucedido. Muchas cosas le habían pasado ya en la vida, eso no era nada. Tomó la enorme espada que se encontraba clavada en la puerta principal, y se dispuso a salir del local; entre mas rápido acabara con el asunto de la vampiresa, mejor. Pero lo sucedido era algo demasiado extraño, algo que por más que quisiera, no podía olvidar.

-o-

Había pasado más o menos un mes desde lo sucedido. Después de aquello, cada dos o tres noches Dante volvía a tener la misma visión. Dos semanas después, empezaron una especie de sueños extraños, donde lo primero que vio fue la llegada de Arkham, lo segundo fue el asenso de la Temen-Ni-Gru, después su primer encuentro con Lady, y por último, todos y cada uno de los encuentros con su hermano Vergil. Pero ninguno estaba completo, y solo duraban unos segundos.

Aquello era demasiado desgastante para el caza demonios, lo cual no le permitía concentrarse en sus trabajos, y menos en las visitas de su par de amigas, las cuales no sospechaban nada debido a que el peliblanco era muy bueno escondiendo lo que pasaba.

Pero la noche en que no pudo soportar más la situación llego por fin. En ninguno de sus anteriores sueños su hermano le había hablado, no hasta este último.

_Dante se encontraba en un lugar conocido, pero lejano en su mente, un lugar que esperaba no ver, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que recordaba haber llorado._

_No hacía mas que mirar a su alrededor. Esas paredes, ese suelo movedizo… ese acantilado, definitivamente lo conocía. Y al hombre que de la nada había aparecido frente a él, con mirada de decisión y orgullo, también lo conocía. _

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Ese era el momento justo, podía evitar todo lo sucedido. Podía extender su brazo mas lejos, podía obligarlo a aferrarse a su mano, podía decirle "no te vayas, no me dejes otra vez", podía tomar la punta de su espada y jalarlo, podía evitar que cayera, podía salvarlo… _

**Continuará en el capítulo 1…**

* * *

**_Bien, para los que ya habian empezado a leer la historia con anterioridad y no conocian este prólogo, es porque, aunque lo tenía comenzado, no lo había terminado, por eso lo voy subiendo tan tarde... pero ya está terminado, y ya está aquí, asi que los invito a leerlo :) es un antecedente de lo que pasa en el capítulo 1. La historia sigue igual, solo me faltaba este verdadero comienzo. En fin, disfruten la lectura y espero sea de su agrado. Besos :D_**


	2. Señales

_**Hola a toda la comunidad de FanFiction :D**_

_**Bueno, este es mi primer FanFic de Devil May Cry que publico, y me gustaría que me dieran su mas sincera opinión. Eso si, no sean muy duros al juzgar por favor :)**_

_**Espero que les guste, amo este proyecto ya que me sale solo, y estoy trabajando mucho en el. **_

**_Sin mas, les dejo aquí el primer capítulo de mi historia, y repito, espero les guste :)_**

**Título: **Return of the Damned Soul (El regreso del alma maldita)

**Autor: **Andromeda Geass

**Marco temporal: **Después de Devil May Cry 4

**Disclaimer: **Devil May Cry NO me pertenece (por desgracia), sino a Capcom.

**Sinopsis: **Una nueva amenaza está de regreso: Algo ó alguien está detrás del plan de levantar de nuevo la Temen-ni-gru, al igual que Arkham y Vergil lo hicieron tiempo atrás. Todo esto es presentido por Dante, el cual no descansara hasta descubrir que es lo que ocurre y sobretodo, a quien pertenece esa presencia que tanto lo perturba. Un alma torturada vuelve a la vida para hacer lo que en el pasado no ha podido… Nero sufre un extraño trastorno el cual altera su vida totalmente, y la de todos a su alrededor, en especial la de Dante, el cual tendrá que tomar la decisión mas difícil.

**Así se lee la historia.**

Devil May Cry… (Narración)

—Devil May Cry… (Dialogo y acción)

— ¡Devil May Cry!... (Grito o sobresalto)

—"_Devil May Cry"… _(Pensamiento)

**Devil May Cry****…**(Lectura o Escritura)

—_Devil May Cry…_— (Dialogo y acción en un sueño)

-o- (Salto del lugar o el tiempo)

_**Flashback y Fin Flashback **_(Indican el inicio y el final del Flash Back)

* * *

**Señales**

—_Déjame y vete, si no quieres quedarte atrapado en el mundo demoníaco… yo me quedo, este… era el hogar de nuestro padre_…—

Dante despertó agitado y completamente bañado en sudor, su lámpara de noche estaba hecha añicos junto al pie de la cama y el respaldo lleno de rasguños.

Él no paraba de jadear.

—No puede ser, no otra vez.

Paso su mano por entre su cabello y fue después cuando notó la sangre bajo sus uñas.

—Esto tiene que parar…

-o-

— ¿Que quieres ahora? Te dije que estaba ocupada —gruñó Lady mirando a Dante con enojo y apuntándolo con Kalina-Ann—, ¿Sabes cuantos miles perdí por esto?

—Esto es mas importante Lady, escucha… algo anda mal.

—Contigo siempre —se burló.

—Lady, lo que te tengo que decir es…

—Solo sabes molestar Dante, solo para eso me llamas —interrumpió la morena.

—Eso no es cierto, por favor escúchame…

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo…

— ¡Mary! —la voz de Dante se torno ronca y su volumen incrementó considerablemente. Lady solo calló, paralizada y palidecida, mientras sentía como su piel se erizaba y su sangre hervía de pronto.

—Lo siento… es solo que…

— ¡Cállate!

Todo el ambiente se tornó gris mientras, entre lágrimas hirviendo y disparos de Lady, Dante corría por las paredes y entre los muebles.

—Escucha, lo siento…

—Nada te da el derecho a decirme así —al terminar la frase, un disparo de Kalina-Ann resonó por toda la estancia. Lady se quedo petrificada al ver que la enorme munición había dejado un enorme hueco en el pecho de Dante.

—Lad… —Dante cayó de rodillas frente a ella.

— ¡Dante…!

Lady corrió a su lado y evito que se desplomara por completo.

—Bueno, al menos tengo tu… tu atención —dijo él en los brazos de ella.

—Dante, lo siento, es solo que…

—Todo está bien —dijo mientras se levantaba oprimiéndose el pecho con fuerza—, es solo que me diste muy cerca del corazón esta vez… quita esa cara.

—Dante… ¡eres un tonto! —después de eso, lo azotó contra el suelo.

—Lo se, nunca debí llamarte así, es solo que… esto es serio —un gesto de dolor se asomó en su rostro—, el pasado está regresando a mí, es por eso que recordé tu nombre en especial… no se porque.

—Espera —tomó su brazo y lo ayudo a incorporarse por completo—, quieres decir, esa parte del pasado de cuando tú y yo…

—Si, de cuando nos conocimos —lanzó una mirada vacía hacia ella—. Estoy teniendo sueños raros, mas bien, recuerdos, de lo que vivimos en la Temen-Ni-Gru… con Arkham y…

—Vergil —terminó la frase, tras el silencio de Dante.

—Si.

—Por eso me llamaste así.

—Por eso, y porque no querías escuchar.

—Lo siento, ahora tienes mi atención —dijo mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse en su silla, acomodándose ella también en una— enserio perdona, creí que solo querías molestar.

—Tú querías molestar reaccionando como lo hiciste.

—Solo quería hacerte cosquillas, ni con tanto enojo como el de hace unos momentos podría considerar hacerte daño real.

—Casi lo logras.

—No te hagas el mártir y termina de contarme lo que te pasa... ¿exactamente que recuerdas?

—Pues… muchas cosas, pero esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso —su vista se centro en el vació de la sala— recuerdo exactamente desde que Arkham vino aquí a buscarme… hasta la última vez que vi a mi hermano… bueno, antes de lo sucedido en Mallet.

—Lo se, cuando me contaste lo ocurrido me quede helada, yo también creía que Vergil se había ido para siempre, no contaba con que seguía vivo tras mas de diez años desaparecido.

—En fin… todo lo sucedido en ese episodio de mi vida esta volviendo a mi presente. Cada vez que duermo... no, cada vez que cierro los ojos me veo a mí, a ti, a Arkham y a Vergil, todos peleando unos contra otros. No lo soporto, es uno de los momentos mas negros de mi vida, uno de los mas significativos.

—No olvides que ese episodio también me pertenece, ¿crees que perder todo fue fácil para mí? Perdí a mi madre, mi familia entera, mi vida… ambos sabemos que esto fue lo único bueno que salió de ese oscuro capitulo.

—Eso, claro, pero también el maravilloso nombre de mi local.

—Eso es relevante, y lo conseguiste gracias a mí.

—Si, claro, eso y mi no muy voluntaria voluntad de ayudar, gracias —esto último dicho con sarcasmo.

—Pero espera —prosiguió Lady—, ¿cual fue la gota que derramó el vaso? ¿Qué soñaste anoche?

Dante tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Pues, eso que te dije… el último momento en que vi a mi hermano con vida y consiente.

—Pero…

—Aquello, el ser sirviente de Mundus, eso no era vida, mucho menos estar conciente.

—Entonces… volviste a revivir ese último combate antes de que se cerrara el portal al mundo demoníaco.

—Exactamente.

Un silencio eterno reino, los latidos de Dante se intensificaron, al igual que los de Lady.

—Y… ¿Qué quieres que yo haga para ayudarte? —prosiguió la chica de ojos bicolor.

— ¿Piensas ayudarme?

—Pregunta estúpida Dante, eso es obvio.

Dante dejo entrever una pequeña y amarga sonrisa.

—Entonces quiero que me ayudes a averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre avistamientos sospechosos, cualquier cosa que pueda indicar que el pasado esté regresando.

—Ok, pero ¿A que te refieres? ¿Piensas que alguien quiere alzar la Temen-Ni-Gru de nuevo, o algo parecido?

—Eso, o también…

— ¿Qué? —insistió Lady tras el largo silencio de su compañero.

—Que quizá "él" este de regreso.

La chica abrió ambos ojos como platos.

—Con "él" te refieres a…

—Arkham, Mundus… Vergil —al nombrar a este último tuvo que tragar saliva, pero con dificultad—… cualquiera de esos desgraciados.

—Imposible, todos están muertos —objetó la chica de ojos bicolor.

—Pero también son, o fueron poderosos demonios, lo que lo hace posible.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación, para después cambiarla por una de miedo absoluto, y un tanto de esperanza por parte de Dante.

—Eso, lo de tus sueños raros, no prueba nada, tú eres raro —un claro ¬¬ por parte de Dante—, pero aún así estaré atenta y te ayudare a investigar.

—Gracias.

—Oye, ¿y Trish?

-o-

En esos precisos momentos la rubia de ojos claros se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, persiguiendo un extraño demonio con cola y tentáculos, al cual culminó en un santiamén. Pero algo andaba mal…

—Sal de donde estés —gritó la mujer a la nada—, puedo sentirte.

Una sombra se deslizó al lado de ella, para esconderse al otro extremo del camino rocoso.

—Tú… eres… —comenzó a mascullar una voz gruesa y temible, típica de cualquier demonio.

Pero entonces se detuvo, al momento en que Trish escucho un claro alarido de dolor, y un "no, no es ella" por lo bajo.

—Dile a Dante que el pasado está regresando —continuó la voz tenebrosa—, pero en maneras que ni se imagina… el heredero al poder del traidor, está de regreso… en formas que no vería ni en sus mas locos sueños.

Y claramente se escucho desaparecer, al igual que Trish lo sintió.

—Así que volviste —masculló Trish por lo bajo—, y lo mas seguro es que Dante ya lo sepa.

-o-

—Nero, despierta —comenzó Kyrie al momento en que lo sacudía levemente—, podrías decirme ¿que haces aquí tirado?

El chico abrió levemente uno de sus ojos, mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

—Kyrie, por favor, déjame dormir.

La chica solo infló las mejillas.

—Claro, puedes dormir, pero en tu cama, no aquí a la entrada de la casa.

Nero abrió, ahora si, ambos ojos, anonadado y desconcertado de encontrarse tirado en las escaleras de la entrada.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—No lo se, anoche te fuiste a una misión, y supuse que llegarías hoy en la mañana, pero no creí que te quedaras afuera, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—No lo recuerdo, pero me duele la cabeza.

—Quizá deberías entrar primero, ya adentro platicamos.

—Quizá… —comenzó el joven albino al momento de levantarse y sacudirse el pantalón— deba ir a ver a Dante, pasó algo en esa misión, algo que de seguro a él le interesara saber.

— ¿Es muy grave?

—Aún no lo se, pero en definitiva tiene que saberlo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo, ojala les haya gustado. Espero actualizar pronto, y espero sus reviews :) hasta otra.**_


	3. El despertar de Nero

**_Hello Again :) !_**

**_Como verán regreso con mi segundo capítulo, sabiendo que es del gusto aunque sea de pocos. _**

**_Solo para que sepan, las actualizaciones serán cada Lunes :D_**

**_Gracias a los que leen y sobretodo a los que dejan Review ^^ las respuestas a sus comentarios al terminar el capítulo._**

**_Sin mas demora, aquí esta el capítulo :)_**

* * *

**El despertar de Nero**

—_Dante…_—

_Una sombra se posaba frente al semi demonio, este solo la miraba perplejo, no la conocía, pero su voz, esa voz…_

—_Dante… ¿no te cansas de matarme, de olvidarme?_ —

_Palpitaciones a mil por hora fueron la respuesta del hijo de Sparda, eso y una gota de sudor descendiendo por la sien._

—_Dante…_—

_El semi demonio avanzó con pasos lentos pero decididos, quería, no, tenía que descubrir el rostro de la ahora silueta masculina que se encontraba a unos metros de él._

—_Dante _—_la silueta se encontraba de frente, el contorno de sus labios era visible_—… _Dante, ¿Por qué?_ —

_Una lágrima roja cayó de lo que parecía ser el rostro de la silueta, e impactó en el negro y brillante suelo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _—_indagó el albino vestido de rojo, ya que se negaba a ver lo obvio._

_La silueta dejo entrever una leve sonrisa, a la vez en que con un ágil movimiento se quitaba los rastros de humedad en el rostro._

—_Poder… necesito más poder…_—

Y enseguida se repitió la misma escena de la noche anterior, todo a su alrededor absolutamente desbaratado, solo que ahora lo que lo había despertado no era la situación del sueño, sino un estruendoso ruido en la planta baja.

Se trataba de Nero al otro lado de la puerta, para colmo, llamándola con su Devil Bringer.

Dante giro la manija de la puerta, sin darse cuenta que lo hizo para el lado equivocado, incrementando su ya gran enojo.

—Ya era hora —soltó Nero al momento en que Dante abrió la puerta.

—Nunca te dije que podías pasar chico —se quejó el semi demonio— interrumpiste mi siesta.

—Como sea viejo —empezó el joven después de sentarse en la silla de Dante y subir los pies al escritorio—, tengo algo importante que decirte.

—En primera —empujó con brusquedad las piernas del joven hasta hacerlo caer de la silla, tomando él el puesto—, te quitas.

—Que agresividad compañero —se quejo el otro tomándose la cabeza entre las manos— ¿ahora si me puedes escuchar? Envidioso.

—Habla.

—Dante, esto es serio.

—Tu fuiste el que irrumpió en mi asiento, ladilla.

—Iuk, ¿A que se debe eso? —preguntó perplejo.

—Solo se me acabaron los insultos —dejó entrever una leve sonrisa burlona—, ahora si, dime que es tan importante.

—Dante —repitió el joven con tono serio, haciendo que el cazador tomara mejor postura en su asiento, al momento en que este tomaba asiento frente a él y colocaba sus armas en el escritorio—, anoche salí a una misión que al principio creía no sería la gran cosa, pero se transformo en algo mas grande de lo que yo puedo manejar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Por qué piensas que yo tengo la culpa?

—Siempre es así, tu inexperiencia me causa muchos problemas.

—Si, y tú serás el gran experto ¿Verdad? —preguntó en un tono evidentemente irónico.

—Aunque no lo creas, chico —poniéndose de pie—, yo también tuve tu edad, y también fui un mocoso inexperto, así como tú, pero la vida me ha hecho lo que soy ahora, tú ni siquiera te imaginas por lo que he pasado, ni lo que he hecho, incluso ni siquiera el ser un asqueroso demonio es totalmente la razón de lo que soy —sentándose de nuevo, retomando la postura—, así que si, soy un gran experto.

Nero se mantenía con expresión seria.

—Dante —lanzando un gran suspiro—, por una vez hablemos tranquilos, esto es importante.

—Tiene que serlo para que no hayas salido con una de tus insolencias, chico.

—Ni siquiera tú te crees eso viejo; insolente, yo… ¡JA!

Dante solo hizo el típico gesto con los ojos ¬¬

—Pero ya, enserio —prosiguió Nero, retornando a la misma seriedad de antes—, esto es importante, deja de hacer el payaso.

—Pero si tú…

—Viejo —continuó—, creo que algo malo esta por suceder, y creo que yo tuve la culpa.

Este solo respiro hondo.

—Repito ¿Qué hiciste chico?

—Espero que no tengas nada pendiente, la historia es algo larga.

—Empieza.

_**Flash**__**back**_

Nero estaba a la entrada de una bodega abandonada cuando un enorme demonio con cuernos y cuerpo azul con dejes de morado saltó sobre él, este solo lo recibió con el filo de Red Queen.

—Eres un… —comenzó el demonio, mas no pudo terminar ya que Nero se encargo de partirlo a la mitad.

—Dulces sueños.

Entonces cuando se disponía a irse el mismo demonio logro decir unas últimas palabras.

—Pero ya te arrepentirás… tu pasado y tus orígenes te persiguen… y todos lo sabemos —entonces se convirtió en un mar de baba y sangre.

—Pff, como digas —sin tomarle mas importancia.

Ya a punto de salir de la zona, Nero se encontró pasando por un callejón largo y oscuro, por el cual forzosamente tenía que atravesar.

— ¿Enserio? ¬¬

Mas adelante, a unos tres metros ya dentro del callejón se encontraba una especie de tótem, una extraña columna de piedra con un grabado en una especie de dialecto parecido al japonés.

Nero, obviamente, no dudo en acercarse. Muy mala idea.

La tocó, la pateó, la insultó, y nada pasaba hasta que…

— ¡Mierda!

Una extraña y psicodélica ave hecha de sangre sobrevolaba la cabeza de Nero. Entonces una pelea se desató. Todo parecía una cosa de nada, hasta que el ave empezó a girar sin control.

—Ya veo, Dante me hablo de ustedes, y se perfectamente como acabarlos.

Sacó su Blue Rose y lanzó un par de disparos al ave, la cual dejó de girar para caer violentamente convertida en piedra. Cayó exactamente sobre el tótem, entonces Nero sacó de nuevo su Red Queen y le dio con todo lo que tenía, un golpe fuerte y certero, verdaderamente duro, que también impacto en el tótem. Lo que quería era acabar con la escoria antes de que se reprodujera, en verdad tenía sueño y aún quedaba camino por recorrer.

—Esto me dio mas sueño ¬¬

El joven cazador comenzó a dar un par de pasos hasta que escucho el sonido que hace una roca al ser arrastrada de su lugar. Era el tótem, el cual había comenzado a temblar y brillar, hasta que se detuvo.

—Mmm… ese aroma… —una extraña voz resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¿Quién eres? —indagó Nero—, ¡muéstrate cobarde!

—El señor… mmm, está de regreso por aquí, ¿a que se debe?

— ¡Muéstrate! —reclamó el joven aún con mas fuerza, apuntando hacia todas partes con su Blue Rose.

— ¿Acaso no me ve señor?

Nero recorrió completamente la zona con la vista, no veía nada extraño, solo ese horrendo tótem.

—Por favor, no me salgas con una de esas tonterías de que estas dentro de esa roquita.

—No sea tonto señor —escucho la voz resonar de nuevo—, usted sabe que eso es imposible, soy la esencia solamente.

— ¿Eh?

La voz resopló.

—Increíble —volvió a resoplar—, no puedo creer que no recuerde que está frente a la esencia del poder eterno.

Un enorme signo de interrogación de dibujó sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

—Entonces… ¿si eres la roca? —dijo volviendo su vista al tótem.

—Me has activado, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No quería despertarte de tu sueño pesado —intentó bromear, no le salió muy bien—, fue un accidente, así que adiós.

— ¡Espera! —le detuvo al momento en que sintió los pasos de Nero al intentar irse.

— ¿Qué? —bufó el muchacho al darse la vuelta.

—Tu poder, no esta.

—Claro que sí, ¿eso es todo?

—No lo entiendo, estaba despierto, ¿Por qué se ha ido?

—No se ha ido, mi poder está conmigo, ahora, si me disculpas…

—No, no está contigo, por lo menos no despierto.

Nero empezaba a cansarse de la situación.

—Escucha, me iré ahora, pero antes ¿Cómo te hago dormir de nuevo?

—No puedes provocarlo, no puedes apagarme, menos después de lo que tengo para ti.

—Ok… —puso mueca de disgusto— no me interesa nada de lo que "tengas para mi", me enseñaron a no tomar cosas de extraños.

—Oh, si ya viniste a mí buscando mas una vez ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Oh, jamás podría, mucho menos si no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

—Mmm, huelo sarcasmo aquí, veo que si se parecen después de todo.

Nero desenfundó a Red Queen y la sostuvo amenazadoramente.

—Tendré que mandarte a dormir, si es que no te callas.

—Esta bien, lo que ordenes, solo déjame hacerte este pequeño regalo que no pude darte antes.

—Escucha, me está cansando este jueguito tuyo.

—Antes pedías mas —continuó, ignorándolo— sabes que no puedo, no debo dártelo, pero nada me impide que te regrese lo que ya es tuyo.

—Mejor cállate pedazo de… ¡agh! —un fuerte dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Nero, su Devil Bringer brillaba más de lo normal y su pecho le ardía, como si fuese a estallar.

— ¿Qué… me hiciste? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Bienvenido de regreso…

_**Fin Flashb**__**ack**_

—Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo —finalizó su relato—, después dijo un nombre, no era el mío, pero no lo distinguí en absoluto, quizá ni siquiera era un nombre.

Dante solo lo observaba, pensativo, con su mano derecha en el mentón y sentado completamente recto en la silla, sin poses.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no era tu nombre? —preguntó, aun con esa mirada de seriedad.

—Pues, no escuché ninguna "N", pero como te dije, quizá ni siquiera era un nombre, sino una palabra.

—Y me dices que fuiste atacado por una Sángrola, ¿Enserio?

—Si, te dije que si, esa cosa era una Sángrola, por como la describes, y me atacó sin sentido, claro que eso es normal en los demonios.

—Esto es muy raro, algo grande debe estar pasando para que esas cosas regresaran, estoy casi seguro de que no se alejaban de la torre.

—Oh, si, no tengo ganas de conocer esa torre.

—Créeme que no —un dejo de ausencia se vio en el rostro de Dante— esto esta mal, muy mal.

Nero se desconcertó por la incoherencia entre la expresión seria del cazador y lo que decía; si, parecía grave, pero lo que el rostro del cazador reflejaba era completa preocupación.

—Pero dime que pasó después —continuó el hijo de Sparda, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del menor.

— ¿Después de que?, de lo de la Sángrola, ya te lo dije.

—No idiota, después de que te desvanecieras —una gota de sudor descendió por la sien del semi demonio.

—Ah, eso, pues simplemente sentí como todo se nublaba a mi alrededor, y después una luz cegadora en mis ojos, y la voz de Kyrie resonando por toda mi cabeza —hizo una mueca al recordarlo—, parecía que atravesaba por una resaca infernal, estaba tirado en los escalones de la agencia en Fortuna.

—Dices que todo ocurrió de noche…

—Y cuando desperté era de día, si, veo la rareza en ello.

Dante se levantó de la silla para recargarse al filo del escritorio, justo frente a Nero. Este solo lo observó sin inmutarse, algo realmente serio estaba ocurriendo por los gestos faciales que hacía este.

—Dime, ¿habías visto esa roca antes?

Nero puso una mueca de puchero, intentaba recordar.

—Pues… creo que… ¡Espera! —Dante saltó por lo repentina que fue la exclamación de su compañero—, ¡Si! Ya recuerdo, hace vario tiempo que vi ese mismo tótem, solo que estaba menos… roto.

— ¿Estas seguro? —cuestionó Dante, recuperando la compostura.

—Que si viejo, era el mismo, pero esa vez no me hablo, ni nada, incluso casi lo ignore por completo, por eso no lo recordaba.

—Pero piensa, ¿Qué diferencia podría haber para que esta vez si te hablara?

—Pues… no lo se, todo era igual, sabes que me encanta esta chaqueta, Devil Bringer no se va aunque lo desee, nunca salgo de casa sin Blue Rose y Red Queen…

Dante lanzó una fugaz mirada hacía el arsenal de Nero, y entonces sacó una conclusión.

— ¿Y Yamato? —preguntó interrumpiendo al muchacho.

— ¿Qué con…? Uh —ahora había una diferencia.

— ¿La llevabas ayer?

—Si, no salgo sin ella.

— ¿Y eso? Antes no eras así.

—Es que hace no mucho alguien entró a robar a la agencia, no se llevaron nada, pero el estante donde solía tener a Yamato estaba totalmente destruido, lo demás casi intacto —Dante apretó los labios, ya eran demasiadas coincidencias—, por suerte la llevaba conmigo ya que Red Queen estaba algo dañada, y desde ese día no salgo sin ella, es obvio que alguien la quiere, y razones sobran.

—Eso es obvio, tenemos que descubrir quien se quiere apoderar del arma de mi hermano.

—Oye, ya tenemos un problema aquí, eso puede esperar.

—Si, claro —respondió casi ausente—, entonces piensa, ¿en que podría cambiar el que la primera vez no llevaras a Yamato y ahora si?

—Pues, no lo se, la última vez ni siquiera la toque, y esta vez incluso la golpee.

— ¿Con Yamato?

—No, con Red Queen, fue ahí donde fulminé a la Sángrola.

Dante tomó su gabardina roja del perchero y se aproximó a la salida, Nero solo lo observaba intrigado.

—Y bien, ¿vienes? —preguntó el semi demonio con un deje de chulería.

— ¿Qué? —Nero chasqueó la lengua al preguntarle, al igual que ladeó la cabeza un poco.

—Vamos a ver esa extraña roca, supongo que sigue donde mismo ¿no?

—Pues, quizá, pero ¿enserio quieres hacer esto?

—No seas holgazán chico, ¿o acaso es miedo lo que presiento?

Nero se levantó de un salto, tomó su Blue Rose y enfundó a Red Queen tras su espalda.

—Vamos —y entre grandes zancadas salió por la puerta principal dejando atrás al hijo de Sparda.

Dante solo lo observó salir con premura; una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras notaba que aún sostenía la puerta, manteniéndola abierta. La sonrisa se volvió amarga al recordar lo relatado por Nero, y lo soñado por él, mientras empezaba a ordenar los datos.

Esos sueños extraños donde revive el pasado, en los cuales siempre se hace presente el recuerdo de su hermano. El ladrón desconocido que quiere obtener a Yamato. El hecho de que esta sea la causante de los problemas de Nero, y que al parecer activara una extraña piedra grabada… eso solo ocurre cuando algo grande y malo esta por ocurrir. Y para colmarla, una Sángrola había escapado de quien sabe donde, solo se encontraban dentro de la Temen-Ni-Gru, no conocía indicios de ellas en el mundo demoníaco, así que ¿De donde podía provenir? Y ¿Por qué ahora?...

— ¿Nos vamos viejo? —interrumpió el joven albino los pensamientos del cazador.

La voz de Nero hizo volver a Dante a la realidad, como si de un puñetazo se tratara.

—Si, claro —y cerró la puerta tras él al salir del local, con solo dos cosas en mente… Uno: Algo malo se avecina, otra descomunal fiesta. Dos: Nero es un idiota.

**Continuará****…**

* * *

**Mila PadAckles: **Que bueno que te gustara el comienzo de mi historia :) Y déjame decirte que lo de los sueños se pondrá mas intenso (como lo habrás notado al inicio de este capítulo) y lo de la sobra que vio Trish... solo te puedo adelantar que es un factor importantisimo en la historia :D y gracias por los animos! de veras que tu coment me ha animado muchísimo para seguir xD Un beso y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Yukari Sparda: **Tienes razón, creo que Lady estaba un poco sensible xD pero déjame decirte, que en el mundo de DMC es imposible no volverse loco, aunque te aclaro que no es el caso de Dante, esos sueños son MUY importantes. Jaja, también estoy segura de que cuando sepas con que sombra se topó Trish no lo podrás creer xD y no dudes que Nerito se meta algo, pero eso no fue la razón de que apareciera como vil indigente frente a su propia casa y sin recordar, creo que este capítulo explica algo de lo que paso, y lo que no quedara claro se aclara en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por postear y que bueno que la historia ha sido de tú agrado. Espero y te quedaran ganas de seguir leyendo. Saludos ^^


	4. Los hijos del traidor

**Los hijos del traidor**

El firmamento se pintaba de negro, la luna brillaba mas que de costumbre, con un ligero color escarlata, las nubes espesas ocultaban parte de ella. El par de peliblancos acababa de llegar a Fortuna, el viaje había sido largo y cansado, cuando uno hacía el idiota el otro enfurecía totalmente y viceversa. Fueron largas horas de bromas, insultos, uno que otro golpe, y para colmo una de las llantas del auto de Dante se había desinflado en pleno camino, y no fue hasta que consiguieron una gasolinera que pudieron arreglarla.

Y al momento de llegar al callejón todo estaba completamente oscurecido, sin rastros de vida, y la roca no aparecía.

— ¿Seguro que era aquí? —preguntó el hijo de Sparda, con desesperación.

—Estoy totalmente seguro viejo, era aquí, en este callejón.

—Pero, ¿exactamente en que lugar?

—No estoy seguro —Nero parecía perder la paciencia al igual que Dante.

Ambos dieron un par de pasos más en dirección al callejón, y seguían sin encontrar nada.

—Esto está vacío Nero —reclamó el semi demonio, visiblemente molesto.

— ¿Crees que no lo he notado? —replicó el joven con la misma molestia.

—Quizá simplemente se fue.

—No, eso es imposible, es una roca vieja y fea, ¿A dónde podría irse, y cómo?

—Es una roca obviamente proveniente del mundo demoníaco, todo es posible —Nero hizo un pequeño puchero ante la razonable conclusión de Dante.

—Quizá tengas razón, es decir, si cambió de lugar ya una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que lo ha hecho antes?

—Ah, es solo que la primera vez que la vi no fue aquí, fue en una ciudad lejos de la zona, infestada de demonios.

Dante sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza.

—Ósea que, ¿sabías que podía moverse de lugar y no me dijiste nada? —ahora si, estaba molesto.

—No, no lo sabía, pensaba que probablemente se trataba de otra roca similar, o quizá alguien la había movido, pero ahora con tu conclusión de que es de origen demoníaco y todo puede pasar, estoy más o menos seguro de que se trata de la misma roca fea.

Dante tuvo que tomar aire y en grandes bocanadas para no perder los estribos.

—Nero

— ¿Si?

—Eres un idiota.

—Cállate, estoy seguro de que tiene que estar por aquí, de seguro hubo algún lugar que no revisamos.

—Ve mas adelante, yo retrocederé unos pasos.

Nero asintió con desgana y acató la orden. Dante solo avanzó un par de pasos atrás y se tropezó con lo que creía un bote de basura. Molesto le dio una leve patada, fue cunado descubrió que el objeto ni se inmutó.

— ¿Será?...

Una nueva patada y nada ocurría, hasta que decidió tocarlo y comprobarlo por el mismo.

— ¿Ya encontraste algo? —gritó Nero a lo lejos.

—Será mejor que vengas —respondió el mayor.

Ambos observaron la roca con determinación, esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada.

—Nero, haz algo, lo que sea que la haga funcionar.

— ¿Quieres que la golpee de nuevo?

—Si eso hiciste antes, si.

Nero sacó a Red Queen a relucir, y después de un par de ondeadas la estacó en la superficie de la roca, la cual seguía sin inmutarse. Un segundo golpe impactó la roca, nada seguía sin pasar.

—Vamos chico, puedes hacerlo mejor —un bufido salió de los labios de Dante, moviendo los cabellos de su fleco.

—Esto es cansado viejo —resopló molesto, antes de lanzar un tercer espadazo hacía la roca, uno incluso más potente que el primero que la había despertado. Pero nada.

—Chico, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

—Hazlo tú si crees poder —replicó el joven albino al momento de guardarse la espada de nuevo.

—Oh, pero claro —afirmó confiado el cazador, después de desenfundar a Rebellion de su espalda.

Dante tomó posición de ataque y lanzó un fuerte y certero golpe a la roca, haciendo que esta brillara y temblara al igual que la primera vez.

Nero abrió sus fauces como si fuera a desencajar la mandíbula, con sorpresa. Dante solo lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa mientas guardaba su espada de nuevo.

—Decías…

— ¡Cállate!

Entonces la luz se apagó y el temblor cedió.

—Oh, el otro chico está aquí… mmm, esto es grandioso, dos en menos de una semana —volvió a escucharse la misma voz de antes.

—Vaya, tu voz es realmente horrible —se burló Dante.

—Si eres tú, el otro…

—Vamos, no me compares con este chico.

Naro lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

— ¿Qué? Veo que aún existen esos problemas entre ustedes, ¿no pueden superarlo?

—Con este chico, imposible —un gesto de asco se dibujo en el rostro del cazador, Nero respondió de la misma manera.

—Mejor cállate viejo, a lo que vinimos.

—Oh, es cierto, tenemos que hablar —ahora dirigiéndose a la roca—, explícame como estuvo lo que ocurrió ayer con este chico.

—No puedo darle mas, ni a él ni a ti, lo siento.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el cazador, confuso—, estoy hablando enserio.

—Yo también hijo de Sparda —Dante no pareció sorprenderse ante el conocimiento del tótem, ya le era incluso molesto que todas las criaturas demoníacas supieran de su existencia.

—Oye, como es que ahora estas aquí si la primera vez que te vi estabas en un lugar totalmente diferente —recordó el joven de repente.

—Mmm, es solo que yo estoy donde esté el poder, eso ya lo sabes.

—Esto es ridículo, ¿Cómo es que despertaste? —preguntó a la voz proveniente del tótem.

—El poder me llama, siempre lo hace, pero solo tomo en cuenta grandes presencias como la de los hijos de Sparda.

Ambos peliblancos abrieron los ojos como platos, la sorpresa en sus rostros era obvia.

—Creo que aquí hay una equivocación, solo el viejo es lo que haz dicho, no yo —intervino Nero.

—No puedo creer que niegues tus orígenes —la confusión de chico solo crecía mas— esto lo esperaba de tu hermano, pero no de ti… Vergil.

Dante apretó los labios con tal fuerza que los hizo sangrar, sentía como las piernas le temblaban y como su pulso se aceleraba, a la vez que su sangre hervía.

—Yo no soy quien tú dices, no soy Vergil.

—Oh Vergil, creo que tanto poder te ha hecho desvariar —la roca insistía en que Nero era Vergil.

— ¡No soy Vergil! —remarcó el joven, indignado.

—Antes no estaba seguro —continuó el tótem—, pero ahora si, no solo porque portas la poderosa Yamato, sino porque ahora vienes acompañado por tu hermano.

—Dante no es mi hermano —el rostro del caballero santo empezaba a ponerse rojo.

—Solo un poder tan grande como el de los descendientes de Sparda puede llamar mi atención, y solo el llamado de sus poderosas armas puede perturbarme.

—Pues parece que te han perturbado demasiado, entiende que no soy Vergil.

—La primera vez no estaba seguro —continuó la voz ignorando a Nero—, sentí tu fuerza, la ausencia de ella; y tu esencia, igual a la del Caballero Oscuro.

—Quizá tenga algún parecido, pero entiéndelo, el único Sparda aquí es Dante.

—Pero estuve seguro hasta que llegaste portando a Yamato —ese tótem parecía no escuchar a Nero en lo absoluto, lo que lo hacía enfurecer—, y sabía que algo andaba mal con tu poder, estaba dormido de nuevo, tenía que reparar mi desplante de hace años cuando te negué mas, solo podía hacerlo despertando de nuevo tu poder ya existente, y ahora te presentas ante mi junto a tu hermano, el ser al que anhelabas tanto destruir, quien era tan indiferente para ti.

Dante solo observaba la escena, absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba reprimir lágrimas de rabia. A Nero no solo le sorprendían las cosas que decía el tótem, sino también el hecho de que Dante no haya intervenido en lo absoluto y desmintiera el que él sea su hermano muerto.

— ¿Sabes que? Estoy harto, no quieres entender que no soy el tal Vergil, solo quiero que me digas que fue lo que me hiciste.

—Tus labios niegan ser él, pero tu alma no.

— ¡Cállate! Solo dime que me pasa.

—El poder, solo asimilas el poder, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué poder?

—Ese poder que una vez despertaste por tu propia mano, después de la impotencia de no haber podido salvar ni a tu madre ni a tu hermano.

Nero sintió como la respiración se le cortaba y sus latidos se volvían irregulares, solo al recordar que habían pasado por tanto, ambos gemelos, solo para terminar así, uno muerto y el otro infeliz. Ahora razones sobraban para que Dante fuera como es, y esto solo se sumaba a la lista de cosas que sabía del oscuro pasado de su compañero.

Volteó a verlo, este solo estaba como al principio.

—Entiende de una vez, me llamo Nero, no Vergil, y soy huérfano, es imposible que me esté pasando lo que dices, ya que yo no poseo tal poder —hablaba lo mas lento posible, solo quería que entendiera.

—Esta bien Vergil, lo que digas, seas quien seas yo he detectando un poder de tal magnitud que podría destruir ambos mundos sin problema, solo lo he despertado.

— ¿Dices que hay un poder oculto en mí? —ahora había verdadera duda por parte del joven.

—Si no lo hubiera no lo habría sentido.

Nero bajó la mirada, mientras esta se ensombrecía. Quería hablar, negarlo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Pero…

— ¡Basta! —Dante al fin salió de su sueño absorto de la realidad, pero al reaccionar lo hizo con furia, sus ojos reflejaban una mirada gélida y llena de rencor.

—Dante…

—Te crees que puedes hablar de mi hermano como si estuviera vivo, pero está muerto —la furia y las palabras de Dante iban dirigidas a la voz proveniente del tótem.

Este solo empezó a brillar de nuevo, pero con un aura oscura.

—Hijo del traidor tenías que ser —la voz ahora era mas grave que antes—, y aliado de los asquerosos humanos.

—Este chico que vez aquí no es mi hermano, es un "asqueroso" humano, como tú los llamas.

—No soportas que él tenga mas poder que tú, ser el eslabón débil debe ser una pesadilla para ti —Dante se tragaba sus palabras mordiéndose los labios y apretando los puños con fuerza—, eres un pésimo humano y una vergüenza como demonio.

—Basta, tú que sabes de poder, eres solo un inútil pedazo de tierra endurecida.

—Calla muchacho tonto, mi estructura esta formada por los más ricos y resistentes minerales extraídos de lo más profundo del infierno.

—Y eso que, no quita que seas un idiota.

—Mmm, tus pobres expresiones humanas no me afectan, yo se de poder mas que nadie, soy la esencia del poder eterno.

—Pero al parecer el saber tanto de poder te resta inteligencia, no comprendes que mi hermano está muerto, este chico es solo un humano con suerte, eso es todo.

—Dante, hijo de Sparda el traidor, no desperdicies tu poder conmigo, mejor empléalo en salvar a tu querido mundo humano, que ahora con tanto poder suelto corre peligro.

—Dante, déjalo ya —intervino Nero.

—Explícame de que hablas roca inmunda —siguió el cazador, ignorando a su compañero.

—Vergil detesta a los humanos, y ahora que tiene su poder de regreso y mas fuerte que nunca, puedes despedirte de la vida como la conoces.

—Dante, ya…

— ¡Cállate! Tú no tienes ningún derecho —continuó gritando hacía la roca.

—Vergil acabara con todo, como lo tenía planeado desde el principió, y el primero en morir en sus manos serás tú.

Dante terminó por hacer sangrar sus manos ante tanta fuerza aplicada al apretar los puños, y sus lágrimas estancadas terminaron por desbordarse, estaban hirviendo.

—No volverás a insultar a nadie —advirtió Dante.

—Piensas callarme según tú, pero ¿crees poder? —desafió la voz.

—Mala idea el tentarme, roca estúpida.

Entonces sacó a Rebellion de tras su espalda y la tomó fuertemente entre sus manos; un viento helado hizo volar sus cabellos mientras dejaban descubrir unos brillantes ojos rojizos. Nero lo observaba con temor mientras este encestaba un golpe tan fuerte a la roca que no solo la partió a ella en dos, sino que también hizo una enorme zanja en el suelo.

—Dulces sueños —concluyó viendo los pedazos esparcidos de la roca, al momento que guardaba su espada y se limpiaba las lágrimas ya secas.

— ¿Qué… hiciste? —preguntó el joven albino, con temblor en la voz.

—Seguro que lo que te hizo esa cosa se pasara, ya no existe mas.

—Pero, Dante, aún no comprendía muy bien lo que me hizo…

—Esa cosa te confundía con Vergil, ¿Por qué? —interrumpió Dante al momento que su voz tomó un tono severo.

—No lo se —se defendió Nero—, quizá porque llevo conmigo a Yamato, no se, estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

—Quizá, pero no puede ser la única razón, tiene que haber mas.

—Dante, no lo se, solo quiero irme de aquí, quizá jamás debimos venir, lo jodí todo al meterme con esta cosa.

—Fue un accidente.

—Aún así, solo quiero irme.

—Está bien, pero tenemos que hablar seriamente.

—Lo se, quieres que te ayude a comprender por que esa cosa afirmaba que yo soy tu hermano Vergil.

—Exacto, por ahora vete a tu casa con Kyrie, yo me iré a Devil May Cry, pero te quiero mañana en mi oficina, no es necesario que llegues temprano.

—Muy bien, no hay problema _"así de paso descubro por que esto te afectó tanto"_.

—Entonces vayámonos de aquí.

—Ok, lo que digas viejo, solo déjame aclararte algo —entonces un deje de tristeza se dibujó en la expresión del muchacho—, eso de que soy un humano con suerte, te equivocas… —pero Nero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que se desvaneció totalmente y se desplomó en el piso.

—Uff, te llevaré chico, ya que —entonces Dante cargó a Nero sobre su hombro y se dispuso a salir de ese oscuro callejón, dejando atrás los restos del tótem, los cuales se hicieron polvo.

-o-

Dante había llegado realmente cansado a la agencia; había dejado a Nero con Kyrie, la cual parecía realmente preocupada por su estado, pero él estaba seguro de que solo se trataba de la impresión. Horas después al fin se encontraba sentado en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio y una revista cubriendo su rostro.

Todo era tan raro, no sabía que lo había hecho enojar tanto, solo sabía que al escuchar al ya inexistente tótem se había puesto tan furiosos que sentía que la sangré perforaría su piel, solo quería acabar con él, que dejara la memoria de su hermano en paz, que dejara de afirmar que Nero era él, y que dejara de insultarlo y llamarlo débil, él sabe que no lo es. Pero algo de todo eso lo seguía perturbando, ¿Por qué confundir a Nero con Vergil? Si, quizá tuvieran algunas similitudes, pero nadie los había confundido de tal manera que afirmaran ciegamente que son el mismo sujeto…

Todo era realmente extraño.

Pero el sueño fue mas fuerte que su voluntad de recapacitar sobre lo sucedido, haciéndolo caer en la inconciencia total.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Mila PadAckles: **Gracias por el cumplido xD y si, de eso se trata, de dejar en suspenso la situación :) Gracias por leer y espero que lo sigas haciendo xD un beso.

**Yukari Sparda: **Jaja, espero y los sueños de Dante no sean muy de tu desagrado... porque siguen xD y si, lo se, una ladilla es algo... repugnante XP pero es que Nero se pasó de la raya, y a Dante no le gusto nada lo que hizo :D hahaha, y con respecto a lo de que Dante es muy reflexivo... pues, creo que en este fic empezara a serlo un poco mas, ya que necesitara mucho de sus facultades mentales para descubrir todo el embrollo, que creeme, resulta un tanto complicado (por lo menos para él)

Bueno, en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero y la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Un beso :)

**Seidaku1988: **Primeramente... muchas gracias por el cumplido ^^ me encantó tu comentario. Gracias por los ánimos, y como prometí, hoy es Lunes y aquí está la actualización :) espero y este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Me despido, y reitero: Ame tu comentario! :) espero y sigas leyendo... un beso y un abrazo... ba bye xD

**_Hasta el próximo Lunes ^^ chaito. _**


	5. Dante, abraza tus recuerdos

**Dante, abraza tus recuerdos**

Trish esperaba fuera de la pizzería a que su encargo saliera, no quería llegar a casa de Dante con las manos vacías, aunque no fuera muy de su agrado que el cazador consumiera tanta chatarra, esta vez haría una excepción.

—"_Tienes que saber que él está cerca, Dante"._

La pizza estaba lista, y la rubia mas que puesta para irse. Aseguró bien la caja a la parte trasera de su motocicleta y la montó con ágil velocidad, para tomar rumbo hacía la oficina mas abandonada y descuidada de toda la ciudad. El camino mas cercano era uno lleno de tipos que siempre querían sobrepasarse con ella, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de simplemente ignorarlos y seguir, sabía que si se encontraba con ellos no pasarían de esa noche. El problema era que ella no reaccionaba hacia los abusos de esos tipos al igual que Lady, que desde la primera vez que se les ocurrió meterse con ella, no terminaron muy bien, y ahora solo la saludan de lejos y con temor.

Entonces no había opción, el camino largo sería.

Avanzó un gran tramo del camino hasta llegar a una calle oscura, donde solo había un par de botes de basura en la acera, con llamas en su interior. Al parecer alguien había estado allí, y no hace mucho, pero ahora estaba totalmente solo.

Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, no tenía tiempo para investigar, había algo mas grande que la desaparición de un par de vagabundos, además la pizza se enfriaba. Pero algo le impedía seguir su camino. Un hombre alto se posó frente a la motocicleta en marcha, haciendo que esta de detuviera de golpe.

— ¿Pero que…?

El hombre frente a la rubia era de complexión delgada, llevaba un traje gris y una gabardina café, al igual que sus zapatos y su sombrero. Pero algo no le permitía a Trish conocer la identidad de ese hombre, ya que una venda le cubría todo el rostro, todo menos una parte.

Trish bajó de su motocicleta, molesta. Intentó acercarse al hombre, pero cuando lo hizo este respondió dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Espera, no quiero hacerte daño —estaba convencida de que era inofensivo, y sobretodo de que era humano, ya que no había sentido ninguna presencia demoníaca.

Entre mas se acercaba Trish, el hombre se alejaba mas. Lo sintió apretar los puños con fuerza, y escuchaba como sus latidos se aceleraban y sus dientes chirriaban.

—No te asustes —le decía para calmarlo.

Entonces sintió como el filo de un metal atravesaba su vientre. Levantó la vista, el hombre de la gabardina era quien sostenía la espada, una espada grande y de empuñadura simple. Ella solo elevó una leve sonrisa, al momento en que se deshacía del contacto sin problemas, lanzando lejos al hombre de la gabardina junto con su espada.

— ¿Eres valiente o solo estúpido? —ironizó mientras le lanzaba un par de disparos.

El hombre esquivó las balas sin problema, lanzándose de nuevo hacía Trish. Ella bloqueó su ataque, haciendo un brinco hacía atrás. Él la sostuvo por lo tobillos, lanzándola lejos y haciéndola golpearse con los botes de basura en llamas. Pero cuando él se dirigía hacía haya, la rubia de ojos claros ya se encontraba al filo de un edificio próximo, de donde le lanzó varios rayos. Este los recibió con sorpresa, haciéndolo caer, de rodillas, sangrando.

— ¿Te rindes tan pronto? —se burló la chica demonio colocándose frente a él, con las manos en la cintura.

—Tu no… no eres ella —aquella voz provenía del hombre con gabardina frente a ella.

Pero esa voz, estaba llena de rencor, y se escuchaba grave, parecida a la del demonio que le advirtió de la llegada del pasado.

— ¿Qué? Vamos, dime quien eres —la chica puso una de sus enormes y pesadas botas sobre el torso del ahora mal herido hombre.

Este abrió los ojos de repente, lo único visible de su envuelto rostro. Esos ojos, grandes y brillantes, eran del azul mas intenso que Trish hubiera visto. Solo conocía una persona con los ojos así.

El hombre estiró su brazo tomando la bota de Trish, estrujando su tobillo hasta que esta lanzara un alarido de dolor. La rubia estira su mano para soltarse, pero el hombre le atrapa la muñeca al momento de lanzarla lejos con unas patadas. El hombre se pone de pie, ya casi recuperado del todo, ella también.

—Eres un loco, pero no tengo problema con ello, acércate.

El hombre solo se acercó unos pasos cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, la sangre era visible, un charco se formaba a su alrededor. Entonces, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó ponerse de pie, sin éxito, no hasta el segundo intento, y desapareció con un ágil movimiento. Trish corrió hacía donde el rastro de sangre la llevaba, pero se detuvo al ver que el final del camino llegaba a la orilla de un edificio.

— ¡Cobarde! —gritó al aire.

Entonces sintió como la herida la quemaba, le dolía. Intentó no pensar en ello, se dirigió a su motocicleta para luego montarla.

—Imbécil —masculló por lo bajo—, seguro la pizza ya se ha enfriado.

Y siguió su camino ignorando el hecho de que la herida realmente le causaba molestia. No pensaba mencionarlo, no quería darle mas problemas a Dante de los que seguro le iba a dar con la noticia que le tenía.

-o-

_Todo estaba oscuro, del cielo solo sobresalía la silueta de la luna, más grande de lo normal._

_Era luna llena, su luz era de un brillo plateado especialmente deslumbrante, se confundía con el cabello de aquellos gemelos que estaban frente a él. Dante pudo verse a sí mismo, frente a su hermano, ambos con el cabello mojado, lacio y en caída. Aquí, el semi demonio actuaba como tercera persona, y reconocía ese momento, lo recordaba con dolor._

— _¿Por qué te niegas a reclamar el pode que mereces? El poder de nuestro padre Sparda_—

— _¿Padre? Yo no tengo un padre. Solo no me agradas, eso es todo_—

_El joven vestido de rojo tomó la iniciativa y corrió con su espada en alto hacía el joven vestido de azul, el cual ya estaba preparado para atajar el ataque. Las espadas sacaron chispas con el contacto, a tal grado de calentarse y tomar un color rojizo. El joven de azul empuja la espada de su contraparte, haciéndola volar hacia el frente. Dante solo observa a lo lejos, sigue con su vista la posición de la espada, y para cuando la regresa a la ubicación de los gemelos, se encuentra con que el albino vestido de azul tiene enterrada su espada en el abdomen del otro. Sangre por todas partes es lo que ve, sangre y un profundo odio en las miradas de aquellos seres tan parecidos, pero tan distintos a la vez._

—_Eres un estúpido Dante, un estúpido. El poder lo controla todo, y ¿Qué haces tú con ello? No puedes proteger a nadie, y mucho menos tu propia vida—_

_El peliblanco vestido de azul retiró su fina katana de las entrañas del joven vestido de rojo, para luego emplearla en el corte de una de sus mangas, al momento de empujarlo y hacerlo caer con brusquedad, no sin antes arrancar de su cuello el amuleto que portaba. _

_Dante veía la escena con impotencia, no podía hacer nada. Quería correr y evitar que el joven de azul se marchara, pero no podía moverse de su lugar, como si una barrera invisible se lo impidiera._

_Los ojos del peliblanco vestido de azul se posaron en el amuleto robado a su hermano, lo miraba con satisfacción. Pasó la misma mano que lo sostenía por entre sus despenados cabellos, acomodándolos severamente hacía atrás. Se quedo observando al desfallecido joven tirado frente a él, y después de unos segundos simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó._

_Tomó entre sus manos la enorme espada clavada en el suelo. El joven vestido de rojo empezaba a reaccionar, levantó la mirada solo para ver al joven de azul correr hacia él con la espada en mano, y sentir como era clavado en el suelo con su propia arma, y por su propio hermano._

-o-

— ¡No! —Dante sintió como si hubiera regresado de un horrible transe, abriendo los ojos de par en par, tirando la revista de su rostro, con la respiración entrecortada.

Parecía ser de noche, había dormido todo el día, desde que llegó en la mañana hasta que ese horrendo y vívido deja vu lo hizo recuperar el sentido. Todo fue tan real, y no solo porque era algo que ya había vivido, sino porque creía estarse viendo a él mismo, y a su hermano, después de esa tremenda batalla que le costaría su amuleto. No quería volver a soñar lo mismo, no quería que sus recuerdos lo siguieran torturando. Estaba harto de la situación, necesitaba encontrar una solución. Solo quería dejar de sentirse atormentado por el recuerdo de su hermano muerto.

Entonces escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, con fuertes golpetazos. Dante se dirigió hacia ella pensando que se trataba de Nero, pero al abrirla se encontró a Trish, muy sonriente y con una caja de pizza en las manos. Todo rastro de la herida en su vientre había desaparecido, por suerte siempre cargaba un cambio de ropa extra en su motocicleta.

Dante ni siquiera le preguntó nada, solo la invitó a pasar.

—Hola Dante —saludo la rubia ya adentro del local, con su habitual tono sensual en la voz.

Dante fue casi indiferente a ella, solo la saludo con un gesto de mano, mientras volvía a su silla, tomando su posición habitual. No quería que la rubia notara su alteración, por eso prefirió no hablar.

—Ok Dante, hazte el indiferente, pero me comeré esta pizza yo sola.

Él cazador siguió sin dar respuesta, solo un casi inaudible "mmm" por lo bajo.

—Te escuche, se que lo deseas, aquí hay mucha Dante.

Sus latidos se estaban normalizando, y su respiración tomaba su ritmo habitual. Ya no era tan peligroso hablar.

—Trish, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza.

La chica cambió su expresión burlesca por una de seriedad.

—Dante, tenemos que hablar.

—"_Oh no, ahora que" _—pensó Dante—. Mas vale que sea bueno, la pizza está fría.

—Esto es muy serio Dante, algo me ocurrió hace dos días.

—Vamos Trish, enserio no tengo ánimos, solo suéltalo.

—Oh Dante, no se como reacciones con esto.

El cazador solo la miraba como diciendo "piensas hablar o no".

—Esta bien —continuó la rubia—, tienes que saberlo —puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. He tenido un encuentro con un demonio.

— ¿Y? —inquirió el semi demonio, ya con molestia—, tú siempre tienes encuentros con demonios, tú eres un demonio.

—Si, lo se, pero este encuentro fue diferente; ese demonio asegura que el pasado va a volver, y no se muy bien a que se refería con eso, pero creo que tiene que ver con tu hermano.

Dante cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba profundamente, eso era precisamente lo que se temía, algo mas relacionado con Vergil.

—Supuse que ya lo sabías, y parece que es cierto —continuó Trish al ver la respuesta de Dante.

—No, no lo sabía Trish —regresó la rebanada e pizza a su lugar, casi intacta—, es solo que cosas extrañas están ocurriendo relacionadas con mi pasado, ese pasado en que tú todavía no llegabas a mi vida.

—Eso es muy atrás —comentó la rubia.

—Si, solo Lady comprende a la perfección de que estoy hablando.

—Oh, pero claro —hizo una mueca de disgusto—, no seas tonto Dante, yo también conozco esa parte de tu pasado.

—Claro, pero no perteneces a él, no al igual que Lady y yo.

—Ese pasado… tiene sentido —masculló Trish por lo bajo.

—Lo mas seguro es que ese demonio hable de algo relacionado con esa época de mi vida, últimamente están ocurriendo cosas que me hacen pensarlo.

—Quizá… —dudó por un momento—, quizá eso signifique que alguien de tu pasado está de regreso.

Dante contuvo la respiración, sus palpitaciones se volvieron a mil por hora.

— ¿Por qué supones eso? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Pues… ese demonio, dijo algo mas, algo sobre que "el heredero al poder del traidor" estaba de regreso.

— ¡Que! —la sangre bajo sus venas se volvía helada, a la vez que se le erizaba la piel.

—Si, no estaba segura de a que se refería, pero desde un inicio sospechaba que se trataba de tu hermano.

—Eso no puede ser, él está muerto, yo lo maté.

—Pero ya ha vuelto antes, todo puede ocurrir.

Era verdad, incluso él había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—Esto es horrible Trish, esto solo aumenta mis sospechas, pero nada me lo confirma.

— ¿Tantas son las coincidencias?

—Demasiadas —dio una patada en el escritorio, haciendo el teléfono levantarse en el aire y caer en manos de Trish—, llama a Lady, dile que es urgente que venga.

— ¿Qué? Hazlo tú —intentó devolverle el teléfono, pero este se puso de pie y se marcho en dirección a su habitación.

—Perfecto —ironizó.

No tenía de otra.

— ¿Lady? No, no soy Dante, soy Trish. Escucha, necesito que vengas de inmediato a Devil May Cy. ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo hazlo, es urgente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Yukari Sparda: **Efectivamente, a nuestro querido semi demonio le afecta algo que su hermanito no este con él, y como te darás cuenta hay algo muy enredado entre la roca parlante (debo admitir, odio mi creación... ¿realmente es tan odiosa? ejem..) y Nero... o si, y Vergil :)

Realmente me gusta que sigas mi historia, y espero que este capitulo despeje alguna duda que tengas, o termine de confirmar sospechas. Hasta el otro Lunes y espero y te guste :D

**Musume No Ankoku: **Claro que te recuerdo xD amo tu historia es genial ^^ que agradable sorpresa tu coment. Que bueno que te agrade la historia :D y si, me pareció buena idea dejar que Nero asuma un poco el papel de tonto, pobre Dante con lo que le espera... que bueno no es peor que lo que le espera a Nerito... ejem... y concuerdo contigo en un 100% yo tampoco supero la perdida de Vergil... es solo que.. LO AMO! :) es genial.

En fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y espero te guste este capitulo, en lo personal a mi me gusto escribirlo. Hasta la otra. Chaito :D

**Seidaku1988: **Te saludo de nuevo :) me encanto tu efusivo KYA! xD Si, es raro ver a Dante asi de enojado, pero sus razones tendrá ¿no crees?... ^^ Aquí dejo algo de material mas, viendo que es de tu agrado, enserio, eso me encanta :D

Ojala también te guste este capitulo. Un beso y nos leemos la otra semana. Bye! :)


	6. No todo es lo que parece

**No todo es lo que parece**

Las luces eran tenues, la corriente de aire proveniente de la ventana era helada, las cortinas volaban con ella. Dante estaba sentado al filo de su cama, con el amuleto heredado por su madre en las manos. Su mirada era triste, apagada, al solo recordar que así como de ese amuleto antes existían dos partes, él también tenía su contraparte, y que desapareció, al igual que la otra mitad del amuleto al unirse con la de él.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —se repetía para sí mismo—, ¿Por qué tú, y ahora?

Un ruido proveniente de la planta baja lo hizo reaccionar, era el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada con fuerza.

-o-

—Solo dime ¿Qué hago yo aquí? —preguntó la chica de ojos bicolor, visiblemente molesta.

—Espera a que llegue Dante, pero es importante —contestó la rubia de ojos claros.

—A esta hora yo debería estar durmiendo en mi cómoda cama hecha de trozos de marionetas.

—Oh, no te quejes tanto —dijo Trish en un puchero—, ustedes humanos y sus absurdas necesidades fisiológicas —esto último dicho por lo bajo.

— ¡Te escuche demonio! —gritó Lady, mas que furiosa, cansada.

—Vamos, resiste, hazlo por Dante, esto es importante.

Lady respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando no alterarse ante su sabia deducción.

—Oh no, tiene que ver con el pasado ¿no es así?

Trish reaccionó con sorpresa.

— ¿Pero como es que…?

—Ya acudió hace poco a mí para hablar de ello, me pidió que buscara indicios de cosas extrañas relacionadas con el pasado, pero no he encontrado nada.

—Oh, ya veo, acudió a ti primero —dijo con desgana—. Y a mi ni siquiera me lo menciono.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a advertirle, sobre lo mismo, pero yo me entere de diferente manera.

—Mmm, quizá eso tenga que ver con tu pelea de hace unos momentos.

— ¡Que! —la sorpresa en el rostro de Trish hizo a Lady elevar una sonrisa.

—A mi no me engañas, ¿Por qué crees que siempre llego limpia y pulcra eh? No eres la única que guarda un cambio de ropa extra en el baúl de la motocicleta.

—Entonces estuviste espiando mi motocicleta —levantando una ceja.

—No, pero solo digamos que tienes que tener mas cuidado cuando cierres el baúl, debes cerciorarte de no dejar parte de la blusa fuera, menos si esta manchada de sangre.

—Vaya, mi error —dijo tocándose la frente—, aún así, no puedes decirle nada a Dante.

— ¿Por qué? Algo vergonzoso quizá, ¿acaso perdiste?

—Nada de eso tonta —con una vena palpitante en la sien—, el idiota se escapo antes de que pudiera acabar con él.

—Vamos, es un demonio ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser localizarlo?

—Te equivocas —ahora el tono en su voz era serio—, era un humano.

Lady quedo sorprendida ante aquello, _"¿Un humano pudo con Trish?"_.

—Eso es imposible, si lo fuera no habría durado más de tres segundos contigo.

—Lo era Lady, era humano, no percibí ninguna presencia demoníaca, ni nada parecido.

—Haber, piensa —la cazadora tomó asiento en el sofá del anfitrión, justo a lado de ella se sentó Trish—, quizá era alguien mitad humano y mitad demonio, como Dante. O alguien con algún poder demoníaco, como Nero.

—No, te digo que no sentí nada. Incluso cuando estoy con Dante o Nero siento su presencia, su aura demoníaca, pero con este tipo… no sentí absolutamente nada, fue como cuando estoy contigo.

—Vaya, gracias —ironizó.

—No quiero que le digas nada a Dante —susurró de repente—, ahí viene.

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon provenir de las escaleras. Ambas mujeres dirigieron sus miradas hacía el sonido.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Lady al hombre de gabardina roja con un deje de brusquedad, al ponerse de pie.

—Sabía que te pondrías así nena, por eso traje refuerzos —bromeó el cazador mientras apuntaba a Trish.

—A mí ni me mires —dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apretaba los labios.

—Vaya, me siento traicionado.

—Al grano Dante —gruñó Lady.

—Ok, que genio.

—Es solo que vengo de una misión, es de noche y en vez de estar en cama, estoy aquí.

—Vamos Lady, no seas gruñona, ¿acaso Trish no te dijo para que estas aquí?

—Uh, ¿quizá será porque quieres mi ayuda?

—Exacto, ¿has descubierto algo?

—No, he hecho algunas investigaciones, pero nada.

—Pff, esto está mal —el chico caminó hasta su silla y la ocupó—, tenemos que resolver esto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Antes no era "tan" urgente —cuestionó la morena.

El chico volteó en dirección a la rubia.

—Trish, ponla al tanto.

Después de que Trish terminara de contarle a Lady todo lo que se había perdido, la chica de ojos bicolor había perdido todo rastro de sueño. Pero hubo algo mas que hizo a ambas féminas abrir los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué una roca hizo que? —preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.

—Si, como escucharon, esa roca confundía a Nero con Vergil —los ojos del cazador se cerraron intentando guardar compostura, en verdad le enojaba recordar lo sucedido, y mas que nada, le enojaba no saber que lo hizo reaccionar tan mal.

Y la sorpresa de ambas era evidente, ya que ninguna cerraba la boca.

—Vaya, ya entiendo tu urgencia de resolver esto.

—Entonces entenderás que tus ganas de dormir pueden esperar —lanzó una fugaz mirada a la chica—, ahora solo falta que…

Pero su frase se vio interrumpida por un sonido proveniente de la puerta. Dante se levantó de su silla con desgana y se dirigió a abrir. Del otro lado estaba Nero.

—Vaya, menos mal que eres tú —gruñó al momento de dejarlo pasar—, creía que se trataba de un trabajo, eso sería el colmo.

—Tranquilo viejo, te dije que vendría —dijo el joven cazador, adentrándose al local.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie al ver llegar a Nero.

—Cosita, ¿estás bien? —la chica de cabello azabache se acercó hasta donde estaba el joven albino, y contra su voluntad lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazo.

— ¿Qué… que ocurre? —Nero lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Dante, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Esa roca te hizo algo? —le preguntó Lady con voz enternecida, separándose de él para darle la cara.

Este solo lanzó una nueva mirada al cazador, pero esta vez era asesina.

— ¿Les dijiste?

—Tenían que saberlo —al contestarle no pudo evitar lanzar una leve carcajada, no por la situación, sino por la cara de Nero como diciendo a Lady "aléjate".

—Lady, estoy bien —intentaba convencer a la chica, para que deshiciera el efusivo abrazo.

—Déjalo ya —Trish se acercó a la chica de ojos bicolor, tomándola por los hombros y deshaciendo el abrazo.

Nero le dio un "gracias" a la rubia, solo moviendo los labios. Esta solo asintió.

—Chico, ¿Por qué hasta ahora? —cuestionó el mayor.

—Oye, agradece que vine —gruñó el menor—, el viaje no es muy corto que digamos.

—Estuviste durmiendo parte de la noche, toda la mañana y de seguro gran parte de la tarde, no te quejes.

—Si gustas me voy viejo —ya con un tono molesto—, en fin, solo estoy aquí para aclararte algo que ni siquiera yo se.

Entonces Dante y Trish se paralizaron por completo. Lady y Nero solo hicieron gesto de desconcierto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

Dante y Trish simplemente los ignoraron. La rubia sintió como empezó a sudar frío, mientras que el cazador notaba como su aliento se enfriaba y era visible.

—Es el mismo de antes, ¿Lo sientes? —le preguntó la rubia al semi demonio.

—Si —contestó casi en un susurro—, no está muy lejos.

— ¡¿Qué? —Lady y Nero se sentían excluidos, no comprendían nada.

—El demonio —contestó Trish—, aquel que me advirtió que el pasado estaba de regreso, está aquí, cerca.

—Esperen —Nero hizo un gesto con las manos, indicando que se detuvieran—. ¿De que me perdí?

—El pasado está de regreso —susurró Lady para sí misma, pero el joven albino logró escucharla.

Este prefirió no preguntar mas, sabía que no tendría respuesta alguna en esos momentos.

—Perfecto, estamos todos —la rubia dirigió una mirada seria a sus colegas cazadores—, ahora podemos ir tras él.

—Cuenten conmigo —se apuntó Lady.

—No —enfatizó Dante—, nadie ira, esta pelea me concierne a mí.

—Te equivocas —intervino Trish, con voz seria—, sabes que yo te dejo trabajar solo cuando tu quieres, pero ahora no estoy de acuerdo.

—Si Dante —objetó la chica de ojos bicolor—, en todo caso de quien menos te puedes deshacer es de mí, esta también es mi pelea.

El semi demonio bajó levemente la mirada, no podía contra eso. Nero solo torneó los ojos al momento que lanzaba un largo suspiro.

— ¿Y cuando salimos?

—Ahora —contestó con pesar el de la gabardina roja, por no haber podido persuadir a nadie de acompañarlo—, pero me debes una explicación chico.

—Espero tener una respuesta para entonces.

El cazador dirigió su mirada hasta cruzarse con la del caballero santo, retándolo. Ninguno cedió hasta que escucharon la voz de Trish hablándoles, aún con tono serio.

—Debemos salir ahora, sino perderé su presencia.

—Descuida, yo la siento muy potente —confirmó el cazador, regresando su mirada a la rubia.

—En cambio yo casi la pierdo —el desconcierto de Trish era evidente, ya que ella al ser completamente demonio debería sostener mas el rastro de cualquiera de sus compañeros del averno.

—Eso no importa, el caso es que tenemos que salir ahora —el peliblanco enfundo sus pistolas gemelas—, el demonio se aleja.

Las féminas tomaron marcha fuera del local, con el joven cazador detrás de ellas. Todos esperaban a Dante, el cual salió cargado con un estuche de guitarra. Lady montó su motocicleta, y Trish se situó detrás de ella, tomándola por la cintura. Nero subió a la motocicleta de la rubia, eso hizo desconcertar al hijo de Sparda.

—Lo siento viejo, no pienso ir soportándote todo el camino —dijo el joven albino, acompañado de una risita.

—"_Mierda" _—Dante solo expresó su frustración con una leve cara de puchero. Quería aprovechar el momento a solas en el auto con el muchacho para interrogarlo. Pero no podría ser.

Todos esperaban a que el semi demonio arrancara su coche, ya que él era el que tenía la ubicación mas exacta. Este subió con desgana y azotó la puerta haciendo un ruido descomunal. El rugir del motor fue similar al de él en su modo Devil Trigger. Ninguno se inmuto, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de "berrinches" por parte de quien se suponía, era el mas maduro.

—Está a unos kilómetros de aquí, en la bodega abandonada —les indicó a sus compañeros.

—Ya se cual dices —cercioró Lady—, iremos tras de ti.

Dante puso en marcha el coche, conduciendo a toda velocidad, mientras que era seguido por la motocicleta de Lady, y al final por Nero en la motocicleta de Trish.

-o-

Dante ya había avanzado bastante. 15 minutos era mas o menos lo que llevaban recorrido. Pero algo hizo a Nero detenerse a la orilla de la calle.

Un agudo dolor lo hizo estacionar. Solo unos segundos se descuido mientras paraba a revisar que era, y cuando levantó la vista ya todos habían desaparecido. Pero aquel agudo dolor se intensificó, haciéndolo tomarse el Devil Bringer con fuerza. Estaba brillando. Entonces sintió un aroma extraño recorrer sus pulmones. Era el aroma de la sangre, pero como nunca lo había notado. Se sentía como Dante cuando siente el aroma de la pizza recién hecha. Su garganta empezó a secarse, al igual que sus labios. Y de pronto le faltaba el aliento.

Pero aquel aroma lo seguía atormentando, así que decidió seguir el rastro de aquel extraño y psicodélico sentir, y a lo que lo condujo fue al baúl de la motocicleta.

Unas ansias enormes de descubrir que era lo que había en ese baúl fueron lo que lo hicieron abrirlo. Adentro solo estaba un pantalón negro, muy bien doblado, y una blusa del mismo color, arrugada. Aquello desconcertó a Nero, ¿Por qué sentirse atraído por ropa guardada en un baúl? Pero entonces lo sintió de nuevo, el aroma de la sangre. Revisó minuciosamente cada prenda, hasta que encontró los rastros del espeso líquido en la blusa. La mancha era casi invisible. Nero la acercó un poco a su rostro, para sentir el aroma, el cual ahora era mas intenso. Su Devil Bringer volvió a brillar con la misma intensidad de antes, volvía a sentir ese extraño dolor; mientras que sus ojos cambiaron de color claro a oscuro, nublando levemente su visión.

Todo esto fue sentido por el joven albino, el cual arrojó la blusa lejos, mientras empezaba a hiperventilar, y notó como el dolor en el Devil Bringer disminuía, conforme se alejaba de la prenda.

Y entonces, de repente el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Sintió como la neblina en sus ojos desaparecía, volviendo a tomar su habitual color azulado. Sus latidos comenzaron a normalizarse. No sabía que lo hizo volver a la cordura. La blusa seguía donde mismo, igual de manchada, pero el olor volvía a ser casi imperceptible. Se acercó levemente a la prenda y la tomó entre sus manos. La olió. No hubo consecuencia, todo volvía a ser normal.

El rugir de una motocicleta se escucho a la cercanía, poniendo los sentidos del caballero santo alerta.

—Nero, ¿Qué ocurrió? —el joven reconoció aquella voz, pertenecía a Lady.

Pero aún seguía confundido, aturdido. Solo logró comprender que las chicas habían regresado por él, y pudo distinguir el desconcierto en el rostro de la rubia.

— ¿Qué haces con mi blusa?

— ¿Eh? ¿Esto?—apuntando la pequeña blusa en sus manos—, se cayó de la motocicleta, me detuve para recogerla.

—Oh, está bien, ahora podemos irnos, o perderemos a Dante —dijo la chica de ojos bicolor, con premura.

—Solo guarda eso bien ¿Quieres Nero? —pidió Trish.

—Si, si claro.

Ambas féminas retomaron la marcha sin mirar atrás. Nero se sentía como una basura, mintiendo así. Pero era necesario, ya que ni siquiera él comprendía que había pasado.

Tomó un largo respiro, guardó la blusa en el baúl y volvió a montar la motocicleta, avanzando a toda velocidad tras las cazadoras.

-o-

La luz escaseaba en aquel abandonado lugar. Todo rastro de vida había desaparecido en aquella fría bodega y sus alrededores.

Montañas de arena empezaron a ascender del suelo, al momento que un fuerte viento las hacía remolinear. De cada montículo sobresalía una silueta sin forma, con un aura oscura. Entonces un par de siluetas cambiaron a la imagen de una especie de espectro de aura azul, ojos rojos y túnica negra, cargando una oz. Las siluetas que sobraban se transformaron en criaturas esqueléticas de aura naranja, ojos blancos y traje rojo, igual portando una oz. Las primeras respondían al nombre de "Soberbia" y las segundas al nombre de "Lujuria".

Una sombra mayor se situaba frente a los sirvientes, esta emanaba un aura oscura que la envolvía por completo, muy poderosa.

—Vayan —ordenó la sombra a los sirvientes—, sirvan al mismo poder que los ha resucitado, y tráiganme la cabeza de los futuros intrusos.

Tanto Soberbia como Lujuria salieron al acto, esparciéndose y escondiéndose por toda la bodega, esperando a los infortunados visitantes.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Mila PadAckles: **Hola :) Mira que no eres la única que espera que ese personaje sea "él"... pero eso ya lo revelaré mas adelante :D (no pierdas las esperanzas, de que él anda por ay anda... solo fíjate de quienes se trata la historia)

Y no te preocupes... aquí entre las dos le damos un buen abrazote a nuestro cazador xD

Gracias por lo que opinas de mi historia, significa mucho para mí. Hasta la otra!

**Yukari Sparda: **Otra que sospecha de mi hombre misterioso D: creo que hago las cosas muy predecibles... pero eso es lo que no quiero! bueno estoy segura que con lo que se viene mas adelante de la historia mas de uno/a quedara confundido :D

Ja, mira que cosas, la batalla que describo en el capítulo es la única vez que pude pelear contra Vergil, y sorpresivamente me fue muy... demasiado fácil vencerlo (aunque técnicamente, él vence a Dante ¬¬). Lo que pasa es que mi gran tragedia fue que mi Laptop se descompuso, y se tiene que reiniciar el sistema para que funcione otra vez, y ahí es donde tenía el juego de DMC3... (ya que gracias a mi madre ya no tengo PS2, y mi PS3 no lee formato del Play 2... y mi Desktop simplemente no permitía que instalara bien el juego, solo lo tenía ahí) y lo mas horrible es que la última misión que jugué fue, ironicamente, la 12, antes de llegar la segunda vez con Vergil D: así que no puedo opinar sobre las otras peleas con él, ya que solo lo enfrenté la primera vez, pero por eso incluí esa batalla (ademas de que, como dices, es épica)

Aquí la continuacion de los planes de Dante... que lo disfrutes... un beso ^^

**Seidaku1988: **Holaaaaaaaa! creo que nos parecemos en eso de no controlar el "KYA" :D

Me encanta que te guste mi estilo, me halagan todas tus palabras y me motivan a escribir mas, todos los reviews me motivan a mas. La verdad es que así es como me gustan a mí los fic's, lentos... por eso decidí hacer el mio así, asi que de una vez advierto que es larguito :D

Ha, y un Fanart sea bienvenido jaja :D y no es ninguna molestia, de hecho disfruto mucho escribir esto... me encanta descargar mi imaginación aquí, en este fic :)

Aquí dejo el capítulo de la semana... espero tú y todos (aunque creo que si, son masa "ellas") lo disfruten... ya va a empezar el climax he! pero no se equivoquen, el final está lejos, ya que pretendo que esta historia tenga varios climax...

Hasta la otra, cuídate y un beso ^^ Bye!


	7. El acenso del miedo

**El acenso del miedo**

El cielo brillaba de un color rojizo en medio de la noche. Bajo la luz de la luna relucían unos largos cabellos plateados. La capa de una gabardina roja volaba con las brisas del norte. Eso es lo que vieron Lady y Trish al llegar a su destino. Dante estaba recargado en el filo del cofre de su coche, con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya era hora —escucharon ambas mujeres, el cazador ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para recriminarlas por su tardanza.

—Disculpe Sr. Rapidez —se consternó Lady—, venía lo más rápido que podía.

—No creo que Trish haya sido una gran carga como para que tu motocicleta se retrazara —Dante seguía sin voltear.

—Jum —expresó la rubia, cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara.

—No seas tonto, nos detuvimos a esperar a Nero.

Al momento de terminar la frase, el rugir de un motor se escucho apagarse a la cercanía.

—Siempre eres un problema chico —fue hasta entonces que el cazador se dignó a voltear.

Nero no recibió su comentario con buena cara.

—Ya estoy aquí viejo, tranquilo —esto dicho casi con desánimo.

—Tengan cuidado, el lugar está lleno de demonios —advirtió el hijo de Sparda—, son débiles, pero una gran molestia.

—Si —unisonaron los tres cazadores restantes, torneando los ojos y lanzando un largo bufido.

—Trish —comenzó el cazador con tono autoritario, señalándola—, tú irás con Lady, y yo iré con Nero, ya que solo tú y yo sentimos las presencias de esos monstruos.

Trish solo asintió.

—Ustedes buscarán fuera de la bodega —continuó—, Nero y yo buscaremos adentro.

La rubia dirigió a la morena a los alrededores del edificio. Dante sacó a Rebellion del estuche de guitarra y la cargó en su espalda.

—Andando chico.

Nero hizo mueca de fastidio, pero no le quedó de otra mas que seguir al semi demonio hacia dentro de la bodega. Ya una vez ahí todo era igual de oscuro, la planta baja estaba repleta de cajas de madera gigantes, tarimas y maquinaria oxidada. Todo el lugar estaba repleto de telarañas y ratas, pero eso no incomodó a ninguno de los albinos.

—Tu ve arriba, yo busco aquí —indicó el mayor de los peliblancos.

—Como digas.

Nero se dirigió a las también oxidadas escaleras de metal. Al dar el primer paso se escucho un tremendo rugir, Dante solo le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Ya una vez arriba todo era igual, a excepción que ahí había mas puertas que abajo. Parecía un edificio de departamentos en renta. Oh, y no había maquinaria.

El joven decidió por cual puerta entrar guiándose por la primera que sus ojos visualizaran. Era una puerta grande y roja, sencilla. Al abrirla tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, y una vez adentro visualizó la sala. Era una habitación grande, muy grande de hecho, tenía una enorme lámpara colgando del techo y una ventana del tamaño de media pared, pero en cuanto a objetos estaba vacía. Y segundos después, ya habiendo avanzado unos cuantos centímetros adentro…

— ¡Oh, mierda!

Nero escuchó el crujir de vidrios quebrándose. De cada espacio invadido por pedazos de vidrio salían espectros horrendos con túnicas negras, envueltos en auras azules, cargando una oz. Después fueron la puerta y la ventana las que se envolvieron en una misteriosa aura roja, impidiendo el paso al joven cazador. Nero solo sonrió.

—Vaya, acabo de llegar y ya comenzó la fiesta —entonces sacó a relucir a su Red Queen, apuntándola al piso, y después a uno de los espectros—. Bailemos.

-o-

Las estrellas centelleaban en el oscuro cielo sobre las cabezas de Lady y Trish. Un viento helado proveniente del norte empezó a molestar a la morena, haciéndola chirriar los dientes.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó la rubia en tono burlesco.

— ¡Cállate!

—Descuida, pronto entraras en calor.

— ¿A si? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Los invitados llegaron —elevando una media sonrisa—, que empiece la fiesta.

Un par de sombras descendieron de lo alto del techo del edificio, cayendo frente a las féminas. La rubia terminó por sonreír ampliamente, mientras que la morena sentía como se apretaban sus pulmones.

—Vaya, algo nuevo para variar —dirigiéndose a la mujer de cabello azabache—, ¿Alguna vez habías peleado con estos, Lady?

La chica de ojos bicolor no podía ni abrir la boca, la sorpresa aún estaba presente.

—Estos… —comenzó la del cabello corto— estos son…

Pero el ataque con una oz le impidió terminar su frase. Un demonio emanante de un aura naranja era quien había lanzado el ataque. Esta esquivó el ataque haciendo un salto triple hacia atrás, mientras que su compañera le disparaba con ambas pistolas que sostenía. El demonio se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con la rubia, y después lanzarse hacia ella. Esta solo entrecerró los ojos con furia, y cuando el demonio estuvo bastante cerca, una bala perforó su frente, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

—Demasiado fácil —fanfarroneó la rubia, soplando el cañón de la pistola.

—Prepárate para el segundo round —advirtió la morena.

Entonces el demonio se elevó emitiendo un tenebroso sonido, alzando la oz y rasguñando el vientre de la demoniza, sin que esta pudiera esquivarlo.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó—, ya no tengo otro cambio de ropa.

La cazadora de ojos bicolor corrió hasta el encuentro con su compañera, entonces sacó una de sus granadas y después de quitarle el seguro con la boca, la colocó dentro de las fauces del demonio, lanzándolo lejos con una patada para que luego volara en pedazos.

—Eso es uno de los siete infiernos, la lujuria —informó la morena, jadeando.

—Oh, ¿ya has peleado con ellos? —cuestionó Trish, sacudiéndose el polvo.

—Si, hace mucho, cuando recién conocí a Dante.

—No puede ser —llevándose una mano al mentón—, algo mas de su pasado que regresa, esto ya es demasiado.

—Y estoy segura que esto no es nada.

-o-

En ese preciso momento, Nero batallaba con un escuadrón entero de soldados de la soberbia.

—Vaya, son realmente molestos —dijo para sí mismo y en tono de fastidio.

Uno de los demonios intentó lanzarle su oz y partirlo en dos, pero el peliblanco fue mas rápido y con un ágil movimiento logró sacar su Blue Rose, haciéndola estallar frente a la cara del demonio y causando que éste se convirtiera en arena. Entonces escuchó el rugir de otro detrás de él; Nero se dio la vuelta para encontrárselo cara a cara, y después de dedicarle una media sonrisa, sacó su Red Queen y con una sola ondeada logró partirlo en dos, causando el mismo efecto que en el primero.

— ¡Aburrido!

Entonces los demonios dejaron de aparecer, ese era el último. Pero el aura roja no desaparecía ni de la puerta ni de la ventana.

—Oh, ¡vamos! —gritó al aire, como si este le fuera a responder quitando el impedimento de salir.

Todo era tan… aburrido. Ya no había con quien pelear y era imposible salir de ese lugar. El peliblanco se dirigió al frente de la enorme ventana, pero no tan cerca como para ser atrapado por la mano sobresaliente del aura. Afuera pudo ver a Lady y Trish. Intentó llamar su atención gritando y agitando los brazos, pero estas simplemente no le hacían caso, no lograban escucharlo. Entonces se limitó a observarlas. Trish estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mano sobre el mentón, mientras que Lady parecía estarle explicando algo, ya que mientras esta sostenía su mentón y asentía con la cabeza, la morena agitaba los brazos y hacía gestos extraños. Entonces un demonio de la lujuria apareció detrás de la chica de ojos bicolor. Este avanzaba lenta y silenciosamente, mientras que ninguna de las chicas lo notaba. Nero, al ver esto intentó llamar de nuevo su atención, pero nada. Entonces Trish logró percatarse de su presencia a tiempo y arremetió contra él lanzándole un par de disparos, haciéndolo polvo (literalmente). El peliblanco lanzó un suspiro de alivio ante lo sucedido, pero el estrés regresó cuando decenas y decenas de infiernos de la lujuria aparecieron en el acto. Ambas mujeres solo elevaron sus armas y se dispusieron a luchar. Nero se sentía realmente impotente, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigas, solo quería salir de allí.

—No puedo dejarte salir, si no quieres que él te mate —se escucho una voz de pronto provenir de la puerta.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó el joven albino, creyendo que se trataba de alguien al otro lado.

—Solo yo, que intento protegerte de él.

— ¿Él? ¿Quién? No, mejor dicho, ¿Quién eres tú? Espero no seas una roca parlante ¬¬

—Me estás viendo —entonces lo comprendió.

—Claro, eres el aura, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Mas delante me hablara la pizza del viejo.

—Búrlate, pero estás a salvo.

—Oye, solo quiero ir a ayudar a mis chicas, así que déjame salir.

—Lo siento, pero no.

Eso era demasiado estresante. No podía hacer nada. Intentó acercarse a la puerta, pero el aura extendió su mano gigante y lo atrapo, lanzándolo lejos. Este solo se sostenía el brazo con fuerza, ya que se lastimó con la caída.

—Ni siquiera intentes acercarte a la ventana, es diez veces peor.

Nero solo lanzó un bufido y se dejó caer de un sentón al suelo, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

—Los demás lidiando con escorias y yo aquí encerrado con otra peor, perfecto —ironizó—, esto es perfecto.

—Si sales te matará.

— ¿Quién? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Pero el aura no contestó, enmudeció.

—Vaya, ahora te callas, eso es genial.

Entonces un portal de aura maligna se abrió en medio de la habitación, dejando salir otro par de decenas de infiernos de la soberbia.

Nero lanzó un quejido mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo del pantalón.

—Muy bien, al menos tendré algo mas de diversión.

-o-

Un estruendoso ruido provenía de la planta alta, Dante solo supuso lo obvio, que su compañero había encontrado diversión antes que él.

—Bien —dijo para sí mismo—, al menos se entretendrá en algo; y supongo que las chicas ya encontraron también con que divertirse —alborotándose el cabello—, solo falto yo.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas —advirtió una voz proveniente de la mas recóndita nada.

Dante puso sus sentidos alerta y su cuerpo en guardia.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

Algo andaba mal, ya que el semi demonio no sentía la presencia del demonio al que pertenecía la voz, porque era un demonio, eso confirmado por el tenebroso tono de voz, de por si ronca.

—Oh, me mostraré ante ti Dante Sparda —continuó la voz misteriosa—, pero eso solo si logras llegar hacia mí, solo si demuestras ser digno.

Entonces, fragmentos de humo negro empezaron a aparecer y reaparecer en distintos lugares a la vista de Dante. Este no dejó de seguir el rastro con la mirada ni por un segundo, hasta que se detuvo, sobre una enorme tarima. Sobre esa tarima se materializó una vieja conocida de Dante, de su pasado, a la cual ya había derrotado un par de veces. Este al verla no se sorprendió tanto, ya esperaba que uno de sus antiguos "amigos" apareciera por ahí.

—Vaya, eres tu fea —se burló, apuntándola con Ivory—. Te he echado de menos amor.

Se trataba de la vanguardia infernal, aquella criatura que Dante derrotara tantas veces dentro y fuera de la Temen-Ni-Gru. Estaba igual de hacía años atrás, y con su oz en alto emitió el mismo horrible y estruendoso ruido que hacía cuando "según" ella reía a carcajadas.

El cazador elevó media sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿quieres bailar? Bailemos.

La vanguardia infernal se lanzó encima del cazador arrojando su oz directo a su cabeza. Este la esquivó girándose por el suelo hacia la derecha. La parca empezó a reír desquiciadamente.

— ¿Es que nunca te callas? —la cuestiono, en tono de burla—, no se si eras mas molesta hace años, o ahora.

Esta respondió lanzándole un ataque parecido, y el semi demonio lo esquivó igual que antes.

—Ya veo, no quieres conversar conmigo, muy bien —y lanzándole un ataque con ambas pistolas se puso de pie.

Dante empezó a correr en dirección a la parca mientras lanzaba disparos sin cesar. La parca los recibía como si nada pasara, lo que hacía enfurecer al peliblanco, el cual solo disparaba con mas potencia, hasta que la criatura logro sentir el fuego, retorciéndose.

— ¿Eso te gusta?

Un fuerte alarido fue la respuesta de la criatura grotesca. Entonces el semi demonio repitió el proceso un par de veces mas, y después de muchos alaridos y rasguños en el cuerpo de Dante, la vanguardia infernal al fin se fundió en su manto de humo negro, dejando solo la oz.

Dante, aunque manchado de sangre por doquier, ni siquiera jadeaba, estaba parado firme y recto sobre una montaña de tarimas, cuando escucho esa voz hablarle de nuevo.

—Que fastidio Dante Sparda, has vencido mi obstáculo.

— ¿Ese era tu obstáculo? —riendo a carcajadas—, pero que mal chiste.

—Estúpido sangre mestiza, ya es muy tarde.

— ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para que?

— ¿Esa chica rubia y apetitosa no te lo dijo? Si yo mismo hable con ella en persona, precisamente para que te informara de su llegada.

Dante bajó la mirada y puso su mano sobre su mentón.

—Hablas del "heredero al poder del traidor" ¿verdad?

— ¿De quien mas si no?

—Quien —levantando la mirada de golpe—, dime quien es ese tipo.

Pero un estruendoso ruido en la planta alta del edificio hizo desconcentrar a Dante, el rugir de vidrios quebrándose se escucho por toda la sala, y fragmentos de vidrio rojos cayeron frente al semi demonio, convirtiéndose en polvo apenas tocar el suelo.

— Pero… no… ¡Chico!

—No te preocupes por él, preocúpate por ti.

La tierra empezó a temblar sin control. El techo del edificio parecía venirse encima. Entonces una luz blanca ilumino toda la habitación. Dante podía escuchar el sonar de alarmas de coches, incuso la del suyo. La luz blanca permanecía suspendida en el aire, hasta que lentamente empezó a descender. Una criatura comenzó por materializarse de entre la luz. Una armadura blanca con cuernos dorados, alas y ojos azules fue lo que se vio frente al Sparda.

La criatura se posó firme frente al cazador. Aun con su presencia la tierra no paraba de temblar. Este contuvo un rato la respiración antes de afirmar con aplomo…

—Tú… tú eres un… Blanco Angelo.

¿Un que? Un Blanco Angelo, una criatura derivada del poder maligno y demoniaco del fallecido "Nelo Angelo", también conocido por otros como "Vergil Sparda". Esta criatura fue uno de los némesis tanto de Dante como de Nero en su misión para derrotar a Sanctus y toda la Orden de la Espada, así como rescatar a Kyrie. Pero ¿Qué hace en ese lugar? ¿Qué acaso no murieron todos al derrotar a la orden?

—Y tú eres Dante Sparda —contestó el Blanco Angelo, con la misma voz tenebrosa que lo acompañaba—. Una vez pudiste frustrar los planes de aquellos que querían hacerse del poder del gran caballero oscuro Sparda, pero esta vez no será tan fácil. Mi amo, el "maestro" estuvo aquí un poco antes que ustedes, y lo tiene todo listo para su asenso de nuevo en la tierra, el ascenso del gran portal a nuestro mundo.

Entonces la tierra al fin terminó de temblar. Dante escucho el grito ahogado de quien parecía ser Lady, a las afueras del edificio.

—Anda, puedes ir a cerciorarte tú mismo, cazador.

Dante decidió no darle mas importancia al Blanco Angelo y corrió con premura hacia la entrada de la bodega. Afuera estaba Lady, tirada de rodillas y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, mientras que Trish la sostenía de los hombros.

— ¿Pero que…? —comenzó el cazador antes de ser interrumpido por la mercenaria de cabello rubio.

—Dante, ¿Qué es esto? —dijo apuntando con su dedo índice a una dirección al norte su ubicación.

El semi demonio dirigió su mirada hasta la enorme torre que sobresalía del suelo frente a sus ojos. La luna empezó a brillar con mas intensidad, situada detrás de la dicha torre. Las tinieblas envolvían con su manto la cima de la estructura. No quedaba ninguna duda, esa torre, era la misma que hacía mas de dos mil años ponía a temblar a todos los humanos. Se trataba de la Temen-Ni-Gru.

—Esa torre… —susurró el albino para sí mismo, con pesar— no… no de nuevo, no.

—Dante —comenzó Lady con voz temblorosa, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo, mientras caminaba lentamente en dirección al cazador—, está pasando de nuevo.

—La Temen-Ni-Gru —afirmó Trish para ella misma—, claro.

Dante no sabía que sentir. Los dientes le chirreaban, y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir como los huesos casi se le quebraban. Por su cuerpo se extendía la sensación del miedo, una sensación tan extraña para él que solo muy pocas veces la había logrando sentir en su vida, siendo la última y una de las pocas veces cando vio a Vergil convertido en Nelo Angelo desmaterializarse en el aire, dejando solo su amuleto.

—Dante ¿Qué haremos? —cuestionó la joven cazadora, apretando los labios y con la mirada agachada—, ¿Pero quien hizo esto?

—Mientras yo tenga el medallón de mi madre conmigo, no pueden hacer nada.

— ¿Pero quien hizo esto?

—El maestro —interrumpió la voz del Blanco Angelo, apareciendo de pronto y a espaldas de los cazadores—, nada menos que el gran maestro oscuro, quien al fin ha surgido desde lo mas profundo del averno.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó el joven albino, lleno de rabia—, habla, dime quien es el que ha hecho esto.

El Blanco Angelo dirigió su mirada hasta la cima de torre, después asintió ligeramente.

—Nos vemos después Dante Sparda, la próxima vez mi amo se presentará formalmente ante ti, pero ahora me pide que regrese con él, así que hasta la próxima.

— ¡Espera! ¿Acaso él está en la torre? ¡Dímelo!

Pero el demonio ignoró la petición del cazador, extendiendo sus alas y volando hasta lo que parecía la cima de la enorme torre.

Aquello hizo al cazador apretar los puños con mas fuerza, haciéndolos sangrar entre los dedos.

—Ese maldito bastardo —susurró.

—Dante, a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Nero? —preguntó Trish.

— ¿Qué…? ¡El chico!

Dante corrió hasta adentro de la bodega, acompañado de Lady y Trish. Todos subieron las escaleras con premura, para llegar al único cuarto que tenía la puerta abierta. Al entrar no había nada, todo estaba negro, sin nada de luz.

—Aquí estaba él… de aquí provenía su presencia —dijo Dante con pesar, cubriéndose el rostro—, sabía que le habían hecho algo, lo escuche.

— ¡Aquí esta! —afirmó Lady, apuntando a un bulto en una esquina oscura de la habitación.

La rubia y el cazador corrieron a su encuentro. Efectivamente se trataba de Nero, el cual yacía inconsciente y con su gabardina rasgada.

—Uff… que sustos me ha dado este chico —dijo el semi demonio con un suspiro— y tal parece que se le está haciendo una costumbre que me lo lleve en hombros.

Entonces el cazador cargó en hombros el inconsciente cuerpo de su compañero.

—Vámonos chicas, pueden irse a sus casas, yo me encargo de llevar a Nero con Kyrie.

— ¿Qué? —unisonaron las féminas.

—Dante, no puedes pedirnos eso —cuestionó Trish—, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que acaba de pasar?

—La torre no se moverá de su lugar Trish —aseguró Lady—, da igual cuando entremos, porque eso es seguro… entraremos, pero hay que estar preparados.

—Yo trabajo mejor improvisando, gracias —afirmó el cazador, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-o-

Dante ya esperaba fuera de la bodega, Lady y Trish se habían quedado un poco investigando si había otra entidad demoníaca escondida por ahí. El cazador estaba recargado al filo del cofre del auto, mientras que Nero descansaba inconsciente en el asiento trasero, cuando escucho las voces de ambas féminas acercarse a lo lejos.

—Te dije que ya no hay nada Lady, no siento nada.

—Pero yo sigo creyendo que…

Lady se paró en seco a la salida de la bodega, mientras mantenía la boca abierta.

— ¿Lady?

Pero la pelinegra no contestaba.

—Lady ¿Qué ocurre? —insistía la rubia.

Pero la cazadora seguía sin contestar, lo que hizo a Dante intervenir.

—Lady ¿Estas bien?

—Dante… —comenzó entrecortadamente—, donde… donde está…

— ¿Qué? ¿Donde está qué?

—La… la to… la to… la torre… ¿Dónde está la torre?

— ¿La torre? Lady, la torre sigue aquí, por desgracia.

—Si Lady —intervino la rubia—, esa horrenda cosa sigue donde mismo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No Trish, no hay nada, la Temen-Ni-Gru no está —afirmó la cazadora, apuntando con su dedo índice en dirección a la torre.

—La torre sigue estando allí mujer —afirmó el joven albino— ¿Pero que ocurre contigo?

—No puedo ver nada Dante, no hay nada, el lugar está vacío.

El cazador redirigió su mirada a la torre, la cual seguía igual y donde mismo. Después enfocó su mirada en Trish.

—Tú también la vez ¿Verdad Trish?

—Si, no se porque Lady no puede verla.

—Yo tampoco puedo ver nada… ¿Qué es lo que ven?

Todos los presentes se crisparon ante aquella voz proveniente del coche del cazador. Nero estaba sentado en el asiento, con una de sus piernas dobladas debajo de él y con su brazo derecho recargado en el respaldo.

—Nero, ¿Cuándo despertaste? —preguntó la rubia, aún sorprendida.

—Recién lo hice, cuando Lady te afirmó que la Temen-Ni-Gru no estaba… y así es, supongo que si esa cosa estuviera aquí podría verla. Esto no tiene sentido.

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes verla?

—Que no Trish, aquí no hay nada.

—Vámonos ya —apresuró Dante—, resolveremos esto luego, estoy sintiendo presencia demoníaca, y no estoy preparado.

—Creí que eras mejor "improvisando" —ironizó Trish, con tono de burla.

—Lo soy —afirmó molesto—, pero no tengo armas suficientes.

—También creía que a tus mas grandes misiones habías salido sin arma alguna, mas que tus pistolas y tu espada.

El cazador entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

—Nero y yo nos vamos, ¿Se quieren quedar? Adelante.

—Solo bromeo gruñón, vámonos todos, ya.

—Sigo sin entenderlo chicos… ¿Por qué Nero y yo no podemos ver la torre?

—Un hechizo quizá, no lo se —contestó la rubia de ojos claros.

—No te preocupes mas por eso Lady —interrumpió el semi demonio—, debes estar muy mal por lo vivido esta noche.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Yo no me preocupo —interrumpió el joven peliblanco—, mejor para mí si nunca conozco esa dichosa torre.

—Nero…

— ¿Si viejo?

—Cállate.

El hijo de Sparda puso el coche en marcha con dirección a la casa de Nero en Fortuna, después de un estruendoso rugir de motor. Lady y Trish montaron sus respectivas motocicletas y tomaron rumbo a sus respectivas viviendas.

Todos estaban mal, pero cada quien tenía razones de sobra para eso. En las mentes de todos reinaba el mismo pensamiento: _"La Temen-Ni-Gru ha resurgido, esto es malo, la vida… de todos corre peligro, pero… ¿Cómo detenerlo una segunda vez?"_. Si, eso era lo que todos pensaban, pero también…

Dante: _"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo lo detendré de nuevo? Necesito de Vergil para lograrlo, pero… quizá él… ¡No! Él no puede ser quien está detrás de esto… no otra vez, por favor… o acaso…"_

Lady: _"Esto es malo… La torre estaba ahí hasta hace unos momentos, pero ahora… solo Dante y Trish pueden verla… pero Nero y yo… será acaso ¿Por qué no nos corresponde esta batalla?"_

Trish: _"¿Esto tendrá algo que ver con… ese hombre? No puedo sacármelo de la mente… ¿Quién será ese hombre? No puede ser humano… y ese tal maestro…"_

Nero: _"¿Qué me pasó? Por qué será que pasé de estar peleando con esos demonios… a estar en el coche de Dante… no recuerdo nada, ¿Qué está pasándome?_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**aztecaguerrera: **Que bueno que te interesa mi historia, enserio me alaga tu comentario... espero y la sigas xD y si, ese Nero que sepuede esperar del niño :D cuidate y besos.

**Yukari Sparda: **Así es... nuestro querido Dante sufre por nuestro querido Vergil D: y se vendra peor... y respecto a lo de Nero... eso fue una loca idea mia que enrealidad apenas empieza... porque eso del gusto por la sangre, bueno, todos sabemos que el chico es algo raro xD pero ya se aclarara... quiza no hoy, ni mañana, pero algun dia.

Aqui dejo el siguiente capi... espero y lo disfrutes... chao :)


	8. Deducciones

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Siento mucho mi restraso, es solo que tuve problemas con mi internet (dos semanas exactamente desconectada ¬¬) pero ya estoy de regreso! y traigo conmigo el séptimo capítulo de esta historia, espero y les guste._**

**_Por cierto, un personaje hará su primera aparición en este fic... y no, no se emocionen demasiado aún, lo siento U.U_**

**_En fin, vuelvo a la rutina de los Lunes... así que esperen el próximo cap la otra semana :D ahora disfruten._**

* * *

**Deducciones**

Habían pasado más de 24 horas después de lo sucedido en la bodega. Era casi de mañana, y a Dante le molestaba el hecho de estar despierto a esa hora, pero mas odiaba el hecho de que todos sus recientes percances estaban sucediendo de noche, o de madrugada, lo que lo hacía tener que descansar por las tardes, y por lo tanto, perder clientes a causa de su ausencia.

Ni Lady ni Trish se habían aparecido por la agencia en todo ese tiempo. De Lady no podía sorprenderle, ya que ella sufrió una enorme sorpresa y además, suponía que seguía descansando, después de todo es humana. Pero Trish ya debería haber irrumpido en la propiedad del cazador hace mucho, ya que no ella no necesita tanto el descanso como su compañera, además de que la sorpresa de ella no era tan grande y evidente como la de Lady. Por otra parte también faltaba el joven y berrinchudo cazador; pero era completamente aceptable su retraso, ya que después de pocos minutos de viaje, muchas quejas y varias evasivas hacia las preguntas de su compañero, este cayó rendido de nuevo, perdiendo el conocimiento. Dante hacía preguntas acerca de lo que le había pasado, por qué se había desvanecido durante la pelea y permanecía tirado en ese cuarto oscuro. Pero el joven no supo contestar ninguna de sus preguntas, solo alegaba haber sido herido por un demonio a tal grado de desfallecer, algo que por supuesto el semi demonio no se creyó ni por un instante, ya que conocía perfectamente la fortaleza del chico. Pero fue hasta que empezó a acosarlo con lo que había pasado con el tótem demoníaco que lo confundía con Vergil, que Nero empezó a alegar tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que el cazador ignoro por completo y siguió preguntando, hasta que el joven albino volvió a desfallecer, sin haber contestado ninguna de las insistentes preguntas.

Las féminas parecieron no haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido. El cazador no tuvo de otra que viajar en silencio hasta Fortuna, con el cuerpo inerte de su compañero en el acento de atrás.

Kyrie había recibido no con muy buena cara al hijo de Sparda, después de verlo llegar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Nero en sus hombros… otra vez, pero aún así decidió no romperle los tímpanos con su canto, y escuchar la explicación que este tenía para ella, la cual le fue convincente y causo que lo dejara marchar en paz, pidiéndole solo que dispensara un poco a Nero, ya que ella no lo dejaría ir a su agencia hasta haberse recuperado del todo, a lo que el cazador accedió aún sin estar de acuerdo. Después de eso, volvió a Devil May Cry.

Ya una vez en su negocio, el hijo de Sparda se dedicaba a analizar los recientes hechos. Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual retrasó su adentramiento en la torre, no por falta de armas, sino por eso, ya que su mente no asimilaba lo sucedido, además de que solo tenía una oportunidad, ya que una vez adentro quien sabe que pasaría. Necesitaba un plan, aunque fuera en contra de sus principios de improvisación, que varias veces en el pasado le habían funcionado tan bien, y otras no tanto.

Después de mucho pensarlo aún no lograba llegar a ninguna conclusión coherente. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el enorme vitral de la puerta. A lo lejos no veía mas que oscuridad, la reciente luz del sol del amanecer aún no tocaba aquella esquina. Pero aún así de lejos y oscuro, podía percibirla. La presencia de la Temen-Ni-Gru.

Tenía la esperanza de que, por su lejanía, no fuera visible desde su oficina. Pero aún así, escondida por los grandes edificios y los frondosos arboles, aún así podía visualizarse la punta, la cual no dejaba de estar rodeada por una espesa neblina negra.

Pero ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no se había destruido toda la ciudad entera como la primera vez? Pero quizá lo mas importante ¿Por qué nadie entraba en pánico?

Si, todo seguía igual, la gente hacía su vida normal como si nada pasara. La destrucción solo era visible por la zona de la bodega, a los alrededores de la torre. Quizá esa era la razón por la cual la ciudad seguía igual. La bodega se encontraba muy alejada de toda la civilización, pero… aún así, nadie parecía percatares de la presencia de una enorme torre a las afueras de la ciudad… ¿Por qué?

También estaba el hecho de que tanto Lady como Nero no podían ver la torre. Nero nunca la había visto, pero Lady logro verla al momento de su ascenso, ¿Por qué no verla ahora?

Sentía una gran impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Aquella torre que almacena tantas malas memorias estaba ahí, a unos kilómetros de su agencia, amenazando con desatar todo su poder sobre gente inocente… y no podía hacer nada, no sin antes tener la respuesta a varias interrogantes…

— ¡Dante!

Oh, acababa de surgir una nueva interrogante… ¿de donde provenía aquel molesto llamado?

— ¡Dante, ábreme la puerta!

Pero claro, aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a…

— ¡Patty!

Dante bajó la vista y logró ver a través del vidrio la silueta de la pequeña rubia frente a la puerta, cruzada de manos y golpeando un pie en el suelo en señal de espera. El cazador lanzó un enorme suspiro, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, la niña ya lo había escuchado gritar su nombre con énfasis.

El peliblanco no tuvo de otra mas que dejarla pasar, y al momento de abrir la puerta, la pequeña cambió su expresión de enfado a una de alegría total.

— ¡Dante, estas bien! —gritó al momento de correr hacia el cazador y abrazarlo por la cintura efusivamente, recargando su cabeza en el vientre de este.

Dante solo vislumbró tenuemente una ligera, casi invisible sonrisa, mientras alborotaba los perfectamente peinados cabellos de la chiquilla.

Entonces esta se separó de él con un brusco movimiento, y con otro igual le dio un puntapié en la rodilla derecha.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, niña boba?

—Eres tan ingrato de no llamarme ni una sola vez en todo el mes… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Oh, eso, simplemente no he tenido desastre alguno que tengas que limpiar niña.

Patty recorrió toda la estancia del local con la vista, lo que hizo que le apareciera una gota de sudor en la sien.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Este lugar esta mucho peor que nunca… dime la verdad ¿Acaso ya no quieres saber de mí?

El semi demonio sentía como si la mirada de cachorrito triste de esa niña fueran puñaladas en el pecho. Antes habría sabido ignorar por completo esa sensación, pero no podía permitirse que un malentendido destruyera su relación con Patty, ya que la última vez que había pasado algo así, casi se destruye el mundo entero.

—Patty, no es nada de eso, es solo que…

—Lo que pasa es que… —Lady irrumpió la conversación sigilosamente, mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada tras ella y se adentraba al local— Patty, no es que Dante no quiera saber de ti, es solo que últimamente todos hemos estado muy alterados, especialmente el gruñón de tu amigo.

—Lady, has llegado.

—Así es Dante, ¿acaso creíste que me quedaría toda la semana encerrada y llorando en mi casa?

—Pero… —interrumpió la pequeña rubia— esa no es razón para que no me abras la puerta cuando vengo a verte, Dante.

— ¿Cuándo es que viniste, Patty? —indagó el peliblanco.

—Hace un par de días, por la tarde.

—Seguramente fue cuando Nero y yo fuimos a Fortuna a investigar una cosa… ¿No se te ocurrió que podía estar fuera?

—Es solo que… cuando yo estaba aquí, tú permanecías en casa casi todas las tardes, y solo salías a comer helado de fresa, por lo que te esperé hasta el anochecer, y fue cuando supuse que no querías verme… no se, quizá estabas y no querías abrir la puerta.

El peliblanco lanzó un suspiro de desgana.

— ¿Tan mal piensas de mí?

—Es que…

— ¿No se te ocurrió revisar si estaba mi coche o no?

—Es solo que…

—No puedo creerlo, después de todo aún crees que soy un monstruo.

— ¡Yo nunca he creído eso!

— ¡Basta! —interrumpió la cazadora, harta de la escenita—, pensé que ya habían superado esa crisis en la que solo se gritan sin control.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Patty—, es solo que creí que el día en que nadie me soportaría en esta agencia había llegado.

— ¿Por qué crees eso dulzura? —preguntó la pelinegra, con voz maternal.

—Tienes razón Lady —interrumpió en semi demonio, antes de dejar a la pequeña responder—, la situación no está como para que discuta con la chiquilla.

—Fue hace aproximadamente un mes que empezaste con los sueños, ¿verdad?

—Si.

— ¿De que seños hablan? —indagó la pequeña rubia, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—Dante ha tenido un mes muy pesado cariño, eso es todo, por eso no te ha llamado… creo que no tenía cabeza para hacerlo, no es su culpa, y tuya tampoco.

—Oh —manifestó la niña de ojos azules, agachando la mirada—, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme… lo siento Dante.

Entonces la niña se dio media vuelta, aún con la mirada en el suelo, y se dirigió a la salida arrastrando los pies.

— ¡Espera! —la detuvo el cazador, encaminándose tras ella y sosteniéndola del hombre— ¿A dónde vas?

—A dónde crees… a mi casa, con mi madre.

—Patty, también lo siento… por favor…

Pero el cazador no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la niña se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo y lo sostuvo de nuevo en un aún más que antes efusivo abrazo.

Dante no podía creer el cariño que había desarrollado hacia aquella pequeña y molesta humana. Incluso si ya no era tan pequeña como el momento en que la conoció, aún la veía de la misma manera.

Incluso, la niña estaba empezando a dejar de serlo, empezaba a convertirse en toda una señorita, lo que le hacía mas complicada la vida al cazador, ya que tenía que mantenerla fuera de la vista de Nero, que aunque ama con el alma a Kyrie, no puede evitar lo inevitable, al fin y al cabo es un hombre, quien por cierto no le lleva mucha edad de diferencia a la rubia de cabello rizado, al menos no tanta como el hijo de Sparda.

—Bien, me tengo que ir —dijo la rubia, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y deshaciendo el abrazo—, de todas maneras, mamá me espera en casa, solo vine a ver si estaba todo bien.

—Espera Patty —la detuvo de nuevo el cazador—, ¿Acaso ni tú ni tu madre han visto la enorme torre que está a las afueras de la ciudad?

Patty puso su mano derecha en su mentón, mientras crispaba el rostro.

—No, al menos yo no he visto nada nuevo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Dante y Lady se lanzaron miradas de desconcierto.

—No es por nada Patty —intercedió Lady—, no es nada importante, solo cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

—Ok, vale, nos vemos Lady —agitando la mano—, adiós Dante, y de nuevo… lo siento.

Patty salió sigilosamente, como nunca acostumbraba hacerlo. Ya una vez solos, ambos cazadores se dejaron caer en sus asientos.

—Ella tampoco la ve, Dante… ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lady, con un deje de hiperventilación en la voz.

—No lo se Lady… ¿aún no puedes verla tampoco?

—No, tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera ido, pero por lo que dices veo que aún está donde mismo.

—Así es, no parece haberse movido ni un centímetro, pero lo mas importante, parece que nadie mas la ve.

—Lo se, es lo que estuve observando de camino aquí, nadie parece perturbado en lo absoluto.

—La única persona que podría ayudarnos es Trish, pero no ha venido.

—Que… ¿Acaso yo no te sirvo de ayuda? —inquirió la pelinegra, consternada.

—Por favor, no quiero repetir la escena con Patty… ¿me dejas terminar?

Lady le lanzó una mirada de desacuerdo, pero no le quedo mas que acceder.

—Muy bien, continúa.

—Gracias —dicho con tono sarcástico—. Solo recuerda que aparte de mí, Trish es la única que logra ver la torre, así que será mas fácil para ella investigar sobre el asunto, además de que es muy buena en eso de la investigación.

Entonces el peliblanco se sintió crispar al notar que la había regado, al elogiar el trabajo de Trish ante Lady, quien también se dedicaba a la investigación de vez en cuando.

—Lady… yo…

—No me digas que soy la mejor combatiendo ¿De acuerdo? —esto dicho con voz alterada y mirada de odio.

—Pero… lo eres —intentó remediar las cosas.

—Solo continúa con lo que estabas diciendo.

—Ok —un poco mas relajado—. Veras, Trish al ser… pues… un demonio, tiene mayor acceso a los libros y pergaminos prohibidos acerca del mundo demoníaco, la magia negra y todo lo relacionado con ello. Entonces, quizá ella pueda descubrir que es lo que hace que la torre no pueda ser vista por nadie mas que nosotros.

—Bien, te comprendo, pero Trish no contesta el celular, no puedo comunicarme con ella.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser, cuando uno mas la necesita, es cuando desaparece.

—Aún así, yo puedo ayudarte a obtener una conclusión tan obvia que no necesitas de la superestrella Trish para saberla.

— ¿A sí? —dicho en tono juguetón—, ¿Qué descubrió mi chica?

Lady solo torneó los ojos.

—Eres tan, pero tan tonto y cabeza dura que no pudiste ni siquiera imaginarte la posibilidad de que solo los humanos no puedan ver esa torre.

El hijo de Sparda cambió su reciente postura despreocupada para volver a sentarse recto en su silla.

—Pero… pero claro que lo pensé, no seas boba —mentira, no podía haber sacado esa conclusión ya que en lo único que pudo pensó en todo el tiempo fue en como deshacerse de la presencia de la torre, y claro, en la posibilidad de que fuera su hermano quien la levantara de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no lo sugeriste antes? ¿No necesitabas la ayuda de Trish para descifrarlo?

— ¿Qué? No, es solo que… —necesitaba una excusa que no lo hiciera quedar como tonto, y rápido—, es que… ¿Qué tal si solo Trish y yo podemos verla? Nadie mas, eso no tendría nada que ver con el hecho de que solo los humanos no la vean, quizá nadie mas en el mundo la ve.

—Claro, eso podría funcionar, sino fuera porque ese Blanco Angelo que apareció de la nada podía verla, y obviamente su "amo" que claramente es un demonio también.

El semi demonio se sentía atrapado, no lo quedaba mas que aceptar la teoría de Lady, además de que no se le había ocurrido a él.

—Ok, quizá tengas razón ¿Estás feliz?

—No Dante, claro que no, no se si sea bueno o malo que los humanos no se percaten de su presencia. Están en sumo peligro y ni siquiera pueden verlo, entonces ¿Cómo defenderse?

—Nunca lo han requerido, siempre hay tontos como nosotros que lo hacemos por ellos.

—Aún así, ¿Olvidas que soy humana? Si no puedo ver la torre, tal vez tampoco pueda sentirla, mucho menos entrar, entonces, ¿Cómo te ayudare?

Aquello dejó pensativo al cazador. Era cierto, necesitaba de la mercenaria para completar con éxito esa difícil misión, ya que fue con ella con la que compartió su primera experiencia en esa torre, además de que la pelinegra debía conocer bien el lugar.

—Entonces… no se que podamos hacer, solo esperar a comunicarnos con Trish, para que ella nos ayude a encontrar una solución al problema que tienes por no poder ver la torre, aunque eso implique que todos los demás humanos la vean.

—También considero que necesitamos la ayuda de Nero, y el tampoco la puede ver.

—Claro, aunque posea poder demoníaco, Nero no deja de ser un humano. Eso también es un problema.

—Además de que no estamos seguros al 100% de que ese sea el problema, así que antes que nada tenemos que asegurarnos de que es verdad que solo los humanos no podemos verla.

Eran demasiadas complicaciones. El cazador se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la enorme ventana a lado de la puerta, donde permaneció parado y con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda. Lady se acomodó a un lado de él.

—Ahí está… ¿Verdad? —preguntó la chica con desgana.

Dante solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Dante… ¿Estás bien?

El semi demonio agacho la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro entre los mechones de cabello que caían en cascada. Eso solo respondió la pregunta de la cazadora.

—Encontraremos a Trish pronto, te lo aseguro, y así podremos seguir con el asunto —intentó consolarle—, estoy segura de que habrá una manera en que pueda ayudar.

—Lo se, necesito de Nero y de ti para esto, no puedo dejar que esta torre cumpla su cometido.

Lady dirigió su vista hasta donde estaba la del cazador. Cómo lo imagino, no podía ver nada, no más que la lejanía del cielo, ya iluminado por completo.

—Lady… —entabló Dante— ¿Tú crees… que quien esté detrás de todo sea… mi… hermano?

La cazadora no se exaltó ante aquella hipótesis, ya que era inevitable que el semi demonio pensara en ello.

—Sinceramente, no lo se… pero espero que no, aunque todo apunte a que así es.

—Crees que es imposible, ya que mi hermano murió ¿Verdad? —esto dicho con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

—Creo que es imposible, ya que después de lo sucedido, tu hermano ya debería haber aprendido la lección… Dante, él no era malvado, simplemente estaba loco por el poder, y la ambición nubló su juicio.

Dante no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquello. Alzó la mirada con brusquedad y la dirigió a Lady, la cual tenía una expresión triste en el rostro. Esa expresión hizo al semi demonio apartar la vista, dirigiéndola al suelo.

—Tienes razón —admitió con pesar—, su falta de poder al momento de la muerte de nuestra madre… eso lo hizo buscar desesperadamente el poder para compensarlo.

—Precisamente, no creo que después de haber cometido ese error ya una vez, lo quiera volver a hacer. Porque eso claramente fue un error, algo que le costó su libertad y su vida, y creo que él también se dio cuenta de ello.

—Pero, si por alguna razón, él tuviera la posibilidad de hacerlo bien, de corregir todo lo que hizo mal en el pasado, ¿No crees que así si lo intentaría de nuevo?

—Eso, Dante, no puedo contestártelo, ya que tú deberías conocer a tu hermano mas que nadie, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que quien esté detrás de todo esto no quiere que nadie se de cuenta.

—Por eso los demonios no han atacado a nadie aún.

—Así es, ¿no crees que si fuera tu hermano, la seguridad o el que dirán de los demás sería la menor de sus prioridades?

—A él no le importó destruir una ciudad entera, habitada por miles de gentes, ni casi cobrarse la vida de su hermano, solo por conseguir el poder de nuestro padre.

—Exacto.

—Entonces… quizá él, quizá ni siquiera esté aquí… quizá él simplemente siga… muerto.

Lady bajó la mirada para no mostrar la tristeza que sentía por la situación. El cazador hizo lo mismo, todo seguido por un silencio eterno.

—Ahora solo queda esperar —dijo la chica de cabello corto, después del largo interludio.

—Si —concordó Dante, levantando la mirada, esta ensombrecida—, solo queda esperar por Trish.

-o-

Trish elevó la mirada de pronto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Vaya —bufó, lanzando después un suspiro—, alguien debe estar pensando mucho en mí.

Cerró fuertemente el libro negro con cerradura que sostenía entre las manos, y al hacerlo una gran nube de polvo inundó el lugar.

—Pero que asco —repudió la rubia, para después tomar otro libro similar.

El lugar donde estaba la cazadora era una enorme biblioteca gótica, con una estructura antigua, arcos bien marcados y grabados de ángeles caídos y en forma de esqueleto con túnicas. Una oscura, fría y tétrica biblioteca donde solo la demoniza podía estar sin estremecerse a cada minuto.

El lugar estaba vacío, ya que no era muy común que alguien buscara información acerca del mundo demoníaco y sus variantes.

Entonces, mientras la cazadora ojeaba el pesado libro con desgana, escuchó como alguien más alborotaba los estantes de más adelante.

Trish cerró cuidadosamente el frondoso libro, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, entonces se encaminó hacia donde el ruido provenía. Otra vez, estaba segura de que se trataba de un humano, ya que su presencia era imperceptible. Un par de pasillos mas adelante pudo ver la sombra de lo que parecía ser una persona. Al acercarse más pudo escuchar los tenues jadeos de la persona, que parecían ser de un hombre. Dicha persona estaba de espaldas a Trish, por lo que solo pudo ver que portaba un sombrero y una larga gabardina negra… ¿A quien le recordaba aquella persona?

— ¡Ha!

Que tontería. Trish había soltado un alarido contra su voluntad, y aunque había logrado tapar su boca a tiempo, consiguió captar la atención de la persona misteriosa.

Este examinó la habitación con la mirada, pero al no lograr ver nada raro, regresó su vista a las páginas del enorme libro que ojeaba.

Trish se escondió bien detrás de un estante de libros cercano. Por la velocidad de la huida no pudo distinguir el rostro de la persona. Se puso de rodillas y avanzó hasta su estante a gatas.

—"_Pero ¿Qué hará esa persona aquí? No entiendo para que quiere un humano saber acerca de los demonios y las artes oscuras"_

Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo, y un par de pergaminos cercanos, y se encaminó a la salida del oscuro local. Ya una vez afuera guardó los escritos en el baúl de su motocicleta y se adentró de nuevo en el local. Regresó al lugar donde había visto a la persona misteriosa, pero ya no estaba, ni la persona ni el enorme libro. Se acercó a leer las etiquetas del estante, las cuales indicaban la presencia de libros que hablaban sobre la magia negra, amuletos, y hechizos de restauración.

— ¿Pero que…?

La sorpresa de la demoniza se hizo crecer cuando entre el estante encontró una etiqueta que decía "poderes demoníacos/sobrenaturales" donde faltaba el libro correspondiente.

—"_¿Para que querría un humano un libro que habla sobre poderes demoníacos?"_

Trish regresó a las afueras del edificio, entonces montó su motocicleta y aceleró a punto muerto. Mientras avanzaba, no podía evitar reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido…

—"_Así que… quizá esa persona… sea el mismo hombre al que herí con anterioridad, pero… ¿Quién eres tú, ser misterioso? ¿Por qué apareces tanto en mi vida últimamente? ¿Qué interés tienes en el mundo demoníaco y en enfrentarte con un demonio como yo? ¿Por qué, aún siendo humano, pudiste sobrevivir a mi ataque?… ¿Quién eres?… ¿Qué eres?_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Yukari Sparda: **Hola! Si, como ves, ese hombre misterioso no trabaja solo, ese blanco angelo sobreviviente a la masacre de Fortuna lo ayuda. Y para colmo, creo que nuestro querido Nero si está peor que si solo se hubiera fumado una... y se viene peor para él D: bueno, para todos. Y en cuanto a la "invisibilidad" de la torre para con Nero y Lady, pues, creo que es algo obvio, pero sino lo explico bien aquí, sera en el próximo capítulo :D

Bien, espero que disfrutes este cap y... perdon por la demora :) besos.

**Mila PadAckles: **Hahahahahahhha cuantas dudas ¿verdad? si, esa es la idea xD pero en algo le atinaste muy bien... con respecto a Nero...

Bueno, espero que te agrade este capítulo, siento el haber tardado tanto... pero regreso a la rutina... besos y chaito :D


	9. Recuerdos de sangre

**Recuerdos de sangre**

—_Dante… ¿Por qué dudas de mí?_ —

_El cazador abrió los ojos con premura… no estaba donde juraba haberse quedado dormido. Esa no era la sala de su casa, la oficina de su agencia… no, ese lugar era…_

—_Aquí es donde…_—

—_Si hermano _—_interrumpió una voz conocida_—_, aquí es donde acabaste con mi vida_—

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del cazador. Aquel lugar era donde había visto a su hermano por última vez con vida, como Nelo Angelo._

—_Aquí me asesinaste querido hermano, aún cuando lo único que yo pedía de ti era tu ayuda_—

_Esa voz, la voz de su hermano, provenía de la nada, no sabía donde buscar, hasta que lo vio._

—_Vergil… eres… eres tú_—

_A lo lejos, muy lejos de donde se encontraba Dante, podía ver una silueta, la silueta de un peliblanco vestido de azul. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo vio por última vez en la Temen-Ni-Gru._

—_Hermano, después de haberme acabado, ¿Aún crees que podría destruir tu amado mundo? ¿Después de muerto? _—

_Los ojos de Dante se tornaron extrañamente húmedos. ¿Acaso estaba… llorando?_

—_Los demonios no lloran hermano, siempre supe que eras débil_—

—_Vergil, sal de aquí, déjame en paz, tú estás muerto_—

— _¿Y gracias a quien lo estoy? A mi querido twin-bro, por supuesto_—

_Las lágrimas salientes de los ojos del cazador se tornaron negras y espesas._

— _¿Pero… que me estás haciendo Vergil? _—

—_Son tus culpas, tus temores y remordimientos los que actúan_—

—_No, eso no es verdad, eso no puede… _—_pero un terrible dolor en el pecho lo obligo a callar, retorciéndose y lanzando alaridos de dolor._

—_Eso es mas o menos, una parte de lo que sufrí siendo controlado por Mundus, hermanito… yo estaba inconsciente, pero mi cuerpo aún sufría_—

—_Pero… eso fue tu culpa, tu ambición y tu odio por la vida te llevaron a eso_—

—_No, yo solo quería remediar el error de ambos, ya que ambos fuimos los culpables de la muerte de nuestra madre, ambos éramos demasiado débiles, demasiado humanos_—

_La silueta de Vergil se acercó__ al lugar donde Dante se retorcía de dolor, mostrando al fin el rostro, pero ese rostro, estaba completamente cubierto en sangre._

—_Dante, ¿Cómo crees que podría ser yo el culpable de lo que vives ahora, si además de estar muerto gracias a ti, mi esencia fue usada para crear demonios artificiales? _—

_El cazador ni siquiera podía responder, por el intenso dolor que sentía._

—_Si, al matar a todos esos monstruos, me destruiste a mí de nuevo, ¿No te cansas de matarme? _—

_Esa frase, "No te cansas de matarme" no era la primera vez que la escuchaba provenir de su hermano._

—_Deja al menos a mi memoria descansar en paz, Dante _—_la silueta de Vergil comenzó a alejarse, a esconderse en la sombras detrás de él._

— _¡No, espera Vergil! _—

_El cazador extendía su mano, pero por más lejos que llegara, no lograba alcanzar a su hermano._

—_Siente lo que yo sentí por innumerables años hermano, sufre el mismo destino que yo sufrí, al no poder salvarme en su momento… mucho menos ahora. Todo es por no poder salvarme…_—

— _¡No! ¡Vergil!… ¡Vergil!…_ —

-o-

— ¡No!

Dante se levantó de un golpe, sudando frío y a chorros. Lady levantó la vista en dirección a él, estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio, con un montón de papeles por delante y sus armas acomodadas a un lado.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó la pelinegra, sin levantarse del asiento.

Dante cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras los restregaba con las manos, aún podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas negras, y el pinchazo en el pecho. Se levantó con dificultad del sillón y se dirigió al frente del escritorio, recargándose en él.

—Hey, tú, chica del cabello corto y ojos espeluznantes, estás en mi asiento.

—No bromees demonio —contraataco—, algo malo soñaste, cuéntame.

—Bien, pero es enserio —continuó, jadeando—, quítate de mi asiento. _"Solo quisiera saber de una vez, ¿Por qué sueño contigo, Vergil? ¿A que te refieres con "no poder salvarte ahora"?_—pensó el peliblanco.

La chica se puso de pié con desgana, tomando asiento frente al gran escritorio de madera, mientras el cazador ocupaba su respectivo asiento.

— ¿Qué es esto? —indagó el cazador, señalando los papeles frente a él.

—Son misiones, unas muy importantes, otras no tanto… supongo que si no voy a poder ayudarlos debo entretenerme con algo, solo busco las más importantes y urgentes.

—Pues —arrojando todos los papeles al suelo, ya que entiéndase que ese es el basurero del cazador—, olvídalo primor, ya que encontraremos una manera en la que puedas ayudar.

— ¡Hey! —reclamo la chica, enojada y levantando sus papeles del suelo—, tú no puedes asegurar eso.

—Claro… oye ¿Qué hora es?

—Vamos Dante… te dormiste toda la tarde, son las 11:00 p.m.

El cazador lanzó un suspiro.

—Y qué hay de Trish, ¿Llegó?

— ¿Acaso vez un indicio de que haya estado aquí?

—Vamos, parece que alguien está de mal humor, deberías descansar… ¿Has estado aquí todo el día?

—Sí, estaba esperando por Trish, y tenía la esperanza de que llegara con buenas noticias.

—Pues deja de esperar compañera —se escuchó provenir en dirección a la puerta de entrada del negocio. Era Trish, la cual estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta con un montón de hojas en las manos.

—Vaya, llegaste… hurra —ironizó Dante.

—Cállate chico demonio, estoy aquí, y traigo noticias.

La demoniza se acercó al escritorio y dejo caer sobre él un montón de papeles viejos, polvorientos y a medio romper.

— ¿Y esto?

—Esto, mi querido cazador de demonios, son hechizos.

El semi demonio le lanzó una mirada de "no entiendo nada", esta solo suspiro.

—Dentro de estos hechizos está el que impide a Lady y a Nero ver la torre.

—Genial —intervino la pelinegra—, ¿y dice como deshacerlo?

—Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, tuve que buscar mucho entre un enorme libro de hechizos, y había unos muy parecidos, pero creo que este es el correcto.

— "¿Eso crees?" ¿Solo eso?

—Pues… lo encontré cerca del hechizo de "hacer cosas demoníacas invisibles a los demonios" este es "hacer cosas demoníacas invisibles a los humanos".

—Wow, que específico, solo contra nosotros… eso es racismo.

—Cállate Lady, que esto es lo que necesitamos.

—Por cierto —intervino Dante— ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—De una biblioteca que se concentra en dar a conocer a humanos los secretos de las artes oscuras… ósea, una biblioteca demoníaca.

—Bueno, ahora solo queda deshacer este hechizo —comentó Lady—, hazlo para que Nero y yo podamos ver la torre.

—Tú y todo el mundo.

Aquello desconcertó a los mercenarios.

— ¿Cómo que todos? —unisonaron los cazadores.

—Sí, necesito un hechizo más específico para que funciones solo con Nero y contigo, Lady.

— ¿Y puedes conseguirlo? —preguntó Lady, preocupada.

—Claro —contestó la rubia, sacando un enorme libro color rojo carmesí.

— ¿Dónde llevabas eso? —indagó el peliblanco.

—Lo tiré al suelo antes de entrar… soy muy rápida.

—Y ese es el libro ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí, aquí dice como romper el hechizo que impide a Nero y a Lady ver la torre, solo hay que buscar bien —entonces lanzó el pesado libro en dirección al cazador, este lo tomó como si nada y sin tambalearse— ahora busca.

— ¿Qué? —se quejó, moviendo el libro entre sus manos—, esto es problema de Lady, que lo haga ella —entonces lanzó el libro a la cazadora de ojos bicolor, pero al momento de atraparlo, el libro fue tan pesado que la hizo caer de cuclillas.

—Que caballeroso —agregó Trish.

—Así soy yo, simplemente adorable.

Ambas mujeres miraron al cazador como diciendo "ni lo sueñes"

Las horas pasaron, ya era de madrugada y no encontraban nada. Las féminas buscaban sin parar entre el libro y los hechizos sueltos, y el cazador… el solo… dormía en el sillón.

-o-

—_Dante…_—

_Dante se levantó de pronto, estaba tirado sobre un asqueroso charco de lodo, en un callejón. En definitiva, estaba soñando de nuevo._

— _¿Pero qué es esto? _—

_El cazador se puso de pie completamente sobre el charco, examinando todo a su alrededor._

—_Dante…_—

_Alguien no dejaba de susurrar aquel nombre… entre las sombras, y por más que el cazador miraba a su alrededor, nada veía._

—_Claro, esto es un sueño, y de seguro que eres tú, Vergil… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?_ —

—_Tú… no mereces ninguna paz… así es el infierno_—

— _¿El que…? _—

_Pero de pronto todo en ese oscuro callejón empezó a incendiarse, los botes, las casas, todo… y el cazador estaba en medio de ese fuego._

—_Vergil… frena ya… ¡ahora! _—

—_Mátame_—

— _¿Qué? Pero si tú ya estás muerto… y esto es un sueño ¿Dónde estás? _—

_Entonces la sombra de Vergil se intensificó para dejarlo al descubierto. Tomó la empuñadura de Yamato con fuerza, la desenfundó, y con un ágil y certero movimiento, hizo lo que parecía un fino corte en el pecho de Dante, hasta que la herida empezó a sangrar sin control, mostrando la onda profundidad que tenía._

— _¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué? _—

_El cazador se tomaba el pecho con fuerza, pero no podía frenar la sangre._

—_Mátame_— _insistía Vergil, con mirada seria_.

— _¡No! Jamás lo haría, no de nuevo_—

—_No sabes lo que dices, tonto_—

—_Jamás te volvería a perder hermano… jamás_—

_La mirada de Vergil se tornó sombría._

—_Jamás tendrás esa oportunidad estúpido… no si acabo contigo primero_—

—_No… no… no…_

-o-

De vuelta al mundo real, Trish ojeaba con desgana el enorme libro, mientras Lady ojeaba las hojas que parecían viejos pergaminos, cuando la rubia se percató de la inquietud del cazador.

—Lady, ¿ya viste? —apuntando al sofá.

—Sí, el holgazán de Dante solo duerme, como si nada pasara, que nuevo —ironizó.

—No, eso no… mira bien.

Entonces la pelinegra se percató de que el cazador se movía más de lo normal, y balbuceaba algo por lo bajo, pero muy bajo.

—Quizá debamos despertarlo —opinó Lady—, debe ser uno de sus sueños raros.

—Okey, pero primero…

Entonces la rubia se percató de que corría sangre a montones por las faldas del sofá, parecía un río de sangre realmente oscura, como la de una herida profunda.

— ¿Qué ocurre Trish?

—Hay que despertar a Dante ¡Ya!

La pelinegra parecía confundida, hasta que vio lo mismo que la rubia.

—Sangre… él está…

—Vamos ¡Ayúdame!

Ambas féminas sacudían el cuerpo del cazador como si de un muñeco se tratara, pero no conseguían despertarlo.

-o-

— _¿Te duele… hermanito? _—

_De vuelta al mundo de los sueños de Dante, el cazador yacía tirado en el charco de lodo, mientras su gemelo vestido de azul estaba parado a un costado de él, con Yamato en las manos._

_Había un par de nuevas heridas en el cuerpo del cazador, causadas por Vergil._

— _¿Quieres matarme? Entonces hazlo bien, Vergil_—

_Dante apenas y podía hablar, la sangre en su garganta no lo dejaba emitir sonido alguno._

_Vergil puso en alto el filo de su espada, entonces Dante esperaba por lo inevitable, cuando…_

-o-

— ¡No!

El cazador abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba acostado en el sillón de su oficina, y sus compañeras estaban a lado suyo, casi encima de él, con cara de alivio.

— ¡Si, despertó! —unisonaron las féminas, con tono infantil en la voz.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Pero…? ¡Hey, salgan de encima de mí!

Ambas mujeres bajaron de su costado.

—No puedo creer que no me dejen dormir en paz… ¿tanto me aman que no me pueden dejar?

—No juegues Dante —dijo Lady, molesta—, sabíamos que soñabas con esas visiones tuyas.

—Si —intervino Trish—, estabas muy inquieto y además… estabas sangrando.

— ¡Que!

El cazador llevo sus manos al pecho, el cual estaba húmedo.

—Lo sabía —afirmó Lady— se trataba de uno de tus sueños, sino no hubieras buscado en tu pecho primero.

—Dante… ¿Por qué sangrabas? —peguntó la rubia.

—Eso… no es nada.

—Aun así, tienes que examinar esa herida… parecía muy profunda.

Lady se acercó al cazador con premura y abrió su playera de un solo tirón, solo para sorprenderse con lo que vería.

—Trish, aquí no hay… nada.

— ¡Que! —unisonaron los cazadores, sorprendidos.

Tanto Trish como Dante dirigieron su mirada al pecho de este, el cual ya no estaba desgarrado, sino intacto.

—Esto es extraño —afirmó Trish.

—Demasiado —concordó la pelinegra—, pero si apenas hace un instante eras un mar de sangre.

—Pero espera, en primer lugar Dante… ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?

El cazador llevo su vista al rostro de la rubia, y luego al de la pelinegra. Ambas lo miraban con expresión seria y con los brazos cruzados.

—Esto… pues… fue…

Pero un estruendoso sonido proveniente de la planta alta los hizo a todos desconcertarse. El cazador se puso de pie con premura y subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Ambas féminas lo siguieron al acto.

Ya una vez arriba, el sonido provenía de la habitación de Dante, la cual estaba cerrada con llave.

— ¿Quién puede ser? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Quien sea que esté en mi habitación, tuvo que entrar por la ventana, ya que yo asegure la puerta.

—Y ¿Qué esperas? Ve por la llave.

—No hay tiempo —intervino la rubia, pegando una patada y partiendo la puerta.

— ¡Trish! —se quejó Dante.

—Olvídalo, Lady te lo descontara de la cuenta.

— ¡Hey! A mí no me metas.

— ¡Shhhhh! Silencio —indicó el semi demonio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios—, él sigue aquí.

Ambas mujeres hicieron silencio mientras agudizaban su oído, en verdad, se oía respirar a alguien. Entonces un crujido provino del ropero del cazador, seguido por lo que parecía un insulto por lo bajo.

El cazador dejó su posición defensiva para relajarse doblando una de sus rodillas.

—Vamos, sal de ahí Nero.

El ropero se abrió de par en par, tirando a Nero de boca al suelo, seguido por su espada, que caería a su lado.

—Hey… ¿pero cómo? —preguntó Lady confundida.

— ¿Qué cómo lo supe? Fácil, reconocería su tono infantil al maldecir donde sea.

—Viejo, esto es horrible —refunfuñó Nero mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, entonces Trish se aproximó a ayudarlo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —peguntó la rubia con amabilidad.

—Yo, no puedo decírselos —respondió el peliblanco mientras sacudía su gabardina.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora chico? —reclamó el semi demonio con tono de acusación en la voz.

Nero empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y Dante solo le lanzaba miradas más gélidas con cada segundo.

No tenía de otra.

—Bien, se los diré, pero por favor, no me golpeen.

—Solo dime que cosa estúpida hiciste ahora, chico.

—Yo… es solo que…

—Habla Nero —intervino Lady, tomándolo por el hombro—, descuida, todo estará bien.

El peliblanco lanzó una mirada nerviosa al semi demonio, este solo asintió.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que… —tartamudeando un poco—, es que…

— ¡Que! —unisonaron los tres restantes.

—Es solo que yo… —hizo una pausa de suspenso— perdí a Yamato.

Un silencio eterno reinó en la habitación, solo hasta que el cazador salió de su transe momentáneo y abrió la boca de par en par.

—Que hiciste… que hiciste… ¡Que hiciste que! —explotó de repente.

—Lo siento, simplemente… desapareció.

—Pero Nero ¡Cómo pudiste! —intrigó Lady, sorprendida.

—Tienes que ser un verdadero tonto —afirmó Trish.

—Está bien, ya entendí, soy un estúpido… la espada simplemente desapareció, y yo solo no quería que lo supieran, y creí que tal vez estaría aquí.

—Pero ¿Dónde la dejaste la última vez?

—Pues… yo estaba en el escritorio de mi oficina, y me quede dormido, para cuando reaccioné ya no estaba en su funda.

— ¿Quieres decir que alguien entró a robar mientras dormías?… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No lo es, no es posible, Kyrie no vio ni escucho nada, y ella tiene los sentidos muy sensibles.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un estúpido descuidado Nero —intervino Dante—, ¿Cómo pudiste perder la espada de mi hermano? Te la confié por que creí que la cuidarías… tienes razones para hacerlo.

Aquello sorprendió a Nero más de lo normal, haciéndolo crispar.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo que tengo razones para cuidar de ella?

La expresión de Dante se tornó seria, confusa.

—No es nada, déjalo —dijo nervioso.

— ¡No! —insistió Nero—, tú tienes algo que decirme, ¡entonces dilo!

—Tú eres el que tiene que explicarme, ¡como perdiste el objeto mas preciado e importante de mi familia!

—Dante… ¡Tú ya no tienes familia!

Las expresiones de las féminas se crisparon por completo. Nero llevó rápido sus manos a la boca. No podía creer lo que había dicho, era algo que él jamás diría, mucho menos al cazador, después de conocer todo su sufrimiento. Dante solo bajo la vista, mientras apretaba ambos puños. Su aura era sombría, y de sus brazos comenzaban a salir un tenue vislumbro de rayos, pero antes de que nada pasara, dio la media vuelta y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Lady se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y dirigió una mirada de desapruebo al joven albino.

— ¡Sabes lo que acabas de hacer niño tonto! —reclamó.

Entonces volvió a darse la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, y salió corriendo detrás del cazador. Trish se acercó a Nero, el cual estaba tirado en el piso de nuevo, cruzado de piernas y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Entonces lo tomó por el hombro.

—Lo que dijiste estuvo muy mal —le susurró al oído—, tú bien sabes todo lo que Dante ha pasado, y conoces de sobra la historia de cómo perdió a toda su familia de poco en poco.

—Lo se Trish, y no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido para decirle algo así —dijo en un sollozo, después de dar un golpetazo en el suelo con su Devil Bringer.

—Dante debe sentirse muy mal, pero prefiero no interrumpirlo, Lady es la más indicada para hablar con él. Ella es la única que ha sido realmente sincera con él desde el principio, además de que lo conoce de mucho antes que yo, y es la que más lo ha visto sufrir… sin mencionar que cuenta con esa calidez que todos los humanos poseen.

-o-

— ¿Dante?

Lady buscaba al semi demonio por la estancia de la oficina, pero nada. Entonces pudo ver una tenue sombra provenir de la entrada, la cual tenía la puerta entre abierta. Dante estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, con las manos entrelazadas haciendo un puño, y con la cabeza gacha. La cazadora se acercó lentamente y abrió la puerta por completo, entonces acercó su mano hasta el hombro del cazador, dudó un momento y la regreso a su lugar. Después de lanzar un suspiro se puso en cuclillas y se sentó al lado del peliblanco.

— ¿Eso te afectó mucho? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

Dante cerró los ojos y agacho más la cabeza, entonces se volteó al lado opuesto a la pelinegra.

—Que va, claro que no —contestó cortante.

—Entonces por qué… ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Perlas transparentes corrían por las mejillas del cazador, casi invisibles. Este lanzó un suspiro.

—Creí que las había ocultado bien.

— ¿No intentaras negarlo?

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué es culpa de la lluvia? No, a ti no puedo mentirte.

La chica volvió a levantar la mano y la dirigió de nuevo al hombro del cazador, pero con un rápido movimiento la llevo hasta la cabeza de él, y tomándolo por los cabellos lo dirigió hasta su pecho. Este estaba sorprendido por el acto, pero no pudo hacer nada más que hundir su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga. Esta levanto su otra mano y lo abrazó por completo.

— ¿Por qué te afecta tanto, Dante?

Este no respondió, solo hundió más la cabeza en el pecho de la mujer.

—Jamás te había visto así, ni siquiera cuando tu hermano… —enmudeció—. ¿Qué tiene Nero que te afectó tanto que él lo dijera?

Dante se separó abruptamente del lecho de su amiga, deshaciendo su abrazo.

— ¿Por qué piensas que es por eso?

—Recuerda que a mí no puedes ocultarme nada, lo acabas de decir.

—Pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que Nero tiene algo que ver?

—Por favor Dante, ambos notamos el tremendo parecido que hay entre ustedes, y más que contigo, con tu hermano.

Dante dirigió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Lady. Esta lo miraba con ojos amables y sinceros. En verdad, a ella no podía mentirle.

—Me duele que él me diga eso, porque es como si fueran mi hermano o mi padre quien lo hicieran.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra, la cual no esperaba tal respuesta, mucho menos tanta sinceridad.

—Dante… yo no sabía… ¿Por qué?

—Nero, él… tiene algo.

—Acaso él ¿acaso te recuerda a ellos?

Dante cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener más lágrimas.

—Él es como una fusión de mi hermano y mi padre, te lo digo porque los conocí.

—Pero no deberías tomártelo tan apecho, entiende que el chico es impulsivo, además estaba en una situación algo crítica.

—Pero yo lo conozco, el jamás heriría a alguien a propósito, ni siquiera en el momento más crítico y confuso… menos a alguien sin familia al igual que él.

—Ninguno de nosotros tenemos más familia que nosotros mismos.

Aquello sorprendió de lleno al cazador, sobretodo porque era verdad.

—En fin —continuó—, solo intenta entenderlo, estaba demasiado nervioso por la pérdida de Yamato, porque tú le pediste que la cuidara muy bien, le encargaste el objeto más preciado de tu difunto hermano, que además es la llave del portal al mundo demoníaco… ¿Cómo querías que estuviera?

De pronto algo dentro de la cabeza de Dante reacciono, haciéndolo recordar un factor muy importante.

—Lady, él dijo que la espada simplemente desapareció ¿Verdad?

—Pues, eso creo.

—Alguien tuvo que haberla robado, alguien… o quizá algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Dante?

Dante se puso de pie con premura, entonces se limpió todo rastro de llanto en el rostro con la manga de su gabardina.

—No hay tiempo de cursilerías —dijo con decisión, el de los cabellos plateados—, tenemos que entrar a esa torre, ya.

Lady se puso de pie a su lado, firme.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos genio? No puedo verla, tampoco Nero.

—Fácil, haremos el hechizo.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Yo no, pero justo ahora todos buscaran como locos ese hechizo, sino usaremos el otro.

— ¿Estás seguro? —dudó— ¿No crees que sea mala idea que la demás gente la vea?

—Quizá, pero si no lo hacemos, muchos morirán, sino es que todos.

Lady tomó aire con fuerza y levantó la cabeza con decisión, entonces se encaminó a la entrada del local.

— ¿Qué esperas? Hay que buscar —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, entonces se adentró al edificio.

Ya una vez solo y fuera de su casa, Dante elevó una ligera media sonrisa. Entonces la sonrisa desapareció, y su mirada se dirigió hasta la ubicación de la Temen-Ni-Gru, la cual seguía donde mismo, con esa misma aura oscura rodeándola.

—Yo me encargaré de detener esto, no importa quien seas tú el maestro misterioso —susurró por lo bajo y para sí.

Entonces regreso su vista a la puerta de su local, la cual seguía abierta. El cazador se apresuró a entrar a la estancia. Tenía que descubrir el hechizo para hacer la torre visible, no podía esperar más tiempo… no más.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Yukari Sparda: **Jajajajaja... lo mismo digo... "estupida parte humana" ¬¬ hahahahha la verdad es que me diverti mucho con la pelea de Dante y Patty tambien, es solo que estaba inspirada ya que acababa de ver un capítulo del anime :D y si, que nuestro querido cazador está como quiere, a cualquiera se le calienta la cabeza solo de pensar en él... estupido Capcom que lo hizo tan bueno al desgraciado... lastima que solo sea un personaje de juegos, que si llega a ser real lo caso conmigo a la fuerza xD

Hahahaha te complazco, solo esperaste una semanita... y el capítulo llego doble (claro, si cuentas el prólogo del principio, que deseguro te dejo algo confundida O.O) hahaha ¿Que haran ahora nuestro grupo de cazadores? ¿Trish habrá traido una solucion o un desastre? ¿Nero dejara de ser tan patan con el pobresito de nuestro Dante? La respuesta la próxima semana... o sino mas tarde... aquel por el cual lloraban se aproxíma a hacer su entrada triunfal.

Espero y disfrutes del capítulo. Un beso y gracias por leer ^^


	10. Sendero de luz de luna

**Sendero de luz de luna**

Las luces de la oficina Devil May Cry eran suaves y tenues. Al fondo de la habitación podían verse la silueta de tres personas. El cazador tomo un hondo respiro y, armándose de fuerza y decisión, de acercó a los que parecían eran sus amigos.

—Bien, todos tomen un trozo de papel, y a buscar —dijo tomando un par de hojas viejas entre sus manos.

Después de tomar los papeles se dirigió hasta la silla de su escritorio, subió los pies sobre el borde y comenzó a leer cuidadosamente. Nero estaba parado junto a las féminas, a lado del sillón. La sensación de culpa que este sentía lo quemaba por dentro, lo que lo obligo a ir junto al cazador.

—Dante… yo…

—Nero —le interrumpió cortante—, enserio, todo está bien, no te preocupes más por eso, está bien —entonces el cazador levanto su vista hasta la del muchacho, y le dedicó una sincera media sonrisa—. Ahora continuemos buscando —dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo, concentrándose en sus papeles—, tú ayudaras también chico.

—Bien —afirmó el joven albino, un poco más calmado.

Al parecer sabía exactamente que buscar, ya que Trish lo había puesto al tanto. Las mujeres estaban sentadas en el sofá de la estancia. Nero había tomado una silla y la había colocado frente al escritorio del semi demonio, quedando frente a frente. Todos tenían papeles viejos y sucios en las manos, todos buscaban con desesperación el hechizo adecuado para hacer a la Temen-Ni-Gru visible para Lady y Nero.

—Quizá quien levantó la torre… —comenzó a susurrar el semi demonio, por lo bajo—, quizá fue quien robó a Yamato, para abrir el portal al mundo demoníaco.

Todos en la sala lograron escuchar su pensamiento, haciendo que voltearan a verlo con intriga.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Trish con aplomo—, bien pensado Dante.

El cazador levantó la cabeza, confundido. No entendía a qué se refería Trish, hasta que tomó en cuenta que quizá haya expresado sus pensamientos fuera de su mente, y con voz un poco alta.

—Pues, es lo más lógico, además ¿Quién querría la espada de mi hermano?

—Es verdad —sintió la rubia—, solo quien sea el responsable de todo el problema.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas rápidamente, pero nadie encontraba el hechizo. Parecían permanecer en un limbo sin salida, solo concentrados en el papel, cuando se escuchó llamar a la puerta.

— ¿Dante? —dijo la voz detrás de la puerta—, ¿Aquí vive Dante Sparda? Por favor atienda esto, es importante.

Dante se levantó de su asiento con desgana y se dirigió hasta la puerta, simplemente pensando _"¿A quien se le ocurre llamar a la puerta a esa hora?"_. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de lo sucedido, todos seguían concentrados. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre pequeño, de complexión delgada y cabello rubio platinado. Un perfecto desconocido, pero que llevaba con él un sobre en blanco.

— ¿Es usted Dante, hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda? —preguntó con un tono chillón en la voz.

— ¿Quién lo busca?

—La señorita… —el joven enmudeció por un momento, estiró su cuello hasta lograr ver la estancia del cazador, y después acercó su cabeza hasta el oído del peliblanco, susurrando—, la señorita Kyrie me mando a que le entregara esto, pero sin que el joven Nero se enterara de nada.

El hombre se separó del espacio del cazador y apretó el sobre que llevaba entre las manos, entonces lo acomodó cuidadosamente dentro de una de las bolsas de la gabardina del hombre de rojo.

—Léala a solas, por favor —volvió a susurrar por lo bajo, entonces se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a un taxi que esperaba frente a la entrada.

El peliblanco sacó cuidadosamente el sobre de la bolsa de su gabardina. Miró el sobre con curiosidad. Una media sonrisa se elevó en su rostro, con un toque burlón y de chulería.

—Con que una carta de amor ¿He, "señorita pudor"? —dijo para sí mismo, por lo bajo, con un toque de burla en la voz—. Así que te gusta jugar con fuego… te gustan los chicos grandes ¿verdad? —fanfarroneó—, quizá el chico ya no tiene lo necesario.

Comenzó a abrir el sobre con sumo cuidado hasta descubrir una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada. Al sacarla y desdoblarla, y después de leer la primera línea, todo rastro de fanfarrones desapareció de su expresión, para tornarse seria completamente.

**Dante Sparda:**

**Creo que sabes quién soy con solo la impresión que de seguro te dio al recibir esta carta. Necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo… se trata de Nero. Sí, él ha estado muy raro últimamente. Quizá no lo parezca, pero es como si fuera otro. Hace poco descubrí algo que me dejó muy mal, algo acerca de él, que estoy segura, también está relacionado contigo.**

**En fin, también quiero hablar contigo acerca de esa katana que obsequiaste a mi Nero, creo saber quién la puede tener en su poder.**

**Por favor, en cuanto leas esto, ven pronto. Estoy segura de que Nero estará muy ocupado buscando la katana en tu agencia, ya que asegura que el ladrón tiene que residir ahí, en tu ciudad. No me dijo porque, según porque no me quería preocupar… pero se le escapó decir algo de una "legendaria torre". Por favor, no soy tan ignorante, sé que habla de la Temen-Ni-Gru, aunque no lo sabré del todo hasta que hable contigo. **

**No quisiera alargarme mucho, ya que quiero darte los detalles en persona. Por favor cuida que Nero no se entere de esto. Estoy segura de que encontrarás una manera de escabullirte. Por favor, ven rápido.**

**Atte. Kyrie**

El peliblanco dobló la delicada hoja de papel y la guardó cuidadosamente en una bolsa por dentro de su gabardina. Revisó que ninguno de los presentes sospechara del asunto, pero ninguno pareció siquiera darse cuenta que el cazador no estaba en su asiento.

Dante de adentró en lo profundo de la habitación, tomó su estuche de guitarra y se lo colocó en el hombro. Entonces se dirigió hasta la salida, y estando a punto de salir, se detuvo y volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

—Bien, chicos, vuelvo en un momento.

—Espera —reaccionó Lady, levantando la mirada fuera de sus escritos—, ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a recoger un dinero —dudó de su respuesta, se dijo a sí mismo que era estúpida—, es solo que es importante, enserio.

—No creo que sea conveniente Dante, no ahora.

—A ti te conviene más que a nadie, con ese dinero podré pagarte todo de una vez.

Aquello parecía haber convencido a la del cabello azabache, la cual regresó su visión a la lectura.

—Solo apresúrate, por favor —dijo con la cabeza gacha, mirando los escritos—, yo les avisaré que saliste, claro, una vez que reaccionen.

El semi demonio asintió con la cabeza y salió del local. Al montarse en su coche y acomodar su estuche, no pudo evitar lanzar un enorme suspiro.

—Un largo viaje, más problemas, y nada de recompensa —dijo con pesar—… esto apesta.

Entonces puso en marcha su coche, con destino a Fortuna.

-o-

Dante había llegado a casa de Nero un par de horas después. Había dejado su agencia a altas horas de la madrugada, y ahora era de mañana. La estancia de la agencia de Nero no se parecía en nada a la del semi demonio, ya que esta estaba limpia y pulcra; los sofás estaban perfectamente tapizados con colores alegres y su escritorio contaba con papeles ordenados en bandejas de plata. Su nombre yacía grabado en una pequeña placa de madera y una foto de Kyrie reposaba en una de las esquinas. El cazador solo se preguntaba "¿Cómo podía vivir así?"

Kyrie salió de la cocina con dos tazas de café caliente en las manos. El cazador no pudo rechazarlo por menos ganas que tuviera de consumir algo, ya que sería una terrible grosería, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con culpas innecesarias.

—Y bien —comenzó el peliblanco, después de dar un sorbo a su taza— ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpirme en estos momentos de crisis?

Kyrie dudó por un momento, pero se decidió a decirle toda la verdad.

—Bien —dijo después de colocar su taza de café en la mesita de centro—, lo que pasa es algo muy serio, así que creí que tenías que saberlo, pero antes ¿Cómo lograste evadir a Nero?

—Es solo que se quedó investigando algo importante con las chicas.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Pero… no dudes en decirme lo que me tengas que decir, lindura, ya que enserio estoy muy ocupado, así que lo que sea, solo dilo.

La pelirroja se encontraba nerviosa. Daba vueltas una y otra vez a las puntas de su cabello.

—Lo que pasa es que… Nero, él… se está comportando muy extraño últimamente.

— ¿Qué tan extraño?

—Pues, en realidad él… no duerme.

Aquello casi hizo a Dante escupir el sorbo de café que había dado a la taza, por lo que prefirió dejarla en la mesita, junto a la de Kyrie.

— ¿Cómo que… no duerme? —preguntó, más que preocupado, sorprendido.

—Sí, eso es lo que ocurre, no duerme nada —contestó con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Desde cuándo está así?

—Desde aquella vez que volvió de una misión, y que lo encontré tirado inconsciente frente a la entrada.

El cazador hizo cara de reflexión, recordando, hasta que una idea llegó a su mente.

—Claro… cuando el tótem de la escénica del poder eterno… —susurró.

— ¿Qué dices? —exclamó la pelirroja.

—No, nada.

—Pues bien —continuó—, como te iba diciendo, Nero no ha dormido nada desde entonces. Lo más raro del asunto es que él jura haber dormido, pero no es así. Parece creer que duerme, pero no lo hace.

El peliblanco llevó una de sus manos al mentón, como reflexionando.

—No, enserio Kyrie, no se me ocurre una buena razón para que haga eso.

Pero en su interior, la idea de que la falta de sueño de Nero estuviera presente justo después de lo ocurrido con el tótem… solo podía imaginar que era algún efecto secundario de lo que estaba ocurriendo justo ahora, con la torre, con todo…

—Pero hay algo mas —interrumpió Kyrie de repente.

Justo cuando Dante empezaba a creer que lo de Nero no era gran cosa, Kyrie tuvo que romper sus ilusiones.

—Algo pasó la noche en que Nero perdió la espada que le obsequiaste —continuó—. Mientras Nero yacía frente a su escritorio, revisando algunos papeles, yo iba en camino a la cocina; en mi travesía él me vio bajar de las escaleras, y me sonrió tiernamente antes de regresar a su trabajo. Me había levantado de la cama por un vaso de agua, pero cuando volví a la sala… él…

La pelirroja no pudo evitar el enmudecer por un momento, pero pronto se recuperó, continuando con su relato.

—Él estaba —continuó—, con la espada en sus manos; la funda estaba donde mismo, pero la espada estaba en sus manos. La miraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, y como si se tratara de un objeto raro y precioso. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue su mirada.

— ¿Qué tenía? ¿Cómo era su mirada? —preguntó el hijo de Sparda, ahora preocupado.

—Más que su mirada, eran sus ojos; eran de un color oscuro.

— ¿Qué color? Vamos… ¡dímelo!

— ¡No lo sé! No parecían tener color en absoluto, solo eran… oscuros —bajó la mirada, mientras finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas rosadas—. Pero él jura que lo último que recuerda es haberme visto entrar en la cocina, y que después se quedó dormido, y cuando despertó la espada simplemente había desaparecido.

—Y tú crees que quizá el chico tiene algo que ver con su desaparición ¿no es así?

—Pues… sí, ¿Acaso tú no?

Dante se puso de pie y guardo sus manos entre las bolsas de su gabardina. Tratando de parecer despreocupado. Tomó el estuche de guitarra que contenía a Rebellion y se lo colgó encima del hombro. Entonces se encaminó hasta la salida. Kyrie solo lo siguió con la vista.

—No creo que haya de que preocuparse —dijo el cazador, dándose vuelta antes de salir de casa del joven albino—, estoy seguro de que es solo producto de tanto trabajo, enserio, ya me ha pasado a mí antes —mintió.

—Pero tú eres un demonio, y Nero, aunque no lo parezca, ese brazo no le quita su humanidad.

—Mi lado demoníaco tampoco ha sido el responsable de quitarme la mía.

—Pero… pero… Dante Sparda, tú simplemente no puedes decirme que esto no significa nada.

—Lo siento, pero así es, y deberías alegrarte de que a Nero nada le ocurra.

—Es solo que no te lo creo.

—Lo siento por ti, pero yo tengo que regresar, asuntos urgentes me esperan.

Entonces el peliblanco se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la puerta principal, cuando la cantante lo hizo frenar.

—No soy tonta —gruño ella—, sé que algo ha pasado respecto a esa torre, la Temen-Ni-Gru, y tengo derecho a saberlo.

El hijo de Sparda respiró hondo. Lanzó una mirada gélida a la chica, la cual lo miraba con expresión firme.

—Nada pasa, Kyrie. Temíamos que regresara, pero no lo hizo.

—No te creo —respondió al punto de las lágrimas.

—Cree lo que quieras —gruñó el cazador, entonces se devolvió a la salida—, Nero está bien, te lo prometo —entonces salió rápidamente.

Para cuando la pelirroja salió del local para perseguir al semi demonio, este ya no estaba; lo único que se veía era cajuela de su coche rojo avanzar a lo lejos.

-o-

Ahora las cosas se habían complicado para el hijo de Sparda. Por más que quisiera hacerle creer a Kyrie que el asunto de Nero no era de importancia, eso ni siquiera él se lo creyó. Sabia a la perfección que algo malo pasaba con Nero por lo que le dijo la chica, pero no quería hacerla preocupar. Claro, estaba seguro de que había logrado el efecto inverso.

— "_¿Qué ocurre contigo chico?" _—se preguntó.

Sabía que lo de Nero sería un gran problema, uno enorme. No podía significar nada bueno. También le desconcertaba el hecho de lo ocurrido con Yamato. Tendría que encontrar la manera de hacerlo hablar. Pero lo más preocupante era que eso de no recordar nada fuera cierto. Quizá él no tenía la culpa del todo, quizá estaba poseído, o era controlado por alguien, al igual que su hermano hacía años atrás. De cualquier forma, sería más difícil descifrar la verdad si es que Nero no estaba enterado de nada, ya que si estuviera enterado de sus actos, al menos el cazador tiene métodos para hacerlo hablar. Lo único bueno de que el chico no estuviera enterado de nada sería que eso significa que conserva su humanidad y sus principios intactos. En definitiva, todo ese asunto significaba solo una cosa: Más problemas para todos.

El cazador ya casi se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Fortuna, cuando algo lo desconcertó por completo. Durante el camino a la salida de la ciudad, se encontró con un callejón tétrico y oscuro. Pero ese callejón no era cómo cualquier otro de Fortuna, sino que era exactamente el mismo callejón que había visto en su más reciente sueño. Aquello lo hizo desconcertar por completo, entonces, antes de llegar a los límites de la cuidad, dio vuelta al coche y recorrió todo el camino de regreso hasta llegar de nuevo al callejón.

Decidió aparcar el coche un poco alejado del lugar. Si algo pasaba estaba completamente dispuesto a luchar, pero no quería que nada le pasara al coche, así que decidió no arriesgarse.

Ya una vez en la entrada del callejón, y antes de adentrarse a lo más profundo, decidió echar un vistazo. Las casas a los lados, los charcos de lodo, incluso los botes de basura, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado de la misma manera que en su sueño. Avanzó con pasos lentos pero firmes. Pasó por encima del mismo charco en el cual se encontraba siendo atacado por su hermano en aquel sueño. Recordar aquello lo hizo estremecer. No podía dejar de preguntarse el porqué de haber soñado con aquel callejón, no tenía sentido, ya que todos los lugares con los que había soñado… en todos había vivido alguna mala experiencia con su hermano, pero en ese nunca en su vida había estado. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto durante alguna de sus travesías a Fortuna. En verdad que era algo extraño. Justo lo que necesitaba, otra cosa extraña en la cual pensar.

Pero había algo que ni siquiera se podía imaginar. No podía adivinar que aquel oscuro y desconocido callejón de sus sueños, se sumaría a aquellos lugares correspondientes a épicos momentos de su vida.

El cazador pudo sentir una débil presencia, tan débil que solo podía ser de un humano. Sí, eso debía ser, un humano. Decidió ignorar la presencia, ya que no era la primera que sentía en su estancia en Fortuna. En realidad no es que pudiera sentir la presencia de todos los humanos, pero aquellos que poseían algún poder especial, como su valor, o una fuerza algo más potente que la de cualquier persona, eran humanos dignos de ser detectados por los sentidos de un demonio. Un claro ejemplo podría ser Lady. Pero Nero, él… más bien era detectado por los demonios como amenaza demoníaca, por su Devil Bringer.

Continuó observando el callejón un par de minutos. Nada pasaba. Entonces llegó a la conclusión que quizá, en su última visita a Fortuna, había puesto su vista en ese callejón, y tal vez su subconsciente guardó la imagen y la hizo surgir en su sueño. Pero claro… estaba totalmente equivocado.

El ambiente empezaba a ponerse cargado, sin mencionar que la temperatura empezaba a bajar abruptamente. Un cuervo sobrevoló la cabeza del cazador, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza, y por instinto dirigió su vista hasta el filo del techo del edifico de junto. Sobre el filo sobresalía la punta de una bota. Entonces fueron dos botas las que se asomaban. El peliblanco sacó rápidamente su espada, sabía que algo malo se avecinaba, cosa que confirmaría al ser el filo de una enorme espada lo que se asomaría después.

La extraña figura que yacía sobre el edificio parecía ser la silueta de un hombre. Aquel hombre dio un salto desde lo alto, haciéndolo caer frente al semi demonio, el cual no tardó en dejar caer su espada al darse cuenta de quien estaba parado frente a él.

Un hombre alto, delgado, con una gabardina negra, botas cafés y sombrero gris era quien se posaba frente al cazador. Llevaba con él una enorme espada, sencilla, pero fácilmente el doble de grande que Rebellion. Pero su rasgo más característico eran aquellas vendas que cubrían completamente su rostro. Todo excepto una cosa; sus ojos, los cuales en ese momento no eran visibles para el cazador.

Dante tomó un respiro hondo, entonces se agachó lentamente para recoger su espada, la cual había caído en el mismo charco de lodo de hace unos momentos. Una vez inclinado sobre el suelo, levantó la vista y pudo contemplar aquellos ojos azules que se posaban en el rostro de aquella misteriosa persona. El semi demonio volvió a recuperar su postura firme, de pie. Entonces, viendo al extraño desde ese ángulo, y tomando en cuenta, sobre todo los vendajes del rostro y los ojos azules, supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

—Vergil —dijo casi en un susurro, lo que más bien parecía un jadeo.

Entonces el cielo se cubrió completamente de nubes cargadas de rayos, los cuales empezaron a caer y sonar por toda la ciudad de Fortuna.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Yukari Sparda: **Hola :D y descuida, que con lo que se viene quiza lo piensan mejor y piden tu ayuda... de paso también ayudo, en parte porque creo que yo soy la causante de sus desgracias xD (yo y mi mente perversa). También ayudo a darle unos buenos golpes a Nero, por bocafloja (como dices) y por perder a la querida Yamato... pero bueno, eso era necesario (risa malvada).

Y creeme, eso de Nero parecido al legendario Sparda y al genial Vergil... si, tiene presentes en esta historia (otra risa malvada)

Aqui dejo este capi, que creo yo levantara dudas, sospechas, y otras veces simplemente lo adivinaran xD hasta el otro Lunes :D chao!

**Mila PadAckles: **Hola! hey, gracias por el alago :3

Vaya vaya... que tenemos aquí... he causado la duda en una mente humana! si, victoria! ejem... lo siento, es solo que esa es mi intención xD aunque creo que con este capítulo solo quedara mas duda :D pero en fin, aún falta tiempo para descubrir al misterioso "maestro"

Dante está algo herido por lo que le dijo Nero, en definitiva, he creado un monstruo D: (refiriendose a Nero)

Gracias por los animos y espero y también te guste este capítulo :D espero y revele algunas cosas, o quiza, las haga mas confusas o.O

Hasta el próximo Lunes... Chao! :D


	11. Sala del abrazo oscuro

**Sala del abrazo oscuro**

Un viento helado empezó a soplar proveniente del norte. Las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a caer de manera abundante, dando giros remolinantes con el vaivén del viento, al igual que las frágiles ramas de donde provenían estas se movían sin cesar. Los cabellos plateados del cazador vestido de rojo volaban hacia un costado, cubriéndole el rostro; un rostro lleno de confusión.

La sorpresa del peliblanco parecía reflejada en los ojos del tipo de gabardina negra, ya que ambos se miraban el uno al otro totalmente atónitos. Dante dio un paso al frente, un paso largo y firme. Entonces, armándose de valor, abrió la boca para dejar escapar lo único que su corazón le dejaba pronunciar.

—Vergil… ¿Qué…? —sin embargo no pudo seguir, enmudeció completamente.

El hombre frente al cazador seguía parado sin hacer nada, sin siquiera contestar. Después de casi un minuto así, el hombre de gabardina negra hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía su espada. Lo que vino después fue tan rápido que ni siquiera el propio Dante fue capaz de comprenderlo del todo.

El hombre misterioso sostuvo fuerte su enorme espada entre sus manos, entonces tomó posición ofensiva, y de la nada corrió tan rápido que en cuestión de unos pocos segundos se encontraba detrás del peliblanco, arremetiendo contra él.

Un fuerte dolor quemante emanando de su espalda fue lo que sintió el cazador, segundos después de haber observado al hombre de la gabardina. El peliblanco recibió dicho golpe con sorpresa, pero eso no lo detuvo para darse la vuelta y arremeter con la misma fuerza contra su atacante. El hombre de la gabardina no tuvo ni la suerte ni la agilidad para esquivar el ataque del cazador.

El semi demonio sostenía su espada de manera en que pudiera bloquear cualquier ataque. El hombre de la gabardina comenzó a jadear, mientras sostenía la herida hecha por el cazador en su pecho. Los truenos emergentes del oscuro cielo parecían hacerse más potentes, entonces finas partículas de humedad empezaron a descender de lo alto.

—Tú—dijo al fin, el misterioso hombre de la gabardina—… eres un… demonio.

Ahora todo había cambiado por completo. La voz de ese hombre era demasiado grave para pertenecer a su hermano, además de que parecía no conocerlo, hecho por el cual lo llamó "demonio". El cazador elevó una sonrisa amarga. ¿Cómo pudo creer que se trataba de Vergil? Fue todo un momento de confusión, causado por la sorpresa de ver a ese hombre armado en ese mismo lugar. Solo por los vendajes que lleva en su rostro, pero eso no significa nada. Hacía ya muchos años atrás, antes de tener su negocio, incluso antes de obtener sus pistolas gemelas, Dante había conocido a un joven mercenario al igual que él. Este susodicho se hacía llamar "Gilver", llevaba consigo una katana, vendas blancas en todo su rostro, y un mal genio. No fue hasta después de una tragedia que Dante descubrió que Gilver era su hermano Vergil. Pero este hombre… no se parecía en nada ni a Vergil ni a Gilver, este hombre desconocido parecía no conocerlo. Y al parecer, tampoco era un demonio. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a pensar que era su difunto hermano, si el hombre frente a él es un humano?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? —preguntó el peliblanco, con fastidio.

El hecho de que el hombre de la gabardina no fuera su hermano… era algo que lo hacía sentir confundido. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que un humano, de aspecto tan débil y deplorable, era su hermano? Sobre todo cuando Vergil era uno de los seres más poderoso que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Pero aún más importante, no podía serlo por el simple hecho de que Vergil estaba muerto, de lo cual el cazador se sentía totalmente culpable.

En definitiva, ese hombre era un completo extraño. Un humano armado con una poderosa espada que emanaba poder demoníaco. Un enemigo.

—Acabaré contigo Demonio —gruñó el ensombrerado.

Entonces sacó del bolsillo interior de su gabardina una pistola colt negra con adornos de madera. Dicho acto hizo al semi demonio regresar a su posición en guardia, postura que había perdido sin enterarse. _"En definitiva no eres Vergil" _pensó al ver el arma de fuego en las manos del ensombrerado.

Un disparo resonó por todo el oscuro callejón. El cazador dirigió su vista hasta su tórax izquierdo. Chorros de sangre provenían de la herida causada por la bala.

—Muy cerca del corazón, te felicito —dijo el peliblanco, en tono de burla—. Lo siento, pero no es suficiente.

El cazador dirigió sus manos hasta detrás de su espalda, sacando de entre sus fundas a Ebony & Ivory. Entrelazando sus brazos, uno encima del otro, el semi demonio apunto los cañones de ambas pistolas hasta su atacante.

—Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el hijo de Sparda, con voz seria.

—Solo quiero deshacerme de ti, escoria —entonces el ensombrerado apuntó su arma, igualmente hasta su agresor—, de ti, y de todos los demonios. ¿Qué me dices de ese chico peliblanco con el brazo demoníaco?

— ¿Qué quieres con él? —preguntó sorprendido— ¿Acaso lo conoces?

El desconocido elevó una media sonrisa, la cual se distinguió a través de sus vendajes.

—Claro, lo he visto, pero con él no quiero nada —gruñó—. Quiero algo que él posee.

—Entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?

—Esa espada que lleva consigo, esa hermosa y poderosa katana.

Aquello hizo que el corazón del cazador temblara, haciéndolo a él estremecer por completo.

— ¿Tú la tienes? ¡Regrésala ahora!

Dicho comentario pareció hacerle gracia al ensombrerado, ya que empezó a reír por lo bajo.

—Pero que estúpidos son, no pudieron siquiera evitar el robo de una espada —se burló—, ni siquiera ser un par de asquerosos demonios los ayudo a resguardar un viejo pedazo de metal.

— ¡Cállate! —gruñó el cazador— no hables así del objeto más preciado de mi familia.

—Entonces tú y ese fenómeno peliblanco son familia —comentó, aún con burla—. Claro, ¿pero cómo no?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora dime ¿Qué sabes de Yamato? ¿Tú la tienes?

El desconocido volvió a reír, ahora a todo pulmón.

— ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre? —volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—Contesta ¿Tú la tienes? —con tono serio en la voz.

El hombre de la gabardina paró de reír en seco. Entonces dirigió su mirada hasta las pistolas del cazador, mirándolas con curiosidad.

—Y, que me harías si no te lo digo, ¿me dispararías? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Entonces otro disparo resonó por el callejón. Ahora el receptor había sido el ensombrerado, el cual se sostenía con fuerza el lugar donde le había atravesado la bala.

—Ese mocoso es tan descuidado —jadeó, después de lanzar un gemido—. Nunca salía con la katana, entonces aproveche la oportunidad y entre a su absurdo local, para obtenerla —se detuvo por un momento, el dolor lo obligaba pausar—… pero esa vez, ese estúpido la llevaba con él, y en su lugar había dejado esa ridícula espada roja que siempre carga.

El hijo de Sparda crispó el rostro con fuerza, recordando la vez en que el joven albino le había contado del intento de robo de Yamato, razón por la cual ahora no salía sin ella.

—Con que fuiste tú —susurró por lo bajo—… pero dime ¿Tú la tienes?

—Eso —comenzó, jadeando y oprimiendo su hombro derecho—… eso es algo que solo sabrás… una vez que me mates… demonio.

La fina llovizna que había empezado a caer al inicio del encuentro, ahora se había convertido en un poderoso aguacero. Las enormes y gruesas gotas de agua caían sin cesar por todo el callejón, haciendo un ruido estruendoso al estallar en el concreto.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Para que querría un humano esa espada? ¿Por qué quieres tú esa espada?

El hombre misterioso lanzó un pequeño intento de risotada por lo bajo, la cual le era pausada por el dolor que sentía.

—Poder —dijo por lo bajo, en un tono casi inaudible—, necesito más… poder.

Dante sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. La sangre se le helo de repente. Una gota de sudor empezó a descender por su sien. Parecía haber perdido todo rastro de color en el rostro. Esa frase "necesito más poder", era característica de su hermano. La falta de poder, fue lo que en un principio lo hizo ser como era. El hecho de escuchar esa frase de nuevo…

El agua había cubierto a ambos hombres por completo. El cazador sentía como el cumulo de agua en su ropa lo hacía parecer más pesado. Las vendas del ensombrerado empezaban a decaer de poco, solo en su lado derecho del rostro.

—Yo… te destruiré… demonio —gruñó el hombre misterioso.

Aquella situación hacía enfurecer al hijo de Sparda. Ahora solo podía pensar que ese hombre tenía a Yamato, y quizá estaba involucrado con en ascenso de la Temen-Ni-Gru de vuelta en la tierra. De algo podía estar seguro, ese hombre, era su enemigo.

Dante volvió a guardar sus pistolas para desenvainar a Rebellion. Una vez en sus manos, la sostuvo con fuerza y decisión.

— ¿Crees poder conmigo, humano?

El ensombrerado repitió el acto del cazador, guardando su pistola y sosteniendo su enorme espada entre sus manos. Ambos se miraron con ira, una que parecía incontrolable. Entonces la batalla se desató.

Ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo, uno contra el otro. Al encuentro ambos levantaron sus espadas y arremetieron contra el otro, haciéndolas chocar entre ellas.

—Linda espada —comentó el cazador, haciendo fuerza contra el ensombrerado.

—Gracias, la conseguí en lo más profundo de tu hogar —contestó el hombre misterioso, con el mismo tono de agobio en la voz—… el infierno.

Ninguno parecía tener intención de rendirse, ya que ninguno movía su espada ni un centímetro. Eso terminó por convencer a Dante de que ese tipo era un enemigo. Decía haber conseguido su espada en el mundo demoníaco, y tampoco conseguía hacerlo mover un centímetro, por más fuerza que pusiera en su ataque. Quizá eso se debía a que el arma de su atacante poseía esa extraña aura demoníaca que despiden todas las armas conseguidas en el mundo demoníaco. Obviamente era un arma demoníaca, conseguida en el mundo demoníaco, y conseguida por ese mismo hombre. Solo alguien que desea poder para destruir, solo esa clase de humano se animaría a adentrarse en lo profundo del infierno. Pero una duda seguía vigente en la mente del cazador. ¿Cómo un humano consiguió ir al mundo demoníaco? ¿Por qué puerta consiguió entrar… y salir?

Solo una cosa era segura.

—No te dejare hacer ningún daño —gruñó el peliblanco—, antes… te matare.

Un fuerte estallido resonó a lo lejos, al parecer, un trueno. La silueta de la luna brillaba con tal intensidad a lo alto del cielo, algo totalmente extraño, ya que era de mañana. Las gotas de lluvia se tornaban cada vez más intensas, y los vendajes en el rostro del hombre misterioso se hacían cada vez más holgados.

Ninguno de los oponentes se atrevía a ceder, por lo que ambos lanzaron sus espadas hacia atrás, deshaciendo el contacto. La fuerza que emanaron ambas espadas al deshacer el ataque, fue tal que los lanzó más lejos de lo que hubieran pensado. Ambos permanecían alejados, uno enfrente del otro. Sus miradas eran de odio.

— ¿Qué tiene que hacer alguien como tú en Fortuna? —preguntó el cazador, con rudeza.

—Este es mi hogar, el que yo escogí —respondió con frialdad.

Algo llamó la atención del cazador. Del sobrero del hombre misterioso podían verse sobresalir pequeños mechones de cabello. No podía distinguir el color, ya que el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro, y el hombre demasiado lejos.

El ensombrerado volvió a levantar su espada, entonces la ondeó en el aire de tal manera que pareció haber dibujado una letra "Z". Por un par de segundos nada ocurrió, hasta que el cazador empezó a sentir un dolor quemante en todo su pecho y abdomen. Líneas de sangre se dibujaron a través de su ropa. Intentó ignorar ese molestar, pero ahora estaba seguro de que el arma era demoníaca. El ensombrerado empezó a correr en dirección al peliblanco, con su espada en posición de ataque. El cazador frenó el ataque de la enorme espada con un costado del cañón de Ivory, la cual había tomado de su funda con anterioridad, al prevenir el ataque. Sin soltar a Ivory, y sin deshacer el contacto con la espada de su atacante, Dante sacó rápidamente a Ebony de su funda por detrás de su espalda, y la apuntó a la frente del ensombrerado.

Pero algo lo hizo frenar en seco. Antes de siquiera pegar la punta del cañón en la frente de su atacante, pudo visualizar el color de los mechones de cabello que sobresalían de su sombrero. Ese color, el color de su cabello…

—Tú —comenzó Dante con voz temblorosa y quebrada—… tú…

Plateado, ese era el color del cabello de su atacante, blanco platinado. Una terrible coincidencia que no lo iba a dejar seguir tranquilo. O quizá, no era una coincidencia…

— ¿Qué pasa demonio? —interrumpió el ensombrerado, con tono de burla.

El cazador extendió su pierna de modo en que pegó una potente patada en el abdomen del hombre misterioso, lanzándolo lejos. Otra vez yacían separados el uno del otro, pero a la lejanía aún eran visibles los mechones del ensombrerado, al igual que la sorpresa del semi demonio.

Ahora todo era tan confuso. El cabello de ese hombre, lucía largo y platinado. Una gran coincidencia. Otra vez la misma duda de ates volvía a brotar en la mente del caza demonios. ¿Podría ser, ese hombre misterioso… su hermano Vergil?

—Hey, sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien hasta ahora —gritó el semi demonio, al otro lado del callejón—, pero quiero que me diga una cosa.

— ¿Qué podría querer un asqueroso demonio como tú de mí?

—Solo una cosa —dijo con pesadez—… tú nombre.

El ensombrerado parecía analizar la propuesta, no se veía muy convencido. Entonces ladeó su cabeza de un lado para otro, en gesto de negación.

—No —bramó—, no hay razón para que conozcas mi nombre, después de todo no llegaras vivo después de esta noche.

Entonces el tipo de la gabardina volvió a sacar su arma de donde la tenía escondida, y comenzó a lanzar disparos ciegos en dirección al cazador. Este los esquivaba con suma facilidad, aunque un poco pesado por el agua que sus ropas almacenaban. Entre los disparos y la huida, Dante no dejó de insistir.

—Solo quiero saber tu nombre —pidió—. Si me lo dices, te dejare vivir.

—Yo no tengo un nombre —gruñó el ensombrerado, al momento que se movía de un lado al otro, intentando atinar al cazador.

— ¿Dónde he oído antes? —se preguntó a sí mismo con tono de ironía, elevando una amarga sonrisa—, bien entonces tienes varios nombres ¿he? Okey, ¿Y cómo debo llamarte?

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo nombre —contestó el hombre misterioso, cortante.

Los disparos seguían y nada pasaba. Los cartuchos del colt del desconocido parecían tener municiones interminables, al igual que las pistolas de Dante. Entonces el susodicho comenzó una lluvia de balas también. Pero su ataque, más que para herir al desconocido, era para interceptar sus balas.

—Vamos, solo quiero saber quién eres —pidió el cazador, sin parar de disparar.

—Solo alguien con muy mala suerte —contestó con pesar—, pero también soy quien te destruirá.

El agua afectaba dramáticamente las vendas del ensombrerado, ya que ahora estaban a solo un rozón de ser arrancadas totalmente. Dicho ensombrerado corrió en dirección al cazador, aun disparando, entonces este lo recibió con otra patada, lanzándolo al suelo. El desconocido se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando tirado atrás su sombrero empapado, y volvió a arremeter contra el semi demonio, el cual esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que el hombre misterioso logró darle un fuerte y certero golpe en la mandíbula con el mango de su pistola. Dante cayó fuertemente de espalda contra el piso, entonces el desconocido se lanzó sobre él, apretando sus piernas contra los costados de este, para evitar que se levantara, y sin decir nada comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro.

—Yo me encargaré de que mueras, demonio —bramó con enojo.

El cazador no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no le respondía. Fácilmente podía sacárselo de encima y con un golpe sin falla, destrozarlo en mil pedazos. Pero no. Su cuerpo permanecía quieto, inmóvil, petrificado totalmente ante la visión frente a él.

Ahora el rostro del ensombrerado era más visible que antes. Toda una mitad de su rostro carecía de las vendas que llevaba, mostrando así esa parte de su rostro en su totalidad. Las vendas sobre su cabeza ya no existían más, y sin el sombrero, todo su cabello estaba al descubierto. Largos mechones de cabello blanco caían en cascada desde la cabeza de su atacante. Los golpes que recibía, cada vez con más intensidad, no le permitían contemplar al hombre sobre él con facilidad, pero aun así podía distinguir bien. Si, definitivamente tenía cabello largo, blanco y lacio. Entonces el desconocido se detuvo en seco, con uno de sus puños en alto y frente al rostro del cazador.

— ¿Por qué…? —comentó, confuso— ¿Por qué no haces nada?

Un potente y brillante rayo sobrepasó por encima de ambos hombres, lo que le permitió a Dante contemplar al hombre frente a él en su totalidad.

Un viento helado se sintió, o quizá su sangre enfriándose bajó su piel, no estaba seguro. El cazador se estremeció ante lo que vendría después. Con un movimiento calmo, estiró su mano derecha hasta el rostro de su atacante. Este no hizo nada, parecía igual de asombrado, pero por la rareza del asunto. Los dedos fríos del cazador se enredaron entre las holgadas vendas que su atacante aún conservaba. Entonces, con lentitud, retiró sus dedos del rostro de hombre frente a él, llevándose consigo los pocos vendajes que quedaban.

Otro viento helado, este si producto del ambiente. Sintió como su corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal. Una lágrima fría, solo una, cayó por la mejilla derecha del cazador. Sus ojos azules se iluminaban ante su visión, la visión de un hombre exactamente igual a él frente a su persona.

Pero la expresión del hombre frente a él era burlona. Entonces, dicho hombre levanto su puño en alto, y volvió a arremeter en contra del cazador. Este seguía sin poder mover un dedo. Su mente parecía perdida en otro lugar, un lugar muy lejano, en su mente. Las reflexiones inundaban su cabeza. Las voces de la razón no lo permitían estar atento a lo que vivía en el mundo real. "Estúpido" "Débil" "Te mataré" era lo único que escuchaba provenir de la realidad, como si fueran distantes susurros. Dante no podía contestar ante aquellos insultos, su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—"_He esperado por esto… tanto tiempo, y ahora… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intentas acabar conmigo de nuevo? Creí que habías aprendido algo… hermano… pensé… que no me odiabas más"_

El cuerpo del caza demonios seguía inmóvil, como piedra. Pero mientras su mente seguía hundida en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo empezaba a resentir los golpes de su atacante, haciéndolo sangrar.

—"_Tantas preguntas que hacer _—continuó con sus pensamientos—_, pero tú, solo pareces concentrado en destruirme, insultarme… no te importa que sea yo… a quien no has visto desde hace tanto. Pero claro, yo acabé contigo, quieres acabar conmigo. Entonces, ¿Por qué me avisaste de tu llegada? Porque ahora lo entiendo. Esos sueños, no predecían la llegada de Temen-Ni-Gru, sino la tuya. Claro, por eso nunca, durante todo este encuentro te interesó quien era yo, si ya lo sabías. Pero ¿Tú eres el responsable del acenso de esa torre? ¿Cómo es que regresaste? ¿Por qué me atacas? Son tantas preguntas… pero la más importante…_

—Vergil… ¿estás bien?

Aquello hizo a su atacante detenerse en seco. Dante había sacado fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, y había logrado formular una pregunta, antes de perder el conocimiento. Pero la duda brotaba en el hombre frente a él.

En su inconciencia, la mente de Dante parecía sumergida en un mar de recuerdos oscuros y vagos. Lo primero que vio fue a un par de niños idénticos, jugando entre ellos. Una gran torta de cumpleaños reposaba sobre la superficie de una mesa. Una mujer alta, rubia y delgada se acercaba a los niños con un par de medallones rojos en las manos. Uno para cada uno. Sonrisas y jugueteos ente ambos niños, peleando por quien tenía el medallón más genial. Entonces todo se oscureció. Un hombre de aspecto frío, con mirada gélida, cabello blanco severamente peinado hacia atrás, gabardina azul y una fina katana, fue quien ocupó el lugar donde antes estaba uno de los pequeños peliblancos. Un hombre de aspecto despreocupado, cabello blanco y lacio, gabardina roja y pistolas gemela en mano fue quien ocupaba el lugar del otro niño.

Sombras aparecieron por todo el lugar, y las escenas cambiaban como si de una presentación en diapositiva se tratara. Pedazos de encuentros llenos de insultos, peleas a palabras, y por último, peleas a morir. Todo eso sucediendo entre ambos gemelos, que hasta hacía unos momentos parecían los hermanos más ejemplares. Con cada nueva imagen un viento helado soplaba como llevándoselas. Entonces llegó una imagen, la más drástica de todas. El gemelo de azul, clavando al suelo con una enorme espada al gemelo de rojo…

En el mundo exterior, Dante yacía bajo su atacante, inconsciente. La lluvia parecía haber borrado todo rastro de sangre en su rostro, pero el hombre dispuesto a golpearlo no lo hacía. Rayos intermitentes empezaron a emanar de los brazos del caza demonios, quien de pronto había apretado los puños con fuerza. Una enorme y despampánate luz sobresalió de todo el cuerpo de Dante, tirando de encima a su agresor. Dante había recuperado la conciencia, y ahora estaba de pie, pero con un aspecto totalmente distinto al que tenía antes de desfallecer. Ahora se encontraba en modo Devil Trigger. Su cuerpo de demonio emanaba rayos por todo su ser, al igual que un aura aterradora. Sus ojos reflejaban ira, rabia, deseo de destruir, todo eso dirigido hacia el hombre tirado frente a él.

De pronto, el cazador perdió su transformación, volviendo a su forma humana, pero ya sin herida alguna. El hombre tirado frente a él lo miraba con el mismo odio correspondido, pero sin miedo.

Dante se agachó para recoger su espada, la cual estaba cubierta de lodo. Entonces, una vez con el arma en las manos, ocurrió lo que él mismo jamás creyó sucedería nunca.

El rostro del antes ensombrerado se tornó pálido, sin color alguno, mientras que su expresión era de total confusión. Un charco de agua roja se formó bajo la humanidad de este, extendiéndose hasta los pies del caza demonios. Dante lo miraba con ojos severos, con una expresión totalmente gélida y sombría.

Apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de Rebellion, empujándola más adentro. Solo se podían oír los gemidos del otro peliblanco. El filo de la poderosa espada se hundía cada vez más y más en el abdomen del hombre tirado en el suelo, a tal grado que la punta del filo logró atravesar el duro concreto.

El hombre no podía siquiera emitir palabra, la sangre atorada en su garganta no se lo permitía. Entonces el caza demonios lo miró y dejo ver una sonrisa de júbilo.

— ¿Recuerdas esto, Vergil? —dijo con burla.

Después de hundir un poco más el filo de la espada, Dante la retiró con brusquedad. El otro peliblanco solo tomaba su abdomen entre sus manos, intentando frenar el mar de sangre.

Una vez con su espada en sus manos, el cazador la zarandeo de manera en que toda la sangre se resbalara del filo. Entonces la colocó tras su espalda, y después se agacho para recoger sus pistolas, las cuales habían quedado tiradas.

—Cuando estés listo, búscame —alegó el caza demonios, con frialdad—, te estaré esperando.

El hombre permanecía en el suelo, malherido, aún sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra, solo estiraba su mano hacia el cazador. Por un momento creyó que lo hacía en busca de ayuda, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo hacía para alcanzar su espada, que estaba tirada a un lado. Al no poder hacerse de la espada, regresó su mano hasta su abdomen.

—Te mataré… demonio —gimió.

Entonces sus ojos se cerraron, y sus manos cayeron a sus costados.

—Como dije… te estaré esperando, Vergil —finalizó el cazador.

El peliblanco se dirigió a la entrada del callejón, dispuesto a salir, no sin antes voltear a ver en dirección al cuerpo que yacía inconsciente sobre el pavimento. Una sonrisa sombría se asomó en su rostro. _"Pensar que así me veía yo, cuando tú me dejaste igual" _pensó con amargura. Entonces se volvió a la boca del callejón, retomando así su camino, fuera de la ciudad de Fortuna.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Yukari Sparda: **Vaya que si tienes razón, Nero es demasiado insolente (mi culpa) pero hey, Dante no se lo tomó tan mal, creo que lo tolera bastante :D aunque hay que ver que pasa con los impulsos de asesino psicopata del niñato (si, mucho misterio tras eso wuajajajajajaja) hay que ver si Dante le aguanta eso xD y vaya que tienes razón, un chico con complejo de malo no nos viene nada bien... pero con gusto me arriesgo! (es que es tan liiiiiiiiindo)

Hey hey... que vaya que le he metido misterio... espero y con esto no quedes mas confundida, que creo que la identidad del sujeto misterioso quedo bien revelada... pero pensaras "algo no cuadra bien" mmmmm...

Hahaha cabe decir que tus comentarios me animan mucho y a la vez me sacan una risa, son muy graciosos (tan rudas como Bob... que cosa) En fin, hasta la otra y espero y hayas disfrutado del cap, gracias por los constantes animos :D un besoy un abrazo!

**Mila PadAckles: **Vaya vaya vaya... creo que mas de una persona esperaba una rabieta por parte del peliblanco... pero creo que en ese momento no estaba de animos para hacer abiar a Dante... despues de tremendo momento emotivo con Lady, creo que no tenia ganas de pelear... pero hey, ya se vendran mas en el futuro, que Dante no es ninguna perita en dulce, y a sus amigos les encanta hacerlo enfadar xD

Mmmm... mas sospechas del pobre de Nero... esperen a juzgar por favor! prometo no decepcionar a nadie :) Jaja y en cuanto al carro... recordemos que su oficina a quedado inservible mas de una vez, pero su carro siempre reluciente... sin ni una pizca de baba o sangre de demonio (ni de humano) xD

Ejem... ¿Vergil? ¿Gilver? ¿Un vago con complejo de hijo de Sparda? mmmm... creo que este capítulo lo deja todo mas confuso... no hay nada seguro hasta que el propio ¿Vergil? hable (pero que no muera la esperanza!) Bien, aquí traigo la continuación a pedido... ya entregue :D espero y disipe un poco la duda (aunque insisto en que quizá confunda mas ¬¬) hasta la otra... un beso, un abrazo y chaito ^^

**Ariakas DV: **Yei Lunes! No tardo en llegar ¿ves? xD hahahaha muchas gracias por tu comentario, me siento alagada (sonrojada) que bueno que te guste la historia, y descuida, que conforme avanza se hará mas larga... prometo no decepcionarte ni a ti ni a nadie con como avanza... que creo yo me va quedando por lo menos decente ^^ (si supieran lo que les espera a los pobres protagonistas D: ) hahaha y descuida, no eres ni seras la unica persona que apoye al par de peliblancos, igual que tú creo apoyarlos mas, porque aunque AMO a Dante (por favor, quien no ame a ese tipo, idolo de hombres, sex simbol de mujeres) creo que tengo un cierto apego especial a Nero porque de verdad lo amé en DMC4 (como se extraña el brazo de Nero cuando toca ser Dante) hahaha me encantó su chulería y arrogancia, sencillamente ENAMORA! aunque Dante bien que le hizo competencia (las pocas misiones que duré con él fueron mejor y mas intensas que un juego completo con él... definitvamente su aparicion fue la mas chula y divertida que he visto) haha como me reí con su pelea contra Agnus (aún no se de donde sacó el confeti ¬¬ ) Ejem... y solo digamos que con Vergil es especial, ya que por él conocí la saga y me empezó a gustar :3 ademas DMC3 fue el primero que jugué y terminé por amarlo (es solo que es un malvado de esos que no son malvados... emmm ¿WTF? o.O solo se que tiene algo que hace que la mayoría de los fans de la saga lo sigamos) haha y por si fuera poco cuando pienso en DMC3 lo primero que se me viene a la mente es Vergil (miento, es la Temen-Ni-Gru, pero me entiendes) y estoy casi segura de que a muchos les pasa igual :D pero no malinterpretes, los amo a los 3 por igual, es solo que es tan dificil decidir cual es el mejor D: (aunque mi corazón grita "Dante", otra parte de él dice "Nero" y otra "Vergil" ¬¬ estoy muy mal) pero tengo que aceptar que en el fondo siempre será Dante :D (¿o no?)

Hey, pero que es eso de que has hecho cosplay... que genial! algun día lo haré y seré Lady :3 jiji... bueno, repito, espero y te siga gustando la historia y la sigas leyendo, eso me motivaría y me haría muy feliz :D disfruta el capítulo y hasta la otra :D bye bye!


	12. El misterio de las auras

**Hi Again!**

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por haberme tardado en actualizar u.u es solo que mi internet falló y no pude subir capítulo el Lunes pasado, y para cuando volvió a funcionar ya faltaba poco para ser Lunes otra vez, por eso decidí esperar... en verdad no quiero romper la costumbre de los Lunes xD**

**Pero por fin ha llegado, el próximo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco profundamente a los que leen y en especial a los que se toman la molestia de comentar :D sin más, he aquí el capítulo, y ya saben, la respuesta a sus queridos reviews siempre al final :)**

* * *

**El misterio de las auras**

Lo que antes era un ardiente y amarillo sol de la mañana se convirtió en un anaranjado atardecer. Las luces que iluminaban la estancia de Devil May Cry ahora eran más visibles, y permitían distinguir la silueta de dos voluptuosas mujeres, una sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, y otra recargada en el filo del escritorio de Dante, ambas con papeles en las manos. También podían verse un par de botas café sobre la superficie del escritorio. Se trataba de Nero sentado en la silla del caza demonios, con los pies sobre el escritorio y con un papel sujeto a su mano izquierda.

—No puedo creer que el viejo se haya ido desde tan temprano y aún no haya vuelto —se quejó Nero al aire, sin dejar de mirar el papel.

—Dijo que con eso terminaría al fin de pagarme —externó Lady.

—Pues yo digo que Dante es un bobo —interrumpió Trish—, y un holgazán, mira que dejarnos aquí botados con todo este trabajo.

—Si claro, pero sería menos duro si no hubieras deshojado el libro de hechizos —reclamó la chica de ojos bicolor.

—Hey, el libro era muy viejo, además así todos ustedes holgazanes podrían ayudarme buscando cada quien en una hoja —se quejó la rubia.

El peliblanco dejó los papeles en el escritorio y bajo los pies del mismo, tomando una postura seria.

—Aún sigo sin entender que es lo que pasa —dijo preocupado—. Son demasiados problemas, viniendo de la nada, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la reacción del viejo cuando… bueno… lo insulté.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas serias, hasta que Lady dirigió la suya hacia Nero.

—Créenos, el reaccionó mas bien de lo que podías imaginar.

—Lo se, eso es lo raro —continuó el albino—. No me gritó, ni me golpeó, ni intentó violarme con su espada, como acostumbra cuando lo "ofendo" de más.

—Toma en cuenta que ese asunto fue más delicado que cualquier pelea causada por quién se comerá el último pedazo de pizza —afirmó Trish—, y en esos casos el Dante que conocemos cambia un poco.

—Lo se —concordó Nero—, pero no deja de parecerme extraño, ya que el Dante que yo conozco nunca había reaccionado así.

—El Dante que tú conoces, el que Trish conoce y el que yo conozco no son iguales —confirmó la pelinegra.

—Si, eso es Nero, pero el Dante que Lady conoce es todavía más distinto al que conocemos nosotros.

—Así es, Trish tiene razón, ya que cuando yo lo conocí, él ni siquiera se preocupaba por el bienestar de la gente, a menos que le pagaran. ¿Sabías que la única razón para que Dante se adentrara a la Temen-Ni-Gru fue para ajustar cuantas con su hermano? Fue entonces cuando empezó a madurar y se dio cuenta que cazar demonios consiste más que en solo recibir dinero a cambio… por primera vez su alma le pedía hacer algo bueno por la humanidad.

—Y el Dante que yo conocí —intervino la rubia—, me perdonó el peor de los actos de traición, todo por su enorme compasión.

—Y a ti Nero, a ti te tocó conocer a un Dante que ya había pasado por las más difíciles situaciones, un Dante fuerte, un poco mas maduro, decidido y el cual ya conocía a la perfección su propósito en la vida.

—Pero también te tocó un Dante muy cabrón y muy chulo —se burló la de ojos azules—, es que de verdad lo lamento Nero, pero a ese hombre nadie le gana.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a reírse por lo bajo, cosa que molestó ligeramente al peliblanco.

—Pero no podías aspirar a más —dijo la chica de ojos bicolor—, Dante no podía ser tan especial contigo cómo lo fue con nosotras, eso se vería raro.

—Si, lo se, se que a mí me tocó el peor Dante y que estoy jodido, pero es por eso que digo que al Dante que yo conozco nunca lo había visto así, es decir, él hizo motivo de burla el momento en que Sanctus me absorbió en su "Salvador" de juguete… por eso jamás creí verlo tan melodramático.

—Pero tú respondiste de la misma manera, que no se te olvide —dijo la rubia, en tono de burla y haciendo alusión al momento en que Nero le respondió al cazador con una señal obscena de su dedo cordial.

—Bueno… es que… se lo merecía —dijo apenado—. Saben, eso me hizo recordar el momento en que el viejo me confió a Yamato… y más culpable me siento.

—Pero Dante ya lo olvidó —dijo Lady con voz tierna, algo que no solía hacer muy seguido—, y todo está bien Nero, así que no te culpes mas, Dante regresará en cualquier momento y debemos seguir buscando.

Todos retomaron sus actividades de búsqueda, cada quien con su papel o pergamino asignado.

—Pero ya debería estar aquí —externó Trish—, sino fuera Dante, estaría preocupada.

— ¿Segura que no estas ya preocupada? —dejo escapar Lady, con tono burlón.

Trish sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Nero solo buscaba donde esconderse si aquello se convertía en una batalla campal.

—Claro que no —soltó al fin—, solo cállate.

Regresaron la vista a los papeles, pero Nero no tardó mucho en levantarse y dirigirse hasta la enorme ventana de la oficina. Se encontraba mirando a lo lejos. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, entrelazándolas, cuando lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Ahí esta ¿Verdad?

Las mujeres dieron un respingo al escucharlo hablar y al ver a donde se dirigía su mirada.

— ¿También la vez? —preguntó la pelinegra, angustiada por ser la única que no pudiera ve la torre.

—No, pero en donde se supone que debería estar puedo ver una nube espesa color azulada, casi negra —afirmó con aplomo—, supongo que es el aura.

—Vaya, así que por tener poder demoníaco dentro de ti tienes la capacidad de por lo menos percibir el aura de ese tipo de cosas —dijo Trish con una leve sonrisa en el rostro—, muy útil ¿no es así?

—La verdad es que no hace mucho que puedo hacerlo, por lo general solo podía sentir la presencia de demonios muy poderosos, reflejado en mi brazo.

—Claro, demonios como Dante, o como yo.

—Debo admitir que a ti nunca te vi venir.

Ante aquello Lady lanzó una risita, lo que hizo enfadar a Trish.

—Vamos, hay que seguir buscando —dijo con rudeza.

Las féminas regresaron a su lectura, pero el joven peliblanco siguió observando el lugar de la espesa nube por un rato más. Una leve punzada en su brazo lo hizo desconcentrar un momento; llevó su vista hasta él, estaba brillando ligeramente, entonces el dolor y el brillo se detuvieron. Suponiendo que no era nada, regresó su mirada hasta el mismo lugar de antes, pero ahora el aura era mas intensa, incluso creyó ver… ¿Una columna con un faro? ¿Una campana en forma de ángel? ¿Un par de ventanales?… Talló sus ojos con fuerza, no podía ser, se suponía que no podía verla, pero al dirigir la vista de nuevo, la nube ya ni siquiera estaba. _"Debí debilitarme" _intentó creer con todas sus fuerzas, ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba que veía un aura y después desaparecía. Además, ¿Qué no solo los demonios podían verla? Aunque el joven ya se había resignado a que no era mas un humano común, no podía resignarse a convertirse en un demonio completo, solo si era para salvar a Kyrie.

Nero se retiró de la ventana, entonces dirigió su mirada hasta la enorme espada posada en la pared.

—Oigan chicas ¿Qué acaso esa espada no era roja, gigante y grotesca?

Las mujeres se volvieron a ver la espada de Sparda, que ahora figuraba como la Force Edge.

—Ah, eso —comenzó la rubia—, es solo que, por alguna extraña razón que todos desconocemos, Dante puede separar los amuletos de la espada cada vez que quiere, pero lo único que no ha podido separar aún es…

—Los amuletos en dos —interrumpió la de cabello negro, completando la frase de la rubia.

—Es verdad —continuó Trish—, por mas que lo intente, solo puede deshacer la unión de los amuletos con la espada, pero no la de los amuletos en dos partes, como lo eran antes.

—Cuando uno pertenecía a su hermano gemelo —finalizó Nero con su propia conclusión.

—Exacto, a veces le gusta usar el medallón, yo creo que lo hace sentir acompañado por él espíritu de su familia —concluyó Lady.

Ambas féminas regresaron a su lectura, mientras que el joven peliblanco bajó abruptamente la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a su Devil Bringer, el cual ya no brillaba ni le dolía. Recuperó la compostura y mientras se dirigía a su asiento, el teléfono empezó a sonar delante de él, por lo que logró alcanzarlo antes que las mujeres.

—Devil May Cry —contestó con el mismo tono en que lo hacía el cazador.

Las mujeres lo miraban atentas esperando a que dijera "Lo sentimos mucho, pero por ahora no hay servicio" pero en vez de eso lo vieron poner cara de angustia, lo que las dejó extrañadas.

—Espera, tranquilízate —le decía a la persona tras la línea—, ¿Estas segura?… Pero… No, no es posible… ¿Estas segura?… Bueno, entonces, dime cómo es que… Oh, ya veo… ¿Pero con que intensión?… Okey, tienes razón, pero no estamos seguros… No, la de él es roja… Puede tratarse de alguien muy… Lo se, pero mírame a mí, soy el claro ejemplo de que… ¿Qué? Pero no, esas no le pertenecen a él… No, no creo que tenga ninguna parecida… Cálmate, seguro se trata de alguien más… No, además eso es casi imposible, nada lo daña… Si estoy seguro de que no es él… ¿Qué cómo lo se? Pues…

Pero el estruendoso ruido de la puerta siendo abierta lo sacó de la conversación. En la entrada estaba Dante sosteniendo la manija.

—Por que él acaba de entrar —finalizó el joven, aún pegado al teléfono.

—He ¿Con que derecho te pones a gastarte mi línea crío? —reclamó el de gabardina roja, azotando la puerta tras él.

—Alguien llamó, no al revés —intervino Lady antes de que se creara una guerra innecesaria.

—Oh, ¿Es trabajo? Di que estamos de vacaciones.

Pero el joven albino no le prestó atención y volvió a dirigirse a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo ves, no te preocupes, aún así iré a verte, lo mas seguro es que te hayas puesto fatal… Si, sirve que me explicas bien todo el asunto de por qué lo has llamado…Okey, ¿Sigues en ese lugar?… Bien, voy para allá, también quiero verlo a él… Bien, cuídate… Adiós —finalizó colgando el teléfono en su lugar.

— ¿Se puede saber con quien hablabas tanto? —indagó Trish.

—Era Kyrie, ¿No es así? —dijo el cazador antes de que Nero siquiera pudiera contestar algo.

—Si —respondió cortante y cruzándose de brazos—, pero dime ¿Qué hacías tú en Fortuna… y con Kyrie? ¿No se supone que ibas a recoger un dinero?

—Mis asuntos no te incumben, chico —contestó distante.

—Claro que si, eso si incluyen a Kyrie.

—Pues entonces que te lo diga ella, yo no soy quien para hacerlo.

Ambos peliblancos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, ninguno cedía.

—Bien, ahora voy a verla —dijo Nero, sacándole la vuelta al cazador y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Pues bien, vete —contestó Dante, dándose la vuelta hasta donde Nero estaba—, quizá allá hagas mas falta que aquí.

El joven peliblanco ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, y enseguida abrió la puerta para irse, pero fue detenido por Trish.

—Espera Nero, me daba la impresión de que ustedes hablaban de Dante… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Nero lanzó un enorme suspiro y cerró la puerta otra vez, volviéndose a ver a los cazadores, que lo miraban atentos y curiosos.

—Kyrie dijo que mientras hacía su servicio social leyendo a un par de niños enfermos en el hospital de Fortuna, un hombre igual a Dante ingresó de emergencia; dijo que estaba realmente mal, y creyó que era Dante porque afirmaba que aunque iba vestido diferente, era igual a él, y la situación no la dejó pensar con lógica, además de que ese tipo llevaba consigo unas cuantas armas de fuego y una enorme espada.

El peliblanco hizo una ligera pausa para llevarse las manos detrás de la cabeza, durante la cual ambas mujeres lanzaron fugases miradas al caza demonios, el cual solo miraba a Nero con seriedad.

—Debo ir a verla —continuó, dirigiéndose ahora solo al semi demonio—, se asustó mucho creyendo que estabas mal por su culpa, además quedó de explicarme que hacías en mi casa con ella, ya que tú no quieres decírmelo.

—Claro, es eso, pero además… quieres ver con tus propios ojos que tan parecido es a mí ese sujeto ¿No es así? —afirmó el cazador con toda seguridad.

Las miradas de Lady y Trish iban de Nero a Dante y de Dante a Nero. Este último no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a abrir la puerta y se limitó a salir aún enmudecido. Una vez se quedaron solos, ambas mujeres fijaron su vista en Dante, este solo resopló mirando a la salida.

—Pero que chico tan… se supone que yo debería ser quien estuviese enfadado él, no él conmigo—masculló por lo bajo.

Pero ambas mujeres lo seguían viendo como si tuviera algo en la cara. El cazador percibió eso y les desvió la mirada lo más que pudo y se dirigió a su asiento. Durante su travesía metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina y sacó un papel mojado y arrugado, totalmente ilegible, y lo tiró a la basura hecho añicos, esa carta ya no servía mas que para dar problemas. Una vez sentado en su asiento tomó un par de papeles de la búsqueda y comenzó a analizarlos.

—Sigamos —dijo poniéndose una hoja frente a la cara.

Pero ese truco de esconder su cara tras un papel ya estaba demasiado usado por el cazador, por lo que las mujeres solo hicieron lo que hacen cada vez que las ignora. Ambas chocaron sus palmas con fuerza sobre el escritorio, y la rubia de ojos azules tiró del papel que sostenía frente a su cara, quitándoselo.

— ¿Qué explicación tienes para esto? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Solo silencio.

—Bien, ¿y ese papel? —volvió a preguntar.

—Solo basura —se dignó a contestar.

— ¿Nos dirás cómo es que regresó? —preguntó la de pelo corto.

Solo silencio.

— ¡Dante! —unisonaron las mujeres.

Pero todo seguía en silencio por parte del cazador.

La joven humana se posó al lado del semi demonio, tomándolo por el hombro.

—Realmente era él ¿Verdad?

Un viento helado sopló de la nada. Dante cerró sus ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

—No se cómo regresó —dijo al fin.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir, eran demasiadas cosas.

—Contéstame, Dante —empezó Lady, después del eterno silencio— ¿Era él, el hombre del hospital?

El cazador bajó la mirada un instante, lo que contestó a la pregunta de la pelinegra.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien lo dejó tan mal? —preguntó la rubia.

—Él no está mal —gruñó el peliblanco, levantándose de su silla de un salto y golpeando los puños contra el escritorio, lo que hizo a las mujeres pegar un respingo—. Él está perfectamente bien, y enseguida vendrá por mí…y yo lo estaré esperando con gusto.

—El no vendrá, ese hombre está mal en el hospital Dante, por tu culpa —gruñó Trish— ¿Pero que le hiciste que lo dejó así de mal?

— ¿Por lo menos hablaste con él? —preguntó Lady en lo que parecía un tono de desapruebo y enfado—. Dante, es tu hermano, por quien sufrías tanto su pérdida, y ahora que aparentemente regresó…

—No —gruñó con enfado—, es un infeliz que tuvo la oportunidad de regresar, y en vez de venir a verme e intentar tratarme como lo que somos, familia, se escondió entre las sombras hasta dar conmigo e intentar matarme de nuevo —entonces se cubrió el rostro con las manos, en señal de rabia.

— ¿Te ataco? —unisonaron sorprendidas las féminas.

Dante descubrió su rostro, uno lleno de enfado.

— ¿Ustedes que creen?

La rubia se acercó lo más posible al cazador, lo más cerca sin estar en peligro de uno de sus arranques, y preparada para frenarlo si es que intentaba algo.

—Dinos, que fue lo que pasó.

Dante respiró hondo y entrecortado, entonces dirigió una mirada de odio a ambas mujeres frente a él. Trish se dio la vuelta y al estar frente a Lady la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola.

—Vamos a Fortuna —le dijo en un susurro.

Esta se resistió al principio, pero luego asintió con desgana y caminó al lado de la demoniza hasta la salida del local. Trish salió sin decir nada mas al cazador, pero Lady se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta, y mientras la sostenía en ademan de salir, volteó a ver a Dante, el cual seguía mirándola con odio.

—Te conozco, y espero que cuando te decidas a llegar… él siga vivo —dijo con voz suave pero severa—. Ya sabes donde es ¿No?

Entonces salió del lugar y cerró la puerta tras ella con un leve portazo.

Después la estancia de Devil May Cry era todo silencio. El cazador seguía con aquella mirada de odio dirigida a la nada, donde antes estaban sus amigas, entonces todo se oscureció. No, no era una visión ni el comienzo de un sueño, era el simple hecho de que algo en sus ojos no le permitía ver con claridad. Llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y talló con fuerza uno de sus ojos; acaso eso era… ¿Una lágrima? _"No, los demonios no lloramos" _decía para sus adentros, pero sabía que no era verdad. Esas lágrimas, no eran como las que derramó la primera vez que perdió a Vergil, no, esas lágrimas eran de ira, de rabia. Rabia por no comprender, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué su hermano lo atacó sin más? ¿Por qué lo llamaba demonio? _"Espera… ¿me llamó demonio?". _Algo que la rabia no le había permitido ver era que su hermano lo llamaba "demonio". Todo era mas confuso ahora, sin contar que ese, su hermano Vergil, ¿llevaba armas de fuego? La falta de Yamato era comprensible, pero el que llevara con él más de un arma de fuego era algo sumamente extraño.

— ¿Qué tramas, Vergil? —susurró para si mismo.

Una cosa era segura, ese hombre era Vergil, pero ¿Era el Vergil que él conocía? _"Él desapareció con otra identidad, sin recordar su parentesco conmigo o con Sparda… se fue pensando que era un demonio a servicio de Mundus, pero… eso no explica nada" _No, no explicaba porque lo trataba como si fuera un demonio al asecho, así no era Nelo Angelo. Además, ¿Dónde estaba su fuerza? Ese hombre era muy fuerte para ser un humano ordinario, pero muy débil para ser un demonio. ¿Y su aura? No hay demonio sin aura, por mas débil que sea. Y por último ¿Cómo es que llegó al hospital?

Dante se limpió los residuos de lágrimas sin desbordar con la manga del antebrazo, y tomó un respiro tan hondo que le permitiera relajarse y enfriarse un poco.

—Es que acaso… acaso tú no… no me… ¿recuerdas?

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Ariakas DV: **Antes que nada... HOLA! :D segundo... Ejem... lo del enmascarado ya quedo mas que claro, pero... ejem... cof cof... ten cuidado con tus teorias, que no queremos que los demas adivinen que va a pasar! Hahaha pobre del enmascarado de veras, hahaha yo te ayudo con la golpiza! (no quería hacerlo, pero era necesario para la historia) haha oye oye, volviendo a los cosplays, creo que tienes varios disfraces preparados... ¿que tal si me prestas uno? haha si, haria mi primer cosplay... xD haha no me queda mas que agradecerte que te tomes el tiempo de leer la historia y de comentarla... muchas gracias y que bien que te gusta... me hace feliz saber eso :D entonces espero y hayas disfrutado este capítulo :D hasta el Lunes, bye!

**Mila PadAckles: **Ya mas de diez capitulos llevas esperando... y al fin hizo aparicion a quien todos queriamos ver! :D haha pero si que esta raro lo de que no reconoce a Dante... haha pero vaya que tus teorias son buenas... la de Mundus ya es la segunda xD y lo del libro pesado... pues todo puede pasar! Ha pero el pobresito de Dante no se queda atras... sufre mucho... ¿te ofreses a cuidarlo? :D haha pero mira que me sorprende lo que dices... "ayuda para derrotar al maestro misterioso y sin nombre" mmmm... ¿quiza? Pero descuida, todo a su tiempo... (risa malvada). Ha y como dije, lo siento por el retraso u.u pero aqui esta el capi y espero lo disfrutes :D adiosito.

**Yagami: **Hola :) gracias por postear y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia :D que bien que te haya parecido interesante! Hahaha pero ¿por que presiento que no te agrada Dante? mmm... no importa, pero en algo tienes razon... ¿como es que Vergil siendo mas fuerte no logra vencerlo? mmm... tambien me he hecho esa pregunta sin fin de veces, creeme. Bueno, espero y la historia siga siendo de tu agrado :) chaito!

**Yukari Sparda: **Hola! No te disculpes, que la que se ha retrasado he sido yo, lo siento u.u me encanta que comentes :D haha pero que atinada... Vergil-Gilver, mmm... ? hahaha y con lo de la colt, debo admitir que me gustan tambien! por eso inclui una en la historia :D haha y con lo de que lo esta esperando... bueno, si analizas bien este capitulo te daras cuenta que Dante tendra que espera muuucho xD haha muchos besos y saludos hasta tu hogar... sigue gustando de las armas.. son GENIALES! (yei yei!) hasta el Lunes y espero y disfrutes del capi :D bye bye!

**Musume No Ankoku: **Hola hola hola! descuida, que yo te comprendo super bien con eso de la escuela y los castigos (estupido calculo diferencial) haha no te preocupes :D gracias por comentar y que bien que te siga gustando la historia :) me halagas! Bien, creo que si se me pasa un poquito la mano con Dante, pero es que al igual que Nero, el es un poco idiota al principio, pero prometo que cambiara y lo dejare de hacer sufrir tanto (o quiza no... wuajajajaja) jajaja tu teoria de quien sera el hombre misterioso esta bastante bien :D y como veras, no se revela en este capitulo, creo que en el siguiente tampoco... no lo se, pero ya casi! :D haha y con respecto a lo de la musica... no es broma!... pues si, algo me ha ayudado escuchar baladas oscuras y tristes, pero no creeras mi mas horrible secreto... es la musica japonesa o.O haha si, rock japones, en especial the GazettE (son mi trauma!) como me inspira! haha y con respecto a las novelas, pues las tenía en japones (pobre de mi intentando desifrar tantos codigos T.T) pero mi laptop se descompuso ¬¬ borrandolas u.u y ya no se donde conseguirlas, pues me las habian pasado T.T lo siento... pero hey! busca busca y encontraras! quiza hasta me las puedas pasar tu a mi Y EN ESPAÑOL! haha (broma) xD bueno, espero y disfrutes de este capítulo, no me queda mas que despedirme y agradecerte que leas :) muy bien, adiosito!


	13. Humanidad

**Humanidad**

La cara de Nero llevaba petrificada en el mismo gesto durante 10 minutos seguidos, incluso Kyrie estaba a punto de llamar a una enfermera para verificar que no se tratara de un caso de parálisis grave, pero entonces uno de sus ojos dio un ligero respingo, algo parecido a un tic, lo que le indicó a Kyrie que estaba reaccionando.

—E… este sujeto… es igual…

—A Dante, lo se —terminó Kyrie la frase de Nero.

Ambos jóvenes permanecían de pie junto a una cama de hospital perfectamente doblada e impecable. En dicha cama se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de un hombre que sino fuera por el vello facial, sería exactamente un clon de Dante, sino es que él mismo. Ese hombre llevaba un par de raspaduras en el rostro y tanto en la ceja derecha como en el labio inferior tenía unas pequeñas pero profundas cortadas. Su cabello era largo y plateado, un poco desarreglado, y su rostro era exactamente igual al del dueño de Devil May Cry, solo que este carecía de barba, y la del cazador estaba a medio rasurar.

Nero dirigió su vista a Kyrie, la cual aún tenía los ojos llorosos, y tomó sus manos fuertemente entre las suyas.

—Este hombre es exactamente igual a Dante, comprendo tu confusión —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Así es, me dio mucho miedo pensar que estaba así por mi culpa.

—Oye, entiendo que estas mal, pero necesito que me digas por qué invitaste a Dante a venir a Fortuna.

—Oh, eso —respondió nerviosa—, es solo que quería hablar con él acerca de la katana que fue robada de tu oficina, al fin y al cabo el fue quien te la obsequió.

El rostro de Nero reflejaba duda, pero el de Kyrie parecía seguro de lo que decía, además de que el joven no se atrevía a dudar de la palabra de su amada.

—Bien, solo necesitaba oír eso… ¿Sabes? Casi tengo un conflicto con Dante, solo tenía que decirme esto, pero él es tan… tan…

— ¡Nero! —lo silenció Kyrie antes de que dejara escapar un insulto.

—Esta bien, pero ya aclarado este asunto, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con este tipo? por lo que dices no estaba vestido como Dante… ¿Sabes como puedo conseguir sus cosas?

—No puedes Nero —afirmó ella con voz temblorosa—, solo familiares o amigos muy cercanos pueden recibir sus cosas personales.

—Bien, puedo decir que soy su único amigo en el mundo, el caso es que necesito ver lo que traía puesto, y sus armas —decía con infantil entusiasmo—, quizá, ese hombre esconde grandes secretos, yo tengo una teoría.

—Nero, eso es inútil, el sistema de seguridad de este hospital es muy estricto, y tú ni siquiera conoces a este hombre.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? —entonces soltó las manos de la chica y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Tengo una teoría, y cada vez veo mas posible que sea verdad, solo tengo que comprobar algo.

—Entonces dímelo, no des vueltas.

—Bueno —comenzó, dejando de caminar—, es solo que Dante tenía un hermano, de hecho un hermano gemelo…

—Espera… ¿Sparda tenía otro hijo? —interrumpió la muchacha con un tono de incredulidad y asombro.

—Si, sabes que yo nunca fui muy creyente, pero ahora me queda claro que Sparda existió, y aunque ni siquiera el propio Dante sepa mucho de él, por lo que he podido averiguar Sparda fue un buen hombre, que lucho contra su raza para defender a una raza inferior e inocente, a la cual pertenecía la mujer de la cual se enamoraría, y por la que valdría la pena todo su sacrificio y el hecho de que todas las huestes del infierno estuvieran contra él… esa mujer en un principio le anuncio la llegada de su primer hijo, el cual debería haber sido el único, pero pronto ese hijo se dividió en dos, trayendo a la vida no uno, sino a dos hijos de Sparda… su primogénito convertido en dos legados.

La mirada de Kyrie estaba llena de confusión; aunque comprendía todo lo que el peliblanco le decía, seguía siendo increíble. Este, al notar su expresión decidió seguir con la explicación, pues aún no había terminado.

—El hijo de Sparda fue dividido en dos —continuó—, de ahí salió la idea de los amuletos separados, cuando la espada de Sparda contenía en su filo la fuerza y la energía de su ser demoníaco, su fuerza fue extraída y convertida en dos amuletos, dejando solo la esencia física de lo que era su espada, convirtiéndola en la Force Edge. Dicha espada era la llave original del portal al mundo demoníaco, por lo cual Sparda, inteligentemente dividió dicha llave en tres fuerzas físicas: el filo de su espada, y su poder demoníaco convertido en dos amuletos. Antes de desaparecer se encargó de dejar sus objetos más importantes; ambos amuletos y sus tres espadas, las cuales eran las más potentes y destructivas: Rebellion, con ese abrumador tamaño, descomunal filo y agresivo poder una vez despertado su verdadero potencial con la sangre de su amo… Yamato, la fina y elegante, pero destructiva katana con la cual sellaría el portal al mundo demoníaco… y Force Edge, la esencia física de todo su oscuro poder, una espada que aunque carece de fuerza mágica, su filo es posiblemente el mas destructivo de todos. Todos esos cruciales objetos de los cuales dependía la integridad humana quedaron como su único recuerdo, además de sus pistolas Luce y Ombra, ahora pertenecientes a Trish…

—Nero —volvió a interrumpir la muchacha—, eso es todo muy interesante, y una sorpresa para mí, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver…?

—Kyrie, escúchame —posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña pelirroja, callándola—, yo se porqué te digo todo esto.

La chica solo asintió y el peliblanco retiró su dedo de sus labios.

—Sparda dejó todo eso a cargo de su esposa —prosiguió—, para que un día ella se lo entregara todo a sus hijos… su legado para su legado —hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó a Kyrie de la mano para encaminarla hasta una de las sillas que había en una esquina de la habitación, haciéndole un ademan para que se sentara, sentándose él en la silla de al lado—. Cada uno de sus hijos recibió una de sus espadas, al igual que una de las dos partes del amuleto. Ambos hijos de Sparda recibirían su legado, un amuleto para cada uno, así sus vástagos cuidarían de la llave y mantendrían la seguridad de la raza humana y el mundo en el que viven, pensando que ambos hijos serían una versión de él aún mas piadosos, por poseer la sangre humana de su amorosa madre… pero el resultado fue completamente equivocado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Kyrie con verdadero asombro, dando un pequeño respingo—, Dante parece un buen hombre, él nos ayudó.

—Si, él es bueno, pero no es como Sparda, además…

—Su otro hijo —soltó la chica de pronto—, él no era…

—Iniciaron su vida como hijos modelo —continuó el peliblanco, interrumpiendo la teoría de Kyrie, sabiendo a donde iba—, llevaban una relación fraternal envidiable como gemelos que eran, y ambos cuidaban de su madre, ya que su padre había desaparecido inexplicablemente y de manera inesperada, además de que eso es lo que él hubiera querido, pero cuando ella fue asesinada fue cuando empezaron los problemas; el destino se encargó de separarlos, pero ellos contribuyeron a no volver a ser una familia unida, ya que ambos se separaron por el hecho de que tenían mentalidades diferentes. Mientras que uno quería seguir los ideales de su padre y salvar personas, el otro lo único que quería era conseguir su poder, ese poder que había quedado sellado del otro lado del portal. Sparda nunca se imaginó que sus hijos tomaran caminos tan distintos, y que pensaran de manera tan diferente, ya que lo único que tenían en común, aparte de su parentesco, era que a ambos les quemaba la culpa de la muerte de su madre.

"Uno renegaba completamente de su lado demoníaco, para lo único que le servía era para salvar a otros, pero ese ideal no lo tenía planteado hasta después, para lo único que podía servirle entonces era para no morir, y estaba seguro de que su origen era la causa de sus desgracias, principalmente la muerte de su madre en manos de demonios. El otro admiraba y respetaba su procedencia oscura y el mundo de tinieblas de donde provenía, era su lado humano el cual repudiaba, sintiendo como su falta de fuerza fue lo que no le permitió defender a su madre y salvarla, por lo que se decidió a convertirse en un demonio completo, sin la impureza de la sangre humana, tomando la fuerza de un demonio completo, así que buscó la esencia del poder de su padre, quería que fuera su fuerza la que lo completara, ya que esa debería ser su herencia por derecho, como hijo primogénito de Sparda.

Nero hizo una pausa para tomar aire y dedicarle una media sonrisa a su novia, intentando que quitara la cara de horror que tenía. Estaba seguro de que esa cara, aunque lo parecía, no era de horror, sino que en algún momento del relato lo sintió y su rostro se paralizo en ese gesto. La sonrisa de Nero la hizo sonreírle de la misma manera, para después mostrar en su rostro lo que en verdad sentía; una profunda lástima, ya que sabía a donde se dirigía todo. Nero bajó la vista y continuó con el relato.

—Ambos hermanos, al igual que los amuletos, en un principio eran solo uno, y al separarse algo se dividió en ellos. El hijo primogénito de Sparda era por naturaleza una mezcla de fuerza, presencia, inteligencia, precisión, velocidad, sentidos potentes, determinación, coordinación, nobleza, piedad, honor, pero lo mas sobresaliente… humanidad. Al separarse y formar dos vidas, todas esas cualidades que debían conformar al guerrero perfecto; poderoso y humilde como lo era Sparda, fueron divididas, desproporcionando completamente el perfecto balance entre el demonio mas noble y el humano mas feroz; el producto del demonio mas poderoso y la humana mas noble, el primogénito de tan exquisita combinación perdió por completo su equilibrada composición, distribuyendo ciertas cualidades entre ambos cuerpos por igual, al mismo tiempo que otras eran tan especiales y delicadas que les era imposible dividirse junto con los cuerpos, por lo que se establecieron solamente en uno de ellos.

"La mayoría de las cualidades antes mencionadas fueron distribuidas entre ambos, pero las mas importantes, las que los hacían especiales fueron separadas; el sentido de las razas, aunque ambos compartían la misma cantidad de sangre humana y demoníaca esparcida por igual, la mentalidad de ambas razas se concentro solamente en uno de ellos, siendo la mentalidad de un demonio la que se estableciera en el mayor, y siendo la mentalidad humana la que se estableciera en el menor; esto no evitó que el menor de ellos recibiera sus sentidos demoníacos correctamente, ya que en si la fuerza de la sangre demoníaca era mas potente, pero si evito que el mayor recibiera su dosis de humanidad requerida, siendo que la sangre humana en sus cuerpos aunque noble y poderosa, seguía cargando la debilidad característica de los humanos, lo que le hizo imposible establecerse en un cuerpo que pretendía ser solamente el de un demonio; ambos sufrían el hecho de que su parte humana les restara poder a sus habilidades, sin dejar de hacerlos casi invencibles.

"Esos elementos eran los mas especiales y delicados que mencione antes, y al estar separados con ellos se separaron sus principales factores; un demonio no podía poseer la piedad y calidez que los humanos poseen, volviendo a dicho ser alguien frío y despiadado, mientras que aquel que posee mas humanidad que entidad demoníaca no puede poseer ese corazón tan egoísta y ególatra que caracteriza a la mayoría de los demonios. Sparda en si era, posiblemente, mas humano que demonio, pero su sangre era pura, era como un humano sin debilidades. Sin embargo, aquel hijo suyo que poseía la humanidad en su sistema no era capaz de ser cálido cómo un humano, ni tan frío cómo un demonio, volviéndolo en si la figura de Sparda, en imagen y semejanza, pero claro, eso solo viéndolo desde ese punto, ya que aunque poseía la piedad y la fuerza de Sparda, por sus venas si corría sangre humana, lo que lo convertía en alguien vulnerable, aumentando a eso su humanidad verdadera.

"Pero eso no era lo único que lo distinguía de su padre, sino que al perder aquella mentalidad demoníaca, también perdió aquel respeto que debería sentir hacia su procedencia demoníaca, haciéndolo perder de igual forma toda presencia y apariencia noble que debería portar al ser hijo de Sparda; pero dicho respeto a las fuerzas oscuras, presencia y elegancia que había perdido su descendiente menor, era lo que le sobraba a aquel hijo suyo que veneraba sus raíces sombrías. Cómo resultado dio un hijo que odiaba el ser corrompido por la debilidad humana, adorador de las tinieblas y venerador de lo oscuro, alguien frío y despiadado con todo ser, con presencia y fina elegancia, serio, calculador, pero aun así con la nobleza, dignidad y el respeto que debe poseer todo guerrero; mientras que su otro hijo despreciaba el no poder ser como cualquier humano, el no poder ser como ellos, que igual poseía la piedad y compasión de uno, con las habilidades físicas de un demonio y la fiereza cómo para acabar con cualquier hueste, pero con un corazón capaz de perdonar a aquellos que realmente se lo merecen, a su vez alguien rebelde y grosero, con aires de grandeza justificados pero mal expresados, mostrador de desprecio ante cualquier entidad demoníaca y su procedencia. Estilo nato y altanería excesiva fueron quizá unas de tantas cosas que tenían en común pero que no habían heredado, sino que desarrollaron.

Nero dejó escapar una risita ante aquello, en verdad aquel que mencionaba si era el viejo juguetón e irrespetuoso que él conocía. Volvió a retomar la postura y prosiguió con su explicación.

—Aquel que poseía la humanidad con él, dedicó su vida a proteger a los humanos, al igual que su padre, sin dejar de odiarlo por condenarlo a una vida como demonio, mientras que aquel que carecía de humanidad dedicó su vida a encontrar la manera de dejar atrás su procedencia humana, con el objetivo de convertirse en un demonio completo, buscando la manera de llegar al poder de su padre para poseerlo. Aquellos hermanos tuvieron la cúspide de su más grande batalla cuando el desbalance entre ellos se hizo más notorio que nunca. Aquel hombre parecido en presencia y en apariencia a Sparda estaba a punto de poner en peligro al mundo de los humanos una vez mas desde hacia 2000 años, intentando romper aquel sello que su padre empleara para separar a ambos mundos y librar a los humanos de caos. Dicho hombre estaba dispuesto a liberar a las más despiadadas huestes del inframundo solo para reclamar lo que decía le pertenecía por derecho; el poder de su padre, Sparda. Pero aquel otro hombre, contraparte del primero, él no lo permitiría, defendería la raza humana aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida, como alguna vez lo hiciera su padre.

"Fue ahí donde se hizo mas notoria la consecuencia del haber roto el balance de la estructura perfecta del primogénito de Sparda. Uno de sus hijos, aquel tan sereno y mecánico como el mas disciplinado robot, el cual conservaba una apariencia igual de noble que la que había lucido el mismo Sparda en su pasado, aquel hijo planeaba destruir a la humanidad y su integridad, solo para saciar su necesidad de poder, para obtener el poder mas codiciado y dejar de ser un humano. Pero aquel otro hijo suyo, el menor de ellos, ese irrespetuoso, desgarbado y rebelde joven que despreciaba su procedencia, ese hombre se dispuso a detenerlo, a no dejarlo acabar con lo que había hecho su padre, a defender a los humanos y a su mundo, al cual se había integrado como su protector.

"Ambos gemelos, enfrentados entre si, aquellos que en un principio fueran uno, un solo ser perfecto, ahora yacían dividos en cuerpo, alma y creencias; uno adaptaría la imagen física del padre, y el otro conservaría los ideales de ser héroe, de proteger y sentir compasión por los débiles, aunque en una manera ciertamente irónica. Todo aquello llevó a ambos hermanos a enfrentarse a muerte, y aunque por un momento pareciera como si ambos hermanos volvieran a ser uno solo como al comienzo… el balance ideal del primogénito de Sparda, sus fuertes diferencias terminaron por enfrentarlos en una dura y épica batalla que marcaría el destino de ambos y enviaría al demonio al mundo demoníaco, al igual que permitiría al humano seguir sobre la tierra. Pero ni siquiera la distancia entre dos mundos les permitió vivir en paz, ya que solo uno prevalecería, "comenzaron su vida como uno, y terminaría con solo uno".

Nero dirigió su mirada hasta la cama de la habitación, donde el hombre peliblanco permanecía inerte; Kyrie siguió la dirección de los ojos de Nero, entonces lanzó un profundo suspiro, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de manera emotiva.

—Todo esto es imposible —susurró, Nero entonces dirigió su vista hacia ella.

—Lo se, parece increíble.

—No, no me entiendes —extendió su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de su compañero, dando una pequeña caricia—, este hombre que está aquí es claramente el demonio al que te referías, aquel que deseaba poder mas que nada, pero también dijiste que no había pizca de humanidad en él, y este hombre de aquí parece el mas vulnerable de los humanos.

Nero frunció los labios con fuerza.

—Te dije que era solo una teoría, no estoy completamente seguro que este hombre sea el hermano de Dante.

—Dante es claramente el hijo de Sparda que conservó su humanidad y peleó por nosotros los humanos, entonces eso significa que su hermano debería estar muerto, o eso quisiste darme a entender, ¿no es verdad?

Nero asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero este hombre está aquí, vivo… bueno, a duras penas, pero vivo, y no muestra señales de ser el poderoso demonio que dices.

—Es por eso que ni yo mismo creo ciegamente en mi teoría, pero hey, cosas mas increíbles nos han pasado ¿no?

El joven intentó mostrar su mirada más pícara y su sonrisa mas sincera, lo que hizo a la pelirroja sonreír también.

—Si, nuestra vida ha sido de infarto, pero hay algo que no comprendo aún.

—Por favor no me digas que tengo que repetirte semejante enciclopedia —dijo en tono de falsa preocupación, aunque si le resultaba pesada la idea de recitar nuevamente aquella historia tan larga.

—No, claro que no, eso lo capté muy bien, pero quisiera que me dijeras cómo es que te has sabido toda esa historia, si nunca habías mostrado mucho interés en la leyenda de Sparda, además de que ni siquiera su propio hijo sabe tanto de él cómo se supusiera.

El joven chasqueo la lengua ante la divertida cuestión, después se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con gracia.

—Pues, en efecto, nunca me interesó mucho la historia de ese demonio, nunca creí en él y ahora me alegro de nunca haberlo venerado, pero su existencia está mas que comprobada, y con ello sus buenas acciones, que lo convierten en un verdadero héroe. Eso me hizo tener un cierto respeto hacia él y su labor, lo que conllevó a que yo iniciara una pequeña búsqueda acerca de su verdadera historia. Mi curiosidad por saber las causas de su repentina desaparición me llevaron a indagar en lo más profundo de su pasado, fueron todos esos libros que hablan de él los que me dijeron la historia tras los amuletos.

—Entiendo, pero lo demás es demasiado reciente como para estar impreso en libros, y no creo que Dante te haya dicho nada, así que ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Pues veras, es verdad que Dante no me dijo nada, pero eso de que su historia no existe impresa no es verdad, ya que la historia de los hijos de Sparda si existe en un libro, pero ese libro permanece oculto a los humanos.

Kyrie parecía no comprender muy bien, por lo que Nero lanzó un bufido.

—Los libros que recibían de la orden eran genuinos, pero muy superficiales, ya que a Sanctus no le convenía que supieran algunas cosas, pero existen mas libros sobre Sparda de los que crees, solo que permanecen en bibliotecas oscuras, lejos de los humanos, como libros prohibidos. Pero en serio, en esos libros hay información que ni siquiera Dante conoce, que creo ni le interesa conocer, ya que él no muestra mucho interés en el pasado de su familia, ya que con lo que sabe le ha bastado para sufrir bastante. Aunque es así, no fueron solo los libros los que me ayudaron, ya que solo cuentan hasta la desaparición de Sparda, fueron Lady y Trish las que terminaron por contarme todo.

Kyrie seguía viendo a Nero con curiosidad, sospechaba que ellas tenían algo que ver.

—Lady me contó todo lo que tenía que saber hasta la gran batalla que los separó en distintos mundos —continuó—, y Trish me habló sobre la desaparición definitiva del hermano de Dante, y sobre como influyó este en el proceso.

—Vaya —externó Kyrie—, es una sorpresa que ellas te hayan ayudado tanto y que no lo consideraran como una traición a Dante.

—Oh, pero batallé mucho para que compartieran esa información conmigo, es solo que dijeron que daba igual, ya que eso estaría tarde o temprano en los libros de historia, y que siendo yo mismo parte de la historia merecía saberlo… además creo que disfrutan molestar al viejo.

—Entonces… tú solo averiguaste todo eso, cosas que ni siquiera los creyentes sabíamos… eso es impresionante.

—Me costó tiempo valioso y un par de billetes con respecto a las chicas, pero es que cómo no sentirse atraído… Sparda, un demonio que sintió compasión por los frágiles y débiles humanos creando así su propia humanidad sin ser un humano; y el hecho de que para su hijo debería ser mas sencillo teniendo lo mejor de las dos razas, claro, si es que se hubiera quedado como uno, y uno de ellos es el adulto mas estúpido que conozco… definitivamente valió la pena indagar hasta lo mas profundo de sus secretos.

—Digas lo que digas, me sigue pareciendo algo extraño que gastes tu tiempo investigando sobre Sparda, cuando apenas y creías en su existencia.

—Lo se, a mí también me sorprendió.

Kyrie extendió una de sus suaves manos y la posó sobre una de las del muchacho, mientras le sonreía graciosamente.

—Al fin la curiosidad ha recaído en ti, pensé que jamás lo haría.

Ante aquello el peliblanco no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse completamente.

—No se de que me hablas —dijo volteando el rostro apenado.

La chica lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella.

—Todas esas comparaciones con Sparda hechas por la gente de la orden, del orfanato, de nuestros padres, incluso por las de Sanctus… simplemente no sabía por qué es que nunca te interesó saber a que se debían.

El joven bajó la mirada con nostalgia.

—No lo hice por eso, lo hice por Dante.

Aquello era algo que la joven realmente no esperaba, lo que la dejó atónita. Nero crispó el rostro ante la reacción de su compañera.

—No es lo que crees —gruñó, apenado de nuevo—, es solo que me di cuenta de que Dante también veía aquel supuesto parecido con Sparda, pero me sorprendió que no intentara averiguar nada mas, por eso lo hice yo.

—Bien, entonces lo hiciste porque Dante no lo hizo antes… eso no te hace pensar, solo un poco, en que quizá a Dante no le interesa eso, ya que él desarrolló un afecto especial hacia ti sin siquiera conocerte bien; quizá su instinto le confirmó sus sospechas y es por eso que no quiere averiguar mas, o tal vez simplemente no le interesa, eres alguien especial que se cruzó en su camino por juegos del destino y eso le basta para apreciarte.

—Tal vez —entonces su mirada se volvió electrizante y audaz, cosa que Kyrie notó, haciéndola pensar _"Oh no, ahora sacará conclusiones apresuradas y locas… bueno, de nada sirvió lo que dije, a escucharlo"_ —, quizá el sabe algo que yo no, quizá hay algo que no quiere que descubra, o quizá me quería inducir a averiguarlo…

Kyrie inclinó la cabeza de Nero hacia ella, entonces lo calló apretando suavemente sus labios contra los de él.

—Ya has hablado demasiado —le susurró al oído al momento de separarlo.

Nero le dedicó una amable sonrisa, entonces su rostro reflejó una cierta melancolía, cosa de la cual Kyrie se percató.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró con dulzura.

—Es solo que todo lo que descubrí me ayudo a ver que aquellos que dejan todo por hacer el bien, por lo general tienen que sacrificar más y mas cosas… en cierta manera, temo perderte a ti también.

—Ejem…

Un ligero "toc-toc" provino de la entrada al cuarto, haciendo a Nero y Kyrie sobresaltarse en sus asientos.

—Así que ya lo conoces ¿he? —la seductora voz de Trish resonó por toda la habitación, aunque en un tono bajo.

— ¿Trish? ¿Lady? —se consternó Nero.

Lady entró unos pasos más atrás que Trish, entonces se dirigió directamente a la falda de la cama al centro de la habitación.

—Es él —afirmó con aplomo, entonces dirigió sus pasos hasta donde estaban Nero y Kyrie.

Ambos se levantaron con premura y exaltación.

— ¿Quién… quien es él? —preguntó Kyrie con timidez.

—Bueno —comenzó la rubia, volviéndose a Nero—, creo que tus sospechas eran ciertas niño, ¿o no era eso lo que creías?

—No molestes Trish —dijo la pelinegra a la demoniza—, todos lo sospechamos, pero nosotras lo conocimos, esto no es tan impresionante cómo para él.

—Hey, pero nosotras lo vimos morir, bueno tú solo desaparecer, pero en fin, ambas creímos que se había ido y míralo aquí, inconsciente y al borde de un coma, por lo que dicen los médicos.

— ¿Entonces si es él, el hermano gemelo de Dante? —preguntó el peliblanco con curiosidad.

—Si —contestó Lady—, el hijo mayor de Sparda y hermano gemelo de Dante, él es Vergil.

— ¿Y dicen que está al borde de un coma?

—Pues… no se porqué —dijo Trish—, se supone que los demonios no entramos en coma, y menos alguien cómo Dante, así que esto es raro.

—Si —continuó Lady—, está claro que este hombre es Vergil, el mismo Dante lo confirmó, pero no está claro como es que está vivo, y en una forma tan débil como si fuera…

—Un humano —completó la rubia.

— ¿Pero que hacía aquí en Fortuna, y herido? —preguntó Kyrie con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

—Ni idea —contestó la pelinegra—, pero una cosa si es segura, esas heridas fueron causadas por Dante.

— ¿Su propio hermano lo ha dejado así? —la pelirroja no parecía creerlo.

—Ya una vez anteriormente se ha portado como un imbécil con su hermano, pero ha sido porque no sabía que era él, y esta vez creo que estaba muy afectado por su repentina aparición, ya que lo daba por muerto, creía haberlo matado por su propia mano.

Kyrie lanzó un leve pero pronunciado suspiro de miedo, ante la sorpresa, pero Nero ya conocía esa parte de la historia perfectamente.

—Le abrumó el no saber porqué y cómo regresó —afirmó el peliblanco.

—Todo esto tiene una razón de ser, buena o mala, Dante es el único que puede decirnos a la perfección cómo fueron las cosas —dijo la rubia con voz despreocupada.

—Tendremos que esperar a que Dante venga —mencionó la de cabello corto.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que vendrá? —cuestionó Kyrie.

—Pues… es su hermano.

Un ligero pero molesto ruidito comenzó a sonar en dirección a la cama, una de las maquinas conectadas al hermano de Dante no paraba de hacer "bip-bip". Aquello alarmó a Kyrie de inmediato.

—Su corazón —masculló en un jadeo—, se debilita, está fallando.

Acto seguido Lady ya se encontraba llamando a gritos a una enfermera, la cual llegó enseguida, debido a que no había muchos enfermos a los cuales atender. Nero observaba todo a la distancia, sin ninguna reacción. Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta para él. La enfermera parecía inyectarle un tipo de droga intravenosa, pero no había reacción. De pronto el aparato ruidoso empezó a emitir otro sonido todavía mas molesto, un insoportable "biiiiiii…" enseguida entró un hombre que aparentemente era un doctor, el cual tomó un par de objetos con forma de plancha y empezó a frotarlos para después pegarlos al pecho del desvalido. Trish tocaba discretamente los cables del aparato, liberando en ellos un par de descargas eléctricas, intentando potencializar la corriente. Lady solo permanecía al lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, mientras que una gota de sudor caía por su sien. Kyrie permanecía sujeta a la chaqueta del joven, con ojos llorosos, mientras parecía recitar un rezo en voz baja.

Entonces Nero reaccionó de pronto, dejando aquel estado de parálisis temporal; todo volvía a retomar su velocidad normal, dejando atrás la sensación de estar en cámara lenta. Pero en nada ayudaba haber reaccionado ya. No podía hacer nada. Los latidos de todos en la habitación parecían acelerarse al máximo, incluido el de él, todos los corazones sobrecargados de energía, todos menos el de quien más lo necesitaba en ese momento. "Ba-thump, ba-thump" resonaba en sus oídos y resentía en su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó hacer los desquiciantes sonidos de al rededor lo más soportables que pudiera, pero solo los pensamientos lograban alejarlo de aquellos ecos.

—"_Dante, por una vez en tu vida sé puntual y llega a ver a tu hermano, antes de que sea imposible… ya que quizá no haya una oportunidad más"_

Entonces, otro estrepitoso sonido volvió a resonar en la habitación.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Ariakas DV: **Hola! :D jaja, eres cómo yo, osea dramatico! haha lo siento por lo corto del capi anterior, todavía que estoy ¿cuantas? una o dos semanas sin actualizar, no recuerdo, pero todavía que tardo tanto (creo que fue una, mmm...) lo subo así todo cortito D: haha enserio lo siento u.u ademas podía jurar que en mi word lo vi largo... en fin, espero este no te haya desepcionado, y que estuviera lo suficientemente largo xD pero si no te basta descuida, que el otro tiene aproximadamente unas 2000 palabras mas... así es, el siguiente es muy largo! :D haha pero con esto veo que eres de los mios que ama los capitulos largos y llenos de nuevos sucesos :D y por cierto, me hiciste reir mucho con lo de lonol... jajaja hace mucho que no escucho de ese medicamento, creo que ya ni existe jajaja... como siempre gracias por tu comentario, es lo que me anima a seguir con este extrenso (pero extenso, largo, interminable D: ) fic, hasta el otro Lunes :D

**Mila PadAckles: **Hahaha, ya hay voluntaria para cuidar a Dante, se cierran las solicitudes jaja xD hahaha lo de Dante, si, todos sabemos como es él, y no es un secreto que terminara por verlo... o quiza no? mmm... hahaha provoque una reaccion de confucion YEI! jeje, descuida, lo de sus poderes sera revelado pronto (risa malvada), haha aunque siento que en este capítulo no te diera ninguna pista, como veras ni siquiera reacciono el muy holgazan jaja, aunque quiza el proximo capitulo, pero no prometo nada, hace mucho que no lo leo, creo que lo leere porque a mí tambien me entró la curiosidad :3 y con lo de Supernatural... SIIII me encanta! Amo esa serie con el corazón de veras! 3 en fin, gracias por los saludos y los constantes animos... hasta el Lunes :D

**Yukari Sparda: **Jaja, si, pobre Dante no la pasaba nada bien jaja (pero nosotras si jaja) haha lo del telefono jaja, se me hizo una "tipica estupidez Dantuna" jaja, supongo que tiene que pagarlo, por lo menos hasta que se lo cortan y lo tiene que reconectar, o quiza se roba la linea, ya me imagino una pobre anciana vecina toda acosada porque su linea la usa un caza demonio jaja xD Haha y creo que lo que le pasa a Vergil es un poco redundante, lo se u.u pero espero hacer su perdida de memoria lo mas original posible, al igual que la razon de la perdida de sus poderes :D Gracias por los animod de veras, los aprecio mucho y siempre me encantan. Un beso :D

**Musume No Ankoku: **Yei Gracias por el cumplido xD siempre me ha gustado imaginar a Dante melancolico y triste, algo asi como el final de DMC3 :D haha si, y te creo, no se que tengo en contra del pobre Nero si yo lo AMO! haha es que quiza ese ligero deje de desden hacia Nero de mi parte es producto de una pequeña pelea con mis hermanos, que insisten en que Nero es el mas genial por su brazo, y uno de ellos dice que Red Queen en mejor que Rebellion... ¿? yo los amo a todos, a todos mis bellos peliblancos, pero si es por estar en contra de mis hermanos hago todo, y defiendo a capa y espada a Dante (que por cierto es una enorme traicion que mi hermano, el que gusta mas de Nero tambien se llame Dante!) hahah y CLARO que luchare por preservar la vida de Vergil, quiza en este capitulo no lo demostre muy bien u.u pero quien sabe mas delante! CONSEJO: escucha the GazettE, por algo te lo recomiendan jaja, haha y la novela de DMC3 tambien la tengo en español (chocala) haha los dos tomor "Dante y Vergil" jaja, es genial! Y si, esto es cada Lunes, así que aqui esta, disftutalo y gracias por leer :D chaito!


	14. ¿Vergil?, parte I

**Hola a todos :D**

**Bien, creo que los decepcionaré una vez mas, pues la próxima semana no podré actualizar u.u por lo menos no el Lunes, lo siento u.u espero me perdonden ser tan incumplida, pero es solo que quizá no tenga tiempo gracias a la escuela D: creo que me ocuparé toda la semana, y la verdad no me gusta subir capítulos a la carrera, me gusta disfrutar sus lindos reviews y darles una buena respuesta... claro, también hay que verificar la ortografía, no creo que les guste leer una historia donde escribo "Vergul" o "Dantr" por error jeje. En fin, espero me comprendan, y aprovecho para decirles que este capítulo está dividido en dos partes, esta es la primera. Gracias a todos los que leen, y en especial a los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews, y gracias también por comprender mi situación (espero lo hagan), la espera no será en vano. Sin mas, aquí la primera parte. **

* * *

**¿Vergil?, parte I**

La sala de espera del hospital de Fortuna estaba completamente gélida y vacía. Lady estaba sentada en una de las incomodas sillas del lugar con un vaso de café en las manos y mirada ausente. Trish se aproximaba con otro vaso similar, entonces tomó asiento al lado de la cazadora.

— ¿Qué te aflige? —preguntó con voz casual mientras sorbía del vaso en su mano, y una vez vació lo apretó con fuerza y lo arrojó al bote mas cercano, con una puntería perfecta.

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo? —replicó la pelinegra—, el hermano de Dante está muy grabe y postrado en una cama… y él ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir.

—Quizá deberíamos darle más tiempo.

—El problema es que quizá ya no haya más tiempo, tú escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor, fue casi un milagro que se salvara del coma después de su paro cardiaco.

Lady dio un profundo sorbo al vaso de café y repitió la misma hazaña que su compañera.

—Hey, Lady, tú sabes cómo yo todo lo que este sujeto ha sido capaz de soportar, supongo que puede esperar a que su tonto hermano reaccione y venga a verlo.

—También me preocupa lo que pueda pasar cuando se vean de nuevo, quizá no termine nada bien.

—Oh, eso es seguro, pero tiene que hacerse, además estoy segura de que Dante no permitiría que nada letal ocurriera en un hospital lleno de enfermos ¿ó si?

—Pero esto está vacío.

Eso era verdad, lo que hizo a la rubia mascullar un insulto.

—Por cierto —comenzó Trish—, ¿Y Nero cómo está? Hace un rato se veía algo mal.

—Después de que la pequeña crisis cardiaca de Vergil se solucionara se quedó en la habitación mientras Kyrie iba a su casa a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

—Oh, es solo que lo vi algo tenso durante la crisis, y cuando el corazón de Vergil volvió a latir, parecía cómo si sintiera un gran alivio.

La mirada de Lady se volvió preocupada, lo que hizo a Trish tornear los ojos y lanzar un bufido de molestia.

— ¿Ahora que?

—Necesitamos conseguir las cosas de Vergil, pero según Kyrie es algo casi imposible, tendremos que esperar a que llegue Dante, no creo que le nieguen nada a su doble.

—Eso, claro, o podríamos…

La mirada de Trish se volvió astuta, mientras elevaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ahora vengo —entonces se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta el mostrador donde una enfermera yacía atendiendo la ventanilla.

La pelinegra no estaba muy convencida de lo que su compañera trataba de hacer, solo la veía parada frente al mostrador, entonces se colocó su rubia y larga cabellera a un lado del hombro, mientras movía las manos de un lado al otro, de arriba abajo; claramente trataba de explicar algo, ya que la enfermera no hacía mas que asentir, entonces se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una puerta tras ella, de donde extrajo una bolsa negra y un largo paquete envuelto en papel de mensajería. La rubia sonrió amablemente a la enfermera y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento junto a la cazadora.

—Todo listo —alardeó la chica de ojos azules mientras le entregaba las cosas a la chica de ojos bicolor, la cual la veía con asombro.

—Sus cosas… ¿Por qué?… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Bueno, creo que Dante todavía tardara un rato más, y la verdad no quería esperar tanto… oh, si, además de que nadie se atreve a negarle nada a una tierna pariente política.

—Disculpa… ¿Qué? —esto dicho con asombro.

La rubia lanzó un suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno, bastó que le dijera a la enfermera que ese pobre hombre no tiene mas familia que a su hermano y a su sobrino, pero que…

—Espera, espera… ¿Cuál sobrino? —los ojos de la cazadora estaban abiertos como platos.

La demoniza bufó, ya molesta.

— ¿Es que acaso tengo que explicártelo todo?

—Por favor…

—Bien —entonces la rubia se cruzó de brazos y piernas, en lo que consideraba la pose más cómoda para iniciar su relato—. Le dije a la enfermera que ese hombre llamado Vergil no tenia más familia que a su hermano y a su sobrino, ósea mi hijo —hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de su compañera, y era justo la sorpresa que esperaba, lo que la hizo sonreír—, le dije que su hermano Dante no podía estar aquí porque ambos estaban muy enojados el uno con el otro, además de que no le había dicho nada aún porque no lograba localizarlo, ya que después del divorcio no me había pasado ni su número de teléfono ni su dirección, solo a nuestro hijo Nero, pero él está muy mal con cómo se llevan su padre y su tío, por lo que no le habla y decidió cuidar a su tío él solo, pero justo ahora con ayuda de su novia, la linda chica pelirroja, estamos tratando de hacer que lo llame, porque él tiene derecho a saber lo que pasa con su hermano gemelo, y su hijo tiene que entender eso también… en fin, le dije que antes de casarme con su hermano él y yo ya éramos grandes amigos y que si no era mucha molestia me gustaría cuidar de sus cosas, y así es cómo conseguí que me diera las cosas de Vergil.

Trish esperaba a ver la reacción concreta de Lady, la cual esperaba fuera de sorpresa, pero la pelinegra no hacía más que observarla sin reacción alguna, hasta que de pronto frunció los labios con fuerza intentando reprimir un gemido, lo que pronto se convirtió en una risa.

— ¿Qué? Dante… ¿tu ex esposo?… Y Nero… ¿tu hijo? —dijo riendo a silenciosas carcajadas.

—Oh, claro, y tú eres la novia quejumbrosa a la cual él dejó, pero sigues tan enamorada de él que aquí estas —dijo la rubia con burla.

Todo rastro de diversión se borró de la cara de Lady.

— ¿Enserio?

—No, pero puedo ir ahora y decírselo.

—Olvídalo, solo veamos que es lo que traía consigo— la cazadora comenzó a abrir la bolsa negra, entonces la rubia la detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué haces tonta?, vamos al cuarto.

La pelinegra, aunque un poco ofendida, asintió y se dirigió al cuarto donde Vergil se encontraba aún inconsciente, seguida por Trish. Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron a Nero dormido en una de las sillas, cruzado de piernas y apoyando la cabeza y sus manos sobre la empuñadura de Red Queen, la cual estaba clavada en el suelo. Lady se acercó al chico y acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de su cara.

—Se ve tan lindo, definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con Dante —susurró.

—Lo que digas, pero cuando está consciente para mí son iguales —entonces hizo un chasquido con la lengua—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, olvidé algo en el mostrador, ahora vuelvo.

La rubia se apresuró al mostrador y regresó enseguida con un enorme, pero enorme paquete.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lady.

—Su espada, supongo.

La mujer rubia comenzó a desenvolver el paquete, que evidentemente contenía una enorme y filosa espada, tanto que incluso la chica sufrió las consecuencias de tocarla sin precaución, haciéndose un ligero corte en la muñeca.

—Estúpida espada —masculló.

—Que enorme espada, incluso es mas grande que Rebellion —inquirió Lady con sorpresa.

Trish continuó desenvolviendo la espada, y una vez visible en su totalidad la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un insulto por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esta espada… la conozco bien.

—Pues… no es Yamato, eso es seguro.

—No, no lo es, pero pertenece al tipo que me atacó aquella vez ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, claro ¿el que te hizo papilla?

—Cállate, ¿Qué no lo vez? Era Vergil… eso significa que el hombre de la biblioteca también era…

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién era?

Ambas mujeres dieron un respingo ante la voz tras de ellas y la respiración en sus cuellos. Se trataba de Nero, el cual se encontraba inclinado tras ellas con los ojos abiertos cómo platos.

— ¡Nero! —unisonaron en un chillido.

El peliblanco se sorprendió tanto con los gritos de las féminas que cayó de sentón hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué les pasa par de locas?

—Eres un tarado, ¿Cómo te apareces así? —preguntó la rubia.

— ¿Cuándo te despertaste? —cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Hey, que groseras.

— ¡Tú eres el grosero! —volvieron a unisonar.

—Está bien, lo siento, me desperté por culpa de un olor extraño, entonces las escuché hablar y quise saber de que se trataba, eso es todo —inquirió mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el pantalón.

—Bueno —comenzó Lady, un poco mas serena— solo hablábamos de…

Pero algo no le permitió completar su frase. Al volver su rostro para ver a Nero, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban de un color muy inusual y diferente a su tono azul griseo original. Sus pupilas estaban completamente negras, como aquellas que carecen de iris.

—Nero, ¿Qué ocurre con tus ojos?

El peliblanco se llevó las manos a los ojos, tallándolos con fuerza.

—No lo se, enserio, no se a que te refieres.

Pero cuando se retiró las manos de los parpados sus ojos ya habían vuelto a su color original.

— ¿Pero que dices Lady?, sus ojos están igual de hermosos —dijo Trish mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera divertida al peliblanco; este solo se sonrojó.

—Yo lo vi, sus ojos eran negros —afirmó.

Nero frunció los labios con fuerza. _"¿Pero que dice Lady? Mis ojos no cambiaron a Negro, no sentí nada especial… ¿Qué me estará ocurriendo?" _pensaba con preocupación.

—Olvídalo ya Lady, mejor abre la bolsa y el paquete y veamos si es quien yo creía.

La pelinegra se limitó a asentir con los labios fruncidos, y comenzó a abrir la bolsa de donde extrajo una gabardina negra, un traje, un sombrero gris y un par de botas café.

—Solo reconozco el sombrero, pero no importa, ahora abre el paquete.

El paquete contenía varias pistolas pequeñas y un colt.

—Bueno, esto es extraño, jamás creí que Vergil usara armas de fuego —comentó Lady con el rostro crispado.

—Pero es seguro que es el hombre que me atacó, reconozco la espada, y con eso me basta, además de que el atuendo es muy parecido.

— ¡ESPEREN! —la voz de Nero volvió a resonar en la habitación, por un segundo ambas mujeres se habían olvidado de su presencia— ¿De que hablan?

Trish lanzó un enorme bufido.

—Una vez me enfrenté a un hombre misterioso, un humano, y ahora estoy segura de que se trataba de Vergil.

Un pronunciado "Wow" se dibujó en los labios de Nero, pero no emitió ni un sonido. La rubia solo asintió.

—Oye, eso significa que te venció un humano… que mal —se burló.

La chica solo frunció el entrecejo mientras Lady rompía en carcajadas silenciosas.

—Pero ya enserio —continuó el joven ahora con seriedad—, este hombre puede llevar mucho tiempo aquí y nosotros ni en cuenta.

— ¡Bingo! —exclamó Lady dando un salto—, quizá esto tiene que ver con los sueños de Dante.

—Quizá —masculló Trish—, pero no explica lo de la torre.

—Eso lo averiguaremos después, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en esto, por lo menos esa horrible cosa no ha dado problemas —inquirió Lady.

—Si, pero no falta mucho para que esta "horrible cosa" cause problemas —dijo la rubia mientras apuntaba al cuerpo inerte sobre la cama.

—No lo llames así… bueno, es un hombre horrible que ya una vez intentó asesinarme… pero es victima de la circunstancia, solo eso.

—Claaaaaaaaaaaro —unisonaron los dos restantes.

—Ha…

Un pequeño gemido se escuchó en dirección a la cama de la habitación. Los tres cazadores voltearon al mismo tiempo con cara de asombro. El hombre peliblanco en la cama ahora parpadeaba lentamente, dejando ver un par de brillantes ojos azules. Los tres se apresuraron a la falda de la cama después de colocar las armas y la ropa en una de las sillas. El hombre peliblanco movía sus ojos de rostro en rostro, los cuales lo veían con la misma expresión de sorpresa. Fue hasta que sus parpados se abrieron completamente que posó sus ojos sobre el rostro de la rubia, para después pasarlos al rostro de Nero, y después a su brazo. Sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos cómo platos.

—De… de… —tartamudeó.

— ¿Qué dices? —indagó Lady.

Pero este ni siquiera la volteó a ver, seguía concentrado en los otros dos.

—De… de… ¡demonios! —gruñó con enfado mientras intentaba arrancarse los tubos y cables pegados a él, intentando alcanzar sus armas a la lejanía.

— ¡NO, BASTA! —Lady intentaba controlar al peliblanco, pero este solo quería alcanzar sus armas.

Sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de rabia hacia los otros dos.

— ¡Lady! ¿Qué ocurre? —Nero intentaba huir de las manotadas del peliblanco, el cual parecía intentar arrancarle la piel con cada rose.

— ¡Tú, demonio! —le gruñó a Nero mientras intentaba alcanzarlo—. Y tú —ahora volviéndose a la rubia— ¡Eres esa mujer! ¡La que me atacó!

Esta estaba mas lejos que todos, con los brazos cruzados y mirada penetrante, hasta que se acercó a Nero y lo tomó por el antebrazo.

—Vámonos Nero.

— ¿Qué dices? —forcejeó.

— ¡OBEDECE!

Trish comenzó a tirar de Nero tan fuerte que no le quedó más que acceder y cooperar con la retirada, entonces volvió su mirada al hombre sobre la cama; este le dirigía la más gélida de las miradas de odio.

—Bien, estaremos afuera Lady —dijo mientras se soltaba de Trish y se dirigía hasta la salida.

—Tú habla con él y hazlo entender —finalizó la rubia dirigiéndose a la pelinegra.

Lady solo asintió mientras Trish salía de la habitación. La chica de ojos bicolor se volvió a ver al peliblanco, pero en su rostro vio lo que jamás imaginó; su expresión era serena y de alivio.

—Gracias —susurró él mientras se acomodaba en manera de quedar sentado en la cama.

Lady abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

—Gracias… gracias por sacar a esos demonios de mi vista —su voz era apenas audible.

—Vaya, jamás creí escuchar a Vergil Sparda decir "gracias" tantas veces seguidas.

—Vergil… ¿Sparda?

Los labios de Lady habían formado una ligera media sonrisa ante la situación del "gracias", pero al escuchar al peliblanco decir "¿Sparda?" toda gracia se fue de ella.

—Oh no, lo siento Vergil… ni siquiera has de recordarme y ya estoy hablándote de tu padre… lo siento.

— ¿Mi padre?… ¿Tú lo conocías?… ¿Te conozco yo a ti? —la voz del peliblanco era ronca y pausada, aún le costaba hablar bien después de todo.

—Definitivamente no me recuerdas ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, pero no conozco a ningún humano en especial… espera ¿tú eres humana?

—Si, lo soy, y me extraña que no lo sientas.

— ¿Por qué habría de sentirlo?

—Bueno, los demonios por lo general detectan la energía de los suyos… debes estar muy débil, eso es todo.

— ¡QUÉ! —gruñó—, ¿Cómo osas llamarme demonio?

El peliblanco empezó a sacudirse con rudeza mientras Lady intentaba tomarlo en brazos para calmarlo.

—Vergil…

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Yo no tengo nombre!

Las manos de Lady se petrificaron soltándolo al instante; este dejo de forcejear e intentó calmarse un poco.

—Lo siento, pero si crees que yo soy ese tal "Vergil", estás muy equivocada.

— ¿Qué? No, tú eres Vergil, hijo de Sparda y hermano de Dante.

— ¿Dante? No conozco a ningún "Dante"

—Por favor, estuviste a punto de matarlo más de una vez… ¡Cómo puedes no recordarlo!

— ¡BASTA! —gruñó con enfado.

El fuerte reniego del peliblanco hizo a Lady pegar un salto. Este tomó un hondo respiro e intentó concentrarse para poder seguir hablando sin alterarse más.

—Por favor entienda señorita que yo no soy ese tal "Vergil" y no conozco a ningún "Dante"

—Pero… yo te conozco, y lo conozco a él, a Dante… se que eres tú.

—Mira, puedo contarte quien soy yo, pero solo si con eso dejas de molestarme.

Lady frunció los labios con exasperación, entonces arrastró una silla hasta la orilla de la cama y se sentó en ella.

—Te escucho.

El peliblanco cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un enorme suspiro.

—Mi nombre… yo no tengo nombre —comenzó—, no se quienes son mis padres, mucho menos sé si tengo hermanos. No se cuantos años tengo ni donde nací, pero mis primeros recuerdos se remontan a un par de años atrás, quizá solo uno, no lo se, pues para mí fueron mas de 20 años —hizo una ligera pausa y dirigió una de sus manos a su garganta.

—Tu voz… está ronca —dijo Lady extendiendo una mano hacia él, después la regresó y bajó la vista con vergüenza.

—Debo aceptar que no era así —contestó mientras se acariciaba la garganta—, el tiempo y las circunstancias son los culpables.

—Bien… ¿puedes continuar? —todo le parecía muy extraño… _"¿20 años?"_, pero no importaba, no planeaba interrumpirlo.

—Claro —tragó saliva—, cómo dije antes, mis primeros recuerdos son de hace mas de 20 años atrás, pero no son aquí en la tierra, sino en el mundo de los demonios. Aquí no fueron mas de dos años, ya que el tiempo entre los mundos es algo distinto, pero no en todas partes, cerca de los portales es igual al de aquí, pero en lo mas profundo del infierno 10 años son cómo 1 año en la Tierra. Lo se porque he leído decenas de libros, quizá cientos, tanto aquí cómo en las bibliotecas oscuras del infierno, y mis conocimientos sobre sin fin de temas me ayudan a saber cosas como estas. Mi apariencia ha cambiado poco desde que recuerdo, pero apenas y recuerdo como era desde entonces, no muchas veces me gustaba ver mi reflejo, las aguas del infierno pueden hacer ver cosas inimaginables, el filo de mi espada era lo único que me mostraba mi rostro con claridad, pero a ella la encontré un par de años después de mi despertar.

—Espera… ¿Despertar? —Lady se llevó las manos a la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había interrumpido la narración.

—Si, así es como llamo al primer día de mis recuerdos, ya que lo considero como el primer día de mi vida… mi "despertar". En fin, estuve un par de años huyendo de los demonios que deseaban desmembrarme, y no fue hasta que encontré a mi espada en lo más profundo de un río de sangre que pude defenderme. Mis habilidades no las aprendí en un libro, simplemente la tomé, di un par de sablazos, y al momento sentí como si llevara toda mi vida haciéndolo.

La mirada del peliblanco se dirigió hasta la enorme espada en la habitación, entonces sus labios se curvaron en una discreta sonrisa.

—Vaya, pensaba que se había perdido —susurró.

—No, un arma honorable es fiel a su amo.

El comentario de Lady hizo al peliblanco mirarla con asombro. Esta solo se sonrojó.

—Palabras profundas de alguien que de seguro tiene su propia arma honorable consigo.

—Bueno, tengo una, claro.

—Pues… esta arma, aunque proveniente de lo más profundo del infierno, y seguramente perteneciente a un demonio, ha sido una fiel compañera durante mi travesía. Cuando creí que moriría en ese lugar, llegó ella, y ningún demonio volvió a ser una amenaza, de hecho, comenzaron a temerme… eso hizo mi estadía en ese lugar un poco menos horrible. Ahora podía terminar de leer los volúmenes que quisiera sin ser interrumpido por una estocada o un rayo, y en uno de esos libros encontré lo que quería más que nada… La descripción de mi mundo, el mundo de los humanos.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo descubriste que eras un humano? —la pelinegra frunció los labios con tanta fuerza que se puso roja, quería dejar de interrumpir la narración, pero las dudas salían solas, y lo mas extraño era que parecía que las escuchaba de un desconocido cualquiera, no del temido Vergil hijo de Sparda.

Sin embargo la reacción de la chica pareció causarle gracia al peliblanco.

—No te calles, yo dije que te explicaría quien soy, y lo hare —dijo con una media sonrisa.

La chica de ojos bicolor se imitó a asentir, ahora roja por la vergüenza y no por la presión.

—Bien —continuó él—, supe que era humano cuando un libro me lo dijo, describía a la raza que era precisamente como era yo, de hecho fue gracias a eso que descubrí la importancia del pantalón —hizo una pequeña pausa durante la cual los dos soltaron pequeñas risas—. Pero más que eso, ese libro hablaba de una cosa que los humanos tienen y los demonios no, algo que los hace más fuertes… el alma. Nunca me sentí como uno más de esas criaturas que habitaban el infierno. Después descubrí que esas criaturas eran llamadas demonios, y que eran capaces de muchas atrocidades. El hecho de encontrar un volumen completo que hablara de mi verdadero mundo me hizo esperanzar, me hizo desear con toda el alma el que un día lograra salir de ese pozo para llegar aquí a la superficie, mi mundo.

"Entre todos los libros que habían junto a los que hablaban de los humanos me encontré uno verdaderamente especial y alucinante. En el se hablaba de un demonio despreciable que había traicionado a su raza para protege a los humanos, gracias a él, el venerado emperador de los demonios había sido derrotado y se había impedido la conquista del mundo humano. Ese demonio era llamado "traidor" y se decía que su mayor castigo a su falta había sido la perdida de su poder, pero su nombre no era mencionado, ya que según los escritos ese nombre ya era conocido por todos los demonios, y no se merecía ser mencionado. Había también otro libro gastado, realmente oculto, como si fuera prohibido, o más bien despreciado. Ese libro era de un autor desconocido, y hablaba de cómo un demonio de élite llamado "Sparda" se había revelado contra el malvado emperador de los demonios "Mundus", sin importarle ser perteneciente a su estirpe y al más alto rango de guerreros, y sacrificó su propio poder demoníaco, así como renunció a su inmortalidad, todo por proteger a una especie inferior e insignificante denominados como "humanos", pero que por lo mismo no merecían lo que el emperador Mundus tenía para ellos, solo eran débiles e indefensos humanos. Sabía que los demonios no dejarán de intentarlo jamás, por lo que selló la entrada al mundo demoníaco. El autor parecía ser uno de los demonios que se unió a su causa, y habla de cómo tanto él, los demás que apoyaron a Sparda, y el mismo Sparda fueron tratados como traidores a partir de ese entonces. Pero también hablaba de la vida de Sparda después de su exilio. Se habla de que conoció a una mujer humana, y él ya sin poder demoníaco se enamoró de ella, y comenzaron una vida en el mundo humano. Pero solo eso, no dice más, pues al parecer no había ocurrido nada más cuando ese escrito fue terminado —alzó su mirada hasta la de la morena, la cual lo miraba atenta—. Supongo que ese es el mismo Sparda al que te referías… ¿No es así?

La muchacha solo asintió.

—Y supongo que tuvo más de un hijo… por lo que dices.

La chica solo volvió a asentir.

—Y… ¿Qué fue de él… de Sparda?

—Desapareció —susurró—, se cree que murió, pero nadie sabe.

—Mmm… ya veo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? —llevó sus manos a su pecho, su corazón latía mas de lo normal, le daba miedo la situación, que ese hombre frente a ella fuera la causa futura de mas desgracia, pero sobretodo le daba miedo que pareciera otro.

—Oh, si, ya iba a eso —intentó incorporarse un poco mas recto, pero solo consiguió enderezar su postura un poco, ya que los cables no le permitían hacer muchos movimientos—. Fue hasta que un extraño portal apareció justo frente a mis ojos. No sabía de que se trataba, y siendo sincero, jamás creí que llegara al mundo de los humanos, pero no me importó. Incluso ya había leído que aunque gracias al conjuro de Sparda para sellar el acceso entre los mundos, había pequeñas brechas que se habrían al azar permitiendo la entrada a algunos demonios de muy bajo rango. Nunca sospeché que una de esas brechas se manifestaría frente a mí, y de hecho cuando reaccioné y supe lo que había pasado llegué a pensar "Vaya, así que el inframundo me considera débil" después llegue a la conclusión de que cualquier humano es débil en el mundo de los demonios. Después de llegar a mi mundo, solo me quedaba explorarlo, ya que no recordaba haber estado nunca fuera del mundo de los demonios. Había llegado a una pequeña y pintoresca ciudad… La ciudad-castillo de Fortuna. Supongo que sigo en Fortuna ¿vedad?

Lady se limitó a asentir.

—Bien, pues este ha sido mi hogar desde entonces, hace aproximadamente un mes, quizá un poco más.

Una media sonrisa llena de amargura se asomó en el rostro de la pelinegra.

—Un mes —susurró—, justo cuando empezaron los sueños.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? —repitió sorprendida.

La mirada de la chica era ausente, así que cuando el peliblanco expresó su cuestión, esta saltó de su asiento quedando de pie y con cara de susto.

— ¿A que te referías con eso de los "sueños"?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuáles sueños? Nadie sueña —empezó a sudar frío.

—Hablaste de unos sueños… quiero creer que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Lady cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un suspiro.

—Lo que quieres es no salirte del tema, pero la curiosidad te ganó —afirmó—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, esos sueños no tienen nada que ver contigo, son solo sueños.

—No, no quería que estuvieran vinculados a esto porque eso significaría que algo malo está a punto de suceder.

El rostro de Lady se crispó por completo, pero intentó disimularlo y reflejar serenidad, algo que no le funcionó muy bien.

— ¿Algo malo? —cuestionó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Si está relacionado con esto, solo quiere decir que con mi llegada a este mundo ha llegado la desgracia.

—Que mal opinas de tu llegada aquí.

—Por favor, soy un ser sin recuerdos que proviene del mundo demoníaco. De por si mi llegada ha dejado huella por lo que he hecho este mes que he vivido aquí… no me sorprendería que algo malo se avecinara… lo presiento.

—Mmm… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho aquí? No me lo has dicho —dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla.

—Nada bueno… pero tampoco nada malo. Empecé recorriendo la ciudad de Fortuna, me pareció un lugar excelso, desbordante de paz, todo lo contrario al lugar donde viví tantos años.

—Esa paz se le debe a esos demonios a los que expresaste tanto desprecio.

— ¿Demonios? Imposible que los demonios provean paz.

—Esa chica rubia y ese chico peliblanco que ni siquiera es un demonio son responsables de la paz que hay ahora en este lugar, sin ellos la ciudad ya no existiría, quizá este mundo estaría destruido.

La maquina que indicaba los latidos del peliblanco empezó a sonar de manera antinatural, indicando que su frecuencia cardiaca estaba aumentando.

—Esos demonios… ¿Haciendo algo bueno… por los humanos? —gruñó con enfado.

—Bueno, la verdad es que aún no estoy muy convencida de que lo que hizo Trish fue una ayuda positiva, pero efectivamente ayudo en algo.

—No… no es imposible.

—Te equivocas, es muy posible, de hecho esos demonios hicieron mucho más que yo, que soy humana.

—Quizá solo no amas lo suficiente a tu especie.

Los labios de la chica se fruncieron con enfado.

—En definitiva… eres tú, igual de arrogante.

— ¿Arrogante? No asumas nada, aún no terminas de saber quien soy yo.

—Claro, un arrogante que no entiende que los demonios no son todos malvados, la minoría es capaz de sentir como humanos… ¿No te quedo claro al conocer la historia de Sparda?

Ahora quien fruncía los labios era el peliblanco.

—Además —continuó—, no solo ellos contribuyeron, sino también uno de los hijos de Sparda, un demonio con corazón y sangre de humano.

—Que aberración —bufó.

— ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE! —gruñó.

Lady se puso de pie con un salto y se encaminó a la puerta a grandes zancadas, pero algo la detuvo.

—Espera…

La chica se volvió a ver al hombre en la camilla, este la miraba con ojos más tranquilos, aunque sus latidos seguían alterados. La chica igualmente intentó serenar sus ojos y se dirigió a la falda de la cama.

—No he terminado de convencerte de que no soy quien piensas.

No podía irse, lo que Lady hacía no era mas que un acto de bravuconería. Levantó la silla que sin darse cuenta había derribado y se sentó cruzándose de piernas.

—Tienes razón, no me has convencido.

El peliblanco tomó un hondo respiro, mientras que sus latidos parecían normalizarse.

—Ese chico —comenzó—, ¿Con que eso hace?

— ¿Qué?

—Para eso las armas… él los combate.

—Si, es un caza demonios.

—Pero… es un demonio.

—No, Nero no es un demonio, aunque su brazo lo haga parecerlo, él es humano.

— ¿Un humano? No, tiene que tener genes demoníacos dentro de él.

—Cómo sea, él nació humano, y simplemente cambió, pero para nada es un chico malo, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Pero a todo esto… ¿Cómo sabías de él? Debías conocerlo para saber lo de sus armas.

—Yo lo vigilaba… no muy de cerca, ni muy seguido, pero me sorprendió que portara semejante espada entre tanta gente y a plena luz como si nada. Después descubrí esa cosa que lleva como brazo, pero aparte de eso, otro factor muy importante, incluso más importante… descubrí esa katana que tenía en su poder, esa hermosa arma desbordante de poder que parecía llamarme. Quería apoderarme de ella, la espada que había empuñado ya hacía tanto tiempo ya no bastaba para mí. Pero no pude conseguirla, y al parecer está perdida, alguien la adquirió antes que yo.

—Lo sabes… la pérdida de Yamato… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Ese demonio que me atacó, ese…

—Bien, bien —Lady movió las manos de un lado al otro indicando que no siguiera —, no hacen falta los insultos, creo que se de quien hablas.

— ¿Qué? —bramó con enfado —, pero si ese demonio es un indeseable Döppelganger que deseaba jugar conmigo.

— ¡QUÉ! ¡UN DÖPPELGANGER! —no podía ser verdad, ese hombre creía que Dante era un Döppelganger, y la sorpresa de Lady se hizo evidente al instante — ¿Así que por eso lo atacaste?

—Lo ataqué por ser un demonio… sino lo hacía yo lo haría él primero, no es la primera vez que me encuentro con uno de ellos. Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que lo ataqué?

—Bien… lo supuse —mintió nerviosa —. Pero olvida eso, quiero saber lo que hacías cuando deambulabas por Fortuna, y porque es que fuiste a la ciudad donde vivo.

—Oh, así que también vives en "ese" lugar.

—Si, y tú atacaste a mi amiga, la chica demonio.

—Aún no me creo que un humano tenga como amigos a un par de demonios.

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo muy bien, pero ahora quiero que me digas que hacías en ese lugar.

Él suspiró.

—Estaba siguiendo a ese chico demonio, tenía que vigilarlo, ya que de manera inesperada empezó a llevarse la katana que yo quería a todos lados… mi encuentro con tu "amiga" fue un desagradable incidente… creí que era un espejismo de un fantasma de mis sueños, pero no era mas que un demonio.

—Bien —suspiró —, entonces eso explica esa parte de la historia, el ataque a Trish, y el intento de robo a Nero… ya que supongo que fuiste tú quien entró a su casa a robar la katana.

—Para mi desgracia no estaba… ese tipo de cosas son las que no me enorgullecen, lo demás fue deambular por la ciudad, estudiarla, buscar información en los libros acerca de este nuevo mundo para mí… además tomé prestados un par de trajes y demás ropa de una tienda, y por alguna rara razón empecé a cubrirme el rostro con unas vendad, no se porque, me sentía seguro.

—Muy bien, súper comprobado quien eres tú, uno menos en la lista.

—Lo tomaré como que ya estás convencida de que no soy ese tal "Vergil".

—Si, puedes hacerlo, pero ahora me toca a mí contarte la historia de Vergil.

— ¿Qué? Ese no era nuestro acuerdo.

—Quizá, pero quiero que la oigas, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

—Claro que si puedo, niña.

El peliblanco comenzó a moverse como si quisiera librarse de una prisión. Intentaba arrancase los tubos de la nariz, pero al hacerlo comenzó a sentirse mareado. Lady se percató de eso por lo que volvió a colocar los tubos respiratorios en su lugar.

—No duraras mucho si te levantas de aquí, menos si te quitas esos tubos con oxigeno.

El peliblanco no paraba de jadear.

— ¿Acaso estoy de vuelta en el infierno? No quiero oírte.

—Creo que acabas de darte cuenta que tendrás que hacerlo.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron formando una corriente eléctrica imaginaria.

—Ponte cómodo "desconocido".

— ¿Piensas torturarme? —cuestionó con un tono de burla.

—Si es necesario… solo quiero que me escuches, así cómo yo lo hice contigo.

El peliblanco asintió con desgana después de su derrota. Lady esbozó una gran sonrisa de triunfo. No sabía a que se debía su satisfacción, a que le había ganado una batalla a ese terco hombre frente a ella, o a que ese mismo hombre al que llamaba "desconocido" en realidad se trataba de Vergil, el hijo de Sparda. Sin importar lo que el peliblanco dijera, no había nada que la convenciera de lo contrario. _"Eres tú Vergil, estoy segura… al fin te encontramos"._

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Salamander-no-Natsu: **Hola :) gracias por leer el fic… me alegra que te interese y que te guste… que bien que seas fan de Dante, ya habemos muchos, y descuida que me pasare a ver tu fic, solo espera a que salga de tanto estrés y lo hare xD me interesa el titulo, bien espero y te siga gustando, muchas gracias por el coment :D

**Ariakas DV: **Hahahaha que bien que te haya agradado lo del primogenito de Sparda… mientras escribia solo pensé "hey, tengo que hacer una hipótesis de el por qué tanto odio" y lo demás salió solo jeje… haha y con lo de que Nero sabe demasiado, pues… lo se, es raro u.u espero no suene muy OoC, intente que quedara lo mejor posible, se que a Nero nunca le ha importado Sparda, pero despues de pasarme todo DMC4 me di cuenta de que siente un cierto respeto a Sparda, además que haría lo que sea por llevarle la contraria a Dante jeje… por cierto espero y te haya ido bien en el examen xD y con lo otro, espero no decepcionarte pero el cap quedo tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos :/ haha pero ntp que sigue siendo largo… bueno, espero y te haya gustado, VISTE, no fui tan mala con Vergil, no le dare la satisfacción a Dante de matarlo de nuevo -.- bien, hasta la otra, y gracias :D

**Mila PadAckles: **Hola! Jaja, parece que todos notan lo raro de Nero en aprenderse semejante historia jaja xD haha espero y el ver a Vergil a salvo te alivie jaja, obvio tiene que durar para rato, si prácticamente apenas y comienza mi fic, que es muy largo xD haha con tu comentario me imagine a Dante parando en cada pizzería del camino a comer mientras Vergil muere… y el solo diciendo "ya soporto unos cuantos años, que espere unos minutos" jajaja xD gracias por tu bello coment como siempre, y espero te haya gustado el cap, un beso :)

**Yukari Sparda: **Hoooooola :DD hahaha como siempre gracias por tu bello coment, me inspiran los reviews y los tuyos siempre son muy creativos… ahora, vaya, tambien te fijas en los mismos puntos que los demás, que Nero sabe demasiado para ser… pues Nero, que Vergil sufre (otra vez) la amenaza de dejarnos solos en el mundo D: y que Dante no llega! Jaja bueno, espero este cap despejara dudas o algo xD y descuida, que Dante quizá va en camino, no quiero adelantar nada pero… coff coff, quizá el otro cap (susurrando al oído en secreto) jeje. Hasta la otra y gracias… un beso :D

**Leilael: **Holaaaa! Haha gracias por el coment, me encanta que te este agradando la historia, y el rumbo que lleva xD haha espero no te coman las ansias por que este cap Dante no llego a verlo, pero ya te diste cuenta que aguanta otro rato mas :D ya no hay tanta prisa jaja, haha y otra que se sorprende por que Nero ha estudiado jeje, creo que de ahora en adelante menos estudio y mas acción. Gracias y un beso xD

**Musume No Ankoku: **Hooooola!... hahaha DRAMA jaja, lo amo :3 haha si te digo exactamente lo que dijiste: "juegalo, te estas perdiendo de mucho" jeje, es que es verdad, los spoilers no son igual a ver la secuencia justo ante tus ojos despues de pasar un nivel o derrotar a un jefe, enserio lo recomiendo mucho… veras, tener PS3 me ayudo en eso, pero no te creas, que mi madre (intentando no insultarla… respira… uff) regalo mi PS2 antes de que pudiera conseguir los juegos de DMC, solo me dio tiempo de cruzar God of War II y eso porque ya lo tenia… bueno, entonces solo e cruzado el 4 y el 3 estoy a una misión de acabarlo (la de Vergil… u.u es solo que es taaaan difícil) haha y como imaginaras, es el la PC, no me quedo de otra u.u solo que yo no necesite esa tarjeta de video que dices o.O en ninguna de mis compus, solo que yo use un programa que codifica imágenes de video o algo asi, no se muy bien que haga, pero en fin… ya casi gano :D (brincando de alegría, aunque llorando por el hecho de "matar" a Vergil T.T ) haha pero igual que tu, no me quejo, me han dado buenos spoilers de DMC :D (pero entristece que jamás lo jugare u.u ) Jaja, y si que se paso Nero con todo lo de Sparda, pero estudiar un poco no le hace daño… descuida que no pienso dejar mi historia, espero y te siga gustando, y este capitulo te haya gustado tambien, por cierto, me encanta tu imagen de perfil, muy kawaii... un beso y un abrazo :D


	15. ¿Vergil?, parte II

**Hola... he regresado :D**

**Disculpen la demora, lo siento u.u pero ya traigo la segunda parte de "¿Vergil?" espero y les guste. Quiero aprovechar para expesar mis condolencias por lo ocurrido en Japón, se que quizá no es de mucha ayuda (creo que no es nada de ayuda) pero aún así quiero decir que me siento muy mal por lo sucedido con el tsunami, ya que eso pudiera pasarnos algun día a nosotros (lo digo yo que vivio cerca del Gólfo de México). Los japoneses están pasando un momento muy dificil, algo parecido a lo ocurrido en Haiti, y últimamente se están viviendo muchas desgracias, y no dudo que algun día se nos pudiera presentar algo parecido (pero ni Dios lo quiera), así que por favor si pueden ayudar en algo a ese país en desgracia entonces haganlo. Por mi parte intentaré aportar lo que pueda (si es que no se me presenta un contratiempo). En fin, gracias por su atención y espero disfruten el capítulo :D**

* * *

**¿Vergil?, parte II**

Lady no paraba de sonreír con suficiencia. Tenía al poderoso Vergil frente a ella, postrado en una cama, y sin poder dañarla. Eso le provocaba el deseo de tomar un plumón y dibujarle en toda la cara como un vil Jigglypuff. Pero no era momento para bromas, y por más tentadora que fuera la situación, tenía que manejarlo todo con seriedad.

—Bien… —comenzó dirigiéndose al peliblanco—, primero que nada tienes que saber quien es Vergil. Él es un demonio mitad humano, o un humano mitad demonio, cómo prefieras. Es el hijo mayor de Sparda, su amada esposa dio a luz a gemelos, pero el primero en nacer fue él. Su hermano menor es, obviamente, igual a él, claro, solo en el exterior, su nombre es Dante. Sparda desapareció un día sin dejar rastro, dejando a su esposa Eva sola con sus hijos, los cuales eran apenas unos niños. El emperador Mundus mandó eliminar a la familia entera del traidor Sparda, y Eva murió protegiendo a su hijo Dante, pero de Vergil… de él no se sabía nada, durante el ataque él había desparecido. Dante lo dio por muerto, creyéndose solo en el mundo, lo que no sabía era que él estaba vivo, y tiempo después apareció frente a él, con el rostro vendado y otra identidad. Después de ese encuentro que terminó en desgracia, Dante creyó haber perdido a Vergil para siempre, pero más adelante hizo acto de presencia, por casualidad llegó a la ciudad donde Dante y yo vivíamos, sus planes no eran nada buenos, y tuvo la terrible suerte de encontrarse con mi padre. Ambos idearon el plan mas horrible para acabar con la raza humana, pero mientras que mi padre era quien quería hacerlo, Vergil lo único que quería era el poder de su padre, Sparda. Por poder era capaz de todo, incluso de matar a su propio hermano. Él con ayuda de mi padre elevaron una legendaria torre maligna llamada "Temen-Ni-Gru" la cual era el portal entre los dos mundos, el humano y el demoníaco. Vergil atrajo a Dante a la torre con el fin de quitarle aquel artefacto que abriría el portal, sin importarle que muriera en su travesía.

"Parecía el hombre más malo y horrible del mundo, pero la verdad es que bajo esa coraza de oscuridad se escondía el Vergil que siempre había deseado proteger a su hermano. Tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo más de una vez, y siempre lo dejó con vida. Él era el demonio más poderosa después de Sparda en pisar la tierra, para él hubiera sido fácil matar a su pequeño hermano, el hecho es que no quería hacerlo. Además, después de que yo casi lo mato, o bueno, creo que ni siquiera logré hacerle un mísero rasguño, pero en fin, después de eso, él me perdonó la vida, cuando con un simple movimiento pudo haberme cortado en mil pedazos. Poder, eso era todo lo que él quería. Entonces el momento decisivo se llevó a cabo. La última pelea entre los hermanos. Lo único que se es que Dante fue el vencedor, y por su derrota Vergil decidió quedarse en el mundo demoníaco. Esa vez fue cuando Dante se dio por vencido y terminó de creer que su hermano al fin se había marchado para siempre. Pero años después el destino los volvió a unir de la manera más cruel. Un enemigo que hacía llamarse "Nelo Angelo" comenzó a aparecerse en el camino de Dante, y a este no le quedaba más que enfrentarlo cada vez. Pero la última vez fue cuando ese demonio se destruyó a si mismo, o eso parecía, en realidad, Dante lo mató al fin. En ese momento supo que había cometido un grave error, ya que ese demonio no era más que su hermano. Lo tuvo de vuelta, y al instante lo perdió, y como las veces anteriores, fue enteramente su culpa, o eso decía él. Ese fue el final de Vergil, muerto a manos de su hermano. Pero tanto yo como la chica demonio Trish tenemos una teoría. Creemos que, por como desapareció, no ha muerto. Su cuerpo se desintegró y no quedó nada de él, pero su presencia se esparció por todo el lugar. Trish afirma que su esencia seguía latente antes de abandonar el lugar, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo a Dante para no crear falsas esperanzas. En cuanto me lo dijo a mí sentí una gran alegría, pues yo fui testigo del dolor de Dante al perder a su hermano, ambas lo fuimos.

Una breve pausa por parte de Lady para ver la reacción del peliblanco. Este mantenía su rostro con expresión distante, sin emociones.

—Según Trish —continuó —, es muy posible que él regresara, pero quizá no siendo el mismo. Tú… desconocido, creo eres Vergil, hijo de Sparda… ¿Acaso no te sorprendiste al ver a quien aseguras es un Döppelganger? Pues, no lo es, es Dante… y él conoce a su hermano más que nadie, y está seguro de que tú eres él.

La sala se convirtió en el lugar más silencioso del planeta, eso ignorando los sonidos de las máquinas. El rostro del peliblanco se encontraba rígido, sin expresión, entonces sus labios comenzaron a crisparse, y sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza.

—Ver… Vergil… si, eso es.

— ¿Vergil?

El peliblanco no contestó nada, sus labios estaban sellados.

—Bien —continuó Lady—, te llamaré Vergil… ¿Quieres ver a tu hermano?

— ¡QUÉ! —gruñó con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo esperas que quiera ver a un ser que no conozco, y que además casi me mata?

—Es tu hermano.

—Yo no estoy seguro de eso, solo tengo tu palabra para creerlo.

— ¿Acaso no crees en mi palabra?

El ambiente se volvió helado, las miradas eran esquivadas por parte del peliblanco, pero la morena lo observaba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—No tendría porque engañarte —afirmó la chica de ojos bicolor.

—No tengo por qué confiar en ti, he aprendido a no fiarme de nadie ni de nada.

—Pero no hay razón alguna por la cual yo debería mentirte, deberías darme el beneficio de la duda.

—Te lo di, y no me has convencido, ahora debes dejarme en paz, o sino sufrirás las consecuencias.

—Quiero verte intentarlo.

Las miradas se tornaron electrizantes y frías. Ninguno de los dos flaqueaba, parecían querer fulminarse con los ojos. El peliblanco cerró uno de sus puños con fuerza, mientras que la pelinegra dirigía una de sus manos a su bolsillo derecho del cinturón de su short. Una pequeña, realmente diminuta cuchilla se asomó por la boca del bolsillo, la luz se reflejó en el filo y la mirada del hombre se dirigió al arma.

— ¿Piensas atacarme estando desarmado? —preguntó cortante.

—Oh —exclamó la chica dirigiendo su vista a la cuchilla—, esto, veo que eres alguien que se apresura demasiado en sacar sus conclusiones… o quizá solo eres habilidoso para detectar las amenazas, así era Vergil, pero no le sirvió de mucho esa habilidad.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo? Hazlo, no puedo hacer nada.

Lady terminó por extraer la pequeña cuchilla de su apretado bolsillo, pero la dejó sobre el respirador artificial. Volvió a introducir su mano al mismo bolsillo, pero ahora extrajo un pequeño libro color negro con rojo, parecía frondoso, y era sujeto por una cinta con hebilla del mismo color que las pastas.

— ¿Ves esto? —dijo agitando el pequeño libro en sus manos—, este libro se llama "El caballero oscuro mas luminoso" y es una versión en miniatura del real. Mi padre solía leérmelo por las noches para que conciliara el sueño, se trata de un cuento para niños y trata de la historia del caballero oscuro Sparda.

— ¿Qué esperas hacerme entender con esto? —resopló.

—No pienso leerte ni un solo párrafo, pero hay algo que quiero que veas.

La chica oprimió la hebilla que mantenía cerrado el diminuto libro, quitó la cinta que lo envolvía y lo empezó a ojear con delicadeza, entonces después de unos segundos esbozó una ligera sonrisa y volvió su rostro al del peliblanco, mirándolo con ojos esperanzados y brillosos. Ella estaba convencida de quien era él, pero ahora tenía que convencerlo a él mismo.

—Aquí —dijo señalando una de las páginas del libro, entonces lo puso frente a la vista del hombre aún señalando la misma página—, ¿Lo vez? Este es Sparda.

La página señalada por Lady contenía la imagen de una figura masculina, un hombre que parecía portar una armadura negra con cuernos, de ojos rojizos, con un tono oscuro, y en una de sus manos sostenía una enorme espada singular; su pose era triunfal y severa. No había nada de texto, la fotografía llenaba por completo la hoja.

— ¿Sparda? —susurró él.

—Si, el caballero oscuro Sparda… ¿Esto no te dice nada?

El peliblanco lanzó una fugaz mirada a la pelinegra, después le quitó delicadamente el libro de las manos y se quedó mirándolo con nostalgia.

—Este… ¿Mi padre?

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si…

— ¡VERGIL! —chilló con sorpresa.

—No —masculló con desgana—, no es lo que piensas, no… no estoy seguro, quizá…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —indagó con intriga.

—Ese hombre… ese demonio… ¿Sparda? ¿Mi padre?

_**Flashback**_

Todo era oscuridad. Frío, calor, fuego, hielo, tinieblas, y luego… nada. Una corriente que llevaba con ella el frío de los polos y las cenizas del mismo infierno. Una dura superficie se sentía bajó el cuerpo desnudo de aquel hombre de cabellos blancos que parecía mostrar signos vitales latentes. El frío llegaba al pecho de ese hombre, y él sentía cómo esa nueva experiencia no era nada agradable. ¿Qué es lo agradable? ¿Qué es lo desagradable? ¿Qué significado tienen esas palabras? ¿Qué es una palabra? Los ojos de aquel hombre reaccionaban ante la incomodidad, un par de gemas azules vislumbraban en aquel rostro perfecto, y lo primero que comprendieron fue… nada. Oscuridad, infinita y vaga. ¿Qué era esa curiosa sensación que sentía en su…? ¿Cuerpo? No era buena, no era placentera. Lo primero que sentía, lo primero que veía, lo primero que escuchaba… ¿Gritos? ¿Qué era un grito? Aquellas sensaciones no eran dignas de ser resentidas por ningún ser. ¿Acaso eso era la vida? ¿Aquello por lo que tanto se lucha? Vida. _"Vi-da"_. Los labios de aquel hombre comenzaron a abrirse. Un débil gemido fue lo único que provino de aquella cavidad. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Un extraño… ¿Dolor? Si, dolor en la garganta. ¿Qué era el dolor? ¿Acaso era eso?

La luz se hizo presente en aquel helado y oscuro lugar. Los ojos del hombre se reprimieron con fuerza, jamás habían visto ese extraño destello. Intentó abrirlos nuevamente, ahora no había dolor, ni incomodidad. Lo que le rodeaba ahora ya no era invisible, las rocas gigantes acomodadas en la superficie rocosa, las cascadas de un extraño liquido negro, los trozos de partes humanas petrificadas flotando hacia la nada, y aquellos ojos gigantes que parecían observarlo absolutamente todo, acomodados a las lejanías de lo alto. _"¿Qué horrible lugar es este?"_.

El hombre intentó mover sus brazos, tuvo total éxito, lo que se le dificultaba era posicionarlos en donde quería. Por fin pudo apoyarse para ponerse de pie, pero enseguida flaqueó y cayó con dureza. ¿Dolor otra vez? No le importó. Determinación, la sentía incluso sin conocer su significado. Intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, ahora lo logró, pero era una sensación extraña, no desagradable, simplemente… desconocida, cómo todo lo existente para él. Intentó dar un paso, no supo porque puso una de sus piernas frente a la otra, pero lo hizo. Volvió a repetir el proceso, lo que lo hizo llegar un par de metros adelante, y enseguida cayó rendido al suelo. No tenía energía. ¿Qué es la energía? No importaba, pues no quedaba más de ella.

Sus ojos volvían a cerrarse. Lo que habían visto no era algo que deseara lo rodeara. Ningún elemento que lo hiciera sentir que todo valía la pena había cerca. Quizá si cerraba los ojos de nuevo, aparecería en otro lugar, vería otras cosas, sentiría otras cosas, pero… ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué era él?… ¿Qué era esa extraña sombra que se materializaba frente a sus ojos?

—Hijo…

La extraña sombra empezaba a cobrar la forma de un cuerpo masculino. Los zafiros azulados del peliblanco aún veían los entes borrosos, aún no se acostumbraban a la perspectiva.

—Ha…

Intentaba hablar con la sombra, sin saber siquiera de lo que se trataba, ni de que hablaba… ¿Qué era un hijo? Pero no podía expresar sus deseos de saber, su habla no conocía ni un verbo ni un adjetivo… nada.

—Ha… —volvió a gemir, pero no lograba mas que eso.

—Hijo… hijo mío.

¿Pero que decía aquella misteriosa sombra? Su voz era ronca y severa, pero dulce y confortante a la vez. El peliblanco intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas aún no regresaban. Quería hablarle a la sombra, preguntarle tantas cosas, que lugar era ese, cómo podría salir de allí… que rayos era un hijo y por qué lo llamaba así.

—Hijo, te preguntaras que lugar es este, ¿no es verdad? —la sombra comenzaba a aclarar su apariencia, y ante los ojos sorprendidos del peliblanco se convirtió en una imagen perfecta de un demonio de élite.

El hombre intentaba gemir, pero ya ni siquiera eso podía lograr, estaba derrotado.

—Claro hijo, necesitas de mí ahora para seguir tu camino… cómo un pequeño infante necesita de su guía.

La fantasmal mano del demonio se posó en la mejilla del hombre tirado en el suelo, la rozaba levemente con las yemas de sus dedos, lo que él sentía con cada contacto… _"¿Qué es esta extraña calidez?"_.

—A tu madre le encantaría estar aquí, compartiendo conmigo este momento, el momento en que nuestro hijo comienza un nuevo camino, alejado del rencor, la ira, la oscuridad… para eso yo me encargare de iluminar tu camino de tinieblas.

La confusión se apoderó del peliblanco. ¿Qué es una madre? _"Madre"_, esa suave palabra, llena de ternura y luz en su pronunciar, el solo repetir esa palabra en su mente lo hacía sentir tranquilo, en paz.

—No te preocupes hijo, la veras algún día —continuó el demonio—. Tu madre, ella, su espíritu no alcanza estos lejanos lares, es demasiado puro… yo en cambio… —la imagen del demonio pareció desvanecerse por un segundo, cómo lo hace un vil holograma— mi espíritu no tiene ningún problema en regresar a su lugar de origen. Hijo, ella te guiará, cuando llegues al lugar donde su consejo pueda alcanzarte, confío en que lo aras.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga?

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba consiente el peliblanco había podido pronunciar lo que su mente le decía con palabras. La sorpresa al escuchar su propia voz pronunciando aquellas palabras fue tal que se llevó las manos a su garganta, sintiendo el eco provocado por las cuerdas vocales.

—Te dije que te ayudaría hijo, ahora será más fácil para ti, pues te he dado el conocimiento y la capacidad del habla, cosa que hubieras tardado mucho en descubrir por ti solo. Hijo, has empezado una nueva travesía, pero ahora estas solo, incluso sin ti mismo, tienes que ser fuerte, confío en ti, en que lograras cruzar los obstáculos que te depare el futuro, y en que esta vez intentaras lo correcto. Hijo mío, que mi espíritu te acompañe hasta el final… por el poder de tu padre… —la silueta del demonio comenzó a desvanecerse en la nada, poco a poco.

— ¿Pa-dre? —intentó reincorporarse, pero sus piernas flaqueaban, estaba débil y cansado.

La sombra del demonio ya era casi invisible, pero no hizo acto de retirada hasta decir unas últimas palabras a su hijo.

—Hijo… sé feliz…

Acto seguido… nada. Todo quedó en oscuridad nuevamente al momento en que la figura del demonio desapareció del lugar. El frío volvía a reinar el lugar, pero ahora era diferente. El peliblanco intentó una última vez levantarse de aquel frío suelo rocoso, entonces lo logró con suma facilidad. Su fuerza ahora era tremenda, desbordante. Miró a su alrededor, la oscuridad parecía abrirse paso lentamente ante sus ojos. El frío ambiente del lugar, se había llenado de un inmenso aroma a hogar al cual el hombre no estaba acostumbrado.

—Ser… feliz…

Una media sonrisa se elevó en el rostro del peliblanco, entonces comenzó su andar, desnudo y sin conocer nada de la vida, solo quería cumplir con el objetivo que le había planteado su padre… ser feliz, aunque no supiera su significado.

_**Fin Flashback**_

El hombre miraba atento la fotografía del caballero oscuro Sparda. Esa pose, ese rostro, ese ente misterioso que poseía, esa figura…

— ¿Mi padre?

—Lo conoces —afirmó la pelinegra, más que cuestionó.

—Sparda… ¿Por qué…?

-o-

La recepción del hospital seguía igual de vacía que antes. Ningún nuevo enfermo había ingresado, y no había la necesidad de que otros salieran. Trish estaba recargada en una maquina expendedora de sodas que había por allí, permanecía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada agachada hacia el suelo. Restos de sangre se habían alojado en las prendas de la chica, resultado del corte que se hizo con la espada de Vergil, pero las manchas eran pequeñas, casi invisibles. Nero, por su parte, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la estancia, igualmente con los brazos cruzados, cuidando muy bien que la enfermera-recepcionista no notara su inusual apariencia, no porque aún fuera un secreto para los habitantes de Fortuna, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo ver a un joven con un brazo demoníaco. Su mirada estaba dirigida a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban Vergil y Lady. Deseaba más que nada en esos momentos conocer lo que ocurría tras aquella puerta, tras aquellas paredes. Movía su pie sin cesar, en un movimiento que reflejaba desesperación e intriga.

— ¿Qué estará ocurriendo ahí dentro, Trish?

—Olvídalo Nero —sentenció la demoniza—, no sabremos nada hasta que algo explote.

—Pero… quiero conocer a ese sujeto, al hermano de Dante.

—Mmm… parece que ya estas convencido del todo que se trata de Vergil —dijo mientras se retiraba de la maquina expendedora.

—Es casi obvio, además… ¿Qué posibilidades existen que nos encontremos con otro tipo exactamente igual a Dante, y que no sea su hermano? —dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la cazadora, lo cual le resultaba incomodo, ya que podría jurar que el extraño aroma que lo había despertado antes provenía de ella.

—Pues, te encontramos a ti, y es casi lo mismo.

—No compares, él y yo no somos iguales, tenemos grandes diferencias, y estoy hablando de lo físico.

—Eso me hace pensar que crees que son iguales en sus actitudes.

—Jamás —dictó con enfado.

—No te alteres —dijo Trish con una risita—, tu novia no querrá verte enojado.

Nero dirigió su mirada hasta la entrada principal del hospital, y Kyrie yacía de pie con las manos entrelazadas.

—Disculpen, no quería interrumpir, por eso no avisé que había llegado —dijo la pelirroja con voz dulce.

—Kyrie —Nero se puso de pié y fue hasta donde estaba ella, entonces la encaminó hasta su asiento, tomando él el de al lado—, lo siento, me olvidé de tu ausencia, es solo que el hermano de Dante ya despertó, y fue un caos total, lo siento.

—No te disculpes —dijo rozando la mejilla del joven albino con su suave mano—, ¿Pero es en serio? Que ya despertó.

—Si —contestó Nero—, y al parecer no le agradamos mucho ni Trish ni yo.

Kyrie dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaba Trish, esta le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, a la cual la pelirroja correspondió de la misma manera.

— ¿Sabes por qué ha pasado eso? —le preguntó a la demoniza.

—No lo se —contestó ella—, creo que le desagrada la presencia de los demonios, no creo que solo la de nosotros, aunque tenga razones de sobra.

— ¿Y Lady?

—Ella está adentro con él, creo que lo hace sentir mas tranquilo el charlar con una humana.

—En ese caso quiero entrar yo también —dijo poniéndose de pié.

—Ni lo sueñes —intervino Nero tomándola por el brazo y obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

—Nero… —replicó.

—Él tiene razón Kyrie, si algo malo pasa no podemos garantizar tu seguridad.

—Pero si Lady…

—Lady es… Lady, si algo malo pasara ella controlaría perfectamente la situación, somos cazadoras.

Kyrie bajó la mirada en señal de rendición. Nero le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Yo también lo quiero ver, pero tendrá que ser después, lo siento.

La chica solo asintió resignada.

Entonces tanto Trish cómo Nero pusieron sus sentidos alerta y sus cuerpos rígidos. Kyrie conocía esa expresión en el rostro de Nero, y ese extraño brillar en su brazo derecho.

— ¿Qué ocurre Nero? ¿Acaso…?

—Si —le interrumpió—, un demonio se acerca.

-o-

La mirada del hombre peliblanco estaba desconcertada, perdida, melancólica, entonces paso de tener esas características a estar seria, severa, incluso podría decirse que enfurecida. Cerró abruptamente el pequeño libro, después lo arrojó con rabia a los pies de la cazadora, esta solo frunció el entrecejo.

—Ten cuidado, es muy valioso —se quejó mientras se agachaba a recogerlo.

— Cómo pude olvidar eso… ese recuerdo escondido… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quieres decirme que mi padre es un demonio?… ¿Entonces que… que soy yo? —gruñó con rabia sus preguntas.

—Tú lo sabes —dijo Lady mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada era suave, embriagante—, siempre lo has sabido.

—No… eso es una aberración… es imposible.

—Es muy posible… tú y tu hermano son la prueba de ello.

El peliblanco bajó la mirada con nostalgia, los tubos de respiración le incomodaban un poco, no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero ya no importaba.

—Ni siquiera recordaba su imagen —dijo con tono apagado en la voz, aún con la mirada gacha—, ese recuerdo, el más lejano y profundo de mi mente, ahora esta más claro que nada. Él, su imagen era la de un demonio, la mía… cuando la conocí ya había olvidado ese encuentro. ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta que quien decía ser mi padre… era un demonio? Eso significa que no soy humano cómo yo creía… soy un monstruo.

—No, no lo eres —la suave mano de Lady acariciaba los plateados cabellos del hombre—, solo eres diferente… pero eres humano… al igual que él, tu hermano.

—No, que haya mas de una criatura igual no significa que esté bien… en ese caso "somos" basura.

— ¡No te atrevas a llamar a Dante basura! —gruñó Lady—, menos a ti mismo, son hijos de un poderoso demonio y una bondadosa humana, deberías estar orgulloso de portar lo mejor de ambas razas… de ambos corazones.

— ¡No puedo! No puedo estar orgulloso de una herencia que no pedí… de una vida que no pedí.

— ¡Eres Vergil Sparda… tú no puedes hablar así!

Las miradas entre Lady y el ahora confundido pero real Vergil estaban entrecruzadas, chispas parecían emanar aquellos ojos tanto los azules, cómo los bicolor. El peliblanco cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi haciéndolos sangrar. Apretó los puños tan fuerte que hizo que la intravenosa situada en su muñeca derecha saltara, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre y suero en el suelo. Pequeñas lágrimas en forma de perlas transparentes abordaron sus mejillas, estás ardían cómo si fueran fuego. Lady solo le dedicó una mirada tierna.

— ¿Ahora me crees? —susurró.

—No… no puede ser —apenas y podía contestar debido al nudo en su garganta—, son tantas cosas. Yo… ¿hijo de un demonio?

—Y de una increíble mujer humana, no lo olvides.

—Pero, ese hombre… demonio… lo que sea… aquel que me atacó y casi me mata, ¿enserio es mi…?

—Es tu hermano, y estoy segura de que no tenía intensiones de hacerte esto, de lastimarte.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hizo? —gruñó mientras se secaba las lágrimas restantes.

—Él… estaba confundido, te creía muerto, y su relación no fue muy buena en el pasado así que…

—Me ataco —interrumpió—, me insulto, casi me mata, pero hay una frase que no puedo olvidar… "Vergil… ¿estás bien?".

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Lady, aquello era algo típico de Dante, no podía tener ningún encuentro con su hermano sin preguntarle tal cosa.

— ¿Y aún así intentó matarte?

—Él aseguró que yo iría por él.

—Claro… ya paso eso una vez, solo que fue a la inversa… si él pudo recuperarse y perseguirte, supuso que lo harías también.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

La pelinegra dio un respingo al darse cuenta de su indiscreción.

—Nada —contestó nerviosa—, absolutamente nada, lo que tengas que saber lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

El peliblanco aceptó la respuesta, aunque no muy convencido, pero no tenía fuerzas para desgastar con mas incógnitas.

—Así que dices que la relación no era nada buena… quizá eso justifique el hecho de que me desagradó al instante.

—Yo creía que tu desagrado se debía a que pensabas que era un demonio.

— ¿Y no lo es?

—Bueno, si, pero no cómo tu creías.

Las facciones del peliblanco se mostraban mas relajadas, serenas. Lady esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Creo saber porqué el motivo de enfrentarse una vez más ustedes dos.

— ¿Una vez más?

—Si, cómo te dije, lo que tengas que saber lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero respecto a esta última pelea… creo que lo único que tenían era miedo.

— ¿Miedo?

—Si, estaban asustados. A ti te aterraba el encontrarte con alguien igual a ti, pero no era humano, sino un demonio. A él le aterró encontrarse con su hermano, y que además este lo atacara sin importarle nada… creyó que después de todo lo ocurrido y todo el tiempo separados, pensando que estabas muerto, no habías aprendido nada y seguías con tus oscuros planes.

— ¿Oscuros planes? —aquello sorprendió de lleno al peliblanco, haciéndolo casi saltar de la cama.

—No deseo que te alteres ahora —dijo Lady tomándolo por los hombros—, lo sabrás todo cuando estés mejor y fuera de peligro.

Vergil dirigió ambas manos hacia los brazos de la chica, retirándolos, después la miró con ojos llenos de ternura, algo totalmente inusual en él, quizá la primera vez que lo hacía, después que con su madre.

— ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

La chica lo miró con ojos dulces, confortantes.

—Pues… no lo se, me inspiras a hacerlo.

El peliblanco soltó los brazos de la chica, esta los frotaba un poco, ya que las manos del hombre eran heladas.

—Entonces yo… —comenzó el peliblanco— ¿Soy cómo ese hombre? ¿Acaso soy un demonio?

—Ese "hombre" cómo lo llamas no es un demonio, es un semidemonio, creo habértelo dicho, tú y él son iguales, y cómo hermanos gemelos que son… antes eran uno solo.

—No me resigno… ¿Por qué no soy entonces igual de fuerte que él? Tampoco me resigno a pensar que él y yo seamos…

—Hermanos —dijo una voz ronca proveniente del umbral de la entrada.

Vergil y Lady se exaltaron por completo al escuchar aquella voz conocida. Ambos volvieron el rostro hacia donde provenía la voz, entonces confirmaron a quien pertenecía.

—Dante —masculló Lady.

El peliblanco estaba en la entrada a la habitación, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria, fría.

—Lady, por favor, espera afuera con Trish, Nero y Kyrie —ordenó con voz cortante—, deseo estar a solas un momento con… él.

—Pero Dante, no puedo dejar que…

— ¡AHORA! —su gruñido resonó por toda la habitación.

Lady no estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran ordenes, menos el holgazán de su amigo, pero el asunto era algo serio, y en su mirada no vio ningún miedo a lo que ella pudiera hacerle con su bazooka… simplemente estaba de mas.

—Está bien, lo hare—dijo encaminándose a la salida, entonces una vez al lado del cazador se detuvo y se acercó a su oído—, pero mas te vale no hacer nada en contra de él… supongo que ya adivinaste tú solo que es lo que le pasa… ¿no es verdad? —el cazador solo respondió al susurro con una mueca de fastidio, lo que Lady tomó cómo un "si", entonces salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, las miradas eran frías y desconfiadas. El cazador avanzó lentamente hasta llegar al centro de la habitación. Vergil no sabía que sentir por aquel hombre idéntico a él frente a su cama, una vez pensó que era un demonio deseando su destrucción, ahora estaba afirmado que no era mas que su hermano, pero ¿Cómo sentir simpatía por aquel ser que lo dejó en aquellas condiciones? De todas maneras, no podía quejarse, aunque ahora no quedara rastro de su anterior pelea, sabía que también le había causado daño. Por su parte Dante seguía serio, no podía creer que aquel hombre desvalido e indefenso fuera Vergil… su Vergil, su hermano. Lo último que supo de él fue que había regresado, y lo primero que había hecho al encontrarlo fue atacarlo sin piedad… pero también sabía algo mas, algo que nadie le había contado, algo que no había escuchado decir a nadie, pero él lo sabía, sabía la razón de todo, por el simple hecho de que era obvio.

— ¿Vienes a matarme? —rompió el silencio el peliblanco acostado en cama.

Dante no dijo nada, solo avanzó un par de pasos mas adelante hasta quedar a un lado de la cama. Vergil tenía que elevar el rostro para verlo, aquel hombre alto, marcado, blanco y de cabello plateado, exactamente igual a él. Era cómo ver su reflejo, era algo totalmente increíble. Pero de pronto algo lo hizo poner sus sentidos alerta. Una fuerte sensación de ser estrujado con fuerza sobrehumana lo hizo exaltarse. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, otras veces los demonios habían intentado doblegarlo con aquella técnica, pero esta vez era diferente, no vio al demonio que cometió la hazaña acercársele siquiera un poco, todo había sido tan rápido. Aquel sentimiento de ser estrujado fue disminuyendo, pero un par de fuertes brazos seguían rodeándolo por completo. Sintió una brisa cálida recorrer su cuello, y finas gotas de liquido tibio resbalaron por su espalda. Entonces reaccionó. Su vista se vio opacada por un bulto color rojo encima de él. Una cortina de cabellos blancos le acariciaba el rostro. Sabía a quien pertenecían esos brazos, esa fuerza… la había sentido antes.

—Perdóname… hermano.

Aquellas débiles palabras provenientes del sujeto de rojo lo hicieron sentir algo extraño, cómo una opresión en el pecho. De pronto sintió sus mejillas humedecer, y esa incómoda sensación en la nariz seguida por una sensación de tener los ojos irritados. Su vista se vio nublada al instante, quiso dirigir sus manos hacia sus ojos para restregárselos, pero en vez de eso, y para su sorpresa, sus manos se encontraban ocupadas rodeando la espalda del hombre frente a él. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?… quiero que me suelte, que se aleje de mí" _pensaba para sus adentros, pero sus extremidades no le respondían, no parecían querer dejar de rodear a aquel hombre que prácticamente era un extraño. Su mente terminó por ser débil y dejó de luchar, decidió dejarse llevar por aquella fuerza superior a él, aquel sentimiento de querer aferrarse a aquel hombre con fuerza, y no dejarlo escapar nunca… ahora sentía lo que hacía años no sentía, quizá nunca… se sentía acompañado, feliz.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Salamander-no-Natsu: **Hola :) me alegra que te guste el capítulo… esta es su continuación, espero la disfrutes, por cierto, tu historia esta realmente interesante, no tardo en dejar un review, es solo que no he leído el primer capi, solo el prologo u.u lo siento, demasiada escuela D: bueno, me despido, hasta otra :D suerte y gracias!

**Ariakas DV: **Awwww siempre me conmueven tus comentarios… de veras me subes el ánimo :D y disculpa por la tardanza, es solo que no me equivoque y tuve las semanas mas horribles respecto a la escuela, con decirte que este fin de semana no he descansado nada u.u en fin, basta de quejarme, aquí dejo la 2da parte del capítulo, espero y te guste :D y con respecto a tu fic, déjame decirte que encontrar una buena idea principal y unirla con otras buenas ideas secundarias es toda una hazaña, pues no es de solo poner el inicio y ya lo que venga vendrá, se necesita mucha concentración, te lo digo yo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que la historia esta (ósea la mía) comenzó un poco diferente a lo que se me ocurrió en un inicio T.T pero de mi cuenta corre que termine como lo imagine (advierto, es larga) :D así que si tienes problemas en algo solo dime en que puedo ayudarte, y hare lo posible, créeme :D hasta la otra, y gracias!

**Mila PadAckles: **Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado el capi. Haha lo del buen humor de Vergil fue una idea instantánea, espera a ver porque es que es tan… "alegre"? jeje, y claro, nadie mejor que Lady para convertirse en su BFF :D haha aquí tu respuesta de cómo reacciono, creo que no reaccionó tan mal jeje xD bueno, vine para actualizar al fin, perdón por la tardanza u.u pero fueron unas semanas horribles D: en fin, aquí esta la segunda parte… espero y te haya gustado… chaito :D y gracias.

**Leilael: **Hola! Pues bien, espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas, pues aquí esta DANTE! (tirando confeti y sonando las trompetas) jaja, pues creo que si tendrás que esperar un poquito mas para ver a Dante conversar y todo eso u.u pero el próximo lunes! :D espero y te gustara el capi, y gracias por leer :)

**Yukari Sparda: **Hahahaha, te entiendo! Las maldiciones nos caen a los que evitamos hacer cosas malas u.u hahaha espero te haya gustado este capi, lamento la espera u.u pero ya cumpli! :D ahora llego el momento de la verdad… después de 14 caps, al fin están juntos! Bueno, otra vez jeje xD y te entiendo, que se acaben las vacaciones es lo peor! D: no he podido leer mi manga fav en un buen tiempo T.T en fin, gracias por leerme y comentar sin falta… tus coments siempre me sacan una sonrisa :D hasta la otra, y gracias :)


	16. Atados por cadenas rojas

**NOTA: **_La última vez se me pasó por completo aclararlo, pero aprovecho para hacerlo ahora. Esta historia _**NO ES YAOI**_, solo quería alcararlo, ya que cuando escibí el capítulo anterior yo sabía que se prestaría para que creyeran que era Yaoi, pero se me pasó por completo aclararlo. En resumen, nada de la historia es Yaoi (quizá llegue a haber un poco de Shonen-ai en el futuro, pero nada grave, sería solo ligero y en cuestion de comedia, nada serio, así que cuando llegue el momento les avisaré). Además, por cuestiones de tiempo no podré responder sus adorables reviews u.u _**Salamander-no-Natsu**_,_** Ariakas DV**_,_** Mila PadAckles**_,_** Yukari Sparda **_y_** Musume No Ankoku**_ lo siento lo siento lo siento! Es solo que saben que mis respuestas son largas :D pero prometo responderles la próxima semana junto con sus reviews de este capítulo (claro, si es que desean dejar uno :D), así que una vez mas, LO SIENTO!_

* * *

**Atados por cadenas rojas**

— ¿PERO QUÉ OCURRIÓ LADY?

La chica de ojos bicolor se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de la estancia del hospital, mientras intentaba ignorar las preguntas de sus compañeros, en especial las del joven albino, el cual no paraba de hablar, incluso su voz ahora era cómo dagas en los oídos de la chica.

— ¿Piensas contestar Lady? ¡Te pregunté que ocurrió!

Pero todo era silencio por parte de la cazadora.

—Déjala en paz Nero —sentenció Kyrie mirándolo con dulzura—, ella nos dirá lo que ocurrió cuando lo considere oportuno.

—Está enfadada —intervino Trish en tono ausente. Ella estaba recargada junto a Lady, ya fastidiada de intentar hacerla hablar—, mientras esté así no dirá nada, teme derramar una lágrima mientras lo hace.

La pelinegra seguía en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

—"_Ya debiste haberme gritado que era una tonta… ¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro que estás así Lady?"_—pensó Trish.

—Lady, no se que te ocurre, pero nosotros no sabemos nada de lo que está pasando, y solo queremos saberlo —pidió el joven peliblanco.

—Basta Nero, enserio, Lady y Trish no están de humor… ¿no entiendes la magnitud de lo que está ocurriendo?

—Claro que lo entiendo Kyrie, pero…

— ¡BASTA! —gritó Lady, levantando el rostro abruptamente, reflejando unos ojos rojizos y acuosos.

Trish se retiró de la pared y se posó frente a la pelinegra, esta le desviaba la vista, mientras fruncía el seño.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —preguntó la rubia.

—Dante… ese idiota… es tanto lo que hice, tanto lo que averigüe…—contestó con un deje de furia en la voz.

—Claro, no saliste por tu propia voluntad, él te sacó de la habitación —afirmó con aplomo.

—Ese estúpido… intento arreglar sus desastres cuando él no está, y solo se presenta ordenándome que me vaya, ¿Pero quien se cree que es?

—El hermano del hombre al que cuidabas —contestó la demoniza con un deje de calma.

— ¡PERO ÉL NO TIENE DERECHO!

La recepcionista hizo un ademan para que bajaran la voz, ya que aunque el lugar estaba vacío, no dejaba de ser un hospital. Lady lanzó un suspiro de resignación, mientras que Trish la miraba con ojos amables, algo realmente extraño en ella.

—Dante tiene todo el derecho… tú deberías saberlo mas que nadie, tú estuviste con él cuando perdió a su hermano.

—Pero Vergil regresó, y tú también estuviste con él cuando lo perdió definitivamente.

—Si, pero en ese momento Dante ya era un hombre fuerte e inquebrantable, ya había sufrido todo el dolor que su corazón podía soportar… pero cuando Dante perdió a su hermano por primera vez, y creyó que no lo volvería a ver, en ese momento perdió a su familia por completo, lo único que le quedaba. Tú también perdiste a tu única familia… ambos vivieron un momento muy difícil, y solo se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse. Yo solo fui una carga para él, y no pudo sufrir su dolor en paz por ayudarme a soportar el mío.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó más calmada.

—Lady, ¿No puedes justificar la actitud de Dante siquiera por la situación?

—No, él ni siquiera quería verlo… ¿Por qué creer que planea algo bueno?

—Se trata de su hermano, al cual creía muerto, no creo que le haga mas daño.

—Tú lo acabas de decir, "más daño", tú viste lo que le hizo, ¡casi lo mata!

—Pero no lo hizo.

—Porque esperaba hacerlo sufrir más, quizá.

—Vamos, ni siquiera crees que eso sea posible.

—Por favor, Dante solía llamar a Vergil desgraciado, ¿Crees que ahora planee algo bueno?

Aquello dejó a Trish prácticamente sin habla. No podía creer lo que Lady le decía… en verdad, si que lo creía, eso la confundía más.

— ¿Desgraciado? —cuestionó la rubia—, eso no es posible.

—Si, solía llamarlo así algunas veces, aunque yo sé que solo lo hacía para ocultar su dolor… pero el hecho es que…

—El hecho es que lo que dices no tiene fundamentos, estas molesta y eso es todo —interrumpió la demoniza.

La chica de ojos bicolor bajó la cabeza abruptamente mientras lanzaba un enorme suspiro. Una fina lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la mujer. Esta la limpió rápidamente, mientras huía a las miradas de sus acompañantes, en especial la de Trish.

—No se que es lo que te sucede, que es lo que te molesta, pero en estos momentos lo que importa es que Dante llegó a ver a su hermano a tiempo, incluso si dices que lo llama "desgraciado" cada que puede, si pensara tan mal de él entonces no estaría aquí, tú misma apostaste a que llegaría… sabes que esto es lo correcto.

—Pero… ¿Por qué lo atacó? —interrumpió Nero, recibiendo una gélida mirada de parte de Kyrie por la grosería.

Lady y Trish dirigieron su vista al peliblanco, este se arrepentía de la interrupción, temía lo que las féminas pudieran hacerle.

—No te preocupes Nero —dijo Lady en un suspiro—, te responderé. Es solo que quizá Dante creyó que Vergil le quería hacer daño apropósito, pero la verdad es que él solo quería defenderse, ya que pensaba que Dante le quería hacer daño… es solo que no recuerda nada, no recuerda ser Vergil Sparda.

— ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO MUJER? —exclamó totalmente sorprendido, al igual que Kyrie, quien se tapaba la boca en señal de sorpresa.

—Lo imaginaba —confesó Trish—, ¿Así que eso es lo que no querías decirnos?

—Lo siento, ahora lo comprendo —contestó la pelinegra.

—Comprendes que tu enojo no tiene fundamentos, eso es bueno, creo que solo estabas resentida porque Dante te sacó de la habitación a patadas.

— ¿Quieres que me enfade de nuevo demonio?

Una pequeña pelea rutinaria se desencadenó entre las cazadoras. Nero observaba lo más lejos posible la situación, ya que aunque eso era rutinario, siempre había algún objeto roto. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Cómo era que el hermano de Dante no recordaba nada? Eso era algo que merecía una respuesta, y al parecer solo se la daría el mismo Vergil en persona.

—Nero —le interrumpió Kyrie con una dulce sonrisa—, ¿Qué ocurre?

El joven no se había percatado que su vista estaba dirigida a la nada, al igual que sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? No ocurre nada Kyrie, solo quiero saber que es lo que pasa ahí dentro —contestó apuntando a la habitación donde se encontraban Dante y Vergil.

—Eso es algo que sabremos cuando sea oportuno, por favor, se paciente —la melodiosa voz de la pelirroja podía calmar hasta el mas tormentoso de los momentos para el joven albino, aunque los mas tormentosos fueran estando lejos de ella, sabiéndola en peligro.

—Lo haré, esperaré a que Dante me diga que es lo que ocurre, pero para eso necesita descubrirlo él primero.

El peliblanco dirigió su mirada hasta una de las sillas de la estancia. En ella se encontraban las armas de Dante: Rebellion, Ebony & Ivory, pero la que en especial le llamó la atención fue la enorme y rojiza espada que, aunque conocía bien, no estaba acostumbrado a ver; la poderosa espada Sparda, en su forma completa. Era un deleite para la vista vislumbrar aquella legendaria reliquia, la cual había causado tantos estragos una vez en su vida. La última vez que la había visto estaba en su forma de Force Edge, ¿Por qué ahora Dante había decidido cargar con ella en su forma demoníaca? Algo era seguro, no era para dañar a Vergil, sino no la hubiera dejado junto con todas sus armas en la estancia. Otra cosa sorprendente era que la recepcionista ni siquiera se inmutó ante la extravagante presencia de Dante y sus armas espeluznantes tan solo a la vista. Nero lanzó una pequeña risa por lo bajo, pensando que quizá ya nada les causaba sorpresa a los habitantes de Fortuna, los cuales incluso ya se habían adaptado a la apariencia de su brazo.

Ya nada quedaba mas que esperar a que apareciera Dante, con buenas o malas noticias, lo importante era saber la verdad, la verdad que se escondía tras el misterioso regreso de Vergil, el otro hijo de Sparda.

-o-

El frío aire de la habitación se había convertido en un ambiente calmado y tibio, sin mas sonido que el de la maquina respiradora y la maquina medidora de frecuencia cardiaca, la cual tenía lecturas de un corazón exageradamente acelerado. Sin darse cuenta el hombre vestido con bata de hospital había cerrado los ojos completamente. No sentía nada más que calor, un calor abrazador. Sus manos yacían a sus costados, descuidadamente las había dejado caer deshaciendo el mutuo abrazo, dejando así solamente el abrazo del hombre vestido de rojo. No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que estaban así, el tiempo era algo demasiado complejo en ese mundo, algo totalmente diferente al mundo en el que habitaba. Entonces el frío volvió a rodear su entorno, haciéndolo abrir los ojos al instante, pensando en el peligro de que todo fuera un engaño, una ilusión, y que estuviera en peligro. Pero no era nada de eso, simplemente el abrazo había sido roto por completo. El hombre vestido de rojo lo observaba desde la cercanía.

—Vergil… ¿intentarás matarme? —preguntó el caza demonios con tono serio.

Todo rastro de posibles lágrimas había desaparecido de su rostro, se encontraba sereno, tranquilo.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo… demonio —contestó Vergil.

Dante chaqueó la lengua con gracia, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

— ¿Volvemos a los ataques, hermano?

—No me llames así —indicó el peliblanco.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Solo dilo y obedeceré.

— ¿Puedes dejarte de todas estas tonterías? —gruñó—, estuviste a punto de matarme, ¿pretendes que te vea y no intente matarte también? Puedo hacerlo justo ahora.

El cazador pego una fuerte y sonora risotada, mientras golpeaba una de sus palmas en una de sus rodilla seguidamente.

— ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo? —se bufó mientras, cómo por arte de magia, sostenía las armas del mayor de los Sparda— ¿Con esto?

— ¡QUÉ! —exclamó totalmente anonadado— ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cuándo las tomaste?

—Parece que no me conocieras… —un deje de tristeza se hizo visible en el rostro del cazador, pero desapareció casi de inmediato.

—Tienes razón… no te conozco —la misma expresión se vio reflejada en el mayor, pero este no dejaba de expresarla, por mas que quisiera, se sentía triste.

—Entonces es verdad, lo que suponía… no me recuerdas —afirmó con desgana.

—Yo solo quiero saber si lo que esa chica me dijo es cierto… ¿en verdad somos familia?

—Mas que eso, somos hermanos… gemelos, y estamos atados por cadenas rojas —contestó dejando las armas de Vergil en su lugar.

—Entonces no mentía —susurró.

—Claro que no.

— ¿Y por que intentaste matarme si sabías esto?

—Tú empezaste —sentenció—, pero el que busca respuestas aquí soy yo. ¿Por qué no me recuerdas? Vamos, que todavía no estoy seguro de que en verdad no me recuerdes… tú eres muy astuto Vergil.

—No tengo porque mentirte —exclamó con enfado—, en todo caso, no creo deberte explicaciones, solo puedo decirte que tú y esa chica pelinegra son los primeros en llamarme Vergil.

El recuerdo de un descuido hizo a Vergil chasquear la lengua con desgana.

—Pero que tonto —continuó—, ni siquiera le pedí su nombre a esa chica… ¿cómo se me ocurre contarle toda mi vida a una desconocida?

—Se llama Lady —afirmó el cazador.

— ¿Lady? Pero claro, tú la conoces, no me sorprende que ambos me estuvieran mintiendo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de pensar así? Ahora me queda claro que eres mi hermano.

—Pero a mí no —puntualizó con firmeza.

El rostro del cazador empezaba a tornarse rojizo, mientras luchaba por evitar hacer una cara de puchero.

— ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE! —gruñó de tal manera que parecía un niño enfurruñado.

Oh no, ¿acaso él dijo eso? Ni siquiera él mismo podía creerse el haber actuado de esa manera. Pero mientras el caza demonios se debatía en su interior si lo que acababa de hacer era algo humillante e irreconocible en él o no, el otro de los gemelos no podía evitar reírse por lo bajo. Dante al percatarse de eso se llenó de gran sorpresa, sorpresa y desagrado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con fastidio.

Pero el peliblanco no podía emitir palabra debido a las risas.

— ¡QUÉ! —gruñó el cazador lleno de cólera.

—Nada —contestó—, es solo que… —un par de risas más lo obligaron a pausar— esa chica, Lady, me dijo exactamente lo mismo, con el mismo tono de voz… eso es todo.

La sorpresa de Dante ahora era mayor que su desagrado, demostrándolo con una cara de total desconcierto.

— ¿Enserio acabas de decir eso?

—Si, ¿y que? —eso último expresado con un ligero aire de bravuconería.

— ¿Acaso… te reíste?

— ¡SI! ¡Y QUÉ!

Ahora quien rompía en pequeñas carcajadas era el cazador, quien no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas a causa de la risa.

—No puedo creer que seas tú —le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

De pronto Dante sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho. ¿Acaso estaba riéndose de su hermano? Ahora estaba seguro, ese hombre era Vergil, pero… ¿En serio lo era? Todo era demasiado confuso para su gusto, pero lo mas desquiciante era que él, el gran y molesto Dante, quien hasta hacía un par de horas creía odiar a su hermano, e incluso estaba tan molesto que casi lograba matarlo… ¿enserio estaba ahí con él, riendo? Claro, la reflexión, algo muy extraño y bizarro en Dante fue un factor muy importante para que terminara por comprender lo que ocurría. Como afirmó Lady, el mismo descubrió lo que le pasaba.

_**Flashback**_

Todo daba vueltas. El simple hecho de pensar que ese hombre al que había dejado tan herido era Vergil ya hacía sentir pésimo a Dante, y ahora el pensar que carecía de memoria… no, no quería imaginarlo, era demasiado doloroso, incluso si fuera un demonio, sin su memoria no recordaría cómo sobrevivir, no recordaría lo que significa ser hijo de Sparda, que tiene mas fuerza que ningún otro.

Lady, Trish y Nero se habían ido a Fortuna a ver a Vergil. No estaba confirmado que fuera él, pero era algo obvio. Por lo visto no había sido tan fuerte cómo lo imaginó. ¿Qué hacía su invencible hermano en un hospital? El remordimiento se hizo presente en la mente y el corazón de Dante, haciéndolo sollozar en soledad, aquella soledad y frialdad de su local. Se sentía cómo antes de lo sucedido en la Temen-Ni-Gru, estaba cómo en ese entonces, sin familia, sin amigos, solo él y su lugar de residencia, ahora igual de sucio que en aquel entonces por la falta de limpieza de Patty. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba diferente a cómo estaba la primera vez que sintió aquel sentimiento de soledad extrema. Aquel lugar antes repleto de bocinas, amplificadores, guitarras, bajos, baterías, posters y revistas de mujeres, con un triste escritorio y sin decoración, ahora estaba lleno de trofeos de caza, armas adornando las paredes, decorados tétricos, pero al fin decorados, cajas de pizza, una sala, una mes de billar incluso mejor que la vieja, y todas esas hojas relacionadas con la búsqueda del hechizo que intentaban encontrar para hacer visible la Temen-Ni-Gru… todo era diferente a la primera vez que se sintió a morir. Eran dos las sensaciones en su cuerpo, la de soledad, cómo antes de conocer a Lady, y la de culpa, cómo después de perder a Vergil. Era increíble que cuando el destino le permitía deshacerse de su horrible sentimiento de soledad, lo sustituyera con una culpa más grande que la misma luna… todo cómo si no fuera merecedor de la felicidad, cómo si fuera el ser mas ruin.

Silencio, todo era silencio cómo en aquel entonces. Dante yacía sentado en su escritorio, con los brazos sobre la superficie apoyándose con los codos, y con sus manos entrelazadas formando un puño, en el cual apoyaba su mentón. Miraba fijamente a la puerta de la entrada, esperando a que algo ocurriera, a que algo entrara. A lo lejos podía ver la enorme Temen-Ni-Gru, quieta, emanante de poder, pero sobretodo… era doloroso el solo percibirla, sentirla cerca, le recordaba lo sucedido dentro de sus confines, lo sucedido en el infinito infierno de sus lares. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, era increíble todo lo que podía sentir en esos momentos, justo cuando la culpa empezaba a disminuir su tortura, esa tortura que lo perseguía desde casi siempre.

Un fuerte puñetazo se escuchó resonar por toda la estancia. Una ligera hendidura se dibujó sobre la superficie del escritorio, al mismo tiempo que el porta retratos con la imagen de una bella mujer permanecía bocabajo por el impacto.

— ¿Por qué…? —sollozó en silencio.

"¿Por qué?"… era la pregunta que retumbaba en la cabeza del cazador. _"¿Por qué ahora?… ahora que por fin me siento mejor, que no deseo morir para no sentir nada mas… ¿Cómo has regresado? Se supone que la puerta al inframundo estaba cerrada, solo el método que intentaste usar ya hace tanto tiempo podría abrir sus enormes puertas. Solo la sangre no es suficiente. Antes tenías el amuleto, pero te hacía falta la otra mitad… mi mitad, incluso ahora tu parte era algo inalcanzable. Necesitabas además la sangre de esa sacerdotisa tan especial, imposible reunir todos los elementos necesarios… ¿Cómo es que has logrado salir? Quizá… Muchas maneras existen para eso, ahora lo se, pero tú… Creí que jamás te volvería a ver. Nunca pensé que hubieras muerto, eras tú, en ese mundo tan complejo, tan tuyo… Mi tormento era por tu sufrimiento, el no salir jamás, el no ver el sol nunca mas en la historia, quizá no te importara en un principio, pero ese mundo es demasiado cruel incluso con los suyos, y al fin y al cabo nosotros, tú y yo somos… humanos. Pensé que nunca mas saldrías de ese pozo, estaba seguro, y eso me hacía querer cambiar mi lugar por el tuyo, pero ni de eso era capaz. Estabas peor que muerto, lo tuyo era un limbo, un horrible paseo sin fin, y todo porque no pude ayudarte a tiempo. En el fondo de mi alma tenía la esperanza de que regresarías, pero esa esperanza murió cuando… Claro, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Tú si estabas muerto, yo te maté. En ese momento, cuando te vi desaparecer frente a mis ojos, dejando solo tu amuleto, en ese momento supe que tenía la razón. Lograste sobrevivir a tu exilio, fui yo quien me encargue de eliminarte. Había llegado el momento tan deseado por mí, el momento en que me diera cuenta de que estabas vivo, y justo en ese momento tan especial, me encargué de acabar contigo, ya no había nada de ti… ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí? No, no pudiste haber sobrevivido, y si lo hiciste ¿Por qué me has atacado? ¿Acaso es verdad que no me recuerdas? ¿Dónde están tus poderes, tu fuerza? Me has llamado demonio, Vergil… ¿Por qué?"_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Dante, sin darse cuenta había dejado escapar un par de lágrimas contra su voluntad, las cuales había estado luchando por contener. Las limpió enseguida y con un movimiento casi violento.

—No —masculló por lo bajo—, no es posible… eras tú, y tu misma arrogancia de siempre… Vergil… pero que hipocresía, llamarme demonio… con repugnancia en tu voz…

Era demasiado difícil pensar que aquel adorador de su raza ahora se avergonzara de ella y la repudiara. El odio hacia él, su hermano menor, eso no era nada raro. Otro puñetazo resonó por la estancia, este mas fuerte que el primero, tanto que terminó por abrir todos y cada uno de los cajones del escritorio, incluso aquel cajón que llevaba tantos años sin ser abierto que no necesitaba de una cerradura para ser inquebrantable. Todo era un desastre, el cazador solo pensaba que necesitaría la ayuda de Patty para limpiar todo aquello.

Dante se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el estante donde yacía Force Edge. Pasó la yema de uno de sus dedos por el eterno filo de la poderosa espada, sin evitar hacerse un corte pequeño pero profundo. Gruesas gotas de espesa sangre casi negra cayeron sobre el suelo, salpicándolo. Dante rió con amargura, entonces llevó ambas manos hasta su cuello, tomando la cadena de su amuleto, para después retirarlo con cuidado. Ya una vez en sus manos lo observó con cuidado, estaba algo manchado por su sangre, nada importante. Veía con atención la parte del amuleto que pertenecía a Vergil, aún conservaba un toque de aquel color dorado que lo diferenciaba de su otra mitad plateada. Volvió a sonreír con la misma amargura de antes, entonces fusionó los medallones con la Force Edge, formando así de nuevo la legendaria espada Sparda. Tomó la ahora enorme espada en ambas manos, la observaba, tan majestuosa, tan especial, tan poderosa. La colocó detrás de su espalda, al lado de su inseparable Rebellion. Era increíble cuanto peso podía soportar aquel cuerpo nada fuera de lo normal.

Dante estaba listo para marcharse, ¿A dónde? No tenía idea, a donde fuera menos el hospital de Fortuna, a donde sirvieran… ¿helado de fresa? Para nada, quería un vodka, lo deseaba más que nada, al fin y al cabo era de noche, no recordaba la última vez que había descansado de verdad, pero nada de eso importaba, solo quería desconectarse un rato. Pero un aroma inaudito lo hizo regresar a su escritorio.

¿De donde provenía aquel extraño olor? Era algo parecido a cuando junta toda su ropa sucia y se dispone a lavarla. ¿Sangre seca?, si, eso era, aquel aroma con el que se encontraba cada vez que encontraba una vieja gabardina, sangre seca era lo que su olfato percibía. Eso era algo inusual, por lo que se dispuso en primer lugar a averiguar de donde provenía el olor. Dante dio vueltas al escritorio una y otra vez, veía debajo de él, buscaba bajo los cerros de papeles y observaba cuidadosamente cada uno de los cajones, hasta que su vista lo atrajo al cajón que había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo cerrado.

—Esto… no puede ser.

El caza demonios se puso en cuclillas y llevó sus manos hasta el interior del cajón, de donde extrajo lo que parecía un viejo guante negro. Si, de ese guante provenía el olor a sangre, su sangre. Él conocía ese guante a la perfección, era… si, tenía que ser. Dante estrujó la desgastada prenda con fuerza, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa llena de aflicción.

—Creí que ya no existías… pedazo de basura…

Todo era realmente confuso. En la mente de Dante su brazo se transformaba a su forma demoníaca, incinerando el guante hasta convertirlo en nada más que cenizas. Pero en la realidad todo era diferente. El peliblanco seguía sujetando el guante con fuerza, pero ahora mientras lo estrujaba contra su pecho. La sangre ahora café se tornaba en su tono rojizo original a causa de las lágrimas que caían sobre la vieja mancha del guante.

Él estaba consiente de lo que hacía. Quería llevar a cabo su plan, deshacerse de ese molesto guante que ya no significaba nada para él… o eso quería creer, pues ese guante, aquel que cortaría su hermano Vergil al rechazar su ayuda y desaparecer en la profundidad de las tinieblas… ese guante era uno de sus mas valioso tesoros, al ser el único recuerdo real de su hermano, de su último contacto, lo único que le pertenecía a él y a nadie mas.

—Este guante… mi guante… Vergil, ¿Por qué rechazaste mi ayuda? ¿Por qué?

No podía dejar de pensar que si Vergil no hubiera rechazado su ayuda, él estaría vivo, quizá seguiría siendo el mismo egoísta y desgraciado de siempre, pero estaría vivo, y mientras lo estuviera existiría la esperanza de un cambio verdadero. La culpa volvía a embriagarlo de tal manera que las lágrimas ya eran incontenibles.

—Vergil —sollozaba una y otra vez—, hermano…

Ya no había mas duda. Todo el resentimiento, el odio, todo aquello que era superficial se había esfumado para dar paso a los sentimientos que tanto luchaba por disfrazar. Así de fácil, en un par de segundos, toda la reflexión que había tenido hace unos momentos atrás al fin había penetrado su dura coraza. Su corazón se encontraba en el momento más crítico, más vulnerable. La posibilidad de que su hermano no recordara nada por fin se hacía posible.

Dante se puso de pie, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro y colocando el guante con delicadeza en su lugar de reposo. Entonces se dirigió hasta la puerta de la entrada, dispuesto a salir.

— ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme… hermano? —susurró para sus adentros.

El frío manto de la noche cubría los cielos fuera de Devil May Cry. Un fuerte fulgor proveniente de lo alto le indicó al semidemonio que la luna se posaba en las alturas del firmamento. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, pero esta vez no estaba llena de amargura, sino de esperanza.

—Se que estás esperándome para darme una paliza… no me importa, solo busco tu perdón, lo que siempre he deseado.

Entonces se puso en marcha dirigiéndose hasta su auto. No le importaba si el tanque de gasolina estaba lleno o vacío, siempre podía transformarse y desplegar sus poderosas alas para llegar hasta su destino: el hospital de Fortuna.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Oye, tú, ¿podrías dejar de reírte de mí? —reclamó el amnésico Vergil con cara de fastidio.

— ¿Qué? —Dante parecía haberse olvidado de la situación al sumirse en sus recuerdos, y la cara de burla aún no desaparecía del todo.

—Sólo… sólo déjame en paz, vete, no quiero saber nada mas.

—No, tú no sabes todo lo que yo he pasado por llegar hasta aquí, hasta este momento.

—Gracias a ti es que estoy aquí, no entiendes lo que es tener a tu atacante enfrente y no poderle hacer nada… no querer hacerle nada.

—Lo se, me ha pasado toda la vida, incluso conmigo mismo.

—Estás loco si crees que voy a creer que eres mi hermano, podría ser una trampa.

Los ojos del cazador ahora estaban profundamente dolidos, reflejando lo que su alma sentía en esos momentos. Lanzó un suspiro casi vano, y bajó su mirada hasta llegar a uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, sacando un pequeño y arrugado pedazo de papel.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el gemelo mayor, sin intenciones de hacerlo, lo que lo hizo llevarse discretamente las manos a la boca.

— ¿Esto? Míralo tú mismo —contestó el menor mientras le entregaba a su hermano el viejo y despedazado papel.

Vergil lo tomó entre sus manos con desagrado, ya que estaba algo húmedo y pegajoso.

—No lo quiero —replicó extendiéndolo hasta donde se encontraba Dante.

—No lo cogí antes de venir aquí, por lo que tuve que regresar por él a mitad del camino, así que tómalo, será por las buenas o por las malas, hermano.

"Hermano", aquella palabra era tan molesta que no podía sacarla de su cabeza. _"Hermano… pero que tontería" _pensó con fastidio. Esa palabra estaba grabada en su mente y su alma sin siquiera desearlo, pero en el fondo le gustaba escucharla. Había leído sobre los hermanos, y por lo que a él concierne es el mayor de los dos. Una leve sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro al recordar lo que leía acerca de los hermanos mayores. Se moría por hacerle a su "hermano" uno de los muy mencionados "calzones chinos". Entonces un ligero tosido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Vas a mirar lo que te di? —replicó Dante con un aire de fastidio.

—No, no quiero nada de ti.

—Vamos, estoy seguro que tú querías pruebas de quien eres, aquí hay una.

—No me interesa, llévate tu prueba.

—Jamás, me ha tomado mucho tiempo el hacer que no desees matarme, ahora tengo que completar la misión, nunca he abandonado ninguna a la mitad.

— ¿Y que es lo que quieres? Has logrado que te tolere a tal grado de no arrancarte la cabeza con lo primero que vea. Me queda claro que no eres un demonio al acecho, no necesito saber más.

— ¿Y cual es tu propósito en la vida? ¿Qué es lo que deseabas hacer aquí?

Aquello dejó a ambos peliblancos sin habla. ¿Qué que era lo que buscaba en esa vida? No era familia, no era poder, no era venganza, entonces… ¿Qué era?

—Ser feliz —contestó casi sin pensarlo—, y vivir. Siento que no lo he hecho nunca, así que solo eso quiero… es lo que ellos querían para mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dante, algo que nunca pasaba y últimamente era muy seguido. _"Acaso lo dijo… dijo ¿lo que ellos querían para mí? ¿Pero quienes?… acaso ellos…" _

—Como viste, no me interesa tener familia ni lazos con nadie, mi felicidad se encuentra en la libertad, la soledad.

Libertad, eso era algo que había anhelado desde que conoció su significado, pero ¿soledad? No, eso era algo totalmente contrario a los deseos de aquella mujer, la cual le dijo "búscalo, a tú otra mitad, y deshazte de la fría soledad que te embarga". Aquella frase taladraba sus oídos cada noche, y sin conocer su significado, sin saber que o quien era su otra mitad, decidió ignorarla. Pero solo una cosa lo atormentaba, y era saber que uno de los deseos de su gentil madre jamás se haría realidad.

_**Flashback**_

La noche era intensamente fría, finas gotas de agua caían desde lo alto del cielo y las farolas de las calles titilaban sin cesar, impidiendo ver el paso con claridad a los habitantes de Fortuna. Un callejón oscuro en las afueras de la ciudad era la estancia del hijo mayor de Sparda. Un refugio que constaba de un techo de madera era lo que refugiaba la rígida silueta del peliblanco, el cual dormía sentado y apoyando sus manos sobre el mango de su espada, la cual estaba ligeramente clavada al piso. El callejón era tan oscuro que ninguna persona podía ver al hijo de Sparda, mas el techo de madera si era visible, problema el cual se solucionaba los días despejados de nubes, ya que el techo era innecesario y solo se hospedaba con la compañía del firmamento, el cual hacía de techo y casa. Sin embargo, ese tétrico lugar no era un área muy transitada por nadie, así que podía estar tranquilo, los lugares alejados y deshabitados eran zonas que la gente de Fortuna prefería no visitar, ya que el miedo infundado por los demonios ya extintos de Sanctus aún era un trauma en sus vidas.

Un ligero trueno resonó por las paredes del callejón, pero ni eso pudo librar a Vergil de su profundo sueño. Otro trueno similar volvió a resonar, este acompañado por un luminoso rayo cegador, el cual si logró despertar al peliblanco esta vez. No era motivo para asustarse, llevaba pocos días en ese lugar, aún era desconocido, pero era tan cálido que le parecía mil veces mas seguro que el infierno. Intentó olvidarse de los escándalos de la naturaleza y se dispuso a volver a su sueño, entonces la bella voz de una mujer le impidió conciliar su ansiado sueño.

—Mi hijo… mi pequeño niño grande —susurró aquella extraña mujer.

Su voz era tan serena, tan calmada, tan conocida, tan… bella. Si, tan bella como su rostro. Vergil no podía creer lo hermosa que esa mujer era. Su cabello rubio y ondulado, sus luminosos ojos azules… esos ojos que juraba haber visto en alguna parte.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el peliblanco con voz somnolienta.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia, ya que todo indicaba que era producto de su subconsciente, pero entonces una de sus mejillas fue rozada suavemente por la caricia de la mujer.

—Mi querido hijo —dijo la mujer mientras lo miraba con ojos de cariño—, se que no me recuerdas, pero me duele que no hagas el esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Entonces una palabra llego a la mente del peliblanco.

—Mamá —susurró sin estar seguro de su significado y de porque lo había dicho.

—Has leído mucho sobre las madres, pero nunca imaginaste tener una, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Pero quien eres? ¿Qué es lo que…?

La mujer posó su dedo índice sobre los labios del peliblanco, impidiéndole hablar, mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo.

—Veo que lo has olvidado… lo que él te dijo, que fueras feliz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? —replicó sorprendido.

—Mi querido hijo… búscalo, a tú otra mitad, y deshazte de la fría soledad que te embarga.

Aquellas dulces palabras, entraron en su cerebro y se alojaron en un lugar de donde jamás serían despojadas. Un suave susurro en forma de viento recorrió su nuca hasta llegar a sus oídos.

—Hazlo, solo así serás feliz y lograras tu meta, lógrala con mi ayuda, te lo dice tu madre.

La silueta de la mujer desapareció como si de una nube se tratara.

— ¿Mi madre?

Entonces otro trueno resonó por el callejón, aquel frío lugar que por un momento se sintió cálido y se lleno de luz. El peliblanco abrió los ojos con fuerza, todo había sido un sueño, producto de su subconsciente, pero aquella sensación cálida en su mejilla, y ese dulce aroma a duraznos en el ambiente no desaparecían.

—Pero… ¿Madre?

El sol empezaba a asomarse a lo lejano del horizonte, las nubes habían desaparecido y la luna se tornaba transparente en lo alto. El ambiente húmedo y frío se había esfumado para dar paso a una fresca y clara mañana, acompañada por un dulce aroma a duraznos que llenaba el ambiente.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Es imposible que encuentres la felicidad estando solo, menos sabiendo que tienes familia.

Las palabras de Dante eran como dagas en el pecho para el mayor de los Sparda, mas aún recordando las palabras de su madre.

—Solo vete y llévate tu basura —dijo arrojando hacia él el pedazo de papel.

Dante se inclinó para recoger el papel, entonces lo tomó con suavidad, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No puedo creer que no quieras ver esto —susurró.

Entonces apretó con fuerza el de por sí arrugado papel, y lo puso frente a los ojos del peliblanco.

— ¿Lo puedes ver Vergil? Intenta adivinar quien es quien.

El peliblanco observaba el papel con los ojos abiertos como platos. No era un simple papel, era una fotografía, en la cual los protagonistas eran un par de niños peliblancos. Si, el preciado tesoro que Dante solía esconder en su baño, su secreta fotografía de cumpleaños.

—Pero…

—Tú eres el de azul, yo soy el de rojo… ¿vez lo feliz que nos vemos juntos?

Era verdad, esos dos pequeños se veían felices, y la mujer tras ellos… su rostro no era visible, pero le recordaba a la mujer que decía ser su madre.

—Era nuestro cumpleaños —continuó el Sparda—, mamá nos había preparado su deliciosa torta de durazno, con tu nombre escrito en azul y el mío en rojo, hecha con los frutos de su querido árbol de duraznos que cuidaba con tanto afán, el cual había sembrado y cultivado con tanta dedicación solo porque amábamos esa fruta. Nosotros no esperábamos ningún regalo ese día, ya que sabíamos que la situación no era nada buena, pero aún así mamá nos regalo esos bellos colguijes que sosteníamos tan felices. El tuyo tenía una cadena dorada, y el mío una cadena plateada, y ambos peleábamos constantemente por cual era el colguije más bonito, hasta que llegamos a la conclusión que era el tuyo, ya que parecía hecho del más brillante oro. Aún recuerdo lo enfadado que estaba por esa conclusión, y es por eso que me enfadó aún más que aunque tú tenías el colguije más bonito, aún así querías el mío.

La mirada de Dante se vio momentáneamente ensombrecida, mientras que la de Vergil tomaba la misma apariencia dolida.

— ¿Ahora lo vez? —cuestionó el menor—, yo fui testigo de que en cuanto te alejaste de tu familia, fue cuando la infelicidad inundó tu vida.

—Esa mujer —comenzó el mayor—, la de la fotografía… ¿Quién es?

—Nuestra madre.

—Nuestra madre… ¿cómo era ella?

—Era alta, o bajita, no lo recuerdo muy bien, yo siempre la vi hacia arriba, pero recuerdo que era rubia, sus ojos eran tan grandes y azules que opacaban al mismo mar y cielo, sus labios eran rosados y su voz era la de un ángel… al igual que sus caricias.

Esa era la misma mujer que él había visto en sus sueños, la copia casi exacta de la mujer demonio a la que había herido hacía un tiempo.

— ¿Estas hablando de la mujer demonio?

—Quien, ¿Trish? Claro que no, odiaría tenerla de madre, ella solo es parecida a mamá en el exterior.

—Mamá… ¿Ella olía a duraznos?

—Todo el tiempo.

Tantas coincidencias no podían se una mentira, por más que quisiera creerlo.

—Ya veo… entonces, llévame contigo.

¿Qué era? Quizá quería convivir con el semidemonio para comprobar si la felicidad estaba al lado de su familia, quizá quería comprobar si en verdad era parte de su familia, pero algo era realmente seguro… quería cumplir los deseos de su madre.

— ¿Qué dices? —exclamó Dante con suma sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba su reacción tan positiva, y menos de inmediato.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar… ¿O es que ya no quieres una carga como yo al acecho?

—Te llevaré a vivir a mi hogar, y será bajo mis ordenes —sentenció con firmeza, cayendo ante las provocaciones de su hermano.

—Bien, solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿tengo que llamarte hermano?

Aquella pregunta dejó literalmente helado al semidemonio.

—Lo tomaré como un no, y entonces te llamaré idiota —afirmó el mayor de los gemelos.

— ¿Idiota? —replicó.

—Así es, idiota.

—Está bien Ver, será como digas —después de todo, Dante no creía que fuera a cumplir su palabra de llamarlo idiota todo el tiempo, _"Está amnésico, se le olvidará algún día" _intentó convencerse—, solo hay una cosa que tienes que saber.

—Dímelo.

—Pues, las chicas y yo estamos investigando algo, así que tendrás que colaborar para poder entender que papel juegas en todo esto, como es que regresaste, y por que es que no tienes tus poderes demoníacos.

—No los quiero —sentenció con aplomo.

Dante solo lanzó un suspiro de fastidio.

—No importa, solo hay que saber la razón de su ausencia… además que tendrás que tolerar un poco la presencia de Nero y Trish, aunque no te guste.

—Está bien —afirmó no muy convencido y con cara de asco—, pero también hay algunas cosas que tengo que saber sobre ti, ya que aún no te has ganado mi confianza.

—En cambio tú la mía si.

Las miradas eran electrizantes entre ambos gemelos. No parecían confiar mucho el uno en el otro, pero tenían que hacerlo, no había otra opción. Entonces una enfermera entró e interrumpió el peculiar momento.

—Señor —dijo dirigiéndose a Dante—, la hora de visita ha terminado.

—Enseguida salgo —contestó, entonces la enfermera salió dejándolos solos otra vez.

—Creo que es hora de que me dejes solo —dijo Vergil con tono de suficiencia.

—Bien, solo dame mi fotografía y regresaré luego.

—No —dictó Vergil—, esto me lo quedaré yo, en cuanto nos vayamos te la regresaré.

—Muy bien, solo cuídala, confío en ti —entonces el cazador se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hasta la salida de la habitación, no sin antes volver el rostro hacia su hermano—. Regresaré —concluyó cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Se que lo harás… demonio —finalizó mientras observaba con fijación la desgastada fotografía.

**Continuará…**


	17. Hogar

**HELLO!**

**Lo se, me merezco un castigo enorme, es horrible lo que he hecho... 1 MES SIN ACTUALIZAR! lo siento u.u es solo que... bien, les explicare: Mi internet no es de linea telefonica, es de banda ancha (no es mi culpa, es de la estupida compañia de telefonos) y solo me dan cierto numero de GB de navegacion para gastar, y da la casualidad de que siempre me los termino antes del mes u.u y me quedo sin inter, y creanme, mejor no meterme en un ciber (mala experiencia). Espero y comprendan mi situacion y el porque habeses no puedo actualizar a tiempo. Presisamente publico hoy porque creo que estoy a punto de terminarme el internet de nuevo xP jeje, por eso no esperé al Lunes (este Lunes iba a publicar, pero perdí la costumbre y lo olvide), y por si acaso el Lunes próximo al próximo no puedo publicar, lo siento de antemano u.u. Con respecto a lo del Yaoi, nunca pense que pensaran que era Yaoi, pero era algo que yo quería aclarar desde el capitulo anterior a ese (por si acaso), es solo que existen mentes perversas por ahí. En fin, responderé a sus hermosos reviews al final del cap, disfrutenlo y una vez mas: LO SIENTO! **

* * *

**Hogar**

Los rostros de Nero, Trish y Lady reflejaban la más horrible expresión de fastidio posible. El sonido del cambio de páginas resonaba por toda la habitación, mientras que los bostezos no se hacían esperar.

—Esto es ridículo, quiero irme a casa —se quejó Nero.

—No seas un bebé —recriminó Trish—, tenemos que apurarnos con esto.

—Además no puedes irte a casa ya que tienes que cuidar de nosotras —bromeó Lady.

—Jaja —rió Nero sarcásticamente—, me gustaría ser yo el que estuviera en Fortuna y no Dante.

—Él tiene que estar ahí por su hermano —dijo la rubia.

—Y yo debería estar ahí porque es mi hogar.

—No seas tan egoísta —dijo la pelinegra—, debemos encontrar el hechizo, ¿quieres ver la torre o no?

—No —contestó cortante.

—Trish tiene razón, eres un bebé.

— ¡NO LO SOY! Solo quiero dejar de sentirme fastidiado… ya llegara el día en que aborrezca estar en este lugar.

— ¿Qué no ha llegado aún? —preguntó Trish irónicamente.

—Pero que tontas son… deberían ir con Dante a Fortuna y dejarme a mí buscar solo.

—No harías nada, además no quisiéramos estar en una sala de espera todo el día con Dante… ¿No es verdad Trish?

—Sería horriblemente sofocante —contestó ella.

—Aún no entiendo que es lo que hace ahí todos los días si ni siquiera lo dejan entrar a ver a su hermano.

—Es solo deber moral, ni siquiera quiso que Lady fuera en su lugar.

—Claro que no quiso el muy idiota… es seguro que a mí si me hubieran dejado verlo —gruñó la pelinegra con fastidio.

—Lo que digas, pero es su hermano Lady, no el tuyo —dijo Trish.

—Lo que sea —contestó con frialdad.

—Bueno —comenzó el peliblanco—, sigan buscando que ya quiero dejar de hacer este trabajo tan estresante que además no tiene nada de paga.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con ojos enfurecidos, mientras este intentaba rehuir de sus miradas asesinas. Entonces la mirada de Trish se tornó sorprendida, aunque en una manera totalmente discreta. Nero se dio cuenta de su reacción.

— ¿Qué ocurre Trish? —preguntó con voz ausente, sin dejar de mirar sus papeles.

—Nada —contestó ella sin inmutarse—, sigamos buscando.

Nero hizo caso y dejó la conversación sin más, aunque no estuviera muy convencido de que nada pasaba.

—Esta bien, solo si encuentras algo por favor dínoslo.

—Sabes que si.

-o-

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que Dante y Vergil habían conversado, ni una sola vez mas volvieron a verse juntos. Después de prácticamente ser echado por la enfermera, Dante regresó a Devil May Cry, acompañado de sus amigos, y le fue prohibido visitar a su hermano, ya que según los doctores eso lo alteraba demasiado, y tenía que estar tranquilo para recuperarse del todo, por lo que no podía recibir visitas de nadie. Lo que Vergil no sabía era que Dante viajaba todos los días solo para estar en la sala de espera, pendiente de su estado. En esa semana que pasó aislado de todo tuvo tiempo de pensar, de encajar piezas, de meditar, y al final llegó a una conclusión que ni siquiera él se esperaba.

—Soy un monstruo, en todos los aspectos… no soy… bueno.

¿Cómo puede un demonio ser bueno? Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Además estaban las cosas que le había dicho Lady acerca de su pasado. ¿En verdad fue capaz de poner en peligro a toda la humanidad por poseer mas poder?

Se sentía solo y aislado, sin más que la compañía de la mujer rubia de sus sueños… su madre, la cual veía no en visiones, sino en algún extraño tipo de recuerdos, los cuales estaba convencido eran producto de su mente fantasiosa… esa mujer llenando de cariño y amor a un par de niños idénticos que no dejaban de discutir… solo eso tenía, eso y la vieja fotografía la cual observaba una y otra vez antes de dormir, intentando convencerse de que no era real. Un par de golpes resonaron por la habitación provenientes de la puerta, la cual comenzó a abrirse sin siquiera él haber dado su autorización.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó el hombre de pie en la entrada.

—Oh, eres tú —señaló Vergil con desgana—, ¿Qué quieres aquí demonio?

—Deja de llamarme así, o podría enfadarme —advirtió el hombre vestido de rojo—. Vine por ti, ya que has sido dado de alta —avisó adentrándose a la habitación.

— ¿Dado de alta, tan pronto?

—Así es, y como te dije antes, te llevaré a mi hogar.

—Creí que te habías olvidado de mí, eso empezaba a tranquilizarme un poco.

—Me prohibieron verte, eso es todo, me sorprende que no te hayan dicho nada… bueno, supongo que cuidaban tu salud antes que nada.

Dante se dirigió hasta el buró que se encontraba al lado de la cama de hospital, entonces tomó la descuidada fotografía que ahí se veía.

—Es hora de que regrese con su dueño —dijo mientras la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

— ¿La quieres de regresó? Adelante, tómala —respondió cortante.

—Vaya, me parece increíble que seas tan frío como tu verdadero yo, amnésico Vergil.

—No me llames así, idiota.

"Idiota" definitivamente no olvidaría ese pseudónimo para su molesto supuesto hermano. _"Quien lo diría, parece que me llamará así un buen rato" _pensó Dante.

—Cómo sea, levántate y alístate para irnos, hermanito.

— ¿Irnos ahora? —cuestionó visiblemente sorprendido.

—Así es, los demás te están esperando para que te unas a la búsqueda —contestó con tono alegre en la voz—. Bueno, en realidad no tienen ni idea de que iras hoy, pero les vendrán muy bien un par de manos extras.

— ¿Búsqueda? ¿Los demás?… no se de que hablas, no hare nada que tú me ordenes.

—No es una orden, te lo pido como un favor, además me lo debes por tantos calvarios que me has hecho pasar en la vida Ver.

—No recuerdo siquiera conocerte, no quieras hacerme pagar por cosas que no estoy seguro hayan ocurrido en verdad.

—Ocurrieron, y hay testigos que lo constatan.

—No me interesa —dijo cortante.

—Bien, no me interesa que te interese, solo quítate ese feo vestido, cúbrete el trasero y salgamos de aquí —dijo con burla mientras se acercaba a la entrada—, yo la esperaré afuera señorita.

— ¡IDIOTA! —gruñó arrojándole uno de los cojines de la cama, el cual impactó en la puerta al ser cerrada por Dante después de salir.

Definitivamente Dante era la persona mas molesta que hubiera conocido en la vida, era horriblemente chulo.

"_¿En serio es tiempo de irme de aquí? No es que no lo deseara, pero no quiero irme con ese tipo tan desquiciante, tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas y largarme de aquí; se que en un principio acepté sus condiciones, pero no quiero convivir con demonios a los cuales parece ser no tengo el derecho ni la libertad de aniquilar… simplemente creo que esta no es la felicidad para mí. No existe honor en lo que planeo hacer, pero no quiero convertirme en algo que no soy… es demasiado difícil saber que soy un monstruo que llena de impureza la raza humana, y que además haya intentado llevar a cabo su destrucción… creo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, después de todo, soy un 'amnésico Vergil' no hay nada que por ahora yo pueda hacer con eso… lo peor, no creo querer ser el mismo que dicen era antes, no quiero terminar de destruirme"_

El peliblanco se puso de pie dejando la cama atrás. Ya no tenía ni un solo artefacto conectado a él, ni siquiera la sonda del suero, ya que su recuperación había sido rápida y casi milagrosa según los médicos. La bata era algo que realmente detestaba, entonces se deshizo de ella arrojándola muy lejos al suelo, y enseguida se puso sus ropas viejas, las cuales estaban sucias y ensangrentadas. Justo al momento de terminar de cambiarse Dante abrió la puerta sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo de lleno al peliblanco.

— ¡QUÉ HACES! —gruñó con furia.

—Te di tiempo suficiente como para no verte en miserias, así que no te quejes, además estaba seguro que intentarías huir, ¿no es así?

—Eso… —balbuceó nervioso.

—No importa, siempre lo supe, ahora vámonos, y ni siquiera intentes alejarte, es mas, ni siquiera idees ningún plan para conseguirlo, pues no lo lograras —sentenció mientras cargaba las pesadas armas de su gemelo, el cual suspiró lleno de resignación.

—Eres muy persistente… que asco.

—Cállate, tú eres el que esta cubierto de mugre y sangre vieja, así que…

Entonces la boca del cazador dejó de emitir aquellas palabras llenas de burla, para bajar la cabeza y quedarse completamente en silencio.

—Oye, tú, dame mis armas, no soy un inútil y mucho menos débil —dijo Vergil estirando sus brazos para que Dante le entregara sus armas, pero éste seguía callado e inmóvil, envuelto en un semblante oscuro y tétrico.

—He, idiota, ¿es que acaso lo eres?

—Te vez igual a… cuando te mandé aquí —dijo con frialdad.

Vergil pegó un pequeño respingo al comprender y recordar lo sucedido. Era verdad, lucía exactamente igual, incluso con el mismo peinado que en ese momento… en realidad, ese peinado, el cabello largo y suelto en caída era el único peinado que recordaba haber utilizado, y cuando recordaba su aspecto en el espejo… en esos momentos era cuando se convencía de que él y ese semidemonio vestido de rojo eran parientes, hermanos.

—Solo no intentes matarme de nuevo y todo estará bien —no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho, pero lo dijo. Dante levantó la mirada y lo observó con ojos llenos de paz, completamente diferente que hacía un rato.

—Jamás lo intentaría de nuevo, tres veces son suficientes para mí.

"_Dijo… ¡TRES VECES!" _gritó en su mente sin poder creerlo.

—Tres… ¿acaso estás loco? ¿Me odias o algo peor?

—Claro, no lo recuerdas —dijo chasqueando la lengua—, no importa, vámonos antes que oscurezca — externó volviendo a su tono de voz habitual.

—No… no quiero irme.

— ¿Pero que dices? Estas vestido, tus armas las llevo yo, el hospital está pagado, ¿Qué te retiene?

— ¿El hospital está pagado? ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Bueno, es solo que la ciudad de Fortuna me debe un pequeño favor que yo hice sin buena paga así que… espera, no me desvíes y contesta mi pregunta.

—No —comenzó con voz nerviosa—, no quiero irme, no sin antes despedirme de mi hogar y… recoger mis cosas.

Eso dejó completamente sorprendido al cazador.

— ¿Tus cosas dices? ¿Qué cosas?

— ¡COSAS! —enfatizó con fastidio.

—Bien, bien, iremos por tus cosas, solo dime donde es y llegaremos de pasada.

—Es en el mismo callejón donde… me atacaste.

Un eterno minuto de silencio reinó en la habitación. La expresión de Dante era seria; por si no fuera poco tenía que regresar a ese horrible lugar.

—Pero… ¿Qué hacías tú en ese callejón? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, aparte de ser atacado por ti —dirigiendo una fugaz mirada gélida al cazador—, ahí es donde dormía.

— ¡QUÉ! —exaltó son sorpresa.

—No entiendo tu sorpresa —comentó con desgana—, ese era un lugar perfecto.

—Si, claro, perfecto para una rata… ¿Cómo podías dormir ahí?

—Cuando eres una persona sin identidad y sin pertenencias no te queda más que buscar cualquier lugar donde pasar la noche —contestó con indolencia.

Dante cerró los ojos con empatía, lamentando haber formulado tal pregunta, recordando las veces que en su vida pasó por la misma situación, además de recordad la culpa que lo aqueja al ser el culpable de todas las carencias de su hermano a partir de su adolescencia.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora tendrás un techo y un lugar donde dormir, te lo debo.

—No se cómo habrá sido antes, pero en lo que respecta ahora, si, me lo debes.

—Ah, ¿ahora eres rudo? —dijo mofándose.

—Solo… salgamos de aquí —contestó con fastidio.

—Bien, iremos a ese lugar para recoger tus cosas y después iremos a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Tengo opción?

—No, así que vámonos —finalizó sonriente.

Vergil lanzó un suspiro de desgana y se encaminó hasta la salida. Dante llevaba consigo las armas que le pertenecían ya que según argumentaba "eran demasiado pesadas para él en esas condiciones tan deplorables" por lo que el peliblanco no tuvo más opción que aceptar sin quejarse. A la salida del hospital todos veían al par de peliblancos como si fueran bichos raros, ya no por quienes eran, sino por vestir de manera tan extravagante y por si fuera poco lucir exactamente iguales, con la única diferencia de que la barba del cazador estaba a medio rasurar y su cabello estaba peinado ligeramente, mientras que el rostro del mayor estaba perfectamente afeitado y sus cabellos permanecían sin peinar, como se ponen al momento de ser tocados por la lluvia.

—Oye, tú, estas personas nos están mirando demasiado —susurró Vergil a su gemelo mientras dirigía su vista a las personas que pasaban a su lado con expresión de sorpresa.

—Déjalos, si pudieron superar el atuendo y la apariencia de Nero que habita aquí, podrán superar la nuestra que ya nos vamos—contestó con un tono de burla en la voz.

—Nunca me habían mirado tan raro —comentó el mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar delante del cazador.

—Quizá porque no podían verte el rostro y les causabas miedo, ahora tu cara solo les dice que eres extremadamente apuesto y sin tus armas solo causas lástima —contestó en un tono de seriedad casi molesto.

—Oh si, quizá sea eso, o quizá sea el hecho de que estoy acompañado por un tipo que carga con un estuche de guitarra, una espada más grande que él y que lleva en el cinturón tantas armas como para una guerra local que nos miran así —externó.

Dante solo le lanzó una mirada diciendo "CALLATE" a lo que Vergil respondió con una gran sonrisa fingida. Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al coche del cazador, el cual estaba estacionado fuera de los límites del estacionamiento.

— ¿No pudiste acercar mas tu carcacha? Vaya, que llevas un herido —se mofó Vergil lanzando jadeos.

—He, no llames a mi bebé carcacha, y no seas una nena que ya llegamos.

El cazador subió al coche con premura, mientras que el mayor de los peliblancos permanecía fuera con los brazos cruzados.

—Vamos, sube.

Al peliblanco no le quedo otra que aceptar y subir con desgana, azotando la puerta tras él.

—Te diré a donde tienes que ir —dijo con desplante.

—No te preocupes, se perfectamente donde queda… eso.

Entonces puso el coche en marcha y se apresuró a llegar al lugar del encuentro.

-o-

No tardaron mucho en llegar y encontrarse con el oscuro y frío callejón. Los lugares salpicados por la sangre de ambos seguían sin ser limpiados, y los charcos de aguas rojas seguían en su lugar ya casi sin contenido. Dante lanzó un suspiro al aire.

—Bien, busca tus cosas y vámonos.

Vergil asintió con fastidio y se dirigió hasta la parte trasera de uno de los contenedores de basura que ahí estaban. De ahí extrajo una maleta mediana que al parecer contenía su ropa y algunas armas de fuego, al igual que un par de municiones.

— ¿Eso es todo? —exclamó Dante.

—No necesitaba mas —repuso Vergil.

—No puedo creer que pudieras conseguir eso pero no un lugar decente para dormir.

—No me enorgullezco de haber robado, pero en su tiempo fue necesario.

Vergil alzó un pedazo mediano de madera que enseguida desechó en el contenedor de basura.

— ¿Qué era eso?

—Mi techo… para las noches lluviosas —respondió—. Estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando… me atacaste.

Dante no hizo mas que bajar la mirada, todo le recordaba ese momento.

—Tú lo hiciste —mascullo por lo bajo—, tú me atacaste primero.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Qué? No dije nada —contestó nervioso.

Vergil hizo mueca de fastidio al no poder escuchar lo que el cazador mascullaba.

—Bien, eso era todo —exclamo alzando su maleta y avanzando hacia el semidemonio.

— ¿Solo eso? —lanzó Dante con sorpresa—.Y dime, ¿cómo hacías para comer?

—Pues con lo que es debido, con la boca —contestó el mayor de manera inocente.

— ¿Eres tonto? Me refiero a que era lo que comías.

—Oh, eso, pues por lo general entraba a lugares donde me servían un plato de mi preferencia, y cuando terminaba simplemente me iba —respondió con la misma inocencia de antes.

—Idiota, ¿acaso no pagabas la cuenta?

—Bueno, no fue hace mucho que me entere que esos servicios pedían algo a cambio.

—Está bien —contestó con desgana—, ¿y solo eso?

—No, también iba al mercado y comía de los puestos de frutales, fue hasta hace poco que descubrí que eso también era un servicio reciproco.

—Esto es increíble, eres una enciclopedia humana, claro, por así decirlo, y no sabes que la comida es un servicio que exige algo a cambio… esto es increíble, eres como un bebé recién nacido.

—Eso es lo que dije, servicio reciproco —dijo con fastidio—, en fin, antes de que me mandaras a urgencias estaba pensando la mejor manera de conseguir comida sin tener que hurtarla.

—Pues eso ya no será un problema.

Vergil asintió ya casi por reflejo y se dirigió hasta el coche del cazador, hasta que escuchó la voz de él provenir de sus espaldas.

— ¿Te gustan los duraznos?

— ¿Qué? —replicó el mayor dando la vuelta hacia él—, pero que pregunta tan tonta.

—Pues… la primera vez no lo noté, pero esta vez lo tengo muy presente, y es que este lugar apesta a duraznos frescos, ¿Por qué?

—Creo que no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que saber si es que algo extraño está ocurriendo o no, ya que esto terminará implicándome.

Vergil bajó la vista con desgana y resignación; se veía obligado a contarle la verdad al parlanchín de su compañero.

—Supongo que no me creerás si te digo que acababa de almorzar duraznos cuando me heriste, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —respondió el cazador alzando una ceja.

—De acuerdo —resopló el peliblanco—. Mi… nuestra madre, ella… la vi.

Dante abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido y anonadado, pero no dijo nada mas, solo se limitó a encaminarse hasta su lado del coche.

—Ahora si, vámonos —dijo subiéndose y encendiendo el motor.

Vergil tampoco dijo nada más, solo subió y esperó a que el cazador pusiera el auto en marcha, resignándose a viajar todo el extenso camino en completo silencio, cosa que en cierto modo no le desagradaba del todo, pero siendo la razón por la cual su gemelo no indagó mas en lo referente a su madre lo que lo hiciera sentir una incomoda y molesta ansiedad.

-o-

Nero y Lady seguían con su extensa búsqueda por el hechizo que les permitiría vislumbrar la Temen-Ni-Gru, mientras que Trish esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia al momento que leía una de las revistas del cazador.

—Es increíble que no nos ayudes mas Trish —reclamó Nero—, eres una holgazana.

—Oye, que yo no soy la que tiene necesidad de un hechizo para ver esa fea torre, de hecho ahora mismo la estoy viendo perfectamente —respondió despreocupada.

— ¿Enserio? Me parece increíble que estés como si nada cuando esa torre asecha el lugar… eres increíble —afirmó Lady.

—Por cierto —intervino Nero—, ¿le diremos a Dante que Patty vino hace un rato a visitarlo o no?

—Pero claro que no, no hay tiempo para eso, no podemos dejar que Dante se distraiga, además la niña entenderá —contestó la pelinegra.

El sonido de un motor siendo apagado se escuchó fuera de DMC, seguido del crujir de dos puertas al ser azotadas. Nero se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana para verificar que quien había llegado era Dante acompañado de Vergil.

—Parece que la paz se ha terminado —profetizó Nero.

Las puertas se abrieron y enseguida entraron dos hombres peliblancos, ambos discutiendo entre sí.

— ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ! —chilló Lady con suma emoción.

Ambos dejaron de discutir para embriagar a la pelinegra con una bella y azulada mirada llena de desconcierto.

—Si, ya estamos aquí —contestó Dante con voz irónica.

El cazador venía cargado con las armas de él y su hermano, mientras que el mayor de los Sparda solo sostenía su maleta de ropa. Lady le dedicó a este último una sonrisa discreta, la cual fue correspondida por el peliblanco.

—Veo que estas mucho mejor —mencionó la cazadora dirigiéndose a Vergil.

—Si, gracias por preocuparte —contestó él.

Todos los presentes parecieron quedar con la mirada perdida mientras presenciaban el acto, ninguno se imaginaba a Lady y Vergil llevarse tan civilizadamente, incluso parecía que esa actitud solo existía entre ellos, dado que después de entrar del todo a la estancia de DMC, Vergil pareció esbozar una mueca de desagrado.

—No se que es mas horrible, si el lugar o las "personas" que aquí están —dijo con desdén, ganándose una mirada furtiva por parte de Dante.

—Eres un idiota, prometiste no armar líos.

—Nunca prometí nada, además, estoy aquí por tu culpa, yo sería feliz en mi callejón.

—Sabes que no es verdad, además tú accediste a venir aquí.

—Ese fue un momento de estupidez y debilidad, además luego me retracté, pero no me dejaste ir.

— ¡BASTA! —intervino Lady—, esto es horrible. Nosotros nos vamos antes de presenciarlos pelear de nuevo.

La pelinegra se volvió hasta donde estaban Trish y Nero, los cuales permanecían en silencio y casi invisibles.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón —concordó Nero—, será mejor dejarlos solos.

—Vaya, pero creí que tenías muchas preguntas que hacerle a nuestro querido clon del idiota de Dante —se burló Trish.

—Basta Trish, quiero zafarme ya de esto —se quejó el joven peliblanco.

—De acuerdo chico, como tú digas —aceptó al fin—. Ustedes no se preocupen mas por la búsqueda del hechizo, yo me llevaré todos los papeles y libros y buscaré por ustedes, creo saber en que sección se encuentra.

— ¿Estas segura? —inquirió Lady.

—Claro —afirmó mientras tomaba todos los papeles en sus manos—, ahora vámonos antes de que este par de "personas" se desmiembren frente a nosotros —entonces se encaminó hasta la salida.

—Bien, creo que nosotros tenemos que irnos —dijo Nero dirigiéndose a Lady.

—Así es —concordó ella—, adiós… ustedes dos —finalizó dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

Entonces tanto Nero como Lady alcanzaron a Trish en la salida, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, y una vez fuera del establecimiento Trish se dirigió a ellos.

— ¿A quien necesito llevar esta vez?

—A mí —contestó Nero con premura.

—Bien, pero tienes que conseguir un vehículo propio chico, que no podemos llevarte toda la vida, es demasiado gasto de tiempo y combustible para todos nosotros.

—Lo que digas Trish.

Ambos montaron la motocicleta de ella, entonces Lady se dirigió a ellos.

— ¿Eso es todo? Acaban de ver a ambos hijos de Sparda juntos… ¿y no dicen nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que digamos? —replicó el peliblanco—, no es la gran cosa.

—Eso ni siquiera tú te lo crees Nero —intervino la rubia—, estabas que te morías por ver algo como eso.

—Cómo sea —sentenció el joven cazador—, vámonos de aquí de una vez.

—Lo que usted ordene, mi señor —se mofó Trish con sarcasmo mientras ponía en marcha el motor de su motocicleta.

Una vez sola Lady se montó sobre su motocicleta y encendió el motor, pero antes de avanzar volvió su rostro hasta Devil May Cry, mirando el edificio con ojos sensibles.

—Que gusto que estén juntos de nuevo —susurró antes de ponerse en marcha del lugar.

-o-

La aparente discusión entre Dante y Vergil parecía haber terminado, ya que el mayor puso su atención en el lugar en donde se veía obligado a permanecer durante tiempo indefinido. Ese definitivamente no era un lugar normal, y en esos momentos solo podía pensar en que su viejo y húmedo callejón era 100 veces mejor que ese cementerio disfrazado de bar de mala muerte.

—Esto es un juego ¿verdad? —exclamó el mayor de los Sparda.

—Claro que no, esta será tu nueva casa —afirmó el otro con entusiasmo.

El rostro de Vergil permanecía palidecido y sumido en una penumbra extrema, casi podía verse una gota de sudor deslizándose por su sien.

—Este lugar es horrible idiota —susurró lleno de molestia.

—No me importa lo que creas de él, tendrás que vivir aquí y eso es todo.

—Pero… ¿no podías vivir en un lugar normal? Creo haber visto algunos y no son para nada como esto.

—Acéptalo, ninguna de las personas que acabas de ver, ni mucho menos nosotros dos somos normales.

—Eso me queda claro, pero no sabía que fuera tan increíblemente raro y horrible estar contigo, menos que tu casa reflejara todo tu bizarro ser.

Dante frunció el seño a más no poder, entonces tomó un hondo respiro e intentó relajarse para no desenfundar a Rebellion y partir en dos a su recién recuperado hermano.

—Solo… solo ponte cómodo, iré a preparar la habitación donde dormirás.

—Vaya, gracias, me sorprende que dijeras habitación y no calabozo.

Dante solo ignoró el molesto comentario de su hermano y se dirigió escaleras arriba; mientras tanto, Vergil se dirigió hasta el sofá de la estancia con suma pesadez en su caminar, totalmente desanimado. Al sentarse se puso a recorrer la habitación con la vista, examinando cada rincón, siendo las múltiples armas enmarcadas en la pared lo que más llamara su atención. Entonces no pudo evitar escuchar un débil murmuro proveniente de una puerta casi oculta en una de las paredes. Vergil se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta, entonces se concentró al máximo para poder escuchar con claridad si era verdad que había alguien detrás de esa puerta, pero nada.

—Que extraño —susurró.

Pero antes de irse volvió a escuchar los murmuros, pero esta vez eran dos las voces que los propiciaban.

— ¿Será él, nuestro amo? —decía una de las voces.

—Claro que es él hermano, ahora guarda silencio si no quieres que nos castigue, ¿Por qué te has decidido a hablar ahora después de tanto tiempo? —decía la otra voz.

—Es que te digo que no se siente como el amo.

— ¿Acaso le vas a causar molestias al amo cada vez que traiga a una persona nueva?

—Claro que no, pero se diferenciar la presencia de los clientes que lo frecuentan, y esta presencia es extraña, además que no pertenece a ninguno de sus aliados.

—No parece la presencia de un demonio.

—No, es de un humano.

—Si, pero un humano extraño.

— ¿Alguien como él?

—No, nuestro amo no es completamente humano.

—Tienes razón, este ser se siente demasiado humano.

—Pero no tanto, tiene algo especial.

—Si, algo especial.

— ¿Qué será hermano?

—No lo sé hermano.

Y así continuaban las voces que con cada murmuro a Vergil le parecía que eran mas y mas molestas, a tal grado que no pudo soportar un cuchicheo mas entre las voces por lo que se decidió a descubrir que se escondía detrás del muro, pero al abrir la puerta su sorpresa se hizo notable, ya que solo pudo ver un montón de armas y objetos extraños, entre los cuales se encontraban una espada grande y aparentemente muy fuerte, un maletín con símbolos raros, una guitarra púrpura visiblemente filosa, unos guantes y botas con garras, unos conjuntos parecidos pero con cuchillas en los extremos, un rifle gigantesco, un arma futurista, unos ninchacos, unas cuchillas adornadas por un esqueleto… eran tantos los objetos ahí alojados, pero ninguno de ellos parecían tener un par de ojos centelleantes y bocas movedizas como las tenían esas espadas azul y roja.

—Si, era el amo Agni, y ya nos descubrió —exclamó la espada llena miedo.

—Sabía que debíamos dejar de hablar, pero no me hiciste caso —respondió la otra arma.

Vergil observaba al par de armas con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Pero… ¿ustedes están hablando? —preguntó completamente anonadado.

—Pero que… ¡este no es el amo! —exclamó Agni lleno de frustración.

— ¿Qué? Entonces… ¡el amo se enfadará mucho hermano!

—Todo es tu culpa Rudra.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Pero quien es este hombre que tanto se parece a nuestro amo?

—Soy su… hermano —se atrevió a decir Vergil con tal de hacer callar a las molestas armas.

— ¡QUÉ! —enfatizaron las espadas al unísono.

—No puede ser… entonces tú eres…

—Tú eres ese ser malvado —Rudra completo la frase de Agni—, eres…

—Eres el malvado hijo de Sparda, contra quien luchó nuestro amo —Agni completó la frase de Rudra.

—Pero no puede ser, nosotros ayudamos al amo a terminar contigo.

— ¿Pero que…? ¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ! —exclamó Vergil visiblemente molesto.

Ambas armas quedaron totalmente calladas e inmóviles, paralizadas por el miedo.

—Ustedes —prosiguió el peliblanco un poco más calmado—, ¿Cómo es que pueden hablar?

Pero las armas no respondieron.

—Vamos, antes no dejaban de hacerlo… ¿es que acaso me estoy volviendo loco?

—Están asustados, no seas duro con ellos —dijo una voz de mujer proveniente del escondite.

Aquello alarmó los sentidos del peliblanco poniéndolo alerta, buscando de que objeto podría provenir la voz de la mujer, entonces la guitarra púrpura comenzó a brillar y destellar pequeñas descargas eléctricas en forma de cuerdas.

—Pero vaya que son idénticos… ambos son un amor —pronunció la guitarra.

Vergil lanzó un suspiro de fastidio.

—No puede ser, otra más.

—Así es bebé —entonces sobre la estructura de la guitarra se dibujó una silueta de mujer en forma de holograma fantasmal—, ven conmigo, deja que Nevan te dé un abrazo.

Entonces los brazos de la mujer rodearon al peliblanco son suma fuerza, a lo que ella agregó:

—Se siente tan bien tener a uno de los hijos de Sparda entre mis brazos, al menos tú no me guardas ningún resentimiento o temor alguno.

— ¿Tendría que? —preguntó con dificultad y casi al borde de la asfixia.

—Eso solo podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo.

La mujer aprisionó mas fuerte todavía al hijo de Sparda, dejándolo completamente inmóvil, entonces dirigió sus labios a los de él, juntándolos y formando un apasionado beso. Vergil solo permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando a que terminara el acto, una cosa que jamás en su vida recordaba haber hecho. Pero entonces comenzó a sentirse extraño, los parpados le pesaban y sentía que no podía estar un minuto mas de pie, por lo que terminó por desplomarse en el suelo, pero aún en los brazos de la Súcubo.

—Vaya, eres mucho más débil que tu hermano… tu corazón está a punto de detenerse amor mío —se mofó ella con astucia una vez que había despegado sus labios de los del peliblanco.

—Que… ¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó él con dificultad.

— ¿Por qué crees que tu hermano no me saca a tomar aire de vez en cuando? Mientras menos contacto tenga conmigo es mejor; al parecer aún no confía del todo en mí.

—Tú… ¿le has hecho esto?

—Claro, pero para él fue como una picadura de mosquito, ya que tenía demasiado poder como para secarlo del todo; ahora quédate quieto corazón, pues Nevan tiene que terminar el trabajo.

Entonces los labios de la Súcubo se posaron nuevamente sobre los del peliblanco, haciéndolo desfallecer.

— ¡NEVAN! —se escuchó el grito de alguien recorrer toda la estancia.

La Súcubo se detuvo antes de que la energía de Vergil se agotara por completo, entonces lo depositó suavemente sobre el suelo y regresó a su forma de guitarra eléctrica.

—Lo siento amo… tenía tantos deseos, perdóname —entonces la guitarra dejó de brillar.

Dante se acercó corriendo hasta donde yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Vergil, entonces acercó su oído hasta el pecho del mayor, verificando que sus temores no fueran ciertos.

—Esa Nevan, casi te mata —susurró con enfado recargado en el pecho de su hermano—. Simplemente no puedo permitirme que te vayas por mi culpa de nuevo.

El cazador levantó en vilo a su gemelo sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Te llevaré hasta tu habitación, te recuperarás y podrás insultar mi casa todo lo que quieras una vez que estés bien.

Dante se preparaba para subir las escaleras con el cuerpo de su hermano en brazos, pero fue entonces que la voz de Nevan se escuchó provenir del escondite de armas.

—Amo, permíteme redimirme de mi acto injustificado de egoísmo y hambre con una aclaración que te será de mucha utilidad en un futuro no muy lejano.

El cazador decidió hacer caso omiso de las advertencias de Nevan y siguió su camino, a lo que la Súcubo agregó.

—Esto no tardará nada, solo tienes que saber que lo que les espera dentro de esa malvada torre que antes fuera mi hogar y mi cárcel ahora es mucho peor que antes, nuestros puestos han sido ocupados nuevamente y en ellos residen criaturas con peores fuerzas e intenciones que nosotros, los antiguos guardianes y prisioneros de sus confines… estas ánimas han sido traídas por alguien con la total intención de hacer daño a quien se atreva a siquiera mirarlas, no por causas justas como lo hizo el caballero oscuro Sparda. Advierte a tus compañeros del peligro que corren tú y todos con esa torre, y perdona mis actos poco indulgentes, mi amo —entonces la puerta del almacén de armas se cerró a causa de una fuere ventisca proveniente de los poderes de Rudra, azotandola y generando un ruido sordo.

Dante frunció el entrecejo con seriedad, asimilando las advertencias de Nevan.

—Eso significa que tenemos que entrar cuanto antes… tenemos que detener a ese misterioso enemigo del que aún no conocemos el rostro —susurró.

Aquella vez que tuvieron ese encuentro con el Blanco Angelo sobreviviente a la matanza de Fortuna, él mismo mencionó tener un "amo", del cual ninguno volvió a saber nada más. En esos momentos Dante recordó que llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano, a lo que prosiguió a llevarlo hasta la habitación que acababa de preparar para él.

"_¿Quién eres tú enemigo misterioso? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿Dónde te encuentras en estos momentos?"_

-o-

—Nero, acabas de llegar después de un largo viaje con Trish, ¿en verdad quieres regresar tan pronto? —le preguntó Kyrie llena de confusión.

—Tengo que hacerlo Kyrie, yo ni siquiera planeaba regresar hasta entrevistarme con el hermano de Dante —contestó él.

— ¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?

—Tenía que despistar a las chicas, no creo que ninguna aprobaran lo que tenía pensado hacer.

—Acosar al hermano de Dante en estos momentos es algo que cualquier persona reprobaría.

—No me importa, él tiene que darme algunas explicaciones, además que tiene que aprender a tolerar la presencia de los demás demonios que lo rodeamos aparte de Dante.

—Eso sería algo totalmente antinatural —le reprochó ella—, además tú ni siquiera eres un demonio, deberías dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

—Lo haré, una vez que me escuche y me explique que demonios es lo que está pasando, necesito saber si es culpa de él.

— ¿Qué cosa Nero?

—Necesito saber si ha sido él quien ha despertado el poder de la Temen-Ni-Gru.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Ariakas DV: **Hola... LO SIENTO! espero no haberte torturado demasiado por la espera creeme que hare lo posible por no atrasarme tanto :D y repito, si necesitas ayuda con tu fic, o si es que ya lo iniciaste y todo no dudes en avisarme :D espero y disfutes el cap :3

**Salamander-no-Natsu: **Hahaha lo siento si es demasiado largo u.u espero y hayas disfrutado el cap, y con respecto a tu fic... ¿sacaste la idea de Marvel vs. Capcom 3? awww esa pareja me encanta, solo por ellos comprare ese juego en cuanto lo encuentre (ciudad pequeña y Visa Laser vencida = poco que comprar u.u) hahaha no dejes de avisarme de tu fic, enserio amo a esos dos molestos pistoleros! xD

**Mila PadAckles: **HOLA! Disculpa la espera u.u, al fin Vergil llega a Devil May Cry, ¿vaya reaccion he? xD jaja, y creeme, icluso yo odie a la enfermera que los interrumpio, pero solo eso se me ocurrio xD. Espero hayas disfrutado el cap, hasta la otra, un beso :)

**Musume No Ankoku: **Hi, tienes razon, el fic va para largo xD jajajjaja me iciste reir mucho con lo de los cambios de humor, de veras que si parece mujer en sus dias el pobre jeje.. gracias por los animos que me das, disculpa la demora... pero oye, ¿como que no te gusta el durazno?... de hecho yo apenas lo tolero, pero fue la primera fruta que vi en ese momento (en una botella de shampoo) xD espero te gustara la reaccion de Vergil jeje, un poco engreida, pero muy Él xD hasta la otra, y un beso :D

**Yukari Sparda: **Jajajaja NERO METICHE! de veras que si jajajajaja xD jeje "cortante, paciente y con amor" exactamente eso quiero reflejar... GRACIAS POR NOTARLO (mirada chibi llena de felicidad) haha gracias por los animos constantes y gracias por leer, y claro por los reviews que me inspiran a seguir. Siento la demora u.u disfruta el cap, te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme :D


	18. Espejismos

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Lo se, no hace falta que lo digan... SOY TERRIBLE! D: esta vez tarde demasiado! Lo siento en el alma, prometo no tardar tanto, enserio! Esta vez me pase de extrema, mejor ni les recuerdo cuantos meses sin actualizar u.u se aceptan granadazos, y si gustan pedradas con catapulta! Hahaha lo siento, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, al fin :) y ni crean que abandonaré el proyecto, JAMÁS, pues me encanta :D en fin, disfruten el capítulo, y gracias a los que leen, en especial a los que dejan reviews cada capítulo, son lo máximo... para ustedes es para quien escribo. Saludos :D  
**

* * *

**Espejismos**

Dante dejó caer el pesado cuerpo de su hermano sobre la superficie de una cama cubierta con sábanas azules; este solo suspiro de cansancio.

—Uff, no recordaba que fueras tan pesado —susurró—, de hecho, la última vez que recuerdo haberte cargado fue cuando apenas éramos unos niños.

El ambiente de la habitación era templado, casi perfecto. _"¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que estuviste en un ambiente tan cálido?" _pensó Dante dicha pregunta para su hermano que quizá jamás se respondería. La alcoba donde ambos se encontraban en esos momento se trataba de la habitación de huéspedes que Dante había mantenido tan pulcra desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, siendo a su vez el lugar mejor cuidado de toda la casa, el de mejor iluminación, mejor ambiente, y por si fuera poco era la única parte del lugar donde los susurros de los espíritus que tanto atormentan a Dante en su vida diaria no lograban penetrar; aquellos espíritus pertenecientes a los objetos diabólicos y demás que el cazador guardaba en el edificio, los cuales emiten todo tipo de reclamos y lamentos, a tal grado que en vez de atormentantes llegan a tornarse molestos, no solo para Dante sino también para cualquier otra persona en la casa.

—Preparé esta habitación para ti, hermano —susurró mientras contemplaba el profundo y forzado sueño de su gemelo—. Este lugar fue muchas veces frecuentado por Patty, cuando se quedaba aquí, pero jamás le permití cambiar el azul de paredes y sábanas, por más que insistía, pues yo sabía que algún día regresarías.

Entonces un shock repentino cruzo por la mente de Dante. _"¿Pero que me pasa? Aquí hablando como tonto con Vergil como si me escuchara… como si le importara… ¿Qué más da? No importa cuanto tiempo preservara este tranquilo lugar esperando su regreso, ¿Cómo pude siquiera soñar que algún día lo habitaría? Era lógico que si regresaba solo me buscaría para aniquilarme, no para pedir asilo, menos me agradecería haberle guardado un lugar tan cálido y tranquilo para su comodidad; quizá… quizá solo debí haber dejado que Patty lo pintara de rosa una de las tantas veces que ella me lo pidió, así hubiera estado mas cómoda, ya que ella si se lo merecía; pero es solo que… el deshacerme de un lugar que he mantenido intacto ya por mas de 10 años, ¿Cómo siquiera imaginarlo?" _

Pero el leve sonido de Vergil gimiendo sacó a Dante de sus pensamientos, llevándolo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano. Al ver que solo se trataban de los reflejos causados por un sueño el cazador se dispuso a dejar el lugar, no sin antes cerrar las cortinas evitando la entrada de cualquier rayo solar a la habitación. _"Si aún estando sin memoria es tal y como lo recuerdo entonces no querrá despertar apreciando un bello día lleno de luz y aves cantando" _pensó divertido antes de abandonar la habitación.

Ya una vez Dante se había ido la habitación quedo tan silenciosa como un cementerio, escuchándose apenas la respiración de Vergil, la cual lentamente comenzó a agitarse, haciendo que el peliblanco se retorciera como si estuviera desesperado, de pronto comenzó a sudar frío mientras que su garganta intentaba emitir un sonido de "auxilio". El tenue roce de la sombra de la escasa luz del sol colada por las cortinas pegaba en el inquieto rostro del mayor de los Sparda, el cual no podía rehuir de su penosa pesadilla a causa de la energía robada anteriormente por la súcubo.

-o-

—_No puedo creer que pretendas ser yo_—

_Una áspera voz resonaba en la cabeza del peliblanco como el sonido de las campanas de una iglesia a la hora de la misa. No entendía el porque la voz que lo acosaba en su sueño era exactamente igual a la de él, llegando a tomar incluso ese tono de rudeza desmesurada que solía tener cuando se encontraba realmente enfadado._

—_Pero que pequeña e insignificante basura eres tú… ¿acaso no tengo suficiente con un idiota con el cual tratar, ahora también estas tú?_ —

_Vergil giraba su cabeza hacía donde escuchaba proceder el sonido, más no encontraba más que la oscura e infinita deidad del vacío. _

— _¿Quién eres tú y por que osas hablarme así? ¡MUESTRATE!_ —

_Pero el dueño de la voz no mostraba más que eso, su voz._

—_Que humano tan molesto eres tú, eres igual a tu hermano… no, mi hermano_—

— _¿Qué dices? _—

—_Aunque odie reconocerlo, Dante es mi hermano, no tuyo… ¡IMPOSTOR! _—

—_Impostor… ¿pero de que estas hablando? _—

_De repente y de la nada, enfrente de Vergil se materializó la sombra de una silueta desfigurada, al principio sin forma, hasta que terminó de salir completamente de la oscuridad. Frente a Vergil se encontraba de pie un hombre alto, de cabellos blancos severamente peinados hacia atrás, llevaba consigo una funda de katana y una larga gabardina puesta de color azul. No había ninguna duda, era él, y de no haber sido por el semblante que lo caracteriza incluso hubiera pensado que se trataba de otro hijo de Sparda. En ese momento Vergil llevaba puesta su vieja y derruida ropa de antes, al igual que su mismo peinado similar al de Dante, pero eso solo porque no había tenido oportunidad de ducharse o arreglarse ya que enseguida de haber llegado a DMC se había desmayado a causa de Nevan. El hombre de azul dio un paso al frente, y al momento de hacerlo todo su ser cambio, tomando la figura de un imponente demonio color azul, cubierto aún con la gabardina que llevaba anteriormente. La mirada del Vergil humano se volvió mas atónita de lo usual al observar la transformación de su contraparte, mientras intentaba contener la sorpresa._

—_Estúpido… ¿hasta cuando tomarás mi lugar?_ —

— _¡Yo no estoy tomando tu lugar! _—_gruñó con enfado_—_ ¿Crees que me gusta ser quien todos creen que soy? No quiero ser Vergil, y daría lo que fuera por que yo me tratara de un impostor_—

— _¡BLASFEMIA!_ —_gritó el de azul_— _Por desgracia para toda la estirpe de Sparda y en especial para mí, tú eres un maldito cuerpo humano que ha sucumbido a su humanidad, dejando de lado al demonio que habitaba dentro de él… yo soy ese demonio, la mitad de tu cuerpo y alma, que ahora se ve reducido a menos que despojos_—

_El rostro del peliblanco cambió de todos los matices posibles hasta llegar a un tono pálido y amarillento, debido a la sorpresa._

— _¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¡Yo no soy un demonio!_ —

—_Por favor… tu padre es un demonio, al igual que tu hermano, yo mismo, tu otra mitad te lo estoy demostrando, ¿es que eres un idiota… o no has querido pensar en ello?_ —

— _¡BASTA! Me niego a tener un espíritu tan negro como el de un demonio_—

—_Tu sorpresa incluso parece fingida… desde un principio te sentiste diferente, y al enterarte de la verdad enseguida dedujiste sobre tu lado demoníaco, el mismo Dante te lo dijo. Eres… somos muy inteligentes, solo eso es lo que no te reprocho, que aunque seas solo un sucio humano no te hayas convertido en un simio analfabeta_—

—_Ya no sigas _—_suplicó en un sollozo_—_, no lo soporto…_—

—_Presta atención, si quieres dejar de ser lo que eres y dejar de sentir lo que sientes entonces permíteme tomarte por completo, a ti mi cuerpo de humano, y así volver a ser Vergil, el hijo primogénito de Sparda_—

—_Tú… ¿Qué piensas hacer si eso ocurre?_ —

—_Pienso continuar lo que deje inconcluso… me apoderaré del poder de Sparda, destruiré a Dante miembro por miembro, ahora es algo personal, no se trata solo de un obstáculo molesto en mi vida, ya no lo necesito para nada, y ahora será mas fácil deshacerme de él…_—

—_Espera… ¿a que te refieres?_ —

_El hombre de azul chasqueó la lengua con desapruebo._

—_Cómo pensé, la típica y molesta curiosidad humana te ha afectado… pues bien, en un principio solo me importaba su amuleto, mas su vida me daba igual, si vivía o moría no era de relevancia… no encontraba el sentido en acabarlo después de quitarle el amuleto, pero ahora eso no importa mas, pues puedo conseguir el amuleto aunque él no este; de él solo necesitaba su presencia con el amuleto, ahora se donde está, y para mi fortuna ahora es solo uno con las dos mitades de ambos, ya no es necesaria su presencia, pero me veo en la obligación de matarlo después de todo lo que me hizo_—

—_Piensas matarlo… ¿solo eso?_ —

—_Bueno, esa chica Lady también fue un fastidio para mis planes, y esa mujer Trish… merece lo peor por usurpar la imagen de mi madre_—

—_Tu madre… ¿crees que a ella le gustaría verte asesinando a tu propio hermano?_ —

—_Ya lo ha visto… ha visto a Dante arrebatándome la vida una y otra vez, además yo solo le estoy agradecido por el regalo de la vida, nosotros los grandes caballeros y guerreros somos nobles en cuanto al respeto_—

—_Pareciera lo contrario, demonio_—

—_No tengo que soportar esto… no pararé hasta que me des tu cuerpo, mi cuerpo… incluso si Dante no me escucha o no quiere hacerme caso cuando le hablo en su inconsciencia, de alguna manera le hare entender que ese que esta frente a él no soy yo, y que tiene que ayudarme a despertar_—

— _¿Piensas pedirle ayuda para luego matarlo?_ —

—_Nada mejor se merece el traidor mas grande de la historia del mundo demoniaco después de su padre_—

_El peliblanco cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería despertar pero no podía_.

—_A mí _—_comenzó_— _no me importa lo que pase con ese hombre, ese tal Dante… solo quiero vivir en un mundo humano donde mi alma pueda estar tranquila_—

—_Tampoco puedes perdonarle lo que te hizo, bien, pero no puede ser como deseas, ya que ese mundo humano que tanto anhelas se vera envuelto en las mas densas tinieblas del inframundo, y tu alma jamás será feliz en ese lugar, mucho menos sabiendo que ha perdido una mitad_—

— _¿Qué piensas hacer con el mundo?_ —

—_Yo nada, pero hay alguien que está a punto de desatar la desgracia en la tierra_—

— _¿Y planeas que me quede sin hacer nada?_ —

—_Si hicieras algo te estarías poniendo del lado de nuestro molesto hermano Dante_—

—_No me importa _—_contestó después de parecer haber dudado un momento_—_, además no es necesario, pues puedo hacer lo posible por mí mismo_—

— _¿En verdad crees que con ese cuerpo y alma maltrechos podrás hacer algo? _—_se burló el de semblante demoníaco_—_, me necesitas a mí, y yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar nada por esos sucios sacos de huesos y pus_—

— _¿En verdad opinas eso de tu raza?_ —

—_Ellos no son de mi raza… son de la tuya, y si no me dejas poseer tu cuerpo, no, "mi cuerpo" entonces ellos morirán_—

—_De todas maneras lo harán, tú solo quieres mi cuerpo para después encontrar la manera de convertirte en un demonio completo, y eso no les beneficiaría en nada_—

—_Tampoco les beneficia en nada tu necedad_—

—_Quizá, pero yo encontraré la manera de ayudar a los humanos, a mí raza _—_afirmó lleno de decisión_—

—_Me sorprendes, pues en un principio pensé que nada de esto te importaba_—

—_No me importaba, pero quizá solo quiero llevarte la contraria_—

—_Eso sería estar de acuerdo con el inútil de Dante_—

—_Quizá, pero prefiero estar de su lado a ayudar al monstruo que solía ser antes de mi despertar_—

—_Pues tu despertar ha sido mi anochecer, por lo que nunca serás perdonado… serás olvidado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y olvidare totalmente que algún día existió una parte humana dentro de mí_—

_El escenario oscuro y de por si lúgubre se cubría completamente por paredes sangrantes y huesos esparcidos por doquier. Vergil solo observaba con temor como las tinieblas y la sangre lo cubrían casi por completo, mientras que el Vergil orgulloso y portador de una gabardina azul lo observaba desde lo alto de una torre de cadáveres de demonios que creció de la nada_—

—_Ya es tarde, pues estas a punto de desfallecer… tu fragmento de mi alma está a punto de sellarse en ese cuerpo débil que posees sin mi parte demoníaca dentro de ti y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que pueda habitar mi cuerpo sin rastros de humanidad en él_—

—_No servirá de nada _—_recriminó Vergil apenas audible_ _y apretujado entre la sangre y las tinieblas_—_, pues algo faltará dentro de ti, y nada será igual que antes_—

—_Exacto, no habrá nada que me detenga de matar a gente inocente, ni nada que me impida profanar los restos de mi padre en busca de su poder, y no habrá nada que me detenga de exterminar este mundo que tanto odio y me ha odiado a mí… y mucho menos habrá algo que me impida termina con la vida del ser mas repulsivo de la tierra, y que por mas que me he decidido acabar no puedo porque algo me lo impide, y ese algo es mi estúpido fragmento de humanidad, que resultas ser tú_—

_Las tinieblas y la sangre inundaban la humanidad de Vergil hasta dejarlo casi sin respirar, fue entonces que una voz familiar se escuchó resonar por todo el lugar, llenando la cabeza de Vergil de un fragmento de esperanza._

—_Vergil…_ —_se escuchó decir a la voz en manera de eco_—_ Vergil… _—

— _¿Pero que…? ¿Ese es…?_—

— _¡DANTE! _—_exclamó el casi desfallecido Vergil, luchando contra las ataduras de las tinieblas_—

_El rostro del maligno Vergil se llenó de frustración al escuchar la voz de su gemelo resonando en la cabeza de su contraparte humana, mostrando un crudo desapruebo._

— _¿Qué buscas aquí Dante? _—_exclamó el de azul, gritando a la nada_—

_Entonces un nuevo cuerpo comenzó a materializarse ante los ojos de ambos Vergil, dejando al humano peliblanco totalmente consternado, mientras que el demonio Vergil observaba calmado pero enfurecido la escena. Frente a ellos se encontraba el mismísimo Dante, acompañado de Rebellion y sus pistolas gemelas, Ebony & Ivory._

—_Así que de esto se trataba todo _—_exclamó con una dura sonrisa en los labios_, _mientras apuntaba a ambos Vergil con cada una de sus pistolas_—_, díganme de una vez, ¡QUIEN ES VERGIL!_ —

—_Que sorpresa, ¿Cómo has estado, hermano? _—_el primero en hablar fue el demonio Vergil, diciendo cada palabra con suma calma y seriedad_—

— _¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Quién es el verdadero Vergil? _—_ordenó Dante contestaran a su pregunta_—

—_Ambos somos Vergil, hermano _—_contestó el demonio de azul_—, _somos lo que quedó después de ser destruidos por ti_—

— _¡NO LO ESCUCHES! _—_intervino el humano Vergil, apenas visible por las tinieblas que lo cubrían_—_, yo no soy él, él es un demonio que busca la destrucción y tu muerte, yo solo quiero vivir como un humano y evitar las acciones de ese ser malvado que este demonio mencionó antes… Dante, escúchame, no se si ese ser sea tu hermano, pero no soy yo, entiéndelo, ¡JAMÁS PODRÍA SER YO UN SER TAN RUIN!_ —

_Los ojos de Dante expresaron una sorpresa enorme ante las palabras del otro peliblanco, después bajó la cabeza ensombreciendo su semblante, al momento que dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados, abandonando su posición ofensiva sin abarcar una defensiva._

—_Ahora entiendo _—_dijo mientras dibujaba una melancólica sonrisa_—_, no hay nada más que decir aquí… Vergil _—_señaló dirigiéndose hacia el demonio_—_, deja ir a este… a este humano, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pues eso es lo que has estado pidiendo durante tanto tiempo, ¿no es así?_ —

— _¿Cuándo es que te has decidido a escucharme, hermano?_ —

—_Te lo explicaré todo una vez que hayamos salido de la mente de… él_—

—_Bien, ¿pero donde pretendes que charlemos? Mi poder no alcanza aún para salir de la inconsciencia_—

—_Entonces dirijámonos a mi inconsciencia, ahí nadie nos molestara_—

—_De acuerdo _—_afirmó el demonio de azul_—

_Entonces las tinieblas y la sangre que envolvían al humano Vergil se esparcieron por la nada, liberando al peliblanco._

—_Tú has tenido suerte _—_gruñó el demonio de azul hacia el peliblanco, el cual yacía de rodillas en el suelo, aún sorprendido por la repentina liberación_—_, pero en cuanto termine regresaré a reclamar lo que me pertenece_—

_Entonces ambos, tanto Dante como el demonio comenzaron a desaparecer mediante un espectáculo de partículas disipándose, no sin que antes de desaparecer Dante le dedicara una melancólica pero firme mirada al peliblanco, seguida de una sincera media sonrisa, tan cálida que parecía decir "todo estará bien"._

_Vergil aún permanecía tirado en el suelo, sin parecer poder reaccionar, hasta que las partículas de ambas siluetas desaparecieron por completo. Una voz casi desconocida resonó por la cabeza del peliblanco al igual que la de Dante hacía un momento de su llegada, pero esta voz parecía acercarse cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Entonces una fuerte sensación de ser quemado en su totalidad lo hizo reaccionar del todo, al momento que escuchaba la voz que lo llamaba hacerse más presente…_

— ¡VERGIL!

El peliblanco abrió los ojos de un jalón, al momento que se levantaba bruscamente totalmente agitado. Su respiración era pausada y forzada, mientras que sus palpitaciones eran de mil por hora. Los imponentes rayos del sol vespertino quemaban su cara y su cuerpo, por lo que comprendió la sensación de quemazón de hacía unos momentos, pero se preguntaba quien era quien lo llamaba con tanta insistencia. El peliblanco dirigió su mirada a todos los ángulos de la habitación buscando rastros de quien pudiera ser el que lo llamaba con tanto apuro, pero nada. Entonces escuchó provenir del suelo un par de quejidos, al momento que percibía un tenue olor a sangre. El peliblanco volteó al suelo y lo que se encontró fue a otro peliblanco al igual que él, pero de chaqueta recortada y con un brazo demoníaco. El chico parecía sangrar abundantemente por la nariz, pues ya había dejado un pequeño charco, mientras intentaba cubrirse las fosas nasales con la manga de su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Idiota, mira como me dejaste —se quejó en un ruido apenas entendible debido a que se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo.

—Ah, eres tú chico demonio —respondió el peliblanco casi con un tono de asco en la voz—, vete si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.

—No me iré, tengo que hablar contigo —afirmó mientras se ponía de pie al momento que se limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

—Si quieres hablar de algo, hazlo con el otro idiota, pues yo no tengo tiempo para perder con un niño remedo de demonio como tú —gruñó Vergil mientras cerraba de un tirón las cortinas de la ventana.

—Tardé mucho en despertarte, incluso tuve que abrir las cortinas para que el ardiente calor del sol te reanimara, no me iré sin que antes me escuches.

— ¿Así que por tu culpa casi muero asado? —replicó con enfado—. Después de esa confesión menos te haré caso.

—Vamos, solo tengo que hablar contigo sobre una pequeña cosa sin importancia, no te quitará demasiado tiempo.

—Lo que quieras hablar hazlo con el otro idiota, ya te lo dije —fue lo que dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos en señal de cansancio.

Entonces un flash de memoria se apoderó de la mente de Vergil, haciéndolo recordar algo que al parecer había bloqueado.

—Sabes que, olvídalo —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta de la entrada—, antes tengo que hablar yo con él, hay algo que tiene que explicarme ese pedazo de imbécil.

—No podrás —advirtió Nero antes de que Vergil pudiera abandonar la habitación—, acabo de ir a buscarlo a su habitación y está profundamente dormido.

— ¡QUE! —exclamó el peliblanco—, ¿Yo soy atacado y maltrecho hasta la inconsciencia por una mujer nudista en su sala y él solo se hecha a dormir?

— ¿Pero de que…? Oh, ya veo, solo no abras el armario de armas de Dante y estarás a salvo de Nevan —afirmó el joven cazador.

Una mirada de odio fue lo que él recibió de parte de Vergil, como "agradecimiento" por su consejo, el cual había llegado demasiado tarde.

—Como sea, iré a despertar a ese idiota.

—No lo hagas —advirtió el de chaqueta azul—, creo que es mejor que él este dormido durante nuestra conversación.

—Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada que…

— ¡Si tienes! —intervino Nero, un poco mas alterado de lo normal—, tienes que aclararme en que manera influiste tú en el resurgimiento de la Temen-Ni-Gru en esta ciudad… no, en este mundo.

-o-

_Un altero de huesos rotos, vísceras y sangre cubrían la mayoría del panorama que rodeaba la silueta de Dante y la forma demoníaca de Vergil. Un viento helado rozó las mejillas del semi demonio, haciendo así que se tornaran de un tenue color rosado a manera de rubor. El demonio Vergil solo lo observaba con quietud y cuidado, mientras sostenía una leve e irónica media sonrisa en el rostro._

—_Así que así son tus sueños en general… ¿ó quizá simplemente estas creando este bello escenario para nuestro encuentro? _—_cuestionó el demonio azulado con voz ronca_—

—_Mis sueños no son de tu incumbencia, los escenarios que predominan en mi mundo de inconsciencia son lo que menos deberían preocuparte _—_respondió tajante_—

—_De hecho tienes razón, simplemente me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que tus sueños son tan horrendos que ninguna criatura cuerda podría soportar vivir así _—_se burló el de azul_—

—_Cuando tu vida ha sido mil veces peor que cualquier pesadilla existente en el subconsciente de cualquier persona no importa como sean tus visiones al momento de dormir, pues sabes que nada puede ser peor que lo ya vivido_—

—_En algo difiero de ti hermano, pues tu vida puede ser todavía peor… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado lo que pasó mi lado humano en lo mas profundo del infierno, sin nada mas que una mente superior a la cual alimentar de experiencias propias? Pues ese es un ejemplo de que tus vivencias hasta este momento no son las únicas y más horribles de todas_—

—_Así que lo estas aceptando… estas aceptando que ese hombre es Vergil. Pero no es el mismo que yo conocí y al cual me enfrenté varias veces, pues ese Vergil esta justo frente de mí_—

—_Me sorprendes hermano, te creía mas tonto… pues si, ese "hombre" es la parte humana que siempre me ha martirizado y ha llenado de impureza mi ser, aquel que siempre quisiste conocer, pero nunca lo lograste, pues este siempre he sido yo atrapado en un cuerpo que solo hasta ahora tiene conciencia propia_—

— _¡TE EQUIVOCAS! Pues yo ya he conocido a ese hombre que dejamos atrás hace unos momentos… antes, cuando ni siquiera se había convertido en el hombre que ya es, cuando éramos solo nosotros dos, pequeños e inocentes, sin estos desagradables demonios inundando nuestro interior_—

_**Flashback **_

Un tenue viento frío hacía volar los cabellos de un pequeño peliblanco que permanecía de pie frente a un enorme árbol de follaje marrón. Un mullido cerro de hojas tostadas estaba al frente del empobrecido pero robusto árbol. La mirada del niño iba del cerro de hojas hasta sus pies, donde permanecía cerca un rastrillo para barrer hojas. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de las hojas caídas a causa del otoño siendo partidas por las pisadas de alguna persona. El pequeño niño ni se inmuto, pues sabía a quien pertenecían esas pisadas.

Unas manos aparecieron por detrás asomándose a los costados del pequeño peliblanco, entonces ambas manos fueron ascendiendo hasta convertirse en brazos, los cuales lo sujetaron con firmeza, pero a la vez con delicadeza y cariño.

—Vergil —susurró el pequeño peliblanco mientras sentía como la persona detrás de él recargaba ligeramente su cabeza en la espalda él.

—Dante, mamá dice que entres, pues está empezando a hacer frío —dijo el pequeño de igual aspecto al otro.

—No quiero, no hemos jugado nada en todo el día por estar recogiendo las hojas caídas, y no tengo ganas de estar dentro, ahí no hay nada divertido —se quejó el pequeño peliblanco haciendo un puchero.

El otro peliblanco lo liberó de su abrazo para tomarlo por los hombros y voltearlo hacia él. El rostro del pequeño aún mantenía la expresión de puchero, mas sin embargo las inusualmente rosadas mejillas del niño le dieron a entender al otro que era realmente necesario llevarlo dentro.

—Dante, te enfermaras, solo deberías ver tus mejillas —masculló el pequeño Vergil.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo? Ya les dije a mamá y a ti que es totalmente normal que estén un poco más infladas que las tuyas, además ya prometí no comer tantos helados de fresa y de esa rica pasta cubierta de queso y circulitos rojos.

—Eso no es pasta Dante, es harina, y se llama "pizza" por cierto, pero tu muy ligero sobrepeso no es el punto, sino que tus mejillas están rosadas, y sabes lo que eso significa.

— ¡NO ESTOY A PUNTO DE ENFERMARME! —gimió intentando ocultar un chillido.

—Quizá, pero también se ponen así cuando las toca el viento helado, eso también es señal de que debemos regresar adentro.

Entonces la mirada de Dante cambió de la expresión del puchero anterior a una mirada dulce, mientras elevaba una media sonrisa tiernamente.

—Tienes razón, las tuyas también están empezando a sonrojarse, y no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

Los ojos de Vergil imitaron la expresión de los de su hermano.

—Entonces vámonos, si la montaña de hojas sigue ahí para mañana te prometo que nos arrojaremos a ella, sin importar el frío o cuanto nos tardemos en recoger, pero no quiero que preocupemos a mamá en este día.

—Si, valió la pena pasar la tarde entera recogiendo hojas para que mamá no lo hiciera, y así pudiera disfrutar de su cumpleaños.

Un ligero sollozo se escuchó a espaldas de los pequeños gemelos peliblancos. Se trataba de Eva, la cual les sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntaron al unísono.

— ¿Si pequeños? —respondió ella con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

— ¿Pudimos hacerte feliz por lo menos este día? —de nuevo pronunciando las palabras al unísono.

—Mis pequeños… —pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a que un par de albinos peliblancos se colgaron de su cuello y le sujetaban firmemente.

—Sabes que no llenamos el vacío que te dejó papá… —comenzó a decir el pequeño Vergil.

—Pero lo intentamos —terminó la frase el pequeño Dante.

—No… —empezó Eva con un nudo de voz— ustedes llenan un hueco mucho mas grande que ese, pues ustedes son el fruto del enorme amor que su padre y yo nos teníamos, y eso es mas valioso que nuestras propias vidas… gracias por este hermoso regalo mis pequeños.

—No fue nada mamá —contestó Vergil, aún sin soltar a Eva—, no es tanto trabajo recoger las hojas en tu lugar.

—No hablo de eso —respondió en un sollozo.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Dante tiernamente indignado, puesto que había tardado una eternidad en juntar las hojas sin que se escaparan de su rastrillo.

—El mejor regalo para mí —contestó Eva— es ver como ustedes dos se aman mutuamente, y que nada es capaz de separarlos, ni siquiera esa maldición que guardan dentro.

Los ojos de los gemelos se entristecieron.

—Pero no es tu culpa mamá —comenzó Vergil—, nosotros dos somos los únicos que debemos lidiar con esto, no tú, pues no fue tu culpa enamorarte de un ser como papá.

—Exacto —prosiguió Dante—, y sin importar que somos o que lleguemos a ser en el futuro, ten por seguro que siempre seremos nosotros, así como nos ves ahora.

Eva no pudo evitar estrujar de más a sus pequeños por la emoción que sentía en esos momentos, haciéndolos pedir auxilio en pequeños sollozos.

—Los amo mis bebés.

—Y nosotros a ti —contestaron al unísono en un tono apenas audible.

Sin importar cuan asfixiados estuvieran en esos momentos, en el rostro de ambos gemelos se podía distinguir una tenue sonrisa de paz.

_**Fin Flashback**_

_Los ojos de Dante se humedecieron ligeramente, mientras que recordaba aquella promesa que se había hecho consigo mismo, y la cual creía Vergil también se había planteado. _

—_Yo he intentado mantener mi promesa de seguir siendo el mismo _—_comenzó Dante_—_, mas sin embargo las múltiples tragedias en mi vida me han convertido en el ser despreciable e intolerante que soy ahora sin yo poder evitarlo… pero jamás sucumbí en su totalidad a mi lado demoníaco, no como lo hiciste tú Vergil_—

—_Ese Vergil del que me hablas en tus recuerdos no era yo, sino aquel débil humano poseedor de mi cuerpo… pero aquel hermano al que recuerdas desapareció con mi despertar, y se había alojado en lo más profundo de mi alma hasta el momento en que nos separamos después de que acabaras conmigo aquella vez_—

— _¿Pero como es que lograste despertar, si mi hermano tenía la firme decisión de no dejar su humanidad de lado nunca en la vida?_ —

—_Tu lo has dicho, "en la vida", pero después de aquello que viví al creerlos muertos a mamá y a ti [Para mas información de la escena leer el manga "Devil May Cry 3" capítulo 6 del tomo "Vergil"]… a partir de ahí, aunque siguiera respirando y mi corazón continuara latiendo, eso no podía llamarse vida_—

— _¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar a mi madre como si fuera tuya? _—_gruñó el cazador_—

—_Lo quieras o no, aunque mi lado humano desapareció después de aquello, mi lado demoníaco ha existido siempre, al igual que el tuyo, solamente que estaban dormidos, y no fue sino hasta creerlos muertos que mi poder despertó por completo, sellando el fragmento de humanidad que existía en mi alma_—

—_Me niego rotundamente a creer que tú y aquel humano igual a mi hermano sean la misma cosa… el mismo ser, pues solo puede existir un Vergil_—

—_Dante, no todos los híbridos contamos con dos mitades exactamente iguales que puedan coexistir sin devorarse la una a la otra… habemos otros que sufrimos al contar con dos mitades totalmente opuestas, y en esos casos suele predominar la mas imponente de ellas, pero aún así seguimos siendo uno mismo, y en mi caso solamente he sido separado de mi parte humana_—

—_Entonces me estas diciendo que ambos son Vergil… aquel es mi noble e inocente hermano mayor con el cual jugaba cuando éramos niños, y tú eres el inmisericorde demonio que ha tratado de acabar conmigo desde hace ya tantos años_—

—_Algo así, pero al perder las ataduras de mi "yo" humano, ya no me veo en la necesidad de mantenerte con vida, ni tampoco me remuerde la consciencia pensar en que opinaría mi madre si nos viera enfrentarnos… mis ansias de poder ya no se basan en el remordimiento de haber sido tan débil como para no salvarlos a ninguno de los dos, sino que ahora se basan en el deseo de conquistar a todo ser mas débil que yo, y por ende gobernar tanto el mundo demoníaco como el de los humanos_—

—_Estas planeando hacer lo que en su tiempo Mundus quería para él, y por lo cual fue derrotado y sellado por mí… ¿Acaso me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer lo mismo contigo?_ —

—_No te atreverías, pues al desaparecerme también desaparecerá mi mitad humana, aquella que añoras tanto proteger_—

_La frustración se vio reflejada en el rostro de Dante, el cual empezaba a sudar frío._

—_Solo tengo que apoderarme de mi cuerpo para poder salir de este mundo de sueños _—_prosiguió Vergil_—_, después recuperaré el resto de mi poder y todo estará listo_—

— _¿El resto de tu poder? Explícate_—

—_Ese estúpido de Agnus se atrevió a robar mi poder contenido en Yamato, además de algunas partículas esparcidas por el mundo demoníaco, todo para crear un ejército de demonios prefabricados a su disposición, y ese poder tiene que regresar a mí a como de lugar_—

—_Pierdes tu tiempo, pues yo mismo destruí a esos demonios_—

— _¿Estas seguro?_ —

_El tono de voz que Vergil utilizó para con él le causo una desconfianza enorme con respecto a que él y Nero hubieran acabado con todos los Blancos Angelos, además de recordar la súbita aparición de un Blanco Angelo al momento del resurgimiento de la Temen-Ni-Gru._

—_No importa si aún están algunos cuantos con vida o no, yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con ellos_—

—_En todo caso solo estarías acabando con una pequeña fracción de mi poder, básicamente el entregado por Mundus como combustible extra para acabar contigo_—

— _¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido con Mundu? _—_pregunto atónito_—

—_El que no estuviera consciente en esos momentos no significa que mi subconsciente no estuviera grabando todo_—

—_Eres un maldito, por tu culpa mi hermano ya no es lo que solía ser_—

—_Y jamás lo será, pues su voluntad será entregada a mí, después de todo somos uno mismo_—

_Dante no pudo contener más su enojo por lo que lanzó un potente puño al rostro de Vergil, pero antes de poder tocarlo se interpuso en medio el antebrazo del demonio, evitando el ataque y lanzándolo lejos._

— _¿Qué ocurre maldito demonio? _—_gruñó Dante con una sonrisa de cinismo en el rostro_—_, ¿Acaso estar sin tu cuerpo te ha hecho perder tanta humanidad como para dejar tu serenidad, tu control y tu estilo de lado? Ahora eres solo un demonio más, pues has perdido tu esencia_—

—_Estúpido, nada de lo que me digas puede afectarme, además, no importa que haya perdido todo eso que tú dices, pues jamás podrías conmigo… no me sorprendería que ese ser responsable del resurgimiento de la Temen-Ni-Gru te acabara enseguida_—

— _¿Qué es lo que sabes del asunto? _—_preguntó el peliblanco visiblemente exaltado_—

—_No mucho, pues yo no hice nada… aunque algo tuve que ver, pero en fin, eso fue solo un error del pasado, nada sin importancia. Pero lo que si sé es que el ser que levantó la torre está planeando una destrucción masiva, y quizá sea de utilidad en mis planes, pues así solo tendría que eliminarlo a él después sin preocuparme por el resto de la humanidad_—

—_Ni tú ni ese ser destruirán a la humanidad, pues yo me encargaré de derribar esa torre igual que como lo hice hace ya tanto tiempo, y tú no tendrás oportunidad de apoderarte del cuerpo de mi hermano, pues no te lo permitiré_—

— _¿Y como planeas impedírmelo?_ —

—_Acabo de descubrir que eras tú el que me llamaba en sueños, y ahora que sé la verdad no me esforzaré mas por hacer contacto contigo… ahora que conozco tu verdadera identidad y tus intenciones no permitiré que llegues a ninguno de mis sueños o pesadillas nunca mas_—

— _¿Y crees que es la única manera de lograr mi cometido?_ —_respondió con tono de burla_—

—_No lo se, pero por alguna razón te esforzabas por meterte en mi cabeza_—

—_Contactaré con mi lado humano, él es demasiado débil y no podrá oponerse a mi posesión_—

—_Eso es lo que crees, pero parece que te estás olvidando de algo…_—

— _¿Qué es lo que dices?_ —

—_Yo contacté contigo… yo permití el acercamiento de Vergil y tú, ya que cuando lo dejé acostado en la habitación de huéspedes, por alguna razón me dio un sueño desmesurado, y con Vergil a mi custodia y Agni y Rudra vigilando las entradas del edificio todo era mas que calma después de tantas semanas sin un solo momento de paz, así que podía dormir plácidamente un par de horas. Una vez alejado de la conciencia escuché tu voz pidiendo por mi presencia, pero todo era más claro que antes, pues tenía a Vergil conmigo, cerca de mí, y al usurpar sus sueños para intimidarlo pude sentir tu presencia, no la de Vergil el humano, sino la del Vergil que me llamaba en sueños cada vez que podía. Sentía como tu presencia pronunciaba mi nombre, pero no era a mí a quien te dirigías con reproche_—

— _¿Y crees que tú permitiste mi acercamiento con mi otra mitad? Eso es mentira_—

—_Yo no tengo tan poder sobre ti, o sobre mi hermano el humano, pero si fue mi culpa el que Vergil estuviera tan débil… incluso parece que no te conoces a ti mismo, recuerda que nada puede vencerte, y eso incluye a tu lado humano_—

—_No fue cuestión de debilidad, me niego a creer que no podré acercarme a mi cuerpo solo hasta que algo lo debilite_—

—_Después de esto yo mismo me aseguraré de que Vergil vuelva a tener la misma fuerza que antes. Dentro de unas horas se recuperará del daño que le causo Nevan, y entonces si será imposible para ti contactar con él_—

—_Maldito _—_gruñó con enfado_—_, no los dejaré en paz hasta conseguir lo que quiero ¿entendiste?_ —

—_Solo quiero que tú entiendas que no te dejaré, y tampoco descansaré hasta que ambas mitades de mi hermano se conviertan en una sola… pero no de la manera en que tú lo deseas, sino en la manera que hubiera querido mi hermano desde hacía tantos años_—

—_Jamás conseguirás mi resignación o mi aceptación hacia la raza humana… prefiero desaparecer a convertirme en un conformista como tú, ¿Qué acaso tu lado oscuro nunca ha deseado salir de su interior?_ —

_El peliblanco esbozó una amplia sonrisa llena de sátira y cinismo._

— _¿Quién te dice que no has estado hablando con él todo este tiempo?_ —

_Entonces el cuerpo del cazador se envolvió en una gama de rayos negros y rojos, los cuales hacían un torbellino a manera de cortina. Lo que se vio al desaparecer los rayos ya no era el cuerpo de un hombre marcado y peliblanco, sino el cuerpo de un demonio rojizo de mirada oscura y tenebrosa._

—_Yo desperté hace ya mucho tiempo gracias a ti, ¿lo recuerdas? _—_gruñó con fiereza dirigiéndose al demonio de azul_—_, pues ahora tendrás que lidiar con ambas partes, el humano y el demonio, los cuales seguimos siendo solo uno, con una mente y un propósito… salvar a los inocentes y ganar mucho dinero_—

-o-

—Estás loco —protestó Vergil con enfado—, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso que me estás hablando, ni siquiera se a que te refieres.

—Pues yo lo dudo —contestó el joven cazador azotando la puerta e impidiendo la salida al de cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

—No me importa lo que opines, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso de lo que me estas hablando… de hecho, no conocía la situación hasta ahora que has venido a reclamarme injustamente.

—Pero es que tú ya lo has hecho antes, tú fuiste el que levantó la Temen-Ni-Gru por primera vez después de que Sparda encerrara a los demonios más peligrosos en ella y la ocultara junto con la única entrada al mundo demoníaco.

—Ya te dije que ese no era yo, y si acaso fui yo ahora no lo recuerdo, así que no molestes.

Vergil movió a Nero de la entrada con un solo empujón. El de chaqueta azul no hizo mas que apretar los puños en señal de impotencia, pues sabía que no podía hacer nada mientras Dante estuviera cerca, además de que si quería averiguar algo acerca de si Vergil tuvo algo que ver con el resurgimiento de la Temen-Ni-Gru tendría que esperar un buen tiempo para que lo admitiera o se demostrara lo contrario… ó simplemente que llegara el día de la traición. Como fuera ahora no podía hacer nada más que regresar a Fortuna, lo que le inundaba de rabia y un sentimiento de impotencia. Todo lo que tenía planeado preguntarle desde un principio, su admiración ante él por tratarse de un ser que ha sobrevivido tantos calvarios y sobretodo por ser una persona idéntica a Dante, todo eso tenía que dejarlo en el olvido, pues no podía mostrar las ganas que tenía de conocerlo bien debido a que ahora había una mini guerra declarada entre ambos.

—No creas que me agradas mucho, tus sentimientos hacia mí son totalmente correspondidos Vergil.

Al escuchar eso el peliblanco solo detuvo su marcha, volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y después siguió su camino.

—Me parece bien niño, pues no obtendrás nada de mí —masculló con burla mientras avanzaba hacia la planta baja—, además prefiero mantenerme alejado de los demonios que no es necesario me rodeen.

—Por cierto Vergil, ¿A dónde te diriges a estas horas y sin que Dante se de cuenta? —cuestionó el joven cazador mientras seguía al peliblanco.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, ahora déjame solo.

—Bien —contestó al momento de dejar de seguirlo—, ¿te importa que se lo diga a Dante? lo de tu huida.

—Has lo que quieras, nada me detendrá.

El peliblanco llegó hasta la estancia del edificio. Buscó entre la basura y objetos regados en el piso y los sillones hasta que encontró sus armas de fuego. _"No necesitaré la espada por ahora, y si es así simplemente regresaré por ella, pues nadie me puede detener en esto"._

Al coger sus armas se dirigió a la salida del local, no sin antes percatarse de que el molesto joven había dejado de seguirlo. Pero efectivamente Nero se había quedado en la planta alta del edificio. Al ver que no había nadie Vergil salió del local sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras él con sumo cuidado, procurando más que nada evitar despertar a Dante, pues Nero no le preocupaba.

Una vez afuera Vergil se hecho a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, decidido a dejar atrás Devil May Cry, como si con eso pudiera deshacerse de los lazos que lo unen con las personas que ahí se encuentran.

Nero observaba con desapruebo la escena desde una ventana en el segundo piso de DMC, mientras meneaba la cabeza en señal de negatividad.

—Esto solamente me hace desconfiar mas de ti —susurró para él mismo—, en fin, lo que te pase es tu problema, al fin y al cabo cuando el viejo despierte estarás perdido.

El joven se dirigió hasta la planta baja del edificio para luego salir igual de silenciosamente que Vergil.

—Bien —masculló con fastidio una vez fuera del local—, ahora solamente tengo que regresar a Fortuna como lo hago cada vez que ninguno está disponible para darme un aventón.

-o-

Vergil se encontraba ya a varios kilómetros de distancia de DMC, y ahora caminaba con más calma, pero sin ningún destino aparente.

—Tengo que encontrar a ese ser —murmuró por lo bajo y para si mismo.

Trataba de no pensar en eso, trataba de olvidarlo, pero no podía. Todo lo vivido en ese sueño suyo… su parte demoníaca haciendo acto de presencia, y ese tal Dante, su "hermano" apareciendo de la nada para salvarlo, y esa última sonrisa suya, la cual reflejaba tanta melancolía… pero eso no era lo mas importante, sino aquel ser que su parte demoníaca había mencionado, aquel que planeaba destruir a la humanidad, y con ello su hogar.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo a causa de unas nubes cargadas de agua y truenos, ocultando el fuerte sol vespertino que adornaba los cielos hasta hacía unos minutos. Finas partículas de lluvia empezaron a caer a manera de pelusa, que pronto se convirtió en una abundante cortina de agua. El peliblanco lanzó un bufido acompañado de una cara de fastidio.

—Genial —gruñó con enfado.

La lluvia hacía que la enorme gabardina que llevaba el peliblanco se volviera muy pesada, dificultando su andar y entorpeciendo sus pasos, los cuales eran a manera de correr. Mientras avanzaba rápidamente bajo el agua buscando un refugio donde esperar a que pasara el chubasco empezaba a recordar lo ocurrido en su sueño, lo que había tratado de disimular frente al chico demonio que parecía estarlo acosando, pero la verdad era que lo vivido en su inconsciencia lo había afectado bastante. Había intentado ignorar el hecho de que acababa de hablar con su parte demoníaca y aparentemente maligna, de que ese ser lo perseguía para poseer su cuerpo una vez mas, haciéndolo olvidar por completo su humanidad, y además… lo último que había visto era a ese ser marcharse con esa persona que hacía llamarse su hermano. _"¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Ese idiota estará bien?… ¡NO! No debo preocuparme, pues él es completamente capaz de cuidarse solo, y si muere será solamente por ser demasiado débil como para perder en contra de un demonio sin cuerpo. Ahora solo tengo que preocuparme de acabar con ese ser que amenaza a la humanidad, tengo que olvidar a ese "Dante" y dejarlo seguir con su vida como lo había hecho hasta antes de encontrarme, y tampoco debo preocuparme por ese chico Nero, pues no me importa si sospecha de mí o no, ese es enteramente su problema, yo debo seguir con lo mío, y olvidarme de que alguna vez me encontré con esas personas, pues si es posible jamás volveré a ese lugar… y si es necesario me aseguraré de que no estén cerca, pues aunque lo estén no verán de mí mas la sombra"._

El peliblanco siguió su camino en busca de un refugio, decidido a no volver nunca más a Devil May Cry. Lamentaba el momento en que había sido tan débil como para acceder a irse con Dante, y lamentaba el hecho de no poder escapar por siempre de su destino.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Leilael: **Hahahaha HOLA! Jeje si, lo se, la parte de las armas es mi favorita jaja. Y si, quien diría que el gran Vergil viviría en un callejón, pero así es la vida. Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo, y perdón por la tardanza u.u

**Mila PadAckles: **Haha HOLA! Perdón por el retraso :S lo se, soy un fracaso! Pero ya estoy de vuelta xP y prometo que intentare no retrasarme tanto LO JURO! Ha y si, tratare de darle un poco de paciencia a Vergil para futuros encuentros con su gemelo xD sino la historia acabaría muy pronto y con un gemelo caído jaja. Y como habras visto si se le dificulto a Nero que Dante este cerca, y ahora por no escuchar a Kyrie le tocara vivir una experiencia un poco chusca (solo espera por el cap 20 y sabras a que me refiero) Bien, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado como el anterior, y una vez mas lo siento u.u

**El Invencible Iron Man: **HOLA! Estoy de regreso… OTRA VEZ! Lo siento, tarde mucho D: pero espero este cap haya sido igualmente de tu agrado xP hasta otra!

**Yukari Sparda: **HOLA! Lo se, un poco tarde… gracias por tu preocupación, pero aquí estoy para publicar después de… creo que mejor no cuento los meses verdad? D:

Bueno, he aquí otra persona que cree que Nero es un bocón absoluto jaja, concuerdo no le espera nada bueno por andar de acosador jaja. Como veras Vergil ahora si que tiene razones para entrar en un psiquiátrico, pues si Dante no lo enloquece su parte demoniaca se encargara de hacerlo jajaja xD

Gracias por los animos y sobretodo por leer y comentar siempre :'3 que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y hasta la otra! (descuida, que ya no tardare tanto) :D un saludo y un abrazo.

**Ariakas DV: **Hahaha lo siento tanto D: perdón por la tardanza, pero ya jure que no tardare tanto sin antes advertirles, lo siento u.u

Haha por cierto, ya tendre infinitum, solo espero a que se venza en contrato del otro internet y ya todo será mas fácil . jeje, es solo que antes no había para mi calle :S en fin, creo que mi ayuda llega demasiado tarde, pues creo que quizá ya hasta tienes el inicio de tu fic y mas u.u pero si en algo soy de ayuda solo pídemelo y claro que te ayudare :D

Espero y disfrutaras el capítulo, hasta la otra y suerte con tu proyecto xD

**Musume No Ankoku: **HOLA! Estoy de regreso :D lamento el retraso, en el fondo de mi alma u.u pero ya no tardare tanto, lo prometo :3 hahaha y tienes razón, tooooodas esperamos besar a Vergil (corazoncitos saliendo de mis ojos) haha pero Nevan nos lo gano u.u y ya lo se, es raro que le llame a Dante "amo", pero así me nació jaja xD

Jajaja y lo de la cuenta de Vergil… solo espera un poco que habrá gente que no tardara en cobrarle… a él o a la persona igualita a él que pase por los puestos y las tiendas jaja, el chiste es que alguien tendrá que pagar y obviamente no será Vergil (con que dinero jaja)

Espero este capítulo te haya agradado, pues es para ustedes quienes leen sin falta mi historia… aunque no lo creas extrañaba leer tus reviews, me gustan mucho… hasta otra :D

**Hisui: **Antes que nada permíteme decirte que me encanto tu review, me subió mucho el animo :D pues nunca creí que alguien le llegara a gustar mi historia de esa manera… quedarte en la madrugada leyendo, pidiendo mas y mas de la historia, si, me ha pasado con otras historias buenísimas, y jamás creí que la mía llegara a ser igual :') que alegría!

Enserio me sentí muy alagada por tu comentario, y agradezco tus palabras. Pues para tu suerte no tardé mucho después de recibir tu review, y tratare no tardar tanto porque cuando un autor tarda demasiado se pierde el hilo de la historia y ya no es lo mismo leerla así que como antes, cuando iba rápido u.u en fin, aquí esta el nuevo cap y espero y te guste de igual manera que los anteriores. Un beso y un abrazo, hasta la otra :D


	19. Mi alma hecha pedazos

**¡Hey!**

**¿Cómo vieron he? ¡AHORA NO TARDÉ TANTO! wii :3 hahaha me propuse que sería un Lunes ¡y cumpli! jeje, una de las principales causas de mis retrasos es solo que aunque ya haya escrito los capítulo con anticipacion, la edición es lo que me toma mas trabajo, pues es releer y corregir errores de ortografía, errores menores como incongruencia con los horarios, etc... solo cosas pequeñas, pero aún así es tan tedioso como volver a escribir el capítulo o.O de todas maneras no me importa pues AMO escribir, y mas si se trata de esta historia, la cual no representa ningun esfuerzo que tenga que lamentar... en fin, disfruten el capítulo y gracias por leer :D  
**

* * *

**Mi alma hecha pedazos**

— ¡VERGIL!

Dante se levantó de un salto y completamente bañado en sudor. Sus ojos estaban tan sorprendidos que parecían salirse de sus orbitas. Su respiración era agitada al igual que el ritmo de su corazón. Estaba despierto.

—Vergil… —masculló por lo bajo— ¿Vergil? No puede ser…

El peliblanco se puso de pie con lentitud, ya que las horas de sueño que había tenido, aunque pocas, habían sido completamente desgastantes. Y pensar que lo había hecho para sentirse fresco y renovado, ahora se sentía peor que nunca. Durante su sueño había mantenido una fugaz pero pesada lucha contra la parte demoníaca de Vergil, de la cual había salido vencedor, pero a duras penas. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero aún sin una parte de su alma Vergil podía ser realmente fuerte. _"Al menos logré mantenerlo alejado un par de días, y si tengo suerte incluso semanas… después de esa golpiza que recibió no podrá ni ponerse de pie en un buen tiempo" _pensaba con una ligera música triunfal de fondo. El cazador caminaba con pasos lentos pero firmes, en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba Vergil, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de una terrible verdad…

—Ese ingrato y escurridizo bastardo… ¡SE HA ESCAPADO!

Los gritos de Dante hicieron que incluso las almas de los objetos demoníacos en su local que por lo general lo acosaban quedaran completamente petrificadas. El peliblanco parecía incluso echar humo por los oídos. Fue entonces que vio un pequeño pedazo de papel pegado a la pared con cinta adhesiva, el cual perecía contener una pequeña nota.

**Viejo, tu hermano huyó de casa, por si te interesa… atte. Nero.**

Dante arrancó la nota de la pared con una fuerza tan bruta que el pedazo de papel quedo completamente comprimido con un solo apretón.

— ¡Y ESTO DE QUE ME SIRVE AHORA NIÑO ESTÚPIDO! —gritó como si el joven cazador pudiera escucharlo.

A todo esto, ¿Qué hacía Nero en su casa sin que él se diera cuenta? Era algo que por lo general se hubiera cuestionado, pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para hacerlo.

La batalla de Dante y el lado demoníaco de Vergil había durado más de lo esperado, pues el brillante sol que hasta hacía unas horas iluminaba por completo la ciudad ahora se ocultaba discretamente en una hermosa puesta de sol. _"Ya es muy tarde, ¿desde cuando te habrás ido Vergil?"._

El cazador bajó apurado las escaleras. Estiró su mano izquierda para coger su gabardina del perchero de la estancia, mas sin embargo se topo con puro aire, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la llevaba puesta _"Bonito descanso iba a tener con semejante piyama" _pensó para sus adentros y con una gotita de sudor resbalándosele por la sien. Pero algo no podía faltar, y estaba seguro de que no había dormido con ello puesto… "Rebellion".

Dante salió apresurado de la casa, equipado con Rebellion y sus pistolas gemelas Ebony & Ivory solamente. Antes de salir había dejado a Agni y Rudra vigilando la entrada de su local, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a entrar sabiendo que era la vivienda del extraño y lúgubre "hago lo que sea por dinero" de Dante, pero aún así la situación lo ameritaba. Se apresuró a montarse en su coche y arrancó con total decisión en encontrar a su hermano, el cual creía estaba vagando sin rumbo en esos momentos.

-o-

Los ojos de Vergil estaban puestos en el color anaranjado del cielo. Una de las cosas que le encantaban del mundo de los humanos era la vida que se desbordaba en cada rincón de su entidad. El simple hecho de estar en el exterior lo hacía un lugar hermoso. Al ver el sol escondiéndose tras el follaje, al vislumbrar la tenue silueta de la luna en el cielo casi oscurecido, y al ver todo ese brillo propio de una ciudad reflejado en los charcos que había dejado la anterior lluvia… nada de eso había en lo profundo del mundo de los demonios, el inframundo. El peliblanco había dejado la lluvia detrás al seguir avanzando más y mas rápido, pero al parecer el agua ya había llegado a ese lugar desde antes, y aunque su gabardina ya no estaba del todo mojada aún así seguía algo húmeda.

¿Hacia donde se dirigía? No tenía idea, pero sus pasos eran guiados en busca de algún ser amenazante que se pudiera encontrar. _"Esto que hago es una estupidez, ese ser malvado no va a llegar y se me va a poner enfrente" _pensó con amargura. Otra cosa que carcomía su mente era pensar que relación podría tener esa tal Temen-Ni-Gru con él o con ese ser malvado que estaba buscando. Según había dicho Nero, él ya había sido el responsable una vez de levantar esa torre que amenaza a la humanidad… _"¿Acaso podría ser tan malvado?" _Él mismo contestó a esa pregunta al recordar su pequeño encuentro con su lado demoníaco, la otra parte de él que le hacía falta. _"Quizá… quizá ese demonio que dice ser yo fue el responsable de volver a levantar esa torre… no, sin mí no tiene tanto poder para hacerlo, lo mas seguro es que haya sido ese ser malvado desconocido". _

Mientras divagaba se dio cuenta de la gélida mirada que le propiciaba una joven mujer que llevaba una carriola, parecía mirarlo como si se tratara de un delincuente asueldo, y en ese momento lo entendió. Al momento de llegar a DMC una de las primeras cosas que planeaba hacer era tomar un baño, no porque lo necesitara forzosamente, pero el hospital le había dejado un desagradable olor a medicamentos, además de que una enfermera de unos 95 años no dejaba de rociarlo con liquido para limpiar vidrios, lo cual lo había dejado mas que pegajoso… aunque brillante. El hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia hizo que su húmedo cuerpo quedara lleno de polvo y suciedad levantada por el viento, además de que la ropa que llevaba estaba cubierta de sangre y agujeros hechos durante la batalla contra Dante en su primer encuentro. Todo eso sumado su gesto de desagrado al sentir su torso pegarse a su ropa por la humedad lo hacía parecer un vagabundo demente roba bebés y asalta ancianitas. La mujer le dedicó una última mirada furtiva antes de marcharse del puesto de fruta en el que se encontraba. _"Vaya, ahora si que necesito un baño… creo que debí tomar uno antes de irme de ese lugar de locos" _pensó no muy feliz.

Entonces su atención fue atraída por una gran y brillante manzana roja que se encontraba en el mismo puesto del cual había huido la mujer desconfiada anteriormente. En ese momento lo supo. _"¡RAYOS! ¡Debí comer algo también!". _Y es solo que el hospital tampoco tenía muy buena comida disponible, además que la misma anciana que solía rociarlo con limpiador siempre intentaba cambiar las sabanas de la cama con él encima, y por ende destruía todo a su paso, al igual que derramaba la bandeja con comida, y para cuando una enfermera joven y capaz se daba cuenta de los torpes actos de la anciana la hora de comida ya había terminado.

En verdad tenía tanta hambre, por lo que se acercó al puesto y se puso a observar la fruta. Al levantar la vista pudo ver como el encargado del puesto le apuntaba amenazadoramente con un cuchillo de carnicero, a lo que el peliblanco no pudo evitar tragar saliva con angustia.

—Oye tú, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí vago? —preguntó el hombre robusto y de bigote con voz ronca.

—No soy ningún vago —contestó Vergil haciéndose el ofendido—, ¿acaso así trata a aquellos quienes visitan su puesto?

—Claro que no, solo a los que quieres llevarse fruta sin pagar —replicó el vendedor aún más furioso.

— ¡ES QUE ACASO LES CUESTA MUCHO TRABAJO ACLARAR QUE LA COMIDA TIENE UN PRECIO A PAGAR! —gruñó el de gabardina lleno de enojo y vergüenza al recordar todo lo que se había comido de los puestos sin pagar por el hecho de que no sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

El vendedor le lanzó la mirada más amenazadora y furtiva que su chato y rudo rostro pudo expresar, a lo que Vergil simplemente se alejó lentamente y con la mirada gacha, rojo como un semáforo, sabiendo que ahora no solo lo creerían un vago, sino un loco también.

En verdad le avergonzaba su anterior comportamiento de ladrón, pero el hecho de que desconocía la economía y su manejo era verdad. Cuando tenía hambre simplemente salía de su refugio y se dirigía al mercado donde había muchos puestos de fruta, comida, dulces… él solo tomaba lo que veía que la gente le ofrecía, y daba la casualidad que los vendedores se descuidaban y para cuando volvían la vista el peliblanco ya no estaba. Su aspecto le daba un ligero aire de grandeza, puesto que la gabardina y el sombrero lo hacían lucir como alguien importante. Por las noches salía con su rostro envuelto en vendas, al igual que como en su encuentro con Dante, y la razón era que no quería ser reconocido por nadie, sino los ciudadanos que lo vieran de día y sin sus vendas se espantarían al notar que se trataba del imponente merodeador de las noches. Durante sus vigilancias nocturnas solía tomar ropa nueva de los estantes de las tiendas que estaban a punto de cerrar, de ahí las pocas pero elegantes prendas con las que contaba. Todo eso lo hacía sin saber que estaba cometiendo robo, pero aún así era incomodo para él saber que después de haber leído tantos libros había cometido un acto tan bajo debido a su ignorancia por falta de experiencia en el mundo humano. Siempre se preguntaba _"¿Cómo es que la gente puede ser tan amable y obsequiar tantas cosas?" _y ahora sabía la respuesta a tan errada cuestión.

Al seguir avanzando se dio cuenta de que los puestos comenzaban a cerrar sus cortinas, y eso debido a que estaba oscureciendo y se llegaba la hora de cerrar. Sin importar cuanto deseara comer o tomar un baño, Vergil tenía que seguir su camino en busca de ese ser malvado, aunque sabía que eso no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte, pues lo que en verdad buscaba era un lugar donde escapar de Dante y los fantasmas de su pasado que lo asechaban.

"_¿Hago mal? Es decir, quiero encontrar a ese ser, pero si el pasado que dicen que tengo y yo no recuerdo no me remordiera tanto la conciencia quizá no hubiera escapado… escapar, de nuevo escapando, siempre escapando…". _La idea principal aparentemente era escapar del fantasma de su pasado como demonio, pero eso no quería decir que no ardiera en deseos de destrozar a ese enemigo con sus propias manos… algo dentro de él lo alentaba a querer matarlo, no, matar, simplemente matar… _"Matar… a alguien malvado… matar a un ser despreciable… matar a un demonio… ¿Eso me hace ser el mismo ser malvado de antes?"_

La mente de Vergil se encontraba sumida en sus profundos pensamientos, por lo que no notó que el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna era visible debido a que se escondía tras una espesa y mullida cortina de nubes. El pequeño pueblo había quedado detrás y no había más que campos vacíos alrededor del peliblanco, el cual seguía caminando como si nada pasara, aún sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus pasos se habían vuelto de apresurados a lentos, mientras que mantenía la cabeza gacha, observando no más que sus pies. Entonces sintió como su cabeza topaba con una dura pared. El peliblanco siguió sin levantar la vista, se dispuso a solo rodear su obstáculo, pero un par de botas metálicas blancas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y distracción. El hijo de Sparda levantó la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con una amenazante silueta de un soldado alado, el cual llevaba con él una lanza en las manos.

Pero ya eran demasiadas cosas raras que había visto últimamente, por lo que una criatura como esa no podía intrigarlo.

—Déjame adivinar, eres un demonio —afirmó Vergil cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres tú… —comenzó el demonio— por supuesto, tu poder llama al mío… Vergil.

—Vaya, pero que suerte tengo, solos llegan a mí —dijo con voz de altanería, después sacó su preciado colt de un bolsillo oculto en su gabardina, para un segundo después estar apuntándolo a la cara—, y bien, no me vas a decir que tú eres ese ser malvado, ¿oh es así demonio?

—Lo siento, pero no soy yo, ese al que tú estas buscando debe ser mi amo —contestó el demonio alado.

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres conmigo? —preguntó el peliblanco aún apuntando su arma al demonio.

—No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer al antiguo dueño de mi poder, señor Vergil, hijo de Sparda.

—No se de que poder hablas, pero parece que lo que buscas son problemas.

— ¿En verdad no me reconoces Vergil?

—No tengo porque hacerlo, jamás en mi vida he visto a alguien como tú.

—Eso es porque tu hermano y ese muchacho del brazo demoníaco se encargaron de eliminar a los otros como yo, a mis hermanos Blanco Angelos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vergil, pues había escuchado hablar de esos monstruos entre las personas de Fortuna _"Aquellos seres malvados creados por ese científico loco, compuestos por el alma del ser mas ruin y despiadado del infierno…eso es lo que solían decir esas personas" _pensó con amargura.

—Así que tú eres uno de esos seres "artificiales" que alguna vez amenazaron la ciudad de Fortuna, mi hogar, ¿he? —en esos momentos se preguntó a sí mismo como fue que no pensó en Fortuna como su primer opción al escapar de DMC, pero segundos después reflexionó en que no era una buena idea debido a que Nero debía encontrarse ahí. _"Gracias pensamientos confundidos por hacerme olvidar de Fortuna, hubiera sido una estupidez"._

—Estas en lo cierto, yo soy el último que queda de ellos, pero estoy dispuesto a vengar la muerte de cada uno de mis hermanos.

— ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

—Solo espera, pues creo que tu hermano también querrá ver esto… estoy seguro que le encantará y le traerá muy buenos recuerdos.

— ¿Mi hermano? ¿Ese Dante? Él no está aquí amigo, así que puedes olvidarte de eso.

—No estés tan seguro… voltea.

Vergil hizo caso a la petición del demonio, aunque a regañadientes. Al volver la vista su sorpresa fue tan grande que no pudo evitar abrir la boca ligeramente. Estaba ahí, lo había encontrado, ¿pero cómo?

—Te crees que puedes huir sin más y dejarme sin una explicación —replicó Dante furioso y azotando la puerta del auto tras él.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al atónito Vergil.

—Soy un demonio, después de conocer y memorizar la fuerza de tu presencia lo único que tengo que hacer es rastrearte, ¡IDIOTA!

El Blanco Angelo detrás de Vergil comenzó a reírse con carcajadas estruendosas. Dante y Vergil le lanzaron al mismo tiempo un par de miradas asesinas, al momento en que el primero avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Sabía que te volvería a ver criatura asquerosa —gruñó Dante dirigiéndose al demonio—, ¿Y cómo se encuentra tu amo? Espero que bien, pues me prometiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos él se presentaría ante mí.

—No desesperes Dante Sparda, mi amo se presentará formalmente ante ti como lo prometí, es solo que ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes y no será ahora.

— ¿Entonces cuando? Dímelo, que estoy ansioso por acabar con él.

—Mi amo está terminando los preparativos para su encuentro, mientras tanto me ha pedido que yo me hiciera cargo de ustedes… pero no pienses que de esa manera, claro que no, simplemente tengo que evitar que irrumpan en la Temen-Ni-Gru hasta que el amo disponga que pueden hacerlo.

—Entonces tú amo nos quiere dentro de esa trampa mortal ¿no es así?, pues no será cuando el lo decida, sino cuando yo crea que su presencia es tan desagradable que debo arrancarla de tajo.

—Él dijo que conociéndote sabía que lo intentarías, por eso es que está trabajando lo mas rápido posible para recibirte, a ti y a quienes quieras llevar contigo.

Vergil no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, por lo que solo se limitaba a llevar sus ojos de persona en persona, o mejor dicho, de demonio en demonio.

—A todo esto, ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu preciada Temen-Ni-Gru? ¿Es que acaso estabas siguiendo al idiota de mi hermano?

—Quedamos en que el idiota eras tú —intervino Vergil lleno de enfado.

—Cállate Vergil —gruñó el cazador.

—Oye, tú no eres nadie para callarme pedazo de…

—Pero que bonito —interrumpió el Blanco Angelo entre carcajadas, entrometiéndose justo cuando Vergil estaba a punto de decir la mayor grosería que hubiera dicho en su vida.

— ¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho nada de esa dichosa torre? ¿He? —replicó Vergil, ignorando las risas del demonio—, ¿Me has contado tantas tonterías y no podías mencionar eso?

—Iba a decírtelo, pero por tú estúpido descuido tuve que esperar a que despertaras para decírtelo, y cuando creí que ya podría hablar seriamente contigo desapareciste… ¡IDIOTA!

— ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME IDIOTA, IDIOTA! Estoy seguro que no me habrías dicho nada.

—Planeaba decírtelo mientras me ayudabas a buscar el hechizo que necesitaba, pero Trish se llevó los libros donde se encuentra.

— ¿De que hechizo estás hablando? ¡QUIEN ES LA TAL TRISH! Oh claro, debe ser la chica demonio.

— ¿Cómo que de que hechizo hablo? Estoy hablando de…

—El hechizo que permite a los humanos vislumbrar la Temen-Ni-Gru —volvió a interrumpir el Blanco Angelo.

— ¿Tú como lo sabes? —cuestionó el cazador.

—Él amo también predijo eso, precisamente el hechizo que oculta la torre fue activado para retrasar tu llegada, ya que era mas que obvio que no irías sin tus amigos humanos.

— ¿Los humanos no pueden verla? —inquirió el mayor de los Sparda, indignado.

—Claro que no, por eso es que tú no habías podido verla, sino me hubieras acosado con tus dudas desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ahora yo soy el acosador? Tú me quieres tener secuestrado en tu remedo de negocio que ni siquiera se que haces ahí… ¿Y yo soy el acosador?

—Vamos, no hagas escenas ahora, ¿Crees que tengo ganas de lidiar con un hermano quejumbroso y desconfiado?

— ¡TENGO TODAS LAS RAZONES PARA DESCONFIAR, IDIOTA!

— ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME IDIOTA, IMBÉCIL!

— ¿ES QUE TÚ SOLO ESTORBAS? ¡Este otro idiota iba a decirme algo importante y llegaste tú!

— ¿Quieres oír lo que te quería decir este estúpido? ¡PUES ADELANTE! Yo también quiero saberlo.

—De hecho lo que tu hermano y yo esperábamos era tu llegada, hijo menor de Sparda —intervino el Blanco Angelo, como ya era costumbre.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir como es que planeas vengar la caída de tus "hermanos"? ¿He? Sucio demonio —inquirió Vergil, redirigiendo su enojo al demonio alado.

—Espera… ¿Qué quiere que? —replicó Dante visiblemente sorprendido.

—Así es, hijo de Sparda, planeo vengar la destrucción de mis hermanos Blanco Angelos, al igual que la de mis superiores los Alto Angelos… aquellos que tú y tu pequeño amiguito, ese tal "Nero" se atrevieron a exterminar.

—Esos demonios, al igual que tú, eran artificiales, creados bajo la influencia del poder demoníaco que mi hermano dejó esparcido por todo el mundo de los demonios al momento de su destrucción —afirmó Dante.

—Corrección, estamos creados a base del poder demoníaco que dejó esparcido tu hermano al momento en que TÚ lo asesinaste… todo ese poder no podía vagar por un espacio tan grande sin ser utilizado, y tampoco podía volver a ese cuerpo humano que presumía ser el de Vergil, pues sin su lado demoníaco tanto poder dentro de él lo hubiera hecho explotar.

—Déjate de explicaciones redundantes y tediosas, ya se que están hechos con el poder que Mundus le otorgó a Vergil cuando lo controlaba, después de que fuera tan estúpido como para dejarse manejar por alguien cuya alma estaba sellada.

Aunque no sabía a que se refería, Vergil estaba seguro de que debía sentirse ofendido, por lo que puso gesto de desagrado e indignación, lo cual Dante ignoró totalmente.

—Tienes razón, Dante Sparda, pero hay algo que quizá aún no sabes.

— ¿Ah si? Pues que esperas para decírmelo imbécil.

—Que te parece si mejor te lo muestro…

Entonces el cuerpo del demonio alado comenzó a brillar desde adentro, como si fuera a explotar. La armadura que rodeaba su ser empezó a resquebrajarse por completo, mientras que sus alas empezaban a caerse en pedazos. Después vino una brillante implosión que dejó a ambos gemelos temporalmente cegados. Al cabo de unos segundos la luz se había extinguido, y para cuando Dante y Vergil pudieron abrir los ojos, lo que vieron los dejó impresionados… la estrategia del Blanco Angelo para vengar a sus hermanos caídos.

—Tú… ¿Quién eres? ¡QUE HICISTE CON EL OTRO DEMONIO! —gritó Vergil al "nuevo" demonio que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—Soy yo, ¿Cómo eres capaz de no reconocerme, Vergil? —contestó el demonio con voz ronca.

—Jamás te había visto… ¿Cómo es que eres el mismo de antes?

—Si tú no eres capaz de averiguarlo, entonces pregúntaselo a tu hermano, que él me conoce muy bien.

— ¿Pero que…?

Vergil desvió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el cazador, pues además se le hacía extraño que no hubiera comentado nada acerca del repentino cambio de apariencia del demonio. Cuando encontró el rostro de Dante notó que estaba extrañamente más pálido de lo normal.

—Oye tú, ¿Qué te ocurre? —indagó Vergil con un aire de preocupación—, ¿Acaso ya conocías la apariencia de este tipo?

Pero Dante no contestaba a ninguna de las preguntas de su hermano, solo pasaba la vista de Vergil al demonio, una y otra vez.

— ¡Deja de hacer el idiota y contéstame Dante! —de todas las veces que se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra, esa fue una de las pocas en las que se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre.

Quizá fue la sorpresa de escuchar a su orgulloso gemelo llamarlo por su nombre en vez de "idiota", pero como por arte de magia el cazador logró salir de su transe. Empezó a dar un par de pasos lentos hasta llegar frente al demonio, pasando por un lado de Vergil e ignorándolo. Dante alzó una de sus manos hasta lograr rozar el rostro del demonio con la punta de sus dedos. Vergil solo observaba sorprendido, sin comprender la situación.

— ¿Pero que haces idiota? ¡QUIERES QUE TE MATE! —gruñó el mayor de los Sparda.

Pero Dante hizo caso omiso de su advertencia, y alzó la otra mano para tomar en ambas manos el rostro del demonio.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible que seas tú? Si yo… yo…

—Me destruiste —el demonio completó la frase del cazador.

El ambiente se volvió mas tenso de lo que ya era, las miradas entre el cazador y el demonio eran una combinación de sorpresa, desagrado, y por parte de Dante… melancolía.

— ¿Cómo es que tú estas aquí… si él…?

— ¿Si mi antiguo cuerpo esta por allá? —completó el demonio lleno de cinismo, apuntando en dirección a Vergil.

—Tú… —comenzó Dante—, tú eres ese poder que Mundus le otorgó a mi hermano para que acabara conmigo, tú eres…

—Así es, yo soy ese ser contra quien peleaste en Mallet y la causa del desmembramiento del alma de tu hermano… ¿Estas feliz con mi regreso, viejo enemigo?

—Tú… no eres él —susurró Dante con la mirada gacha, entonces sus ojos se volvieron de melancólicos a furtivos—. Tú eres… ¡TÚ ERES ESE MALDITO! —gruñó levantando la cabeza con brusquedad— ¡NELO ANGELO!

El demonio, que hasta el momento mantenía la mirada oculta tras una espesa aura, al fin mostraba su aspecto en su totalidad. Su blanca armadura se había transformado totalmente a una vestidura verde azulada y del mismo aspecto indestructible que la otra. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante, y su cabeza contaba con un casco que tenía un par de cuernos sobresaliendo de él. Detrás de él resaltaba una enorme e imponente capa de forro morado rojizo, y su lanza, aquella que solían portar todos los Blancos Angelos, se había transformado en una réplica de la original espada anteriormente perteneciente a Nelo Angelo… una poderosa espada de luz azul resplandeciente.

—Insisto, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos Dante… ¿En serio puedes pasar tanto tiempo al lado de tu hermano sin tratar de exterminarlo? —se burló el demonio de la capa.

—Así que esta es la verdad —respondió Dante—. Tú fuiste el producto del poder de Mundus sembrado en mi hermano, jamás fuiste enteramente él.

Vergil no conocía el grado de la situación, por lo que se limitaba a escuchar en silencio.

—Oh, claro que era él, pero he aprendido a volverme un ser independiente del cuerpo que me almacenaba… en todo caso yo era un demonio creado por Mundus para que controlara a tu hermano de adentro hacia afuera, y ahora que me he quedado sin mi cuerpo terrestre, y después de que ese imbécil de Agnus desfragmentara todo este poder y lo convirtiera en cientos de soldados a su servicio… yo, como el último de los Blanco Angelos que quedó en pie, me vi en la necesidad de buscar por todo Fortuna los fragmentos de poder que quedaron esparcidos en el aire, aquel poder que mis compañeros ya no necesitaban. Al fin pude reunir todo este poder otorgado por el emperador Mundus, y lo concentré en mi desvalido cuerpo artificial, deshaciéndome de las falsas armas, turbinas y demás, para así poder cobrar la apariencia completa de un demonio de verdad, dejando de ser un simple Blanco Angelo para convertirme en un verdadero demonio… yo, Nelo Angelo, aquel contra el que peleaste, y el cual derrotaste.

—Tú… hablas demasiado —gruñó Dante, visiblemente molesto—, solo hay algo que me interesa saber en estos momentos… ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE BUSCAS PERSIGUIENDO A VERGIL!

El demonio Nelo Angelo esbozó una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

—Atormentarlo, solo eso —respondió con frialdad.

— ¡QUE! —bramó Dante lleno de cólera— ¡SOLO DESEAS FASTIDIAR! Eres un…

—Que no se te olvide —le interrumpió el demonio mientras lo tomaba ligeramente de la barbilla, levantándolo del mentón—, yo soy la menor de tus preocupaciones, pues mi amo es un ser todavía mas poderoso que yo, que tú y tu grupo de apoyo juntos… incluso mas poderoso que el mismísimo emperador Mundus ó el traidor Sparda… el enemigo máximo se encuentra a unos metros de distancia de ti, pero ni tú ni nadie lo puede ver.

— ¿A que te refieres? —indagó el cazador mientras apartaba la mano del demonio con brusquedad.

— ¡Espera! —intervino Vergil—, ¿Ese enemigo es el mismo que amenaza a la humanidad entera?

—Creo que tu mismo razonamiento acaba de contestar esa pregunta —respondió el demonio.

—No me has contestado —inquirió el cazador—, ¿Qué quieres decir con que el enemigo está cerca? ¡HABLA!

—Pues… por lo que veo la Temen-Ni-Gru no está muy lejos de tu hogar, ¿no es así? —rió cínicamente—. Escucha, ya una vez aporté demasiado dándoles a entender que el pasado estaba de regreso, no pidas mas ayuda de mi parte, pues yo solo les doy a conocer lo que el amo considera necesario.

El demonio comenzó a envolverse en una especie de cortina de nubes negras, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

— ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE! —gritó Dante lleno de rabia, pero el demonio hizo caso omiso a la petición del peliblanco.

—Suerte limpiando los platos rotos que dejó Sparda —fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la nada.

— ¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO! ¡SPARDA QUE PAPEL JUEGA AQUÍ! ¡DIMELO! —pero sabía que nadie le respondería, pues el demonio ya se había ido—. _"Es verdad, que idiota soy, donde hay un desastre Sparda siempre tiene la culpa… él es la razón de todo" _—pensó con amargura.

Por poco y olvidaba que Vergil estaba ahí, por lo que al verlo le causo una ligera impresión.

—Tú —dijo apuntando al mayor—, vendrás conmigo, y me encargaré de que no huyas más.

— ¿Por qué debo ir contigo? —cuestionó el peliblanco.

—Hay varias razones, pero la que creo que puede convencerte mas es el hecho de que tenemos el mismo enemigo, y ambos queremos verlo derrotado, ¿no es así?

—Escucha, me prometí no volver a ese lugar de locos, y no lo hare, derrotaré a ese ser yo mismo.

— ¿Es que eres imbécil? Eres un humano, un simple y torpe humano que alguna vez fue el mas fuerte de los demonios… sólo no sirves para nada.

— ¿Pero que ocurre contigo? —cuestionó indignado— No puedes obligarme a ir contigo, ya te dije que solo accedí la primera vez porque fui débil, ahora creo que puedo hacer esto yo solo.

— ¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! —la repentina penumbra que embargaba los húmedos ojos del cazador hicieron que Vergil quedara helado—, yo… no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Un shock repentino cruzó por el pecho de Vergil, haciéndolo sentir de una manera en que juraba no haberse sentido nunca.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa facilidad para volverme débil, si eres un idiota? —dijo elevando una media sonrisa—, ni siquiera me agradas y cada vez que me acerco a ti termino herido… no entiendo por que accedo a esto de nuevo pero está bien, iré contigo.

Dante imitó la sonrisa de su gemelo, haciendo que este borrara la suya por completo.

—Estoy seguro que para antes de que intentes huir de nuevo ya habrás tomado un cierto cariño hacia mí —afirmó el cazador con las mejillas sonrosadas, casi imitando la apariencia de un chibi.

Pero el comentario del semi demonio solo hizo que el mayor de los Sparda hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Ya nos íbamos no? —gruñó indiferente.

—Si, y descuida, en el camino te aclararé todo lo que quieres saber, pues aunque no has preguntado nada se que te mueres de curiosidad.

Vergil no tenía como desmentir esa afirmación por lo que solo bajo la vista, rehuyendo a la de Dante.

—Escucha, solo hay algo que quiero saber —masculló por lo bajo, tan despacio que solo alguien como Dante podría escuchar lo que dijo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Si se supone que hay un demonio que dice es mi otra mitad, y ese tipo de antes afirma que formaba parte de tu hermano, y se según aunque tenga varias dudas yo soy tu hermano, eso significa que…

— ¿Qué? —lo alentó Dante al notar su alargada pausa.

— ¿Significa que mi alma está hecha pedazos?

La repentina duda de Vergil acerca de su integridad lo hizo quedarse helado por un segundo. Sin una buena respuesta en mente no le quedaba más que dedicarle una mirada que le dijera que todo estaba bien.

—Eso no importa, pues al final de todo esto tú volverás a ser el mismo ogro gruñón que siempre has sido —fue lo que su mente pudo contestar.

— ¿Y si no quiero volver a ser ese hombre malvado que dicen que era?

—Nadie que haya pasado mas de 48 horas conmigo es capaz de odiarme, descuida, que tu amor por tu pequeño hermano te salvara de caer en la maldad —contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Pero lejos de sentirse animado lo único que Dante había logrado era enfadar al mayor de los Sparda, el cual le dedicó una mirada gélida.

—Puedo correr muy rápido, así que aprovecha que aún no me arrepiento del todo y pon el auto en marcha, demonio.

Dante lanzó un suspiro impregnado de varios sentimientos en él, para después apresurarse a subir a su coche, en el cual Vergil ya esperaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Ninguno se volvió a ver al otro, solo mantenían la vista fija en el camino, esperando a que el otro rompiera el grado de tensión que se había creado. _"Y aún no ha arrancado el motor… no me imagino como será todo el camino" _pensó Vergil con preocupación, mientras que Dante sonreía triunfal al haber conseguido lo que quería, sabiendo que después de meditar todo lo ocurrido esa sonrisa se borraría por completo.

-o-

Kyrie observaba el enorme reloj de manecillas que estaba en el centro de la sala de su hogar. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación al ver que era de noche y Nero no llegaba, pues aunque sabía que el asunto sería tardado no podía dejar de imaginar lo peor, además de que su preocupación por el joven cazador ya era toda una rutina.

De pronto alguien tocó el timbre de la entrada, a lo que Kyre se apresuró a abrir.

— ¡Nero! —exclamó llena de alegría al ver al peliblanco frente a la entrada, aunque sorprendida al ver que había tocado el timbre en vez de haber entrado con la llave.

—Disculpa Kyrie, dejé las llaves de nuevo —dijo apuntando la mesilla que estaba al lado de la puerta, donde efectivamente estaban sus llaves.

—No importa —le respondió ella haciéndolo pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ellos—, pero dime, ¿Cómo te fue con el señor Vergil?

—Pésimo —gruñó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá—, creo que desistiré de la idea por un buen tiempo.

Kyrie no lo había notado, pero algo había diferente con Nero, pues no había regresado igual que como se había ido. Entonces encontró las diferencias con un solo vistazo. Una hemorragia nasal controlada, paja en su blanquecino cabello, sus pantalones mojados desde las rodillas hacia abajo, la frente ligeramente enrojecida, marcas de pequeños dientes en su mano izquierda, un par de pequeñas espinas clavadas en su chaqueta y por último… ¿brillo labial rojo? O era eso o era sangre, pero estaba en el cuello del cazador y tenía forma de labios, unos muy raros y distorsionados labios.

—Cariño, ¿tuviste otros de esos extraños viajes tuyos?

El rostro de Nero se ruborizo de tal manera que parecía un tomate.

—Bueno —contestó él—, la hemorragia nasal fue causada por Vergil.

— ¿Y todo lo demás? —cuestionó ella levantando una ceja.

—Cariño, ¿enserio tengo que…?

—Vamos Nero, me gusta escuchar todas las "aventuras" que vives en tus regresos a casa.

—Pero… _"¿Aventuras? Yo las llamaría desventuras"_

—Anda Nero, por favor —pidió casi suplicando.

Nero lanzó un bufido.

—Bien, lo hare, te lo diré todo.

-o-

Después que Nero terminara de narrar su relato había quedado profundamente dormido en el sofá. Kyrie lo observaba mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

—Nero… ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de ducharte y sacudirte esas experiencias —susurró ella.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo la pelirroja lo despojó de su chaqueta y después de su camisa, le quitó las botas y el cinto dejándolo solo con el pantalón. Después alcanzó una manta que estaba en otro sofá y la puso encima del cazador, pues independientemente del ligero clima otoñal del exterior, dentro de esa casa siempre había una sensación de hielo.

Mientras cargaba la ropa entre sus brazos con destino a la lavadora no dejaba de mirar lo desgastada que se veía.

—Creo que debo hacer algunas compras —masculló con una sonrisa en los labios—, pero además de eso…

Después de dejar la ropa en el cesto de ropa que lavaría al amanecer, Kyrie se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a trasculcar en uno de los cajones de la alacena hasta encontrar un frasco lleno de dinero.

—Ya se para que usaré este dinero —dijo con una brillante sonrisa antes de irse a dormir a su habitación. De nuevo dormiría sola por el cansancio de Nero, pero no le importó, pues después del maravilloso regalo que planeaba hacerle eso no ocurría más… o por lo menos no tan seguido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hisui: **De nuevo, disculpa por alterar tus horas de sueño o.O jaja, pero descuida que yo altero las mias para poder alterar las tuyas jaja xD y de nuevo GRACIAS por leer y comentar :3 me alegra que te gustara mi otro cap, y espero este también... un saludo y un abrazo :D

**Yukari Sparda: **No te equivocas, llevo una vida un tanto dificil por ahora o.O hahaha me encantaron los resultados de tus estudios ¿donde los conseguiste? jajaja, son de lo mejor, los apoyo . y que emocion que te emocione mi querido flashback :3 es solo que amo los flashback's de los pequeños Sparda waaa :D haha pero viste, insististe tanto que Vergil accedio a tus peticiones... es que te tiene tanto aprecio que regreso CLARO! :D jaja, espero y disfrutaras este capi tambien, hasta la otra, un beso y un abrazo :D

**Mila PadAckles: **Gracias por la bienvenida! y la preocupacion! jaja :3 ¿te gusto el flashback? que bien! :D descuida que aún hay mucho camino por recorrer, vergil aún puede enderezar el camino... ¿o no? jajaja disculpa mis enredos pero es que todo puede pasar :D y tienes toda la razon, diste en el clavo, pues Dante sufre en el fondo por la actitud eternamente asesina que tiene Vergil u.u pero que le hacemos, asi es él! D: haha claro que continuare la historia claro, jamas la abandonare :3 esta no! haha hasta la otra, y espero que disfrutaras el capi, un beso :D

**Musume No Ankoku: **GRACIAS! me haces llorar :'3 enserio, me alagan tus comentarios... hahaha veo que tambien te gusto el fashback hahaha, lose, amo a los pequeños Sparda son TAAAN lindos! awww... jajaja y lo de la nariz, Nero se lo gano por acosador jajaja xD y comparto tu teoria, ademas si CAPCOM (usando a Lady) dice que los demonios pueden ser mas buenos que algunos humanos ENTONCES ES VERDAD! jaja espero que este capi tambien sea para la historia! no exijo mucho, quiza un pequeño grado de historia, como las que vienen detras de los calendarios o asi haha xD gracias por seguir leyendo y aguantar mis retardos u.u hasta la otra, un beso y un abrazo :D

**El Invencible Iron Man: **Gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero este tambien :D y claro, a la primera me doy una vuelta a tu perfil como no! :D hasta otra... un abrazo y un saludo :)**  
**


	20. Especial: El camino de regreso a Fortuna

**HOLA! **

**Aqui estoy, de regreso, después de _ meses! T.T Lo siento, pero es que tuve unos problemitas personales que no me permitian seguir escribiendo, ni siquiera me daba la cabeza para editar los capítulos ya escritos como este D: así que lo siento u.u a eso sumandole que no voy muy bien en la escuela (es que es tan pero tan dificil!) Waaaa pero estoy de regreso :3 y espero disfruten este capítulo, que de hecho es algo diferente a la mecanica de los anteriores... verán, les explico:**

**Este capítulo lo escribi a manera de "Especial" ya que no es la continuación del capítulo anterior, sino que relata todo lo que Nero tuvo que pasar para llegar a Fortuna después de su encuentro con Vergil en el capítulo 18, hasta que por fin llegó en el capítulo anterior. Bien, espero y les guste, pues debo de aclarar que cuando lo subí al Doc Manager me lo dejó todo feo, con las palabras en cursiva todas pegadas, así que ya se imaginaran, doble edición para mí T.T snif snif (así que si encuentras palabras pegadas por ahí disculpenme, hize lo mejor que pude u.u). En fin, disfruten del capítulo, ya el próximo (que prometo no pasa de dos semanas en estar aquí) ya será la continuación del capítulo 19, y descuiden, que la torre no está ahí nada mas de adorno, pronto entraremos en acción :) SO ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Especial: ****El**** camino**** de ****regreso ****a**** Fortuna**

Aunque aún no era de noche, por alguna razón ningún autobús pasaba por la parada que estaba cerca de Devil May Cry. Al parecer esa zona había dejado de ser transitada por los camioneros hacía bastante tiempo, pero solo a cierta hora del día. Nero sabía que para conseguir transporte debía estar ahí antes de las 5:00 p.m, lo cual no sucedió, por lo que tendría que buscar en otra parte. _"__Claro,__ ¿Qué__ tonto __estaría __dispuesto__ a __ir__ de __la __ciudad__ capital__ de__ Devil__ May __Cry__ hasta __la __sacrosanta__ ciudad__ de __Fortuna?__ Una __es__ marcada __por__que __en__ su __tiempo__ fue__ destruida __por__ una__ torre __gigante __emergente__ de__ la__ nada,__ y__ otra __porque __su__ culto__ casi__ la__ destruye __trayendo__ demonios __desde__ el__ inframundo__… __si__ que__ bonito __trayecto__" _pensó con amargura.

El joven se llevó ambas manos hasta la nariz, palpándola y revisando que no hubiera más rastros de la anterior hemorragia causada por Vergil. Al parecer al fin se había detenido, pues además la sensación de estarse ahogando en su propia sangre había desaparecido. En ese momento Nero deseaba que Lady o Trish aparecieran con sus motocicletas, y que una le preguntara ¿A dónde te llevo, niño? Pero las posibilidades eran escasas. _"__Ese__ par__ de__ mujeres__ se __la __viven__ metidas__ en__ DMC,__ incluso __parecen__ amantes __de__ Dante.__ No__ me __sorprendería __si__ algún__ día__ entro__ y __los__ encuentro__ haciendo __una __orgía__" _pensó mientras hacía una muy marcada mueca de asco.

Viendo que no había otra manera de llegar a Fortuna más que caminando, Nero no tuvo más alternativa que ponerse en marcha. Fue en eso que una camioneta de carga hizo alto al lado del peliblanco, para sorpresa de este. La puerta del copiloto se abrió de un golpe, a lo que Nero no dudo en acercarse a ver al conductor. Lo que vio no era para nada lo que esperaba.

—Hola niño, ¿te llevo? —se oyó provenir del interior de vehículo.

No se distinguía muy bien, pero ese tono de voz le acababa de confirmar a Nero lo que sospechaba.

— ¿Pero que hace una chica tan joven y frágil conduciendo a estas horas por este lugar? —preguntó el peliblanco con aire de chulería.

La silueta de la joven salió de entre las sombras para mostrar su bello y fino rostro. Hasta ese momento Nero solo sospechaba de la identidad de la chica por su abundante y ondulada cabellera que se distinguía a distancia, pero incluso con una voz tan melodiosa como la tenía, jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera tan hermosa.

—No creas que soy tan frágil, niñato, ¿tu madre no te dijo que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias?

—Pero claro —dijo recordando cuando su madre adoptiva, la madre de Kyrie y Credo, les dio a él y a Kyrie esa charla sobre no confiar en extraños, cuando aún eran muy pequeños—, aún así no me parece que puedas ser alguien completamente diferente a como luces, es decir, pareces una muñeca que al tocarla se romperá.

—Mejor deja de hablar, niñato, solo me estas enfureciendo —contestó ella haciendo una mueca de rabieta.

—Perdón, eso es lo menos que quiero hacer en estos momentos.

—Para que lo sepas, yo soy la encargada de una afamada granja de por aquí, yo soy la que se encarga de que todo el lugar funcione en ausencia del amo, sin mí los animales no podrían cumplir sus funciones en la granja.

El rostro de Nero se empalideció al ver el enorme rastrillo que cargaba en el asiento del copiloto. Se preguntó como no había visto antes semejante monstruosidad de herramienta.

—Vaya, entonces perdón por juzgarte tan mal, supongo que ya no querrás darme un aventón… o eso es lo que querías hacer, ¿no?

—Quería, ahora no se —resopló.

—No hay problema —contestó Nero después de lanzar un suspiro—, ya estaba resignado a tener que caminar hasta Fortuna… aún así, gracias —se despidió para después volver la mirada al camino y seguir.

— ¡ESPERA! —gritó la joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Nero se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Pretendes ir hasta la ciudad de Fortuna caminando?

—No tengo otra opción —respondió él sin siquiera voltearse.

La chica hizo avanzar la camioneta hasta donde estaba el peliblanco, aún con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

—No seas tonto, yo te llevare chico rudo —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Nero solo hizo un chasquido con la lengua y se sopló el flequillo de la frente, cuando en el interior suspiraba de alivio al no tener que caminar tanto.

Entonces las ilusiones de Nero se rompieron como una burbuja cuando la chica de cabello negro le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Pero tendrás que ir atrás, con las gallinas y el heno —rió sarcásticamente.

La parte trasera de la camioneta estaba llena de cubos de paja y heno, además que una que otra gallina revoloteando por ahí. Nero hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el lugar donde tenía que viajar.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó con un tono de estilo de novela mexicana.

—Mi rastrillo necesita espacio —rió quedamente.

— ¡PUEDES MANDARLO ATRÁS!

—Él no es un boca floja, como cierto chico rudo que estoy viendo.

— ¡SOLO PORQUE NO TIENE BOCA!

—Aún así es mejor compañía que tú.

— ¿En serio tengo que ir ahí?

—Solo si quieres llegar… o puedes ir caminando, como gustes.

Minutos después la camioneta se encontraba en marcha, mientras que el joven peliblanco rebotaba junto a las gallinas, las cuales no dejaban de aterrizarle en la cabeza.

— ¿Todo bien allá atrás? —preguntó la pelinegra, sin siquiera quitar la vista del camino.

—Define bien —masculló él.

—Solo no te acerques a Andrew.

— ¿Andrew? ¿Quién es Andrew?

—Solo es uno de los gallos, pero si no te le acercas todo ira bien.

— ¿Uno de los gallos?

—Si, Billy esta bien, pero Andrew es un caso perdido.

— ¿Pero que…? ¿Les pones nombres a todos tus animales?

—Claro, es necesario —respondió ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—Bieeeeeeen… ¿Pero que tiene ese gallo de especial?

La chica volteó la mitad del rostro y sonrió pícaramente.

—Es gay.

Los ojos de Nero parecían irse de sus orbitas, pero después de unos segundos de reflexión su rostro cambio completamente.

— ¿Sabes? No creo que existan los gallos gay —dijo mientras le escurría una gota de sudor por la sien.

—Claro que si, Andrew es totalmente gay.

Nero se dio cuenta de que era mejor dejar el asunto por la paz, solo tenía que cuidarse de no ser violado por el gallo gay que rondaba entre los pajares y todo estaría bien.

Entonces un shock mental pareció atravesar la cabeza del peliblanco.

—Oye, ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre… el mío en Nero, ¿y el tuyo?

—Me llamo Niobe, mucho gusto —contestó ella, volteando la mitad del rostro y esbozando una media sonrisa.

Los próximos 40 minutos transcurrieron en silencio total, ni siquiera el ruido de los grillos se hacia sonar por esos lares, incluso Andrew permanecía callado e inmóvil (después de intentar violar a Billy unas 5 veces). Nero dirigió su vista a lo alto del camino. El sol se estaba ocultando a lo lejos y las estrellas que apenas comenzaban a notarse brillaban como nunca se había percatado. _"__Con__ unas__ estrellas __tan __brillantes __y__ un__ cielo __tan__ vistoso,__ incluso __es__ imposible __de __creer __que __la__ tierra__ este__ amenazada __por__ una __torre __demoníaca__… __quizá__ la__ razón __de__ ver__ tan __bello__ el__ panorama __es__ que__ no __puedo __ver__ esa__ monstruosidad __de __edificio__"__._

La luna comenzaba a notarse opacamente sobre la superficie de la camioneta, mostrando que estaba en su etapa de luna llena, como lo había estado desde hacía ya varios días.

—Oye —dijo el peliblanco dirigiéndose a la chica—, ¿no has notado que la luna esta llena desde hace algún tiempo?

—Oh, la verdad es que no —contestó la chica—, no estoy muy segura de cada cuanto tiempo cambia de forma, por lo que no lo he notado.

—Mmm, me parece muy extraño que una chica de granja como tú no conozca de estas cosas, es solo que…

Pero un escandaloso estruendo dejó mudo al joven peliblanco, a la vez que la chica soltaba una palabrota casi imperceptible.

—Oh, lo siento Nero, creo que me atasque.

Nero asomó la cabeza al camino y se dio cuenta de que la camioneta había caído en una gran zanja de lodo fresco.

—Debí poner mas atención al camino, Niobe, tomaste la ruta pantanosa.

—Pues discúlpame por mi ignorancia, no viajo muy a menudo a Fortuna.

—No hay problema, solo desatascamos tu camioneta y puedes regresar a tu granja, yo puedo seguir de aquí en adelante.

— ¿Estas seguro?

—Claro.

Entonces Nero bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió al frente, puso sus dos manos en la defensa y le ordenó a Niobe que pisara el acelerador en reversa. Para suerte de ambos la camioneta no tardo mucho en salir, y para mayor suerte de Nero no había quedado muy afectado por el lodo, solo sus piernas al sumergirse en el charco pantanoso.

—Gracias Nero, y disculpa el inconveniente —dijo la chica apenada.

—Descuida, solo regresa con cuidado y recuerda no volver a pasar por aquí.

—Bien… ¿estas seguro de que puedes seguir solo?

—Si, seguro.

—Esta bien, adiós y… perdón por hacerte viajar atrás de la camioneta, prometo que la próxima vez seré mas cariñosa contigo —entonces la chica le guiñó un ojo y avanzó en su camioneta lo mas rápido que pudo.

Nero se sintió extrañado al momento que la chica dijo "la próxima vez", pero lo único que pudo pensar el peliblanco en esos momentos fue _"__Bueno,__ espero __y__ no __haya __una __próxima__ vez__"_.

Después de eso, Nero se vio obligado a atravesar el pequeño pero largo pantano, por donde en el camino se encontró con un par de arboles puntiagudos, hiedra venenosa (la cual le fue muy difícil de esquivar, pero por suerte lo logró), y un par de plantas no reconocidas, las cuales soltaban pequeñas ramitas al momento de ser tocadas. Nero iba resoplando todo el camino a causa de las ramitas, las cuales se le pegaron a la ropa y le molestaban como si fueran espinas. Además, los mosquitos eran extremadamente gigantescos. _"__Este __lugar__ es __horrible__… __parece__ una__ selva __demoníaca__"_.

Después de unos 20 minutos mas atravesando ese horrible camino pantanoso, Nero al fin logró salir a un lugar seco. Lo que había delante era la carretera por la que se llega a Fortuna sin tomar el camino pantanoso. No faltaba demasiado para llegar a Fortuna, pero aún así, Nero estaba tan cansado que decidió sentarse a la orilla del pantano solo un momento.

—Esto es horrible —susurró ente jadeos—, no puedo creer que recorriera toda la ciudad de Fortuna a pie solo para capturar al viejo… ¡y no me haya sentido cansado en ningún momento! ¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Acaso estoy perdiendo mi condición? _"__Pero__ si__ estos__ viajes __los__ vivo __una__ vez __a__ la __semana__… __¿Por__qué __estaré__ tan__ exhausto?_

Pero un gato salvaje interrumpió los pensamientos del cazador al momento que sus enormes y afilados colmillos penetraron la piel de su mano izquierda, en una voraz mordida.

—Maldito gato —refunfuñó el joven cazador al momento que se sacudía la mano y se liberaba del hambriento gato—, ¡largo de aquí!

En eso una motocicleta resonante se detuvo al lado del joven cazador, lo que lo hizo levantar la vista a toda prisa. Montando la motocicleta se encontraba un hombre alto, fornido, tatuado y de largas barbas, portando un par de lentes oscuros recargados en su frente, la cual estaba adornada con una pañoleta roja con grabados. El típico estereotipo del motociclista empedernido.

— ¿Qué hace una muñequita tan linda como tú en medio de la nada? —preguntó el hombre.

Nero se sorprendió un poco, pero supuso que le hablaba a alguna pobre mujer que se encontrara cerca suyo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie mas que el pánico empezó a recorrer todo su ser.

—Usted está obviamente ebrio, yo no soy una chica —protestó Nero con aire de indolencia.

Las mejillas del motociclista estaban totalmente ruborizadas, símbolo de la ebriedad que parecía negar tener.

—Claro que no pequeñita, estoy totalmente lúcido, no tienes porque preocuparte de nada, yo te protegeré y te llevaré hasta donde quieras ir.

Una mueca de asco se dibujó en el rostro de Nero, al momento que se ponía más pálido de lo que ya era.

—Amigo, no me obligue a usar la fuerza, márchese por favor.

—Esta bien si no quieres hacer nada, solo permíteme llevarte a tu destino, no puedo permitir que una dulce jovencita como tu se quede en un lugar así.

— ¡ENTIENDALO NO SOY UNA MUJER!

—Claro que no, eres una pequeña jovencita.

El peliblanco empezaba a hartarse de la situación, por lo que estiró su brazo demoníaco hasta el rostro del motociclista y le pego un buen puñetazo. Tuvo que aguantarse un alarido de dolor, pues al parecer el hombre tenía la cabeza muy dura.

Después de poner al inconsciente hombre a un lado de la carretera, Nero supo que era muy mala idea tomar prestada la motocicleta del tipo, por lo que solo la dejó al lado del inconsciente y ebrio conductor.

Nero comenzó a caminar de nuevo, mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que la chica granjera no se había percatado de su brazo demoníaco? Pero después supuso que fue gracias a que no habían hecho mucho contacto visual, además su aura había estado tan tranquila que cualquiera pensaría que es un guante, por lo que sus preocupaciones de que alguien lo notara se desvanecieron, aún así bajó la manga de su chaqueta para estar seguro. Tras unos minutos de caminar derecho por un sendero al lado de la carretera, Nero se encontró con un depósito para motociclistas, el cual ya conocía, pero nunca había entrado. _"__Lo__ mas__ seguro __es__ que __el__ tipo __ebrio__ haya__ salido __de__ aquí__"_.

Ese depósito le indicó al peliblanco que estaba cerca de su destino, por lo que siguió caminando hasta llegar al frente del lugar, y de no haber sido detenido por una chica que salió corriendo del establecimiento hubiera seguido su camino.

— ¡Auxilio! —gritaba la chica—, ¡alguien ayúdeme!

Fue por eso que Nero se encamino hasta la entrada del depósito, donde la chica gritaba por auxilio, solo a unos metros de la puerta, donde vio llegar a Nero, por lo que corrió hacia él.

—Tú, por favor, tienes que ayudarme —la chica rubia y de ojos marrón suplicó con vehemencia mientras estiraba la chaqueta del joven cazador.

—Es por eso que he venido, pero dime, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Es solo que mi novio se acaba de largar ebrio hacia la carretera, y de no haberle pasado algo ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que me olvido y hubiera regresado por mí.

Una punzada de culpa invadió el pecho de Nero. _"__¿Pero__ que __he __hecho?__ Pobre__ mujer, __acabo __de__ noquear__ a__ su __no__ tan __fiel__ pareja__"_.

—Yo que tú reconsideraría eso de estar con ese hombre que se embriaga y te olvida en un depósito lleno de abusadores… tampoco dudaría que te engañara con alguna jovencita que se le cruce en el camino —dijo tratando de enmendar un poco las cosas.

—Créeme que Bryson no me vuelve a ver en la vida, pero por favor, ¡ayúdame! ¡Esos hombres me quieren llevar con ellos!

Nero sintió que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a la pobre chica, por lo que se adentró al depósito, donde cientos de ojos ebrios y furiosos se voltearon a verlo.

— ¿Quién es este remedo de nenita que acaba de entrar? —se burló el hombre que parecía el mas rudo de todos— Oye tú, chico, ¿Qué buscas aquí?

—Vine a advertirles que dejen en paz a esa pobre mujer que esta haya afuera, ¿acaso no aprecian a su colega Bryson? Si es así dejaran de molestar a esa chica.

—Bryson es un idiota ebrio que se levanta a cualquier chiquilla rubia e incauta que se encuentra por ahí… ¿acaso no lo intentó contigo?

Las mejillas de Nero se ruborizaron de tal manera que parecían tomates.

—Syren fue mi chica antes que de él —continuó el hombre—, pero esa desgraciada incluso tiñó su castaña cabellera solo para ser notada por él… creo que se merece un castigo ejemplar esa pequeña zorrita.

—No te atrevas a insultarla, no importa lo que haya hecho, ella sigue siendo una dama.

—Eso solo lo puede decir otra pequeña zorrita como ella… ¿acaso eres una pequeña zorrita también? ¿He, pequeña rubiecita?

Decenas de carcajadas se oyeron resonar por todo el establecimiento, pero un fuerte tronido hizo que todos se callaran a la vez. El hombre rudo se encontraba estampado contra la pared, totalmente noqueado. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Nero, el cual estaba soplando su puño en señal de victoria.

—Y para tu información, grandote, no soy rubio, soy peliblanco.

Todo permanecía en profundo silencio, hasta que un hombre bajo y delgado se acerco hasta donde estaba Nero.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi hermano, marica?

Aquello enfureció tanto a Nero que intentó hacerle lo mismo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el hombre bajito tomó una botella de cerveza y se la lanzó a la cara, pero sin romperse, solo dejándole una marca roja y redonda en la frente.

— ¡AUCH! —se quejó Nero mientras se frotaba la frente.

—Eso te enseñará a no meterte donde no te llaman —alardeó el hombre bajito—, ahora sal de aquí y llévate a esa horrenda mujer contigo.

Nero estaba tan harto y cansado que ni siquiera pensó en vengarse del hombrecito, y salió del local con la cabeza gacha debido al golpe. Afuera, la chica lo esperaba con mirada desconsolada.

— ¿Acaso te hicieron algo? ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó la chica al momento que Nero se puso frente a ella.

—Todo está bien, puedes irte, no te harán mas daño.

— ¡OH GRACIAS! —gritó la chica al momento que se abalanzaba sobre él—, ¿Cómo podría agradecerte?

—No ha sido nada, solo quiero llegar a casa.

— ¿Dónde vives?

—En Fortuna.

—Vaya, no queda muy lejos de aquí, si quieres podría llevarte.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Pero cómo?

—Ahora que estoy mas tranquila tengo más tiempo y cabeza para hacer lo que debí hacer hace un rato.

La chica se dirigió hasta la primera motocicleta que se encontró, y después de un par de minutos la hizo encender. Nero estaba totalmente sorprendido.

— ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?

—No es la primera vez que me quedo varada, pero estaba muy asustada para hacerlo. Es solo cuestión de mover cables por aquí y por acá.

—Bueno, que suerte.

—Ahora sube, te llevaré hasta donde quieras ir.

Nero subió a la motocicleta con la chica, mientras observaban a lo lejos como el dueño de la motocicleta se enfurecía y pegaba brincos por el lugar.

—Descuida, no nos alcanzaran, y para que no pienses que soy una ladrona te digo que la pondré en un lugar donde la puedan encontrar.

Nero suspiró aliviado, mientras no podía evitar recargar la cabeza en la espalda de la chica debido al sueño y el cansancio, después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio.

-o-

—Ya estamos aquí… oye, despierta.

Nero levantó la cabeza y vio a la chica sosteniéndolo de los hombros, cuidando que no se cayera.

—Oh, ya hemos llegado… lo siento —dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos con el antebrazo.

—Descuida, ni siquiera sabía que te habías dormido, es solo que necesito que me digas donde vives.

Nero miro a su alrededor, estaba a solo un par de cuadras de su hogar.

—No hay problema, puedes dejarme aquí, ya estoy cerca.

— ¿Estas seguro? —insistió la chica.

—Completamente.

—Esta bien… gracias por todo —entonces la chica lo tomó del rostro y le plantó un tierno beso en el cuello, lo cual lo dejó petrificado.

—Lo siento, un chico como tú no puede estar disponible, por lo que no me atrevo a profanar tus labios, pero aún así no pude resistirme.

Nero se ruborizó como por decima vez en ese mismo día, pero después esbozó una media sonrisa dedicada para Syren.

—Te comprendo, y gracias.

La chica correspondió a la sonrisa de Nero de la misma manera y arrancó la motocicleta con rumbo incierto. Nero suspiró pensando que ella era una buena mujer, o por lo menos eso le había parecido después de dejarlo libre de culpa al no besarlo en los labios.

Después no le quedo de otra que seguir su camino hasta su hogar, mientras intentaba borrarse la marca de labios de su cuello, algo un poco difícil ya que parecía labial indeleble.

Mientras caminaba se preguntaba a sí mismo, _"__¿Kyrie __se __enojara__ cuando__ le__ diga__ que__ una __chica __me __besó__ el__ cuello?__" _pero después de unos minutos de reflexión se dio cuenta de que al escuchar su relato, lo único que Kyrie sentiría por él sería lástima.

Y al fin había llegado el momento que tanto esperaba. Por fin estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. El joven peliblanco rebuscó por todos los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había dejado sus llaves en la casa… de nuevo. _"__Pero__ que __suerte__ la__ mía__"_.

Nero suspiró con cansancio y levantó su mano para tocar el timbre, sorprendiéndose de que a la primera vez Kyrie hubiera abierto la puerta, suponiendo que ella estaba vigilando el reloj esperando su llegada.

— ¡Nero!

—Disculpa Kyrie, dejé las llaves de nuevo.

—No importa —le respondió ella haciéndolo pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ellos—, pero dime, ¿Cómo te fue con el señor Vergil?

—Pésimo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**El Invencible Iron Man: **HOLA! después de tanto al fin hay nuevo cap, espero que te guste y gracias por el review, ARIGATO! :3

**Musume no Ankoku: **Hola :) hahahahaha si te dio risa el capítulo anterior? esa era mi intencion . y no creas que no se que es un cliché u.u completamente "holly shit! D:", pero descuida, que estoy moldeando la trama para que termine lo menos cliché posible :D hahaha y espero no te haya desepcionado mi relato acerca de la aventura de Nero xD jejeje. Hahaha ¿ya jugaste DMC 4? ¿Te parecio bien? Ami me parecio taaan genial de principio a fin :3 hahaha y para mi desgracia yo apenas empiezo mi servicio u.u snif... En fin, espero te gustara este capi, gracc por tus hermosos reviews que siempre me suben el animo . chao!

**Mila PadAckles: **Hola! Que bueno que te dio risa el capi, esa era mi intencion . y creeme, todos disfrutamos, no solo Nelo! jajajaja xD Espero te gustara este capi que habla de las aventuras de Nero :D y gracias por tus reviews! Son mi inspiracion para no abandonar mi querido proyecto :3 Gracias y adios! :D

**Ariakas DV: **Jejeje HOLA!, gracias por el comentario :D espero este capi tambien haya sido de tu agrado, y solo espera a que veas al enemigo, no se si se te haga mas fuerte que Mundus, pero hare lo posible por que así sea :D hasta la otra, y adios! :)**  
**


	21. Lazos unidos por recuerdos

**Snif snif...**

**¡TENGO TANTA VERGUENZA! ya ni siquiera cuento los meses que me ausente, pues lo se, fue mas de medio año LOSE D: y solo me queda rogar para que me disculpen... y ver si la gente se acuerda de mi historia u.u pero espero me comprendan, he estado muy o****cupada el ultimo semestre manteniendo mi desastrozo promedio de 8 para la universidad, asi que lo siento, me olvide de la pagina y de mi propio fic D: pero ya estoy de regreso, y espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez :3 les prometo que no se me pasa volver a publicar estas vacaciones, tengo otros 2 meses libres asi que por aqui estare pronto (o eso espero)**

**Por otro lado, YA ME GRADUE DE LA PREPA! haha eso que? bueno, les quiero presumir un poco, soy muy forever alone u.u tambien les presumo que ya tengo la coleccion hd de devil may cry para ps3, asi que tendre la historia de DMC muy presente, asi que no creo que se me vuelva a olvidar el fic :p (mejor no prometo nada u.u) En fin, si ya lo tienen tambien, presumanme! haha yo lo compre por nesesidad a falta de ps2, las versiones para ps3 me vinieron de maravilla! :D y ustedes? lo compraran? o ya lo tienen? -tratando de romper el hielo- :p**

**En fin, ya lo saben, les respondo a sus queridisimos reviews al final del capitulo. Espero y les guste como va la trama, si les gusta no duden en dejar review, que me encantan y me animan muchisimo! (si cierta personita no me hubiera dejado un review hace poco, ni me acordaba que tengo este querido fic T.T). En este capitulo retomamos la historia de lado de Dante y Vergil, asi que no sabran de Nero y de sus problemas de transporte hasta la proxima publicacion xD espero y lo disfruten. Bye bye :3**

* * *

**Lazos unidos por recuerdos**

Tanto Dante como Vergil viajaban mudos y con la vista al frente. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el cazador había arrancado el auto y ellos dos seguían sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada. Vergil permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando acerca de lo ocurrido anteriormente, y Dante, bueno él… simplemente pensaba en que tema sacar para hacer menos pesado el trayecto.

—Vergil…

Pero Vergil ni siquiera se inmuto, incluso pareció no haberlo escuchado.

— ¡VERGIL!

El peliblanco al fin había atraído la atención de su hermano, el cual lo miraba con ojos desgarradores.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó con una fría serenidad tan marcada que Dante sintió como la temperatura del ambiente disminuía.

—Nada, solo quería… olvídalo, solo quería saber si seguías cuerdo después de lo de hace rato, pero parece que estas perfectamente.

Vergil solamente se limitó a asentir, para después cerrar sus ojos e inclinar su rostro en señal de meditación. _"Lo he dicho, este viaje será muy largo" _pensó Dante entre suspiros.

—Vergil, tengo una pregunta —susurró pensando que eso irritaría menos a su hermano, teoría que después sería descartada al momento que Vergil levantó la vista y lo miró con los mismos ojos asesinos de antes.

— ¿Qué? —respondió con la misma frialdad de hacía unos momentos.

— ¿Por qué cuando te encontré llevabas todo el rostro vendado?

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

— ¡Claro que sí! Según tú nada me incumbe, pero te equivocas, pues eso de las vendas ya lo has hecho antes… ¿Es que acaso tenías una quemadura grabe, o es solo que tu cerebro sigue trabajando igual que antes?

—Si tanto te urge saber, lo hice porque no quería ser reconocido en las calles, pues en las mañanas y tardes el mundo me veía con mi verdadero rostro, de noche era el tipo de los vendajes… eso es todo.

—Bien, eso responde a mi pregunta. _"No querer ser reconocido, definitivamente es Vergil, aunque desde hace un tiempo que sobran razones para no dudarlo"_

— ¿Es verdad? —interrumpió Vergil los pensamientos del cazador, para sorpresa de este—, ¿Es verdad que ese ser de antes… formaba parte de mí?

— ¿Qué? —musitó Dante con perplejidad—. Pero que dices, creí que te había quedado claro.

—Solo escuché oírte decir que ese demonio era producto del poder de un tal Mundus sembrado en mí… bueno, en tu hermano… ¿Es que acaso todo el mal proviene de mí?

—Vergil, acabamos de tener esta conversación antes, y acababa de decirte que sin importar nada tú volverás a ser quien eras antes, sin importar nada.

—Y yo te dije que no quería ser el de antes, pero esto es distinto. Si ese demonio formó parte de mí, al igual que el otro ser que jura haber sido mi parte demoniaca, entonces eso significa que todo lo malo que ocurre en este lugar es culpa mía.

El rechinido de las llantas contra el asfalto y el fuerte tirón del automóvil dieron a entender que Dante había frenado de golpe. Su mirada era seria y gélida, algo que no solía verse en el caza demonios.

— ¡Pero que haces! —replicó Vergil, visiblemente molesto— ¿Qué pasa si un auto llega por detrás y…?

—Esta calle está desierta a estas horas, nadie esta tan loco como para transitarla, no te preocupes.

—No importa, avanza.

—Calla, me recuerdas a Nero cuando le dan sus ataques de ansiedad, quien los viera a cualquiera de ustedes dos preocupados por algo.

—Déjate de tonterías, ¿porque hiciste eso?

—Vergil, nadie llegara por detrás y nos estampara ni nada por el estilo, así que escúchame.

Vergil no lo había notado en ese momento, pero la mirada de Dante parecía hablarle muy enserio, por lo que decidió no interrumpirle mas y escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

—Bien, habla —dijo con resignación.

—Vergil, ahora me queda claro que fue lo que pasó con tus poderes. Al momento que desapareciste en Mallet yo pensé que habías muerto, que al fin había acabado de destruirte, pero no fue así, pues lo único que pasó contigo fue que tu lado humano se separó del demoniaco. Tu lado humano, en este caso tu lado "físico" permaneció perdido en el mundo de los demonios, hasta que de alguna manera lograste salir, mientras que tu lado demoníaco, en este caso tu lado "espiritual" permanecía dentro de ti, como en un principio cuando ni tu ni yo habíamos despertado del todo nuestros poderes sobrehumanos. Ahora, como te habrás dado cuenta, ese demonio desea salir a la superficie para tomar control de tu cuerpo de nuevo, y no es lo mismo que me paso a mi cuando despertó mi lado demoniaco, pues el tuyo posee un aura maligna, la cual te había estado controlando toda tu vida, o por lo menos desde que nos volvimos a encontrar después de la muerte de nuestra madre. Por otro lado, Nelo Angelo es un alter ego proveniente de ti cuando estabas siendo controlado por el emperador Mundus, y al separarte de tu lado demoníaco también te deshiciste de esa parte de ti, la cual pudo crear consciencia y apariencia física propia gracias a que encontró un cuerpo el cual poseer, pero no cualquier cuerpo, sino uno creado a base de su propio poder. Un Blanco Angelo, nacido del poder de Nelo Angelo que el científico Agnus encontró vagando en las fronteras del mundo demoníaco, y así, al ser un cuerpo creado con el mismo poder que lo había creado anteriormente es que pudo retomar su forma anterior, pero ahora con una mente propia, sin necesitar de su cuerpo y poder original, ósea tú, Vergil.

Las palabras de Dante impedían a Vergil siquiera asimilar la situación. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos mirando a la nada, mientras que Dante lo observaba con melancolía, ya que nunca creyó ver a su hermano de esa manera. Pero después de un tiempo así lo único que Vergil dijo fue:

—Arranca el auto.

—Bien, nos iremos, pero después, cuando el auto vaya a mas de 140 km/h no me pidas que me detenga para asimilar lo que te dije… tampoco quiero preguntas.

—No hay problema… solo quiero irme de aquí —aunque Vergil sonaba seguro de lo que decía, Dante veía que sus ojos decían otra cosa.

El auto se puso en marcha y como Dante había afirmado, viajaba a más de 140 km/h. varios minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, hasta que el cazador se animó a hablar.

— ¿Sabes que? —comenzó, aunque sabía que al terminar todo sería un desastre, pues estaba al tanto de que su bocaza era mas letal que una bomba atómica— esta reacción tuya me parece que no esta nada bien… quiero decir, yo esperaba algo mas de exaltación o un par de insultos para mí y la vida en general.

—Ese es el Vergil que tú conocías, ¿no? Ese Vergil que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida odiándote y demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él… Estas afirmando que yo soy ese Vergil. ¿Qué parte de NO SOY EL DEMONIO QUE CONOCISTE no entiendes? —al momento de hacer la última exclamación, era visible el enojo del mayor, pues volteó a ver el rostro del cazador con ojos letales como dagas.

Las suposiciones del caza demonios estaban en lo cierto. Ya se esperaba causar ese tipo de irritación en su hermano, pero aún así no esperaba que le dijera lo anterior, lo que lo dejó algo perplejo.

—Tienes razón, no eres el mismo que yo conocí, eres un total desconocido, pero aún así…

— ¿Aún así que? ¡Te das cuenta de que solo abriste la boca para causar problemas! Esto era lo que no quería.

—Bueno, yo solo quería comenzar una conversación… esperaba que esto no pasara, pero pasó, y ya que, ahora será un problema.

—No lo será si te callas ahora mismo, aún estas a tiempo.

Las miradas de ambos gemelos se entrelazaron en una fusión de chispas imaginarias. No importaba cuanto pusieran ambos de su parte, su naturaleza los obligaba a pelear, sin importar que.

—Esta bien, será como tú quieras —contestó Dante de manera cortante—, al fin y al cabo siempre es así… si intento oponerme quizá pretendas liberar el caos en el mundo, como hace tiempo.

—Pareces un niño, ya estas bastante maduro para andarte con esas cosas.

Dante sabía que Vergil estaba en lo cierto, ni siquiera alguien tan inmaduro como él se había atrevido a hacer una rabieta por algo tan estúpido. Pero en cierto modo resultaba entretenido, ya fuera buena o mala la conversación con su hermano… en realidad no había tenido una conversación real con él hacía ya muchos años, por lo cual eso le resultaba algo enriquecedor. Al fin y al cabo todos los hermanos pelan de vez en cuando. _"Discutir con Vergil y no estar en peligro de muerte… eso es algo que no creía posible… incluso el hecho de volver a verlo…"_

— ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, es verdad, esto es una estupidez, solo duerme o algo mientras llegamos a DMC —ahora Dante sonaba menos molesto, ya había cumplido su cometido, ahora estaba seguro de que Vergil era alguien con el que se podía hablar y no solo una maquina de matar.

—Claro, solo quiero que esto pase lo mas rápido posible, pero antes quiero que me digas algo…

—Por favor, no quiero discutir ¡de nuevo!, así que espero y no sea algo…

—"Pero aún así…" ¿Qué significó esa frase de antes?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije eso?

—Hace un rato… lo dijiste, dijiste "pero aún así…" ¿a que te referías?

—Ah, eso… eres demasiado atento, no significó nada.

Vergil dudó un momento, pero después de unos segundos bajó la vista y lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro.

— ¿Sabes que? Me agotas… me recostaré y espero que cuando abra los ojos estemos en ese remedo de establecimiento que llamas casa.

—Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que ansiaras estar en DMC.

—No lo ansío, es necesario… estoy cansado.

—Bien, aún tienes unas cuantas horas de sueño, o en el caso de viajar conmigo quizá solo unos minutos, en fin, duerme y cuando despiertes estaremos en DMC.

Vergil no dijo nada, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y recargar la cabeza en un costado del respaldo del asiento. Después de unos segundos la respiración del peliblanco sonaba como la de una persona dormida, por lo que el cazador dio por sentado que era así.

—Bien, parece que al fin estas dormido… Vergil —los ojos de Dante se inundaron de un sentimiento de melancolía que últimamente era muy frecuente en él—. Hermano, ¿cómo decírtelo? Como decirte lo que pienso… cómo decirte que tú siempre eres el enemigo, que todos los enemigos forman parte de ti… ¡No! ¿Qué estupidez digo? Jamás podría decirte algo así, es demasiado cruel… el Vergil que esta a mi lado no es consiente de nada, no puedo decirlo.

El cazador lanzó un suspiro al viento cargado de emociones encontradas, como si con eso se liberara de la culpa por pensar lo que pensaba de su hermano. Una gota liquida se oyó repiquetear contra el cuero de los asientos del auto. Dante, sin saber de donde provenía supuso que era el comienzo de una llovizna, por lo que cerró las ventanas del auto y encendió la ventilación. Vergil hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por no soltar un sollozo, pero la verdad era que lo que acababa de escuchar le había dolido más de lo que él mismo hubiera podido imaginar. Solo le quedaba esperar a que las escasas lágrimas ya derramadas se secaran a causa del aire acondicionado.

Lo que Dante menos esperaba en esos momentos era que Vergil siguiera despierto, pero lo que el peliblanco no sabia era que para poder garantizar su supervivencia en el mundo en el que le tocó vivir por un tiempo, Vergil tuvo que aprender a controlar tanto su respiración como su pulso, algo muy difícil al principio pero que ahora le resultaba algo cotidiano, eso si, con el requerimiento de una gran concentración, algo que a Vergil le sobraba.

Los minutos pasaron y Vergil seguía con la mirada vidriosa. Intentaba pensar, quería recordar todos esos momentos en los que él se había convertido en el enemigo, pero por más que lo intentaba su mente seguía en blanco, y solo una palabra podía visualizar en ella: Nada.

"_¿Pero que es esto? ¿Es que acaso nunca podré recordar quien era… quien soy? ¿Acaso nunca podré encontrar la manera de limpiar mi nombre… este nombre tan sucio y temido?"_. Los esfuerzos del peliblanco por recordar eran tan intensos que incluso empezó a sentir sueño de verdad. Quería cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos mas, no hasta recordar quien era. Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, por lo que se resignó a simplemente intentar dormir un poco. Fue entonces cuando pasó. Un shock mental que atravesó la sien del peliblanco, un shock tan fuerte que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Pero al momento en que pudo visualizar algo se dio cuenta de que no seguía en el auto de Dante, es más, estaba seguro de que incluso no seguía en el mismo lugar.

Un sol ardiente le quemaba las retinas y derretía su blanda piel. Los pájaros cantaban de manera estruendosa y desafinada. Los coches pasaban a lado suyo a una velocidad tan escasa que incluso caminando hubiera podido rebasarlos, y los conductores expresaban su descontento tocando las bocinas con vehemencia. Una pasta húmeda y fría cayó sobre el zapato derecho del peliblanco, y cuando dirigió su mirada al suelo…

— ¿Pero que…?

¿Qué había pasado con sus zapatos? Esas cosas en sus pies no eran para nada lo que llevaba puesto. _"¿Tenis? Así se llamaban esas cosas, pero… ¿Cuándo…?"_. También había otro inconveniente. _"Pero… ¿desde cuando se supone mis pies son así? Son tan pequeños, me siento tan…"_. Pero en ese momento lo supo. No estaba alucinando, su cuerpo no había cambiado ni se había encogido, tampoco se había trasladado desde el auto de Dante a otro lugar desconocido. Tampoco se trataba de un sueño. Ahora todo le quedaba claro. Estaba recordando…

_**Flashback**_

Ese sentimiento de haber salido de un cuerpo adulto para entrar a uno pequeño había desaparecido. El hasta hace poco escenario desconocido se había vuelto un lugar muy típico para Vergil. Ese sentimiento de estar en tercera persona había desaparecido pues ahora se encontraba por completo sumergido en su recuerdo.

El pequeño Vergil hizo cara de puchero, pues el helado derramado sobre su tenis había penetrado hasta llegar a su calcetín.

—Tan frío… —refunfuñó— ya parezco Dante.

Sonrió con solo recordar como su hermano se la vivía cubierto con los diversos alimentos que intentaba consumir. _"98% en su ropa, 2% en su boca" _pensó con gracia.

Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto sobre su calcetín mojado, pues ambas manos las llevaba ocupadas, con un helado en cada una. El de vainilla endulzado con caramelo y cubierto con jalea y trozos de fresa era para Dante, y el ahora derretido y destrozado helado de vainilla sencilla era el suyo. Un sabor demasiado simple para un niño simple, no como su hermano y sus extravagantes gustos.

— ¿Cómo es que semejante monstruosidad de helado destruye muelas puede estar intacto mientras mi adorada vainilla de derrite así sin mas? —se quejó como si el aire le fuera a resolver el problema y a devolver su porción de helado.

Entonces lo escuchó. Escuchó el sonido de piedras pegando contra el asfalto y niños riendo, pero eso no era todo, también se escuchaba el sonido de un llanto, un fino y sentido llanto, el cual conocía perfectamente. Ese era el sonido que hacía Dante cuando lloraba intentando no ser escuchado.

Vergil corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde provenía el sonido, procurando no dejar caer los helados, pero cuando llegó al callejón que se encontraba entre una zapatería y una tienda de pasteles, lo que vio lo hizo abrir las manos pesadamente dejando caer los helados. Lo primero que sus ojos notaron fue al brabucón del vecindario, un chico alto, rubio, de ojos verdes, muy bien parecido, pero que a su vez era alguien totalmente extraño, pues aparentaba mucha mas edad de la que tenía, que era mas o menos la misma que los gemelos, si acaso uno o dos años por encima de ellos. El chico estaba rodeado por otros cuatro niños que lo seguían, ellos si parecían de su corta edad, eran pequeños y escuálidos, pero aún así aparentaban mas fuerza que Vergil. Frente a ellos se encontraba un pequeño y temeroso niño peliblanco, más pequeño que los otros, estaba sentado en el suelo como si hubiera tropezado con algo al caminar hacia atrás, sus manos estaban raspadas debido al impacto, sus ojos rojos debido al llanto, y una abundante fuente de líquido rojo caía de su frente, manchando los mechones blancos que se acomodaban en su cara.

— ¡Lo sabía! No aguantas nada, eres solo un debilucho —parloteó el niño alto—, anda, ve llorando con tu mami o con tu hermano haber que hacen por ti, un niño sin padre como tú no es capaz de defenderse por no tener a quien seguir el ejemplo.

El padre de ese chico era un afamado agente de la policía local, un hombre muy fuerte y muy amable, por lo que Dante sabía a que se refería con "alguien a quien seguir el ejemplo".

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Dante—, no tienes derecho a burlarte de mí, eres muy cruel… ¡y nada parecido a tu padre!

El niño no le dijo nada, solo le dedicó una mirada asesina y tomó una gran cantidad de piedras que yacían regadas en el asfalto y comenzó a arrojarlas hacía el peliblanco con furia. Los otros niños siguieron su ejemplo y una lluvia de rocas impactó el débil y pequeño cuerpo del Sparda.

— ¡BASTA! —gritó Vergil desde la esquina del callejón, tenía la voz quebrada debido a la impresión— ¡DEJENLO TRANQUILO!

El chico alto se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el peliblanco. Este volvió a mirar a Dante, el cual ahora estaba más bañado en sangre que antes, apenas lograba ver sus ojos entre tanto color rojo. Los ojos de Vergil se humedecieron al ver a su pequeño hermano en tan malas condiciones, ¿y todo porque? No había razón. Sus lágrimas, mas que de lástima hacia él, eran de rabia hacia el niño que se había atrevido a lastimarlo.

—Así que siempre si vino tu clon a defenderte ¿eh? —se burló el "pequeño" brabucón—, vaya que sí, pues bien, tenemos piedras para un niño más sin padre.

— ¡NO! —gritó Dante con lágrimas rojas de agua sangre en su rostro— ¡A él no le hagan nada!

Vergil apretaba sus puños con fuerza para evitar ir a despedazar a esos niños. Su madre les tenía prohibido totalmente el huso de su fuerza física para pelear, pues sabía muy bien las consecuencias que podrían surgir de no contenerse lo suficiente.

—Váyanse de aquí, déjennos solos —le dijo Vergil al brabucón lo más tranquilamente posible.

Pero lo que el brabucón hizo fue acercarse amenazadoramente hasta el pequeño Sparda, entonces lo tomó por el cuello de la playera y lo alzó en el aire, despegándolo de la tierra por menos de un metro, y antes de que el pequeño pudiera hacer nada se encontraba tosiendo con dificultad, pues el brabucón le asestó un golpe en el abdomen dado con toda la fuerza posible de su puño.

— ¡VERGIL! —gritó Dante derramando mas lágrimas rojas por su desesperado rostro.

El brabucón dejó caer a Vergil de golpe contra el suelo, a lo que el pequeño no pudo evitar soltar unas pocas lágrimas de dolor, pues sintió como los huesos de su tobillo derecho se habían partido por completo. La calceta antes llena de helado de vainilla comenzaba a teñirse de rojo carmesí mientras el peliblanco podía sentir como las fibras de la tela rosaban sus huesos al descubierto.

— ¡Idiota, le quebraste un hueso! —se escuchó decir a uno de los niños que acompañaban al brabucón.

— ¡Tú lo hiciste, no nosotros! —gritó otro de los niños al momento en que se echaban a correr, dejando solo al brabucón y a los gemelos en ese frío callejón.

—Mi… mi tobi… llo… —gemía el pequeño Vergil con dificultad.

—Oye, no quise hacer eso, así que no me eches la culpa, ¡fue tuya por entrometerte! —chilló el brabucón con voz desesperada, entonces se dio la vuelta para echarse a correr detrás de los otros niños, pero…

Dante se encontraba parado justo detrás del brabucón, por lo que al echarse a correr, para su sorpresa, se topó con una pared humana tan diminuta pero tan firme que fue capaz de tumbarlo.

Los ojos del peliblanco lucían completamente rojos, al mismo tiempo que seguían derramando lágrimas igual de rojas. Definitivamente sus pupilas tan hermosas como perlas y azules como el mar ya no se veían más, en su lugar estaban un par de severos rubíes escarlata.

—Tú… —comenzó con voz quebrada debido al anterior llanto de dolor— podías matarme si quisieras, pero jamás… jamás debiste tocarlo a él.

Gritos de dolor y sollozos de lamento se escucharon provenir desde ese oscuro callejón. Eso fue lo único que Vergil pudo escuchar, pues sus ojos ya se habían desvanecido debido al dolor. Un tierno y suave "No te duermas Vergil, te llevaré a casa, resis…" fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

-o-

El viento que golpeaba la cara de Vergil ahora traía consigo una ráfaga de fresco y vidrioso hielo. No era nada como el invierno o algo parecido, solo el aire frío de la noche. Las lámparas de la calle alumbraban la acera por la cual Dante caminaba lenta pero decididamente, con su rostro completamente bañado en sangre, y el cuerpo semi inconsciente de su gemelo sobre su espalda.

Debido al viento helado golpeando su cara, Vergil comenzaba a salir completamente de la inconsciencia en la que se encontraba sumergido. Un leve gemido provino de la espalda del pequeño Dante, por lo que supo que su hermano había despertado.

—Vergil… ¿estas bien? —preguntó el pequeño peliblanco con voz débil pero firme.

—Dante… —contestó el otro pequeño, con una voz apenas audible.

—Descuida, ya todo está bien, falta poco para llegar a casa.

—Dante… ¿estas bien? —el rostro del pequeño se asomó por encima del hombro de su hermano, quedando horrorizado al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.

—Estoy bien, es solo la sangre, mis heridas ya han sanado completamente… sin embargo parece que tu tobillo tardará un poco más.

— ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo muy bien, creo que me quede dormido.

—No te quedaste dormido, te desmayaste idiota.

—Fue tu culpa, por ser tan… —pero una ligera punzada de dolor en el tobillo le impidió seguir hablando, solo hizo mueca de desagrado.

—No te hagas el fuerte, te lastimarás.

—Ya dije que fue tu culpa, si te hubieras defendido como es correcto nada de esto hubiera pasado… Además, ¿Qué hacías en ese callejón? ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

—Fue tu culpa por no dejarme ir contigo en un principio, además, tú tampoco te defendiste como deberías.

—Que tontería, tú debías quedarte cuidando a mamá.

—Ella estará bien si la dejamos sola una hora o dos.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Un monstruo malvado puede llegar de repente y llevársela, comérsela, o algo peor… eso solo lo podemos evitar nosotros, estando a su lado siempre.

—Ya déjalo por la paz quieres Vergil, como si eso algún día fuera a pasar, además… lo bueno es que estas bien, y que no te hicieron nada mas; pronto sanarás y todo estará bien.

—Si pero… Dante… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me defendiste así? Si yo no pude hacer nada por ti.

—Tonto, no importa si el otro te ayuda o no, o quien es el mayor, lo que importa es que cada uno tenga la voluntad de ayudar a su hermano… así que ya sabes, aunque tu no me quieras a tu lado yo estaré ahí para ti.

De pronto, como si de una nube se tratara, tanto la imagen de los niños peliblancos como esas promesas infantiles parecían alejarse con el viento. Una duda crecía en el corazón del mayor de los gemelos. _"Eso que has dicho… ¿habrás cumplido con ello?"_.

Un leve susurro del viento acarició el rostro del mayor de los peliblancos. Un motor apagándose, una puerta azotándose, y un leve pero molesto olor a… ¿pizza?

_**Fin Flashback**_

— ¡HEMOS LLEGADO! —canturreó el menor de los gemelos.

Vergil abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente… ¿En verdad alguien podía consumir tanta pizza como para que el olor se impregnara a metros a la redonda?

—Si, ya lo noté —contestó Vergil, desganado, pues al parecer en verdad se había quedado dormido.

—Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Un mal sueño? ¿O uno muy bueno?

—Cállate —replicó sin ánimos de conflictos.

—Anda, ¿Vas a decirme que esa cara que tuviste todo el viaje era solo por nada?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo es que algo tan vago como un sueño pudo sentirse tan vívido y real? Como si lo estuviera sintiendo, o lo hubiera sentido antes… Claro, no era un sueño, era un… recuerdo. Vergil no necesitó pensarlo dos veces para llegar a la conclusión de que era mala idea decirle a Dante acerca de ese pequeño "recuerdo" que había experimentado. Eso solo hacía mas verídica la versión de la historia del cazador, que juraba eran familia. Y de eso ya no tenía duda, pues aunque quisiera negarlo, ahora estaba seguro de que el lazo que lo unía al cazador si bien no era fraternal o de "familia", por lo menos era de sangre.

Vergil tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para ocultar lo que sentía en esos momentos. No estaba seguro cual era la razón de por que unos niños que parecían llevarse tan bien terminaron peleando a muerte. _"Acaso… ¿Acaso habrá sido mi culpa?" _era la pregunta que rondaba la mente del peliblanco.

Tenía que obtener respuestas. Tenía que saber el porque de su separación. Si había decidido alejarse de él, ¿Cuál era la razón? Tenía que saber si esos lazos de familia ya rotos hace mucho tiempo se podían recuperar… aunque eso ciertamente no le preocupara demasiado, al fin y al cabo… _"¿Quién querría tener algún tipo de relación con ese hombre?"_.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Third son of Sparda: **HOLA! perdón por la espera, un gusto y espero sigas leyendo :) que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Saludos.

**Ariakas DV: **HI! lamento la tardanza, espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado :D

**Mila SomerAckles: **YAHO! Aqui la continuacion, lamento la tardanza u.u y gracias pues siempre me animan tus comentarios. Saludos :3

**Musume no Ankoku: **HOLA!, espero y tambien te haya gustado este capitulo, y gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me gustan mucho y me animan como no tienes idea. Disculpa la tardanza, enserio, pero aqui esta el nuevo cap :D y espero y ya no tengas tantos problemas con tu pc y tu ps2 xD besos.

**14th: **Hola, veo que es la primera vez que comentas :3 que bueno que te haya gustado! Tratare de no tardar tanto en publicar, y descuida, aun queda historia para rato, ojala y siga siendo de tu agrado :D y debo confesar que si no veo tu comentario en mi correo ni me acuerdo que tengo este fanfic xD asi que gracias. Lamento que tengas que esperar por nuevos caps, yo sufro mucho cuando leo una historia genial y avanzada y no tiene final T.T asi que perdon, pero espero y disfrutes este nuevo cap. Nos leemos luego. Bye!


End file.
